Beynamite
by Jade-55
Summary: A new girl joins the bladebreaker team and it seems to Rei that she has a strange connection with her beyblade....and why does Kai feel so close to her? R&R COMPLETED! Rei/Mariah, Kai/Jade(oc)
1. Topsy Turvy Day

I do not own any characters from Beyblade...the only characters I own are Jade and her bit beast Dazzler(for now), so please don't steal her!*  
  
Chapter 1: A Topsy Turvy Day  
  
"TYSON!, get out of your bed lazy head..your supposed to be training!"  
  
Tyson lay spread out on his bed, his sheets were all crumpled up on the floor as he mumbled sleepily,  
  
"ok Grandpa... just let me sleep for a couple more hours."  
  
Tyson slowly rolled over onto his stomach, as his arm hung over the side of the bed.  
  
"Tyson..your training starts now!"  
  
Suddenly a giant martial arts stick was flung down beside Tyson's face. Immediately Tyson sprang up onto his bed, as he hit his head on the ceiling.  
  
"Owwww...grandpa, what did you have to do that for?!"  
  
Tyson gently rubbed his head and groaned as he did so. His grandpa stood, still looking stern as he pointed towards the door.  
  
"Tyson, you better be downstairs in 2 minutes, otherwise I'll give you a training that hasn't been used since your ancestors!"  
  
He chuckled at this statement, as he left Tyson alone in his room again.  
  
"Grandpa and his training," Tyson grabbed his regular apparel from off of his chair and put it on.  
  
"I have some other important training to do today, right Drag.."  
  
Ping, Ping!  
  
"Huh...what is that?"  
  
Tyson quickly spun around and opened his window; just as another rock flew up and hit him on the forehead.  
  
"Oh dear..sorry about that Tyson!"  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea Chief! It's 8 a.m. on a Saturday morning..I really should be sleeping, or catching up on my eating, or.."  
  
"Tyson, would you listen to me for 2 seconds" Kenny interrupted becoming slightly annoyed. "In case you forgot, there's a big competition going on at Kiltner Park."  
  
"Of course!" Tyson replied as he remembered the important day, "I have some major butt kicking to do!"  
  
Tyson grabbed his Beyblade, as he swung his legs over the windowsill. Kenny looked up at Tyson with confusion,  
  
"what exactly are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing Chief" yelled Tyson, "I'm climbing out the window!"  
  
Kenny scratched his head,  
  
"I don't get it..don't you think it would be a lot easier if you were to use the door?"  
  
"Yes, Chief it would" replied Tyson in annoyance; " but if I go downstairs my grandpa's going to make me do more of his crazy training!"  
  
"I see" replied Kenny, as he watched Tyson struggle in the window.  
  
"Ok Chief I got it all under control..when I let go, all you have to do is catch me!"  
  
"What!?" Kenny yelled in utter disbelief. " Tyson I don't think you should..."  
  
"Here I go!"  
  
Tyson yelled as he let go of the windowsill. Kenny sighed as he took one step back and watched as Tyson landed in front of him with a thud.  
  
"Kenny" Tyson mumbled as he lay crumpled on the ground. "You were supposed to catch me."  
  
Kenny shook his head,  
  
"Come on Tyson, we're already late for the competitions!"  
  
"Sure Chief, I'm coming..just as soon as I put myself back together."  
  
  
  
"Amazing, just look at all these beybladers Chief!"  
  
Tyson stood on top of a picnic table as he scanned the park, eyeing all of the competition. Kenny sat beside him as he looked up some information on his laptop.  
  
"Alright, let's get busy Dragoon," Tyson jumped onto the ground as he pumped his fists in front of him, ready for battle.  
  
"Woah... take it easy tiger!" said Dizzi's sarcastic voice as it rang out from Kenny's laptop.  
  
"Dizzi's right Tyson" added Kenny as he continued typing. "You remember what happens when you rush into things...don't you!?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah Chief I know...there's always a chance that I'll lose my guard and someone will beat..."  
  
"Hey Tyson, Kenny!"  
  
Max, who was now running full throttle towards them, interrupted Tyson. He quickly threw his arms around Tyson and Kenny, as they all toppled over onto the hard ground.  
  
"Max, it's nice to see you too" mumbled Tyson from the bottom of the pile. "But do you think you could GET OFF!"  
  
Max laughed as he got to his feet,  
  
"sorry about that guys..sometimes I get a little excited!"  
  
"Oh really, I never noticed that before," replied Dizzi adding her two bits.  
  
Max helped Kenny to his feet, as Tyson began to slowly wipe the dirt from off of his clothes.  
  
"Did you see how many people were here?!"  
  
Kenny nodded,  
  
"It's quite amazing; I guess we've never actually realized how many people enjoy the sport of beyblading!"  
  
Max nodded in agreement, as Tyson jumped around in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's so incredible..now that we've figured that our, can we please go battle now!"  
  
Kenny and Max both laughed,  
  
"alright Tyson..let's go!"  
  
Well what do you guys think??? Please let me know if you liked it or not..I've got my second chapter almost done, so I'd like to know if I should bother posting it, it's gonna get better as the story unfolds! 


	2. A New Set Of Rules

(Once again I do not own any characters from Beyblade...I only own Jade and her bit beast Dazzler)  
  
Chapter 2: A New Set Of Rules  
  
"Let's go!" Tyson yelled as he spun around, coming face to face with...  
  
"Oh.hey it's Mr. Dickinson," said Max as he walked up and stood beside Tyson.  
  
"I can see that Max!" replied Tyson sarcastically.  
  
Mr. Dickinson chuckled,  
  
"well, hello boys.. I thought I'd find you guys hanging around here!"  
  
"Of course, you know Beyblading's my life" replied Tyson; "but..why are you here Mr. Dickinson?"  
  
Kenny elbowed Tyson in the side, as he smiled innocently at Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Of course, you know were glad you came!" added Tyson rubbing his side.  
  
"Yes, well I'm not just here for a pleasure trip you know" replied Mr. Dickinson, " I happen to have a surprise for you boys!"  
  
"Great!" yelled Tyson throwing his hands in the air, "I just love surprises!"  
  
Max laughed as Kenny sighed,  
  
"he..doesn't get out much!"  
  
"Well boys..it seems that we've been invited to a very exclusive tournament, being held in Mexico" Mr. Dickinson said, straightening out his glasses.  
  
"Mexico..that is soooo cool!" Max replied enthusiastically.  
  
Kenny nodded in agreement,  
  
"the sight seeing will be unbelievable!"  
  
Tyson looked at Kenny oddly,  
  
"we don't have time for sight seeing Chief..I did I forget to mention that, Mexican food is my favorite!"  
  
Everybody laughed at Tyson's usual food remark.  
  
"Well, I can see that nothing's changed with you guys," a familiar voice replied from behind them.  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny quickly spun around as they stood in shock.  
  
"Oh.. I guess I forgot to mention," Mr. Dickinson added with a smile; "I brought Rei back with me."  
  
Everyone still stood looking in shock as Kenny broke the silence,  
  
"I can't believe your actually here Rei!"  
  
"Of course I'm here Kenny" Rei replied grinning, " you didn't actually think I'd let you guys go to Mexico without me..besides, I like Mexican food just as much as the next person!"  
  
"Rei, it's great to have you back!" said Max, as he and Rei clutched hands.  
  
Tyson couldn't hold in his excitement any longer, he quickly threw his arms around Rei, Max, and Kenny.  
  
"Alright..the Bladebreakers are reunited again!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson smiled contently at the happy group,  
  
"Well boys, I have some things that I ought to be doing, I'll be seeing you all later!"  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson replied happily.  
  
  
  
The day wore on as the clock slowly turned to 2:00. Tyson and the others sat beneath a shady tree as they watched the ongoing beybladers, still duking it out.  
  
"Those are some pretty determined beybladers out there!" said Max as he propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"I suppose" replied Tyson as he lay on the lush grass, looking up at the sky. "But there's really no competition here for Dragoon and I."  
  
"Now, now Tiger" Dizzi replied from Kenny's open lap top; "I remember when you were but a young beyblader yourself!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Tyson replied annoyed, "hey Rei..got something on your mind?"  
  
Rei stood silently, leaning against the tree trunk with his eyes closed. "I'm just wondering where Kai's at..don't you think the whole team should be together right now."  
  
"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Tyson answered becoming upset. "You know Kai, he's probably getting a thrill out of destroying these kids beyblades!"  
  
"Maybe, but do you think he even knows about the tournament?" Kenny questioned.  
  
"Of course he does guys..I mean Kai's our team leader, he's probably already planning our first day of training!" added Max without any doubt.  
  
"Yeah" groaned Tyson, "good-bye 12:00 sleep ins!"  
  
"Guys, you got to check this out," said Kenny as he interrupted the conversation. "I found some information on our tournament!"  
  
"Ahem..don't you mean WE found information on the tournament," added Dizzi.  
  
"Of course...sorry Dizzi."  
  
Tyson, Rei, and Max all huddled around Kenny, as he continued typing on his laptop.  
  
"Well, firstly it's called the 'Beynamite' tournament, and it says here that in order to be entered into the tournament, you have to be invited the coordinator himself. Wow, don't you guys feel special!" said Dizzi as she read the information.  
  
"Well," said Tyson as he began to get cocky, "this is going to be like any other beyblading tournament..were going to win first place!"  
  
"Wait a minute Tyson" replied Kenny, "this may be another beyblading tournament, but there's a whole new set of rules!"  
  
"Oh yeah..well then fill me in Chief," replied Tyson. "I'm sure it's nothing that we can't handle!"  
  
"OK Tyson, try this one" Max said as he read the first rule. "Unbelievable!"  
  
"Huh?..what's unbelievable!?" Tyson asked trying to look at the computer screen. "Come on guys don't leave me hanging!"  
  
"Settle down Tyson" laughed Max, "it says that in order to be eligible in the tournament, every member on the team must have a bit beast!"  
  
"So what's the problem," asked Tyson slightly confused. "We all have a bit beast."  
  
"That's not the point Tyson," said Rei as he crossed his arms. "Can you imagine the competition that'll be at that tournament."  
  
Tyson nodded,  
  
"oh yeah...and just imagine all those wicked bit beasts!"  
  
"Tyson, you got to take this seriously" replied Rei. "There are so many bit beasts out there that we've never even heard of, and I'm sure a lot of them will have no trouble going up against our own beasts!"  
  
"What!? Are you saying that Dragoon isn't strong enough!" Tyson asked angrily.  
  
Rei shook his head,  
  
"that's not it at all..I'm just saying that we have to take all the competition seriously."  
  
"Rei's right Tyson" said Kenny, "let's not get carried away!"  
  
"Well boys it looks like your going to need a lot of training for this tournament," Dizzi replied. "Rule number two says that all battles must be fought 2 on 2."  
  
"2 on 2?!" questioned Tyson, "I've never heard of that before!"  
  
"That's cause the whole concept is new," answered Kenny. "It's called a 'team battle', two players from each team must compete at the same time..and they need to work together in order to win the battle."  
  
"That sounds soooo cool!" added Max, "just imagine the major butt kicking Draciel and Dragoon would do together!"  
  
"It may sound like fun Max" said Rei looking a bit worried, "but it's not going to be easy..remember we all have bit beasts."  
  
"Yeah, so?" said Tyson, obviously not getting the point. "That would make us a whole lot stronger wouldn't it."  
  
"Not necessarily Tiger, you see we bit beasts don't really get along so well with each other," added Dizzi.  
  
"I see" replied Kenny, understanding the whole concept. "Our bit beasts are only used to attacking other people's blades, so in a 'team battle' they'll mistake their own partner blade for the competition!"  
  
"BINGO!" rang out Dizzi.  
  
"And that could cause for some serious problems," finished Rei.  
  
"Come on guys, their may be some new rules ahead of us...but, it's nothing we can't overcome with a little practice and hard work!"  
  
Max laughed,  
  
"Tyson's right..although I can't believe you actually said 'hard work'!"  
  
"Well I can't believe that Tyson was actually right about something!" Dizzi replied.  
  
"Hey...I resent that, name one time when I've ever been wrong!"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," said Tyson as he glared at Max.  
  
"Oh boy" Kenny said, sounding worried. "It seems that we have a dilemma."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that Chief," replied Tyson.  
  
"Well, it says here that in order to be eligible...every team must have 5 members!"  
  
"That's just great!" Tyson yelled as he punched the side of the tree trunk. "So much for the Mexican food!"  
  
"And I was looking forward to the whole 'team battle' thing," Max replied glumly.  
  
"Hey come on guys," Rei said not looking depressed at all. "Obviously Mr.Dickinson heard about these rules long before we did. I'm sure he's already got us another teammate."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement as Tyson jumped into the air,  
  
"and I can't wait to meet him!"  
  
  
  
(So what do you think? Are you interested in it..huh? Well hopefully you guys will keep leaving feedback, that way I'll know if I should continue writing it. Anyways looks like Tyson's going to be surprised when he finds out his new teammate is a girl!!!) 


	3. The Mystery Blader

( I do not own beyblade, only Jade and Dazzler)  
  
Chapter 3: The Mystery Blader  
  
"3,2,1, Let it Riiippppppppp!!!!"  
  
A boy shouted at the top of his lungs as two beyblades were launched into a battle dome.  
  
"Alright, were just in time for a battle!"  
  
Tyson squeezed his way through the mass crowd, who were all intently watching the fierce battle. Max, Kenny, and Rei made their way behind Tyson, as they found an open spot near the front.  
  
"Awesome, just look at that wicked blade!" Tyson pointed to a dark red Beyblade. "It's got some amazing parts..the other blade doesn't stand a chance!"  
  
As the red blade whipped around the outer rim of the dome, a slightly smaller purple blade spun steadily in the centre.  
  
"The red blade may look strong Tyson, but.let's check with Dizzi."  
  
Kenny flipped open his lap top as the computer screen lit up,  
  
"ok Dizzi..what do you think?"  
  
"Well Kenny, do you remember the old saying 'looks can be deceiving'?" Dizzi's voice rang out.  
  
Kenny nodded as he tried to figure out where Dizzi was going with this.  
  
"Well, it definitely applies to that purple blade...let's just say that there is some powerful forces hidden within it!"  
  
Suddenly Kenny clued in,  
  
"Oh, you mean a bit beast!"  
  
"BINGO! Somebody's been doing their homework!" Dizzi answered sarcastically.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder what kind of a beast it is?" wondered Max, as he tried to imagine some mythical creature.  
  
"Perhaps we can find out Max," Kenny looked at Dizzi with hope.  
  
"Sorry, no can do Chief..until that bit beast comes out of it's blade, I'm as useless as the rest of you!" replied Dizzi.  
  
Before any of them could utter another word, the red blade flew out of the dome and shattered into a million pieces. The entire crowd stood in shock, as a boy sadly picked up his beyblade's remains.  
  
"Wha.What just happened?" asked Tyson as he stood with his mouth wide open.  
  
Max looked just as shocked as he shrugged,  
  
"I have no idea..I never even saw that purple blade attack!"  
  
"That's because it had incredible speed, it was spinning so fast that none of us were able to see it attack."  
  
Rei answered, as he walked up and examined the dome. Etched into the walls, was a long zigzagged line that ended at the point where the red blade was destroyed.  
  
"This blade has remarkable power," Rei thought to himself as he turned to face the others.  
  
"Well, now it's our turn Dragoon..were gonna show that blade how a real battles won!" said Tyson with a cocky grin. "Finally, I found some decent competition!"  
  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible Tyson."  
  
"Oh, and why is that Chief?" asked Tyson, becoming slightly angry. "You don't think Dragoon can handle it?"  
  
Kenny sighed,  
  
"No, it's not that at all Tyson."  
  
Rei stepped forward,  
  
"I think what Kenny is trying to say is...did any of you see who the actual blader was?"  
  
"Oh.." Tyson scratched his head as he stood dumb-founded, "no I guess not!"  
  
"Exactly, we were all to busy watching the blades to even notice," replied Rei, crossing his arms.  
  
Max shrugged,  
  
"Well, it's probably too late now..maybe we should go find Mr.Dickinson."  
  
Kenny nodded in agreement,  
  
"Max is right, maybe he'll fill us in on who are new teammate is."  
  
Max, Rei, and Kenny started walking away, as Tyson stood stubbornly where he was.  
  
"No way guys.I can't. I can't leave this park until I battle with that mystery blader!"  
  
"But Tyson, we have no idea where to find him..or her!" replied Kenny as he turned around.  
  
"Yeah, I mean...it could take us all night!" sighed Max.  
  
"I don't care," replied Tyson still refusing to move. "You guys don't get it. This whole day I've been looking to find a worthy opponent...and I think that I finally found one!"  
  
"Tyson's right" Rei said as he walked up to Tyson's side. "It's important for us to practice against other strong beybladers...so I think we should help him look!"  
  
"Well..that really won't be necessary!"  
  
Everyone froze as they heard a girl's voice ring out from the shadows. Suddenly a blade was launched, as it landed inside the battle dome beside Tyson. It whizzed around the outer rim, until it finally settled itself in the middle. It was fuschia in color, and Tyson smiled once he recognized it.  
  
"Well, well, it seems that I found you!" Tyson said, as he quickly pulled out his own blade.  
  
Max, Rei, and Kenny slowly moved in, as they stood on either side of Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, right...more like I found you!"  
  
From out of nowhere, the speaker of the voice emerged and stood on the opposite side of Tyson. It was a girl, and she looked to be the same age as all the others. She had soft red hair that was pulled up into 2 purple buns, with the exception of a couple strands, which fell upon either side of her face. She wore a Chinese style black shirt which was lined with a light purple stripe, and a black skirt. Along with her outfit she wore a gray belt, and long purple gloves, which ran up to her elbows, with the fingers cut off. She had crystal blue eyes, and her face was set in a serious tone.  
  
"So, you're the one with the elusive purple blade," noted Rei quietly, almost mesmerized.  
  
"Well, aren't you the observant one!" sneered the girl, not to sure what to think of them.  
  
Rei steadily looked at the girl then glanced towards Tyson,  
  
"just use your head..ok Tyson."  
  
Tyson nodded as he set up Dragoon on his launcher,  
  
"well, I don't like to start a battle on rough terms..so, my names Tyson."  
  
The girl closed her eyes as she gave a smug smile,  
  
"personally, I could care less about your name. All you are is another mark on my win list...but, if you want to know the name of the girl who's going to trash your beyblade, then I'll be glad to tell you. It's Jade!"  
  
Tyson's anger began to flare,  
  
"fine then, I tried to be nice...but I guess it's not your game."  
  
"No, it's not!" Jade picked up her purple blade, as she positioned it on her launcher. "So, are you ready or not?!"  
  
Tyson smiled,  
  
"Just say the magic words Max!"  
  
Max pumped his fists,  
  
"alright...3,2,1, and let it riiipppppppp!"  
  
(Jade's finally been entered into the story..so, who do u think will win Tyson or Jade???) 


	4. A Worthy Opponent

(I don't own Beyblade..only Jade and Dazzler)  
  
Chapter 4: A Worthy Opponent  
  
Before anyone could say another word, the 2 beyblades were launched into the dome with incredible speed. Immediately Jade's purple blade positioned itself in the centre of the dome, while Tyson's blade circled it, like a lion hunting it's prey. Tyson kept his eyes fixed on Jade's blade, making sure it didn't make any sudden movements.  
  
"Come on!" Tyson said becoming greatly frustrated, "are you going to sit in the middle for the whole battle!?"  
  
Jade only smiled as she shook her finger back and forth,  
  
"patience is a virtue my friend!"  
  
Tyson's face turned red with anger as he glared at Jade.  
  
"Tyson, just ignore her..she's trying to make you lose your concentration!" Rei said as he tried to calm Tyson down.  
  
"I'm doing nothing of the sort," replied Jade in an innocent voice. "Or..is it a crime to talk during a battle?!"  
  
Jade gave a slight grin as she watched the dark haired boy on the sidelines starting to get frustrated. She looked towards the other 2 boys; the brown haired boy was busy typing on his laptop while the blonde haired one was giving a little commentary. "Pathetic" she thought to herself, "these guys look like the ones grandpa described.but.."  
  
Jade lost her train of thought, when she heard Tyson addressing his beyblade.  
  
"Now's the time Dragoon..STORM ATTACK!"  
  
Suddenly the blue and white blade began spin rapidly around the edge of the dome, as a tornado began to form. Before Jade could say anything the storm engulfed her blade in it's midst.  
  
"That's it Dragoon...we've totally got her!" Tyson yelled in triumph.  
  
"Alright Tyson, that blade is a goner!" Max yelled, as he threw his arms in the air.  
  
Rei watched Jade and noticed that there was no expression on her face, "this match is far from over Tyson" he thought, as Jade slowly began to smile.  
  
"You beybladers are all the same" she stated simply, "you never keep your eye on the opponents blade!"  
  
As Tyson's storm attack slowly died off, everyone noticed that Jade's blade was in fact spinning steadily on the rim of the dome.  
  
"Impossible" said Tyson as he stood in shock, "I..I saw your blade in the middle!"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Jade as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Everyone was startled as they heard Kenny's voice yell from behind them. He quickly got up and ran to Tyson's side.  
  
"You never actually saw her blade...only it's shadow!"  
  
"What!?" Tyson asked, totally confused.  
  
"You see Tyson, her blade leaves a shadow of itself right when it's about to dart away," answered Kenny trying to put it in simpler terms. "So when you attacked, you kept your eyes on the shadow that was left behind, giving her blade the chance to escape your storm attack without you even noticing!"  
  
Jade's eyes popped open as she stared at Kenny with anger,  
  
"how do you know that!?"  
  
Kenny gulped as he took a step behind Tyson; this made Jade even more upset.  
  
"So, what else do you know about me and beyblade!?"  
  
Before Kenny could give a reply, Dizzi rang out in her usual sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well it seems somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Don't take it to hard, but I know everything about your itty bitty little beyblade. Your bit beast just happens to be the legendary Wolgriff, Dazzler. And that shadow trick you just used, is your bit beasts power..shadow mimic!"  
  
Jade stood in shock as she looked towards Kenny's laptop.  
  
"I don't know what that was, and I don't know how you got information on Dazzler. But, I'm going to show you why I'm the top female beyblader in the world!"  
  
Jade closed her eyes, as Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kenny all focused their attention on her beyblade.  
  
"There's obviously one thing that you and your computer don't know about Dazzler," Jade replied in a serious tone. "Shadow mimic is not Dazzler's bit power."  
  
"What?!" Tyson stammered, as he watched the purple blade coming towards Dragoon.  
  
"That's right," replied Jade as she pointed her finger at Dragoon. "Go now Dazzler...Midnight Flame!"  
  
A black flame started to form around Jade's Dazzler blade, as it started to get larger and larger.  
  
"Tyson...look out!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Come on Dragoon..counter attack!" yelled Tyson.  
  
But it was to late, the purple blade crashed into Tyson's blade, as it flew out and landed a couple inches in front of Jade's feet. Everyone stood in complete awe, as Jade's Dazzler blade continued to spin around the dome. Rei watched the blade as it seemed to glow with a strange aura. Jade noticed her blade glowing too, as she quickly snatched it up before anyone else could see it. Tyson hung his head as he stared at the ground.  
  
"I don't believe it..Dragoon didn't even stand a chance!"  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it Tyson," said Max as he patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah..you tried your hardest" added Kenny. "Besides neither Dizzi or I saw that attack coming!"  
  
Jade picked up Tyson's blade, which was now lying in front of her feet. She held the blue and whit blade in her hand as she noticed the small image of Dragoon, emblazoned on the top. "Amazing" she thought to herself, "he has bit beast too." Suddenly she noticed a hand sticking out in front in her.  
  
"That was a really great battle!"  
  
Jade looked up and noticed the same dark haired boy who was wearing the traditional Chinese outfit. She looked at him oddly as he slowly smiled,  
  
"are you against shaking hands?"  
  
Jade looked back down at his hand, then quickly brushed past him. Rei just smiled as he followed her back to Tyson and the others. Jade walked up to Tyson as she took a hold of one of his hands.  
  
"I believe this is yours!"  
  
Tyson felt Jade put something into his open palm as he looked down, it was his beyblade. Tyson wrapped his fingers around his blade, as he looked up at Jade smiling.  
  
"Hey..that was such an awesome battle!" Tyson exclaimed, as he grabbed Jade's hand and shook it. Jade looked oddly at Tyson, then quickly withdrew her hand from his grasp.  
  
"Well..you weren't so bad yourself" Jade answered slowly, but with no expression.  
  
She looked from Tyson to the others, they were all smiling at her and she wondered whether or not she should introduce herself to the others. But, her question was answered for her as she heard another voice from behind.  
  
"What are you guys doing?!"  
  
Tyson looked past Jade as he saw Kai standing there with his arms crossed.  
  
"Hey Kai, we were wondering when you were going to show up!"  
  
Tyson smiled as Kai shook his head,  
  
"Oh please!"  
  
Jade turned around a saw a boy with blue hair walking towards her. He was wearing blue pants and a black cut off. Around his neck was a long white sash which ran down his back, and he wore some type of a guard on both of his arms. He also had small blue markings, which were painted, upon his cheeks. He quickly walked towards them, then stopped right in front of Jade. He slowly looked Jade up and down then focused his gaze on her eyes. Jade felt a certain coldness coming from his gaze, but it didn't last long. Kai sneered at her, then pushed his way by as he stood near the others.  
  
"Why are you wasting your time with this ammature!" Kai said coldly as he looked at Tyson.  
  
Jade was about to defend herself, but Rei took it upon himself to do so.  
  
"She's not an ammature Kai."  
  
Kai looked over at Rei and Max smiled and nodded,  
  
"not at all..I mean, she even beat Tyson!"  
  
"What?!" Kai said as he shot his gaze back to Tyson. "Are you serious?"  
  
Tyson nodded nervously,  
  
"uhhh, yeah Kai she's really good."  
  
Kai sighed in frustration,  
  
"I refuse to believe that you lost..to a girl! Do you know what that does to our reputation!"  
  
"I don't think it's really fair to.."  
  
Jade interrupted Kenny as she walked up to Kai,  
  
"so, you think that I can't beyblade just because I'm a girl."  
  
Kai gave a smug smile, and faced Jade.  
  
"I don't think you can't beyblade..I know you can't!"  
  
Suddenly Tyson broke in between the two and stood facing Kai.  
  
"Enough Kai! I can stand you calling me a bad beyblader..but, you don't even know Jade!"  
  
"I don't need to know her to see that she's not a worthy opponent!"  
  
Kai looked over Tyson's shoulder and came eye to eye with Jade once again. He looked into her blue eyes, and suddenly started to regret saying those things about her. He quickly shook his head to get rid of these thoughts, then glared at both Jade and Tyson.  
  
"Fine, you guys can play all you want...but I'm out of here!"  
  
Kai turned away from them as he arrogantly walked past Max, Kenny, and Rei. 


	5. Welcome To The Bladebreakers!

(Do not own Beyblade..only Jade and Dazzler!)  
  
Chapter 5: Welcome To The Bladebreakers  
  
Once Kai had completely disappeared from their sight, they all looked towards Jade.  
  
"And that would be our infallible team leader...Kai," said Max as he broke the disturbing silence.  
  
Tyson had a look of complete anger on his face,  
  
"that guy is so high on himself! Boy would I like to show him a thing or two!"  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Jade said as she turned around, and started walking away. "I could care less about what him, or any of you guys think about me!"  
  
Before any of them could say another word, Mr.Dickinson's voice rang out from behind them.  
  
"Now, now Jade...that's no way to treat your new teammates!"  
  
Jade stopped dead in her tracks, as Max, Tyson, Rei, and Kenny all stared at Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Are, are you serious Mr. Dickinson?!" asked Tyson, still unable to believe what he just heard.  
  
"Tyson," replied Rei as he walked towards him. "Obviously Jade's our 5th member for the 'Beynamite' tournament!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson smiled with pride,  
  
"that's precisely who she is Rei."  
  
Max and Kenny stood side by side smiling.  
  
"This is sooooo great!" yelled Max excitedly. "We finally found our new teammate!"  
  
Kenny nodded in agreement,  
  
"and she happens to be a very skilled beyblader."  
  
"Skilled?!" replied Tyson. "She's not just skilled Chief...she's awesome!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson chuckled,  
  
"of course she's good boys..you didn't actually think I'd give you a non-worthy teammate did you!?"  
  
This provoked Jade to respond, as she turned around to face the group.  
  
"Obviously that Kai didn't think I was a worthy teammate...or a worthy opponent for that matter!"  
  
"What's this?" asked Mr. Dickinson confused.  
  
Max scratched his head,  
  
"well, it just so happens that Jade had an early encounter with Kai."  
  
"Oh, I see" Mr. Dickinson replied, knowing exactly what he meant.  
  
Jade looked at Mr. Dickinson then shook her head,  
  
"no way...I'm not joining the team!"  
  
"Now Jade, you know that your grandfather left you under my care..remember!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson replied as he walked up to her. Jade stood without any expression,  
  
"you know I'd rather beyblade on my own...I don't need them!"  
  
She tilted her head towards the others, as Rei came up and stood beside Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Yeah, but we need you Jade," added Rei as he held out his hand to her once again. "Come on, were not all like Kai."  
  
Jade rolled her eyes, then looked back up at Mr. Dickinson who now looked sternly at her. Jade sighed, then hesitantly put her hand in Rei's.  
  
"Fine! I'll join your team...but this doesn't mean I'm going to like it!"  
  
Rei smiled, "I think you're going to like it soon enough" he thought to himself. Max, Tyson, and Kenny all walked up and stood beside Mr. Dickinson. Tyson took it upon himself to introduce Jade to the rest of the team.  
  
"Well, now that that's all done," said Mr. Dickinson smiling. "Why don't I treat you guys to a nice supper!"  
  
"Alright," replied Tyson as he put his hands behind his head. "I know of an all you can eat buffet..just down the street!"  
  
Max laughed as he slung his arm around Tyson's shoulder,  
  
"looks like another restaurants going to go bankrupt!"  
  
Everyone laughed, as Jade shook her head. "How immature can you get!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Well Jade..what do you say?" asked Mr. Dickinson. "Are you in for some food?"  
  
"I'm not hungry!" she replied coldly, as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Well..." Mr. Dickinson said as he rubbed his chin. "I don't think I should be leaving you alone in a strange community. Your grandfather wouldn't be too pleased with me."  
  
"Oh please..I can take care of myself!" replied Jade annoyed.  
  
Mr. Dickinson began to reply, when Rei interrupted,  
  
"I'll stay with Jade."  
  
"What!?" Jade yelled as Mr. Dickinson nodded;  
  
"that's very kind of you Rei, but you haven't eaten since the flight over here."  
  
Rei shrugged,  
  
"I'm not really hungry anyways. Besides, I'm sure I'll run into a pizza stand sooner or later!"  
  
Kenny smiled,  
  
"well, I'm glad we got that all settled."  
  
"So am I" added Mr. Dickinson, as he pointed towards the city lights. "Now, let's go find that buffet!"  
  
"Great," yelled Tyson with extreme enthusiasm. "By the way...I call dibs on Rei's share!"  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
Max laughed as the four of them headed towards the restaurant, leaving Jade and Rei standing there. Rei laughed, then stretched his arms above his head.  
  
"So..what do you want to do first?"  
  
Jade glared at Rei,  
  
"I don't need a baby-sitter!"  
  
Rei grinned,  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
Rei could see the anger flare up in Jade's eyes, as she quickly walked away from him. Rei laughed as he ran after her.  
  
"Hey, come on...I know you don't need a baby-sitter," replied Rei as he walked beside her. "But, you heard Mr. Dickinson. He insisted that you didn't go off on your own."  
  
"Yeah" replied Jade, as she stopped walking and faced Rei. "Well why were you so eager to volunteer to stay with me!?"  
  
Rei blushed slightly, not knowing what to say as Jade eyed him.  
  
"Forget it," she said as she crossed her arms. "Your not the one I have a problem with."  
  
"You mean Kai," replied Rei, happy that she changed the conversation.  
  
Jade sighed,  
  
"maybe..but I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
Rei stood watching Jade, then he laughed.  
  
"Well..I guess all there is to do now, is to find one of those pizza stands!"  
  
Jade smiled slightly, but quickly concealed it as she sighed.  
  
"Alright...fine!"  
  
  
  
Mr. Dickinson, Max, and Kenny all sat around a small table as they talked about the upcoming 'Beynamite' tournament. Suddenly a loud bang was heard, as Tyson dropped 3 plates of food onto the table.  
  
"Are you going to eat all that?" asked Max, as he watched Tyson dig into is first plate.  
  
"I was taught...to never take more than you can eat!" mumbled Tyson, with his mouth full of food.  
  
"And I was taught to never talk with your mouth full!" replied Kenny, slightly disgusted.  
  
Mr. Dickinson laughed,  
  
"a good appetite is important for a growing boy."  
  
"Yeah, but Tyson's doing all the growing on his stomach!" added Max laughing.  
  
Once Tyson had finished his 6th helping, they began to ask Mr. Dickinson about the new beyblading rules.  
  
"I'm sure this 'team battle' will be a challenge for you boys, but I have complete confidence in all of you!" replied Mr. Dickinson, as he rested his hands on the table.  
  
Tyson rested his head on his hand,  
  
"yeah..and I'm sure Kai's going to make us practice it everyday!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson nodded,  
  
"and it's a good thing too. I know Kai can be a little harsh at times, but he is a very skilled beyblader."  
  
Tyson slammed his fists on the table,  
  
"maybe so..but he had no right to say that stuff about Jade!"  
  
"Now, now take it easy young man," replied Mr. Dickinson. "Don't worry about Jade..she isn't one to take those things too personally."  
  
"Even so," replied Tyson still upset. "Where is Kai anyways..shouldn't he be with the team?"  
  
"Yes, well he had some things to do back at home" answered Mr. Dickinson. "But don't worry, you'll see him bright and early tomorrow morning!"  
  
"Oh great!" replied Tyson sarcastically.  
  
A waitress came over and distributed everyone a small cup of tea. Kenny took a sip of his then looked up at Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Dickinson," Kenny said politely. "How did you find Jade?"  
  
"That was the easy part Kenny," replied Mr. Dickinson. "I've known Jade since she was 5 years old!"  
  
"Really?" asked Max as he blew the steam off his tea.  
  
"Yes, her grandfather and I are very good friends," he replied smiling. "She was like a granddaughter to me..I even gave her, her first beyblade."  
  
"Wow...so she began beyblading when she was just a kid!?" wondered Tyson amazed.  
  
"That's right, when she was 5 ½ to be exact, her parents were very proud of her skills," answered Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Were proud of her skills?" asked Max.  
  
Mr. Dickinson,  
  
"yes, well her parents passed away when she was about 6, and she's been living her grandparents ever since."  
  
"Well," Kenny said as he broke the sudden silence. "Were very thankful that she's on our team."  
  
Mr. Dickinson smiled once again,  
  
"well as soon as I heard about the 5 teammate rule, I immediately knew she would be the best!"  
  
"That's right!" agreed Max, "and with her on our team, we'll definitely be able to win that tournament!"  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Tyson as he took a big gulp from his tea.  
  
"Uh, oh" sighed Kenny, as he plugged his ears.  
  
"Guys," Tyson mumbled as tears began to form in his eyes. "My tongue.I.I.I need WATER!" 


	6. Another Encounter

(Well here's the next chapter of my story...hope you guys like it! Just to let you know, Jade and Rei are staying at the hotel with Mr.Dickinson (this way you won't be confused!)..oh yeah I don't own Beyblade, only Jade and Dazzler)  
  
Chapter 6: Another Encounter  
  
Jade lay awake in her bed, as the numbers on her clock turned to read 6:00 a.m. She rolled over as she stared up at the ceiling,  
  
"Why can't I sleep!"  
  
She rubbed her eyes then sat up straight in her bed, she slowly slung her legs over her bedside and stood up upon the cool floor. She figured she'd only had about 2 hours of sleep, and yet she didn't feel the least bit tired. She put on her regular apparel and went over to retrieve her beyblade Dazzler, which was lying beside the lamp. As Jade got closer to her beyblade it began to glow ever so slightly. She sighed then picked it up with her right hand, as she kneeled upon the floor. As soon as the blade felt her touch, it began to glow brilliantly. Jade looked at it, as if this happened all the time.  
  
"Well...at least one of us is happy."  
  
She sighed again, then placed Dazzler inside her belt pocket. She looked up at the door, which connected her room to the room of Mr.Dickinson and Rei.  
  
"Guess I better be quiet," she said to herself as she slowly pulled herself up from the floor. She walked towards her room door, and quietly opened it as she exited into the empty hallway. She didn't know what she'd do this early in the morning, but she figured some ammature beybladers might be practicing along the streets. The sun was slowly beginning to rise, as Jade felt the cool, crisp, morning air surround her. She looked from side to side, and noticed that the streets were empty except for her.  
  
"Man...people must like to sleep over here!" she patted her pocket where Dazzler lay, and shrugged. "Well, looks like we won't be having any practice battles today Dazz"  
  
Just as Jade was about to turn around and head back to the hotel, she heard some kids shouting down an alley. It definitely sounded like a beyblade battle was going on. She quickly walked over to the alleyway, and looked down it. "Yup" she thought to herself, as she saw 3 boys standing around a small dome. On the other side was another boy, who stood with his arms crossed.  
  
"This is pathetic...and you call yourself a beyblader!"  
  
Jade recognized that voice, and suddenly remembered who it was...  
  
"Kai.please don't wreck my blade!" pleaded the boy who was obviously competing against Kai. "My grandpa gave it to me for my birthday!"  
  
"Well, maybe you should've thought about that before challenging me to a battle!"  
  
Kai sneered as he looked at the boy across from him. The boy was almost in tears, as he looked at his two friends,  
  
"come on guys, you gotta help me!"  
  
The other two boys backed away slowly in fear, as one of them spoke.  
  
"Sorry Dave..you're on your own!"  
  
Dave looked up at Kai, hoping that his beyblade wouldn't come out in ruins. Kai shook his head,  
  
"sorry...but, Dranzer doesn't take it easy on ammatures!"  
  
The boy dropped to his knees as Kai told Dranzer to attack with 'Spin Fire'. As Kai's blue blade began to attack, it was suddenly thrown out of the dome. Kai was in shock as he clutched his blade from in the air. Inside the dome he saw 2 blades spinning. He recognized the gray one as being Dave's, but was unsure about the purple one, which was now spinning steadily in the middle.  
  
"Alright, which one of you guys interrupted our battle!?" Kai said as he glared at the two other boys.  
  
"That would've been me!"  
  
Kai spun around as he saw a girl walk up to him from the shadows. He recognized her from the park, the same girl that Tyson and the others were with. He sneered at her as she reached into the dome and picked up the small gray blade.  
  
"Here," Jade said as she threw the blade at the boy. He caught it with both hands, and quickly shoved it into his pocket, as the 3 of them quickly left. Then Jade picked up her own purple blade, as she turned to walked away.  
  
"Wait!" said Kai as his anger began to flare. "It's Jade...right?"  
  
Jade stopped and faced Kai,  
  
"yeah, that's right. Do you have a problem with that?!"  
  
"Yeah...as a matter of fact I do!" Kai replied as he looked at Jade with hatred. "You interrupted my battle!"  
  
"I had too!" stated Jade simply. "You were going to destroy his blade!"  
  
This comment made Kai even more upset,  
  
"of course I was going to destroy his blade..what else would I do with it!?"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes at him,  
  
"sure, beyblades get destroyed in battle. But, you were going to destroy his blade on purpose..what's the point!?"  
  
"You obviously don't know me very well." Kai replied.  
  
"No, I don't" replied Jade as she grinned. "And personally, I don't really want to know you!"  
  
Kai shook his head, as he focused his gaze at her eyes.  
  
"You don't want to mess with me little girl!"  
  
This last comment didn't even faze Jade, as she gave a smug smile.  
  
"Funny...that's just what I was going to say about you!"  
  
Jade could see Kai's anger flare, as he clenched his fists tightly. He suddenly held out his beyblade in front of him,  
  
"fine then...let's just see which one of us comes out victorious. Although we both know who that's going to be...ME!"  
  
Jade tossed her beyblade up into the air, caught it, then placed it back into her belt pocket. She slowly shook her head and shrugged.  
  
"Sorry Kai..I don't like to battle against my teammates!"  
  
"What!?" Kai asked as he looked at her with shock. "What do you mean?!"  
  
"Obviously no one told him yet," thought Jade as she stared up at Kai. Jade couldn't believe that out of the entire team, Kai was the last one to know about her joining.  
  
"I'm sure Mr.Dickinson had a planned a better way to introduce us, but...I just became the 5th member of your little Bladebreaker team!" Jade answered.  
  
Kai shook his head in disgust, "impossible!" he thought to himself. "She's coming to the 'Beynamite' tournament with us!?" Kai looked back over at Jade, as he suddenly had that feeling of regret again. "What's going on!" he thought as he placed his left hand on his forehead. "Why do I keep thinking like this!"  
  
Jade looked at him oddly,  
  
"You have nothing to say about that?!"  
  
Kai came back to his senses, as he smirked once more.  
  
"Sure I do, but..I'm not really in the mood to see you cry right now!"  
  
Jade was startled as Kai shot out this last remark. He turned away from her and quickly left the alley. Jade sighed, then left the alley herself, as she headed back towards the hotel.  
  
(And that was chapter 6! Let me know what you guys think!) 


	7. Becoming A Bladebreaker

(Well guys I'm really sorry about Chapter 6..I never realized how short it actually was!! So, this chapter will make up for it! (I don't own Beyblade just Jade and Dazzler)  
  
Chapter 7: Becoming A Bladebreaker  
  
Jade quietly slipped back into her room, as she crashed down on her bed. She thought about what had just happened, and she wasn't happy about it at all!  
  
"Ohhhh...that guy is really starting to get on my nerves!" said Jade in frustration. "Why is he such a jerk to me!"  
  
Jade took a hold of her launcher, as she retrieved Dazzler from her pocket. She looked at her purple blade, almost as if she was studying it. It was smaller then most blades, and it didn't look capable of doing any damage. Jade rubbed her thumb across the top of the blade, as it made it's way across the small emblazoned picture. It was Dazzler, Jades loyal bit beast. Even though the picture was small, you could see the majesty, and strength that the beast had. Dazzler had never let Jade done before,  
  
"your probably the reason why I'm known as the top female blader!" sighed Jade. "There isn't anyone who can beat us!"  
  
Jade's last comment was cocky, but she believed it. As long as she stayed strong, then Dazzler would be strong, and they could never lose. Dazzler glowed, as Jade picked her up and launched her in the room. The blade went spinning along the floor, as it bounced back and forth off the walls. It launched itself off of one of Jade's shoes as it flew towards the door, just as Rei and Mr.Dickinson entered.  
  
"Hey look out!"  
  
Jade shouted as Rei had to duck, in order to avoid being hit. Mr.Dickinson laughed as the blade hit the door frame, and bounced back into Jade's open palm. Jade scratched her head, as she continued to watch Mr. Dickinson walk into the room.  
  
"Sorry..I know I'm not supposed to practice in the room!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson only stood smiling with pride,  
  
"It seems to me that you and Dazzler are becoming much stronger!"  
  
Jade shrugged, and placed Dazzler back in her pocket. Rei was standing close to Mr. Dickinson, but hadn't said a word at all since he arrived. Mr. Dickinson took a seat on the bed, as he gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Well, Jade I suppose it's time that you start practicing with your new teammates. The 'Beynamite' tournament will be here soon enough, and that 'team battle' will be something of a challenge to work on!"  
  
Rei nodded,  
  
"I'm sure the guys are already waiting for us."  
  
Rei didn't seem himself today, as he said his last comment rather blankly. Jade looked at Mr. Dickinson and sighed.  
  
"Alright, let's see if these guys are worthy enough to have me on their team!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson laughed at Jade, as he helped her up off the bed. He headed towards the door and exited into the hallway, as Rei followed him. Jade quickly put on her shoes, as she ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Before she could move another inch, she felt someone grab onto her arm as she came to a sudden stop. She looked at her side, and noticed Rei leaning casually against the wall. His eyes were closed, and his right hand was gripped tightly around her wrist. Jade looked at Rei, she didn't have the slightest clue what he was doing.  
  
"Is something wrong Rei?" asked Jade, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Where were you going at 6 in the morning?" Rei asked as he opened his eyes, and looked straight at her.  
  
"What!?" Jade couldn't believe it, Rei was actually spying on her. "That's none of your business!"  
  
"You were beyblading weren't you."  
  
Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing, obviously Mr. Dickinson had told Rei to keep an eye on her. She shook her head as she glared at Rei.  
  
"I can't believe you followed me!"  
  
Rei noticed that Jade was obviously upset about him asking her all these questions. He started to laugh, as he crossed his arms around his stomach. Jade stood stunned, as she blinked a couple of times. She cocked one eyebrow and looked oddly at him.  
  
"Why...are you laughing?"  
  
"I wasn't following you at all Jade," replied Rei still smiling. "I only heard you left, cause I couldn't sleep either..so I figured you went out to find some amateur beybladers, am I right!?"  
  
Rei continued to laugh, but noticed that Jade wasn't laughing with him. In fact, she looked even more upset then before.  
  
"So you thought it would be funny, if you acted like you spied one me!" Jade's eyes flared up with anger. She hated when people messed with her business.  
  
"Hey, come on take it easy Jade," Rei replied trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jade closed her eyes, as she took a deep breath. "Their all the same," she thought to herself. "They think everything's a big joke!" She opened her eyes quickly, when she felt Rei's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't a joke," he stated calmly. "I just wanted to tell you, to come and get me next time you do some early morning blading..ok?"  
  
Jade turned her head to the side, as her eyes met his. Jade couldn't understand why Rei was so nice to her, especially after some of the things she had said to him. Yet his eyes still showed sympathy towards her. Jade couldn't help but feel some what happy, although she didn't dare show it on the outside.  
  
"Fine!" she replied, as she started to walk down the hallway after Mr. Dickinson.  
  
  
  
Tyson lay upon the hard concrete ground, as Kenny continued to type on his lap top. They were both waiting in front of Max's dads Hobby Shop.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, where are they Chief!?"  
  
Tyson was staring up at the sky, as he tightly clenched his fists. Kenny ignored his friend,  
  
"did you find anything yet Dizzi?"  
  
"Did anybody ever tell you that slow and steady wins the race?" Dizzi replied, with a sound of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"What is she mumbling about?!" asked Tyson, as he rolled over onto his stomach. He began to scratch at the sidewalk, as Kenny turned his head to look at him.  
  
"Tyson?...oh never mind, I'm afraid to ask what your doing!" Kenny placed Dizzi on the ground beside him, as he stood up and stretched his arms. Suddenly they heard a small bell ring, as Max emerged from the hobby shop. He smiled with pride as he held up his green beyblade.  
  
"Alright guys, I'm ready to take on the world!"  
  
The blade glistened in the sunlight, as Max took a step forward and caught his foot on Tyson's side.  
  
"Oh no!" Kenny moaned as he placed his head in his hands.  
  
Max automatically stumbled and came crashing down, right on top of Tyson. His Draciel blade went flying in the air, as Kenny safely caught in his hands. Max couldn't help but laugh, as he looked up at Kenny.  
  
"I guess I should've been watching where I was going...eh Chief!"  
  
Kenny nodded as he himself smiled. They heard a loud moan coming from underneath Max, and they knew it had to be Tyson.  
  
"You guys are so worthless!"  
  
Max and Kenny looked over to the left, as Kai stood looking quite upset. His arms were crossed and he stared at the 3 them. Max quickly jumped up from off of Tyson, as he put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Oh, hey Kai...how's it going!"  
  
Kai looked over at Max, then shot his gaze down at Tyson. He rolled his eyes, as he steadily made his way towards them. He finally stopped as he stood in front of Tyson, and sighed.  
  
"I don't know why I'm asking, cause I don't even care!" Kai replied in disgust. "But, why is Tyson laying on the ground!?"  
  
Max and Kenny sort of glanced towards each other. If they told Kai that Tyson was laying on the ground for no reason, he would most definitely say some rude comment.  
  
"It's funny that you should ask that Kai!" answered Max, as he laughed nervously. "Well..you see, Tyson heard that if you launch your blade from flat off the ground...the..ummm...accuracy would be a whole lot better!"  
  
Kai cocked his eyebrow, and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kenny looked at Max with confusion.  
  
"I don't think that there's any scientific explanation for that Max!"  
  
Max quickly elbowed Kenny in the side, as he looked at him frantically.  
  
"Kenny!" Max mumbled, as he tilted his head trying to hint at Kai.  
  
"Oh, yeah that's right!" Kenny replied, as he finally understood what Max was doing. "It's also known to increase the speed of the blade too!"  
  
"I don't think so Chief, Tyson's laying on the ground because he.."  
  
Dizzi was immediately cut off, as Kenny reached back and closed his lap top with his foot. Her heard it slam shut, and he knew that Dizzi wouldn't be happy with him once he opened her again.  
  
Kai looked from Max to Kenny as they smiled nervously at him. He closed his eyes, as he gave a smug smile.  
  
"It doesn't matter what Tyson tries..he's never going to be a worthy beyblader!"  
  
"What was that Kai!?"  
  
Everyone was quite startled, as they heard Tyson's angry voice yell out. He was still lying flat on his stomach, with his arms stretched out in front of him. He looked like a pancake, except for his head, which was now looking up at Kai.  
  
"I dare you to say that again Kai!" Tyson yelled as his face turned a dark shade of red.  
  
"I don't have time to play your little name games Tyson!" Kai shot back, his hands held tightly in fists.  
  
"Ohhhh, that's it!"  
  
Kenny and Max looked at each other then nodded. They suddenly threw themselves upon Tyson, as he slammed back down onto the hard concrete.  
  
"Hey..what are you guys doing!? Get off of me!!"  
  
Tyson yelled as he squirmed around, trying to get free. Kenny sighed as he sat on Tyson's back,  
  
"we know what's going to happen if we let you up Tyson."  
  
Tyson stopped moving around as he rested his head in his right hand, looking like he was bored. Max nodded, as he too lay flat on Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, if we let you up..you're going to get into a big fight with Kai! Then you'll be so upset that you won't be able to blade!"  
  
Tyson knew his friends were right, and he hated it. Kai shook his head, as Tyson glanced up at him.  
  
"How pathetic! I don't know why I ever agreed to rejoin this team!"  
  
Tyson clenched his teeth tightly together, as he tried to keep his anger inside of him. Kenny looked down at Tyson, then patted him on the back.  
  
"Just take it easy Tyson.."  
  
Max noticed Tyson getting extremely red in the face as he laughed.  
  
"Hey, Tyson...you look like you could blow up!"  
  
Tyson couldn't hold it in any longer, as he suddenly sprang up with a load of energy. This of course, caused Max and Kenny to topple over as they lay in a big heap on the ground. Tyson stood in front of Kai with his fists clenched, and Kai just smirked.  
  
"Alright Kai, I've had just about enough of you and your bad attitude!"  
  
"Yeah...so tell me, what exactly are you going to do about it?" Kai asked rather obnoxiously.  
  
"I'm going to.."  
  
"He's going to do nothing!"  
  
Tyson was interrupted, by that all to familiar voice of Mr. Dickinson. He stood a couple inches away from Tyson, and on either side of him stood Jade and Rei. Mr. Dickinson shook his head as he began to speak again.  
  
"Tyson, you have got to control that temper of yours!"  
  
"What!?" Tyson couldn't believe it, he was the one getting in trouble, instead of Kai. He groaned, as he crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Kai. Kai didn't even acknowledge it, as he stared at Jade with disgust.  
  
"Well, I can see that we haven't changed at all since the last time we were together!" Rei laughed as he walked up to Tyson and gave him a nudge.  
  
Max and Kenny were still stuck on the ground, as they tried to untangle themselves. Jade shook her head as she walked over to the two, and held out her hands. Kenny took a hold of Jade's left hand, as Max smiled taking a hold of her right.  
  
"Hey, thanks a lot Jade...the Chief and I would've probably been there all day trying to untangle ourselves!"  
  
"I know," Jade replied with no expression as she quickly let go off their hands. Kenny quickly ran over and picked up his lap top, as he slowly opened the lid.  
  
"Oh...so you finally came crawling back!" Dizzi's voice rang out, which now sounded quite angry. "Well no way Chief..let's see how you like being ignored for awhile!"  
  
Everyone stared over in Kenny's direction, as looked at them embarrassed.  
  
"Come on Dizzi, you know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"  
  
Kenny pleaded with Dizzi, but to his surprise she totally shut down his computer. Kenny sighed in desperation as he closed his lap top once again. Tyson nudged Rei in the side, as he whispered in his ear.  
  
"Looks like Kenny's having girl problems!"  
  
Rei shook his head, grinned slightly. Max walked over to Kenny and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, don't worry Chief..I'm sure she'll get over it sooner or later."  
  
Kenny shrugged,  
  
"yeah...if you say so Max."  
  
Kenny moaned as he sat down on the sidewalk, placing his head in his hands. "Oh, what I have done!" he muttered to himself. Jade actually felt sorry for him, she watched him, as she stood beside Mr. Dickinson. The silence was driving Tyson nuts, as he looked from person to person. He then focused his gaze at Jade and then Kai, as he smirked.  
  
"Hey, Kai..we forgot to tell you who our new teammate is!"  
  
Tyson recalled when Kai had first seen Jade in the park, and he knew that this announcement would really get him upset. Everybody knew what Tyson was talking about, and they all looked towards Kai(except for Kenny). Kai began to feel anger grow inside of him, as he looked at Jade. She was staring back at him, wondering what he would say about their earlier encounter. Kai crossed his arms, as he looked up at Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"I already know."  
  
Kai stated blankly, as he pointed his right index finger towards Jade. Mr. Dickinson was quite surprised to her this news, along with everyone else.  
  
"Well, I suppose we have that all settled now!" Mr. Dickinson replied as he clapped his hands together. "I think perhaps it would be wise if you started training for the 'team battles!'"  
  
"Yeah!" Tyson shouted with extreme excitement. "Ohhh, we are going to kick some major butt at that 'Beynamite' tournament!"  
  
"Tyson, stop taking it as such a big joke!"  
  
Tyson was stunned, as he looked over at Kenny who was now standing up, staring right at him. He looked really angry, as he clenched his lap top tightly under his right arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenny.." Tyson replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Oh, just forget it!" Kenny said as he turned away from the others. "I'm not feeling very well..I'm going to go home."  
  
He slowly began to head down the street; Tyson cupped his hands in front of his mouth as he yelled after Kenny.  
  
"Hey, come on Chief..come back!"  
  
"Just let him be!" replied Kai coldly. "He obviously doesn't want to be around us right now!"  
  
Rei sighed,  
  
"I guess that little argument with Dizzi, really got to him."  
  
"Well, hopefully it gets resolved soon," replied Max as he shrugged. "We could really use Kenny's help with this!"  
  
Everybody fell into a silent state, and wondered whether or not they should say anything. Jade understood why everybody was quiet, but she figured it was a waste of time.  
  
"Either we do something..or, I'm out of here!"  
  
Rei looked over at Jade and smiled. "She has such a way with words," he thought. Tyson decided to join in as he pumped up his fists,  
  
"Jade's right! We're not going to get anything done standing around here all day!"  
  
Max laughed as he flung his arms around Rei and Tyson's necks.  
  
"Yeah..I'm so stoked about this team battle thing, we just gotta try it!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson chuckled, as he watched the spirit of his team start to rise again. He knew that they should start training right away, but he had one problem. Which of the 4 should he pick for the teams of two?!  
  
  
  
Kai sat silently across the table from Mr. Dickinson. He kept his closed and his arms crossed, as he tilted his chair slightly against the wall. It was only Mr. Dickinson and himself who were now at the restaurant, the rest of the group decided to go for a walk, and he was totally against hanging out with them.  
  
"Well Kai," Mr. Dickinson said, as he leaned his arms on the table top. "As team leader, I think it's only fair of me to ask your opinion about the team battles!"  
  
Kai cocked one eyebrow up, but refused to open his eyes.  
  
"What exactly do you mean!?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson rubbed his chin in thought,  
  
"well I need to decide which 5 of you will be working together as partners...quite a hard decision on my behalf."  
  
Kai relaxed himself as his chair came rocking forwards.  
  
"I don't see why you'd need my opinion."  
  
"Well, actually..." Mr. Dickinson sounded quite nervous, as he finished the sentence. " You see Kai, I was planning to place Jade and you as partners; and I didn't know how you would react to..."  
  
Suddenly Kai threw himself up, as he stood staring down at Mr. Dickinson. His eyes were full of anger, and he clenched the end of the table with his hands. Mr. Dickinson could see the hate inside the boy, as he tried to calm him down.  
  
"Now, now Kai...there's no need for this kind of behaviour!" Mr. Dickinson replied as he stood up. "I think that you and Jade could be very successful as partners, and I also believe that the two of you could learn a lot from each other!"  
  
"Forget it!" Kai shot out coldly. "There's no way I'm working with any of those amateurs..especially Jade!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson got a stern look upon his face,  
  
"your teammates are very worthy bladers Kai, and I must say that Jade herself is a worthy blader; if you'd only give her a chance."  
  
Kai shook his head then walked towards the door,  
  
"I'm team leader...and that's all I want to be!"  
  
He quickly walked out of the restaurant, as the door slammed behind him. Mr. Dickinson sighed as he spoke to himself,  
  
"what am I going to do with that young man."  
  
  
  
The wind rustled the leaves of the trees slightly, as the bladebreakers found themselves battling in the park once again. Although this time, Tyson and Max decided to play a friendly battle against each other. Rei was laying on the green hillside, that was just inches from the battling dome. His eyes were tightly closed, as he gathered in the warmth of the sun. Jade on the other hand, took it upon herself to spectate the ongoing battle. She actually found herself enjoying the battle, as the two boys exchanged attacks with their blades. Tyson jumped into the air as he ordered Dragoon to attack Max's Draciel blade. Max leaned in as far as he could, and watched Draciel disappear in Dragoon's storm attack. Tyson got that cocky look on his face, thinking that the battle was over. But of course he was wrong, as Max gave a huge sigh of relief. The storm had disappeared, and Draciel was still spinning strong in the middle.  
  
"Wait a go Draciel!" Max shouted with pride. "Keep it up buddy!"  
  
Tyson sighed, he was slowly becoming frustrated with this battle. No matter what he did, he just couldn't knock Draciel out of the dome. Jade continued to study the battle, as she noticed her eyes switching from Tyson's blade to Max's blade. Once again Tyson told Dragoon to attack, as it hurled itself at Draciel. It crashed into the side of Max's green blade, although it didn't faze it too much. Suddenly Jade perked up, as she noticed Tyson's blade leaning slightly more to the left. She glanced over at Max, who didn't seem to notice it at all. Jade sighed,  
  
"tell Draciel to attack."  
  
Max and Tyson both looked at Jade, they were so busy with their battle that they never even realized that she was standing there. Tyson looked at her dumb-founded,  
  
"where did you come from?"  
  
Jade threw her head back in desperation, these guys were so hopeless.  
  
"I've been here the whole time Tyson!" Jade replied as she pointed her finger at Tyson's beyblade. "Now, do as I say Max..tell Draciel to attack."  
  
Max followed Jade's arm down, as he fixed his eyes on Tyson's blade. He couldn't understand why Jade was telling him to attack. Was she trying to trick him? Suddenly his blue eyes lit up, as he finally acknowledged what Jade was pointing out. He couldn't help but smile, as he flicked a piece of his hair from off of his face.  
  
"Sorry Tyson, but looks like Draciel and I will be taking this match!"  
  
Tyson couldn't understand what Max was talking about. There was no way that this battle was over..was there? Max announced his attack, as Draciel spun steadily at Tyson's blade. Before any of them could say another word, Tyson's blade shot out of the dome and landed a few inches behind Tyson. He was stunned at what just happened, his jaw hung down as he tried to talk. Max laughed, as he reached in and picked up his blade.  
  
"Hey, awesome battle Tyson!"  
  
Max walked up to his friend, as he patted him on the back. Tyson was still stunned, but overcame it as he sported a huge smile.  
  
"Yeah, that was quite a move that you pulled on me just now...I didn't even see it coming!"  
  
Max smiled as he pointed directly at Jade,  
  
"if it wasn't for her, this battle would've gone on all day!"  
  
Tyson nodded as he walked over to where Jade was standing,  
  
"how did you know that Max should attack?!"  
  
Jade gave a cocky grin,  
  
"I guess I'm just good, that's all!"  
  
Max laughed, as he in turn ran up and threw his arm around Jade's neck. This was quite a shock for both Jade and Tyson. Jade was about to throw Max's arm off of her, but something made her stop. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she actually felt somewhat happy to be apart of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Well, it looks like your starting to like our little team already!"  
  
Jade jumped as someone brushed by her right side. She tilted her head and saw Rei standing next to her, his eyes were glowing with happiness. She gave a slight grin, but tried not to make it too obvious to the others. Jade hardly knew these guys at all, and yet she seemed to like being around them. Especially Rei, she felt really close to him, as if they had been friends for a long time. Jade finally pulled away from the group, realizing that she had to go back to being the outcast member. She wasn't ready to be so close to them..not yet.  
  
"Hey, guys...you gotta check this out!"  
  
Nobody noticed that Tyson had made his way over to one of the street lamps, positioned in the park. He was staring at it, with a huge smile. Max looked at Jade and Rei as he shrugged.  
  
"I dunno about you guys, but I don't find street lamps all that exciting."  
  
Tyson got frustrated as he banged his head against the pole.  
  
"Stop being such a smart alec and get over here would ya!"  
  
Max, Rei, and Jade slowly made their way over to Tyson as they focused their eyes on the pole. Plastered on top of it was a vibrant colored poster, announcing a beyblade tournament.  
  
"Awesome!" Max shouted as his eyes danced along the poster. "We just got to enter this!"  
  
Rei scanned the poster, and stopped once he found where it was located.  
  
"It says here that the tournament's being held in Hong Kong." Rei paused for a moment then continued. "That's funny, I don't remember hearing about this tournament back at home."  
  
"That's cause it's held in my district." Jade replied as she recognized the poster instantly. "I use to enter it all the time."  
  
"Well I say we should go to it!" Tyson stated as he held his arms in the air. "It'll be good practice for us!"  
  
"I agree with you there Tyson," replied Rei as he nodded. "We need to get back into the spirit of real competition."  
  
Max smiled,  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for...let's find Mr.Dickinson and tell him the great news!"  
  
Jade watched the others as they continued to read about the Hong Kong tournament. She wished she could be as happy as the others, but she wasn't. She loved entering tournaments, but she was hoping to avoid this one...especially one team who she knew would definitely be in it! 


	8. An Unsuspected Fight

(Don't own Beyblade...only Jade and Dazzler!)  
  
Chapter 8: An Unsuspected Fight (couldn't think of a chapter title, so bear with me!)  
  
"Well, that sounds like an excellent idea boys..I wish I would of thought of it myself!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson sat comfortably in one of the armchairs, while Kai sat in the another one next to him. Tyson, Max, Rei, and Jade had finally made it back to the hotel, and Tyson immediately brought the tournament to Mr. Dickinson's attention. They were all sitting comfortably in Mr. Dickinson's room, as they discussed the idea of going to the Hong Kong tournament. Jade on the other hand, was leaning against the wall as she refused to discuss it any longer.  
  
"This is totally awesome!" Tyson exclaimed as he jumped up onto the bed. "2 beyblading tournaments within the same month!"  
  
"Yeah," said Max as he too jumped up beside Tyson. "We're going to have sooooo much fun!"  
  
Kai scowled at the two boys,  
  
"would you guys stop fooling around!"  
  
Max and Tyson looked towards Kai as they glanced at each other and shrugged. Tyson took the pleasure of sticking his tongue out at Kai. Mr. Dickinson sighed, "these boys can be such a handful at times!" he thought to himself. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted, as he heard Jade finally speak up.  
  
"I think we should just forget about the Hong Kong tournament!"  
  
"What!?" Tyson replied. He took a dive off of the bed as he stood up in front of Jade. "You're not serious..are you?"  
  
"I'm dead serious!" Jade replied harshly, staring Tyson in the eyes.  
  
Jade knew that if she didn't say anything, the tournament would've been a go. She hoped that someone would agree with her about not going. She looked from Rei, to Max, then back to Tyson. It was hopeless, everybody looked at her with surprise as sighed.  
  
"I agree with her!"  
  
"Kai?!" Jade was surprised that someone actually agreed with her, but she was even more surprised to find out that it was Kai. It was even a greater surprise for the rest of them, as Tyson fell over in shock.  
  
"I thought you would've been the first to approve of this Kai, " Rei replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Yeah, you're the one who's always trying to get us to train harder!" added Max, taking a seat on the end of the bed beside Rei. Kai just shook his head at them.  
  
"You just don't get it do you..."Kai replied as he looked at his hopeless team. "If you guys waste your time with another regular tournament; you'll never learn how to play 'team battles'."  
  
"Well...he does have a point there!" Rei answered, looking towards Mr. Dickinson. "What do you think sir?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson gave his usual cheerful smile, as he rubbed the end of his mustache. Jade quickly shot her gaze at Mr. Dickinson, as she prayed that he would agree with Kai and herself.  
  
"If you ask me, I think that this Hong Kong tournament will give you some very necessary practice...and I'm sure we'll be able to squeeze in some practices here and there!"  
  
Max and Tyson exploded with happiness, Kai just shrugged, and Rei gave his usual happy smile. Jade sighed, she would've done anything to prevent the team from going to this tournament..anything at all.  
  
  
  
It was around 2:00 now, and Kenny sat silently upon the hard cement. He had his legs pulled up, and his arms were wrapped around his knees. Beside him sat his lap top, he gave a heavy sigh as he opened it once again. Still nothing.  
  
"Come on Dizzi, you know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
Kenny looked at the blank screen, it was hopeless. No matter what he said, Dizzi refused to come on and talk to him. He looked around at the familiar area, this was where Tyson and himself first met Max. He remembered it like it was yesterday, but if it was yesterday then Dizzi would still be talking to him.  
  
"You're not going to accomplish anything by sitting around here all day!"  
  
Kenny jumped in surprise, he spun around and noticed Jade standing behind him. She had her arms wrapped around her chest, and Kenny couldn't believe how much she resembled Kai at that moment. He turned his head away from her,  
  
"I have nothing better to do."  
  
Jade stared down at Kenny, then walked up and took a seat beside him. Kenny didn't know what to think of this, as he blushed ever so slightly. Jade nodded towards the laptop,  
  
"so is it still mad at you?"  
  
"It's not an it, she's a girl...and her names Dizzi!" Kenny shot out, as Jade looked at him shocked. "I'm sorry."  
  
Kenny turned away from her sheepishly, this didn't bother Jade in the least bit. She was used to being yelled at, and she knew that Kenny never actually meant to be mean.  
  
"So then, what exactly is Dizzi?" Jade questioned as she tapped on the computer screen.  
  
"She's a bit beast!" replied Kenny, noticing the astonished look on Jade's face.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Jade couldn't believe what she had just heard. A bit beast was stuck inside Kenny's computer. "How is that possible!"  
  
"It happened during an electrical storm, I don't really know how it happened," Kenny shrugged as he thought about that one night. It was strange, one minute Dizzera was in his blade, and the next thing he knew she was trapped in his laptop. He shook the memories out of his head and looked at Jade. "So, why are you here...I mean..why aren't you with the others?"  
  
"Why do you think," replied Jade as she stood up abruptly. "I don't belong on a team...I'd rather be on my own!"  
  
Kenny stood up as well, brushing the dirt from off of his shorts.  
  
"Yeah, but don't you ever get lonely?"  
  
"Sometimes...but, I chose the path of loneliness, that's just the way I am."  
  
Jade noticed that Kenny was still quite confused on why you'd want to be alone your whole life, but Jade had secrets. If Kenny knew about Jade's past life, he wouldn't question her about being alone. Kenny opened his mouth to speak, but Jade quickly cleared her throat. He took this as a sign to drop the conversation, and he figured he ought to respect her choice. Jade glanced over at the small laptop, as she noticed the screen light up.  
  
"Hey..looks like your friends back."  
  
Kenny nearly burst out crying, as he ran over and kneeled in front of the screen. A bunch of lights came on, and a small word appeared on the top right hand corner, which read Dizzi.  
  
"Dizzi, you're back!"  
  
Kenny gripped the small laptop, as he hugged it tightly in his arms.  
  
"Alright Kenny I get it..you missed me!" Dizzi's voice rang out as Kenny placed her safely on the ground. "I figured I gave you the silent treatment for long enough."  
  
Kenny smiled and nodded,  
  
"I'm glad you forgave me Dizzi; and I promise I'll never do that to you again."  
  
"You better not!" Dizzi replied, "otherwise I'll pull my plugs out for good!"  
  
Jade shook her head, as she listened to the happy voice of Kenny. "I've never seen anybody who was that close to their computer before!" she thought to herself. She figured she had shown enough sympathy to Kenny, as she turned around to head back up the grassy hill. But instead of going anywhere, she found herself running into something, as she stumbled back landing on the soft grass. She was upset as she slowly got up from the ground, realizing that she hadn't run into something..but someone.  
  
"You again!" Jade was incredibly frustrated as she clenched her fists. "Why are you always running into me!?"  
  
Rei couldn't help but smile,  
  
"actually...I think you ran into me this time Jade!"  
  
"Oh please," replied Jade in annoyance. "Let me guess, you just happened to see me walking down here, and decided to follow me!"  
  
Rei looked at Jade in shock,  
  
"what makes you think I was following you!?"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes, as she found herself getting angry with Rei once again.  
  
"Oh yeah that's rich! I suppose you were just being nice when you volunteered to baby-sit me yesterday...and let me guess; this morning was just a big coincidence when you heard me leave right!"  
  
"What!?" Rei was never one to fight, and he hated doing it, but Jade was beginning to get on his nerves. "I already told you that I was awake this morning, cause I couldn't sleep."  
  
Jade became all worked up, as she stood facing Rei, and now she was at a loss of words. It's not that she had nothing to say, because thoughts were running through her head instantly. It's just...  
  
"Forget it, I'm not going to fight with you!" Jade turned her back on Rei, as she headed back down towards Kenny. Kenny, who had witnessed the whole thing looked nervously between the two, as he tried to think of something to say to break up the fight. Jade stood stubbornly beside Kenny with her arms crossed, as Rei just shook his head.  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"What!?" Kenny was so shocked to hear Rei mutter those words. Rei, the one who was always friends with everyone. Kenny scratched the back of his head nervously, as he looked towards Jade. "He didn't mean it!"  
  
"Yeah Kenny I do mean it," Rei sighed, as he glanced over at Jade. "So much for being friends."  
  
As quickly as Rei had appeared, he disappeared just as fast. Kenny still couldn't believe what happened,  
  
"what was that all about?"  
  
Jade nearly forgot that Kenny was there, as she turned to face him.  
  
"Just forget about it..ok Kenny. It was just a stupid argument!"  
  
Kenny tried to drop the subject, but he was so curious at why it was so hard for Jade to accept friends.  
  
"Looks like we have another Kai on our hands Chief!"  
  
Kenny and Jade's attentions were diverted, as Dizzi broke the silence. Jade shook her head in disgust,  
  
"I'm nothing like him!"  
  
With that, Jade quickly removed herself from the presence of Kenny and Dizzi. Kenny bent over, and picked up Dizzi in his arms as he gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"You know Dizzi..you just might be right!"  
  
  
  
The door creaked closed as Rei walked into the empty room. He collapsed on his bed as he closed his eyes, millions of thoughts began racing through his mind. He sighed as he spoke out loud to himself.  
  
"Things were so much easier when Jade wasn't around...all we had to worry about was Kai!"  
  
Rei rolled over onto his side, as he thought about everything that had happened since she arrived. He tried to be so nice, he tried to be her friend, but nothing worked...she was hopeless. Suddenly from behind the wall, he heard another door slam...it was Jade. He sighed as he wondered what she was thinking about at this very moment.  
  
"She probably doesn't even care that we fought, well neither do I."  
  
Rei tried to convince himself but it was no use, his thoughts were only focused on her. Did he really mean what he said about her, that things were actually better without her? If things were better when Jade wasn't around, why then did he constantly think about her. Rei yelled as he covered his head with his hands, he wanted these thoughts to go away...he wanted Jade to go away. He was sure about this, and yet in the back of his head there was that doubt. He sat up, and propped himself against the wall.  
  
"Why are things so complicated!?"  
  
"I wish I could answer that question Rei."  
  
Rei shot his eyes open, and saw Mr. Dickinson standing at the foot of his bed. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk to Mr. Dickinson about his problems. Mr. Dickinson made his way over to the window, and opened the blinds. The sun shone into the room, as it danced along the walls.  
  
"So, tell me Rei...why would you ask such a question?" Mr. Dickinson took a seat once again in an armchair, as he questioned Rei.  
  
"It's really a long story sir, and I'm not really in the mood to talk about."  
  
"I see," Mr. Dickinson replied, as he sat looking unsatisfied. "By chance, would your complication have anything to do with why Jade is so upset?"  
  
"She's upset?" Rei asked quickly, as his eyes became somewhat interested. "Why would she be upset..she's the one that doesn't want any friends!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson nodded as he realized what Rei was talking about.  
  
"It's not that Jade doesn't want friends Rei..she, just feels that she doesn't deserve them."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Rei, as he sat upon the end of his bed. He was curious about Jade, and he figured Mr. Dickinson would be able to clear some of these things up for him.  
  
"Well Rei, Jade has had quite an interesting past.." Mr. Dickinson replied, then suddenly stopped. "But, I don't think that it's my story to discuss...perhaps you should talk to her."  
  
Rei shook his head and grinned,  
  
"forget that idea...she won't talk to me."  
  
"Yes that's my girl...she can be quite stubborn at times!" Mr. Dickinson replied with a chuckle. "But perhaps one day she'll tell you...as for now, I think that it would be best if you started packing."  
  
"What?! Were leaving already!"  
  
Rei was quite shocked to hear this news, as he picked up some of his things and placed it in his open suitcase. Mr. Dickinson nodded,  
  
"Yes, I've already booked us on the early flight tomorrow. I figure we ought to get to Hong Kong early, that way you guys can register and spend some time practicing as a team!"  
  
Rei began to pack many of his things, as Mr. Dickinson went next door to pay Jade a visit. As Rei was gathering some of his items from the table, he noticed his Driger blade sitting in front of him. Rei smiled as he picked it up with his right hand, he thought about the connection that Driger and Galux had made when he fought Mariah. Driger had saved his friendship with Mariah, and he would never forget it. Rei smiled, if he couldn't get through to Jade he knew his bit beast would. Rei set Driger back down onto the table as he continued on with his packing. But there was one thing Rei didn't notice...his Driger blade had began to glow!  
  
(Well what did ya think? Personally I thought it sucked...I couldn't think of anything to write!!! Next chapter should be better, cause they'll be on there way to the Hong Kong tournament. Anyways let me know if you liked it or not, and if you have any ideas for some of my next chapters..e-mail me or write them in your reviews! Thanks!) 


	9. NEED HELP READERS!

Hey everybody..I thought I'd tell you all that I'm almost done Chapter 9!!! But I have one small dilemma (..so, that's why I need your guys help. So far I haven't put Jade with anyone yet, yes I know there's a couple of hints of her getting with Rei and some with Kai(but they mean nothing! Yet)  
  
So in order to finish Chapter 9, I need some input..so I'm going to take a little vote..ok!  
  
Question: Who do you think Jade should end up with in my story???  
  
Kai Rei  
  
Please, Please, Please give me your input..I'm really struggling here because I luv both of them! So you can either post your vote here(I dunno if that'll work, cause then you won't be able to review Chap. 9 when I post it.) or you can e-mail me at: gal_pal_3@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks everyone.and by the way, I'll be editing this out by tonight(Tues.), and the real chapter 9 will be replacing it by tomorrow(so don't forget to come read it!) SEE YA! 


	10. Dazzler Appears!

(Don't own Beyblade..only Jade and Dazzler)  
  
Chapter 9: Dazzler Appears  
  
There was a small ding, as the pilot turned off the seat belt sign. Tyson yawned as he clicked open his seat belt and sighed.  
  
"Man.I thought they'd never turn that sign off!"  
  
"Tyson, just because they say you can undo your seat belt..doesn't mean you should!"  
  
Kenny leaned over the back of Tyson's chair, causing Tyson to have to tilt his head upwards.  
  
"Well, Chief...it doesn't look like you're buckled up either!"  
  
Kenny got a look of embarrassment on his face, as he fell back down onto his seat and quickly buckled back up. They had left at 5 a.m. and were now on their way to Hong Kong. Max and Rei sat in row 14, Tyson and Kai sat in row 15, Kenny and Mr. Dickinson sat in row 16, while Jade got row 17 all to herself. Of course Kai was completely disgusted about the seating arrangements, but Mr. Dickinson thought it would be good for him. Kai sat in his normal manner, arms crossed and his eyes closed. Tyson sighed, "I don't why I had to be stuck with Mr. Sourpants!" he thought as he looked at Kai. Tyson couldn't believe how bored he was, and they had just taken off. Suddenly he saw a magazine sticking out of the chair pocket, in front of Kai.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll just catch up on my reading."  
  
"Did you just say "I "and reading!" Kenny looked at Tyson from between the seats. "I can't believe you said those two words in the same sentence!"  
  
"Very funny Chief, you're such a riot!" Tyson replied as he reached over for the magazine. "Why else do you think I have such a high IQ!"  
  
Kenny rolled his eyes, as Tyson took a hold of the magazine. Suddenly Tyson felt someone grab him by the arm. He immediately looked down and saw Kai's hand gripped tightly around his wrist.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea Kai!" Tyson asked as he tried to wriggle his arm free. "I was just borrowing the magazine!"  
  
"Why don't you look at your own!"  
  
Kai glared down at Tyson, as he still held on to his arm. Tyson looked towards the seat in front of him, and saw a magazine sticking out of it. He gave a nervous laugh, as he turned to face Kai again.  
  
"I guess..well..your magazine just looked nicer than mine!"  
  
"If you haven't noticed yet, their the exact same!" said Kai, as he finally released Tyson's arm. "Now put it back..you're invading my space."  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Tyson, dropping the magazine back into the pouch. "What makes you think it's your space!?"  
  
Kai gave a sigh of desperation,  
  
"well I'm sitting over here..aren't I!"  
  
Tyson began getting irritated as thoughts ran through his head. "His space! What does he think he is.the king of the world!" Suddenly, Tyson leaned over in front of Kai and took a deep breath. Kai grimaced,  
  
"what are you doing?!"  
  
"I was breathing," replied Tyson angrily. "Oh..sorry, I guess that must be YOUR air since it's in YOUR space!"  
  
Tyson had done it, and he knew it. Kai was infuriated and Tyson was expecting to get into a huge argument. "Mr. Dickinson is not going to be happy with me," Tyson thought to himself as Kai got up. Tyson was waiting for a huge remark but to his surprise Kai didn't say anything. Tyson could see the anger in Kai's eyes, and his fists as he clenched them and quickly left his seat.  
  
"You had to get him mad, didn't you Tyson."  
  
Rei spoke up as he looked over his seat. Max laughed,  
  
"leave it to Tyson to blow Kai's fuse!"  
  
"The guys so stuck up!" replied Tyson frustrated, as he wondered why Kai never shot out some rude remark. "Where does he think he's going anyways!"  
  
"Maybe he had to use the bathroom!" Max shrugged as he sat back down in his seat.  
  
  
  
Jade sat quietly, as she focused her gaze out the window. It was so peaceful out there. Jade sighed as she reached over into her bag, and grabbed a set of headphones. As she was about to put them on, she caught a glimpse of Kenny from the corner of her eye. She quickly looked up and saw him smiling down at her, as he leaned on his seat.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Jade asked, as she slipped her headphones around her neck. Kenny didn't know what to say as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Jade shook her head and sighed,  
  
"If you want to ask me something..just do it already!"  
  
Kenny swallowed hard, then gave a nervous sort of smile.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering...if I could..analyze your blade?"  
  
Jade stared at him with no emotion, as Kenny fumbled with his words.  
  
"That is..you know..if you don't mind!"  
  
"I don't let anyone have my blade."  
  
Jade stated as she crossed her arms. She knew Kenny was a beyblading whiz, but she didn't want him to know all of Dazzlers secrets. She reached down, and withdrew Dazzler from her belt pocket as she held it up to Kenny.  
  
"But, I guess I'll make an exception..seeing as I am a part of your team now!"  
  
Kenny smiled and gave a huge sigh of relief. He reached out his hand to take it, as Jade snapped her arm back. This was a surprise for Kenny, and he looked rather nervous, yet again.  
  
"Just don't go blabbing out information on Dazzler.got it!"  
  
Jade looked sternly at Kenny, as he barely moved his head nodding. She tossed Dazzler up, as Kenny caught it in his hands. He was thankful that Jade was being so nice, as he began to open his mouth to thank her. Before he could say anything, he noticed that Kai had now taken a seat beside Jade. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked a couple times, then finally realized that he wasn't dreaming. Jade tilted her head to the side, as Kai closed his eyes not even acknowledging them.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
Jade asked rather rudely, as Kenny tried to get her to stop. He knew that Jade and Kai hadn't gotten along since day one, and this would just make it worse. Kai didn't move a muscle,  
  
"what does it look like I'm doing!?"  
  
"It looks like your sitting there."  
  
"That's right," replied Kai coldly. "Don't we feel smart!"  
  
"It's quite obvious you hate me," Jade shot back. "So why are you sitting here!"  
  
Kenny didn't like the way things were turning out. First Kai was fighting with Tyson, and now he was fighting with Jade. He could just sense the fun they were going to have on this trip.  
  
"I'm sitting here because I obviously like you more than Tyson," Kai replied as he gave a smug smile. "But don't feel too proud..that's not saying much!"  
  
Jade was just about ready to shout something back at him, when her mouth was covered. Kenny was almost falling off of his seat, as he reached his arm down to cover Jade's mouth. Jade looked up at him with a glare, as Kenny tried to calm her down. He placed his other hand in front of his mouth, as he held up his pointer finger telling her to be quiet. Jade couldn't believe that Kenny was stopping her from defending herself. But, maybe it was for the best. She nodded at Kenny as he pulled his hand away from Jade's mouth. Kai crossed his arms, as Jade mumbled something about him under her breath. Kenny dropped down into his seat in desperation...nobody ever listened to his advice.  
  
  
  
Tyson stretched his arms up into the air, as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Ahhhh, it feels good to breath...free air!"  
  
Tyson yelled out this last comment, as he looked over at Kai. Kai knew all to well that Tyson was talking to him, but he didn't show any sign of annoyance. The six of them stood in an empty lobby, as Mr. Dickinson talked to the desk clerk. They had finally arrived in Hong Kong, and were now checking into their rooms.  
  
"Hey guys..check this out!"  
  
Max was looking at a list of hotel amenities, as he pointed to the one with the big red star beside it.  
  
"Alright!" Tyson exclaimed, as he read the words listed beside Max's finger. "They have a blading dome here!"  
  
"Of course they do," replied Jade. "This hotel accommodates all of the participants in the Hong Kong tournament. So, naturally they have an area where teams can practice."  
  
"Good, you guys need all the practice you can get!" Kai stated, as he stood leaning against one of the pillars in the lobby.  
  
Mr. Dickinson walked up to them, as he held 4 sets of keys in one hand. He smiled at them, although he looked rather troubled about something. Tyson noticed it right away, and immediately asked him what was wrong.  
  
"It seems we have a problem..."Mr. Dickinson replied. "The hotel was completely booked up, and I could only get us four rooms."  
  
Mr. Dickinson looked over at Jade. She knew what he was thinking, he didn't know whether she would agree with sharing a room with one of the boys. But what choice did she have..she was more worried about which one of them she would be staying with. Everybody looked towards Jade, none of them minded sharing with her, but they didn't want to sound too eager. Especially Rei, who had volunteered one too many times on matters having to do with Jade.  
  
"Hey, that's no problem Mr. Dickinson..I'll be glad to share with Jade!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson smiled at Max,  
  
"how does that sound to you Jade."  
  
"It's fine," Jade replied as she took a key from Mr. Dickinson's hand.  
  
"Alright, we're going to be bunkies!"  
  
Max laughed as he looped his arm around Jades. Jade gave him an odd look,  
  
"bunkies!?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson laughed, as he was thankful that that part was over with. Then he looked towards the remaining four,  
  
"well..who's next?"  
  
Tyson immediately grabbed a hold of Kenny as he grabbed a key. There was no way that he was going to be spending a week in the same room as Kai. Naturally Rei wasn't bothered with staying with Kai, cause Kai never bothered him. In fact, Rei thought of Kai as one of his closest friends on the team, even if they didn't talk all that much. He took the last key from Mr. Dickinson's hand and followed behind the others. They were all staying close to each other, as the keys read room 103,104,105 and 106.  
  
  
  
"Awesome...check out the size of this room!"  
  
Max entered room 105, as his eyes popped open with excitement. He couldn't believe how big the room was, especially for two people. He quickly threw his bags on the floor, as he took a dive onto one of the beds. Jade shook her head, as she watched Max jump around like a five year old. She placed her bags gently on the ground, and took a seat on the end of the other bed.  
  
"I bet we have an awesome view from here!" Max stated as he ran over to the window. "Are you ready to be amazed!"  
  
Jade raised an eyebrow, as Max eagerly tore open the blinds. She couldn't help but smile, once she saw their 'awesome view.' The only thing they could see, was another building towering up beside them. Max scratched the back of his head, as he turned to face Jade. He looked at her rather sheepishly as she shrugged.  
  
"Oh well..what do we need a view for anyways!"  
  
Max sat back down, as he clicked on the television. The screen lit up, and the sound of thousands of people screaming could be heard. Jade and Max both focused their attention on the T.V. as they saw images of beybladers. It was a broadcast about the upcoming 'Hong Kong' tournament. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, although Max or Jade never even acknowledged it. They were too involved with the t.v. as the knocking became louder and louder. Max suddenly noticed it as he ran to the door, and looked through the peep hole.  
  
"Hey Tyson...what are you doing out there!"  
  
Max laughed as Tyson pulled himself up to the peep hole. His face was turning red with anger,  
  
"Open the door Max!"  
  
Max swung open the door, as Tyson burst into the room followed closely by Kenny. Max shut the door behind them as he gave a friendly smile to Tyson.  
  
"Don't you guys know how to answer your door!" Tyson exclaimed, as he faced Max.  
  
"Sorry about that Tyson...Jade and I were too involved with the T.V." Max replied as he sat back down on the bed. "Their showing a broadcast about the tournament."  
  
"Hey.why didn't you say so!" Tyson yelled as he jumped onto the bed, landing beside Max. "Just look at all those bladers..I can't wait to take them on!"  
  
'And here's a sight for sore eyes," the t.v. said, as they could see an image of a group of beybladers standing together. 'Fans out there will be glad to know, that last years champs.the "Shadow-cats" will be returning yet again to this tournament! You have got to come out, just to see how this group of 4 can beyblade! Fantastic!'  
  
Jade stared at the screen, it was them..it was her old team, the shadow- cats. She recognized all of them, as she watched them smile with cockiness. Jade looked towards Max, Tyson, and she wondered whether or not she should tell them.  
  
"They don't look so tough!" replied Tyson, with his own cockiness. "The bladebreakers can handle them!"  
  
"Don't sound so sure of yourself," Jade replied as she continued to stare at the screen. "The 'shadow-cats' are not a team that we should take lightly!"  
  
Tyson looked over at Jade, as he blinked a couple of times. Jade was completely focused on the screen, and Tyson wondered if she knew more about them then he thought. He shrugged, he knew that he would soon find out when they came face to face in the tournament.  
  
"Oh, Jade I almost forget this."  
  
Jade finally took her eyes off of the screen, as she looked towards Kenny. He had now taken a seat beside her, as he smiled. Jade saw his arm stretched out in front of him, and saw her blade resting in his palm. She smiled as she took it from him and examined it..it was fine.  
  
"Well..did you find any interesting information on Dazzler?" Jade asked.  
  
Kenny nodded, and sported a huge smile.  
  
"Dazzler is absolutely amazing..well, that is what I read about her."  
  
"I know she is," replied Jade rather cocky. "But, you don't look satisfied."  
  
"Well, I would like to actually see how Dazzler looks." Kenny replied as he looked down at his hands. "But, it's impossible for me to get an image of her.unless she is drawn from her beyblade."  
  
"I see," replied Jade, as she understood what Kenny was saying. "So, you want me to battle..right?!"  
  
Kenny nodded, he knew that he was asking a lot but he was desperate to see it. Dazzler was one of the legendary bit beasts, and her power and strength was completely unimaginable. He needed to see Dazzler in real life, in order to figure out more about her. Kenny was definitely expecting a no from Jade, he had already asked her too much. Jade shrugged,  
  
"sure why not...besides, Dazzler needs some practice anyways!"  
  
Kenny was ecstatic, this was going to be great!  
  
  
  
  
  
Everybody stood around the battle dome, which was set up in the hotel. It wasn't anything special, but it gave bladers the chance to practice their skills. Rei and Kai had joined the group, once Tyson had told them what was going on. Jade stood silently on one side of the battle dome, as she held Dazzler in her hand. She looked at the five boys and sighed.  
  
"Alright..which one of you wants to battle me?"  
  
"Come on you guys, don't be such chickens!" Tyson replied as he took a step behind the others. He was praying that Jade wouldn't pick him as a challenge, he had already battled her once and lost...and that was without her even summoning her bit beast.  
  
"Are you scared Tyson?!" Kai smirked as he stood back from the others, and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Are you scared Kai?" Jade stared at Kai, as he shot a look back at her. She wanted to fight, she wanted to prove to him that she was just as strong...even if she was only a girl.  
  
"Yeah right, I have nothing to prove to you." Kai replied coldly, as he closed his eyes. "I know I can beat you!"  
  
"Sure, make all the excuses you want." Jade stated as she crossed her arms. "Your just too scared to battle with me cause I'm a girl!"  
  
Kai glared at her, as he stepped up in front of the dome and held his Dranzer blade out in front of him.  
  
"Fine, if you want to battle me so bad..I'll challenge you!" Kai replied surly.  
  
Jade just shrugged, and began to position Dazzler on her launcher. Kai watched her, and distinctively did the same thing. Jade was finally going to take on Kai, something she wanted to do ever since she met it. But, now that she had the opportunity, she suddenly felt like she no longer wanted to do it. Kenny took a seat on the ground as he opened up his lap-top, he knew that Dizzi would love to see this. Tyson took a seat beside Kenny,  
  
"oh..this is going to be good! I can't wait to see the look on Kai's face when Jade kicks his butt!"  
  
Rei kneeled on the other side of Kenny, as Max stood on the side of the dome..ready to announce the countdown.  
  
"Hey.Jade."  
  
Jade looked up at Kai, as he smirked.  
  
"Don't come crying to me when your blade ends up in millions of pieces!"  
  
Jade shook her head, he thought he was so tough. "Just wait," she thought. "Once Dazzler comes out for a little visit.you're going to wish you never volunteered to battle me in the first place!"  
  
  
  
Max yelled out his regular countdown, as the two blades were launched into the dome. Immediately Jade's purple blade took the middle position, as it spun steadily. Kai watched it closely, as his Dranzer blade spun swiftly around the edge. "If she thinks she's going to win by staying in the middle..she's dead wrong!" Kai thought. He looked up and noticed that Jade didn't look the least bit worried.  
  
"You should be trembling with fear!" Kai shot out.  
  
Jade just smiled,  
  
"Oh really..well I just dare you to attack my blade!"  
  
Kai sneered at her as his eyes flared up.  
  
"You should be careful what you wish for..Dranzer, attack!"  
  
"Wrong move Kai." Jade grinned, as she mocked him with her finger. "You should think before you attack.Dazzler, use Shadow Mimic!"  
  
Kenny watched in amazement as Jade's purple blade suddenly came to life. It began to spin rapidly, as Kai's blue blade drove right at it. But, to his surprise, his blade passed right through it. He was shocked at what he had just seen, and he shot his gaze back at Jade.  
  
"You're cheating!" Kai yelled with hatred, "there's no way my blade could've past right through yours!"  
  
Jade laughed,  
  
"Of course there isn't!"  
  
Max, Tyson, Rei, and Kenny couldn't help but watch Kai. He had now become infuriated, and they could see it. They had all witnessed Dazzlers 'Shadow Mimic' in the fight against Tyson, but Kai hadn't..and he wasn't ready for it at all. Kai's eyes scanned the surface of the dome, he could see a faint image of Jade's blade in front of Dranzer..but it obviously wasn't the right one.  
  
"Where is it!?" Kai yelled as he became frustrated.  
  
"It's right in front of your eyes!" Jade replied as she pointed towards the rim, in front of Kai. "It's been there all along."  
  
Kai looked down, and noticed the small purple blade spinning right in front of him. "How can that be!" he thought to himself. "There's no way I could've missed that!"  
  
"Are you c0nfused?" asked Jade, as she continued to grin. "Or did you forget the number one rule of beyblading...never take your eyes off of the opponents blade!"  
  
Kai couldn't understand this, he never took his eyes off of Jade's blade..not once. And yet her little attack obviously seemed to trick him. Although he couldn't believe it, he finally realized what had happened. Obviously Dazzler created an identical shadow of itself, in order to escape the impeding attack.  
  
"That was clever," Kai said as he looked at Jade. "But it won't work again, I've.."  
  
"Hey," replied Jade interrupting Kai. "I don't need to use it again..cause I've already won the match."  
  
Kai looked down and saw that the purple blade was no longer spinning in front of him. It was headed straight towards Dranzer.  
  
"You've got to be kidding.." Kai smirked as he crossed his arms. "You think that little beyblade can destroy my blade....I don't think so, Dranzer attack with Fire Spin!"  
  
Suddenly Kai's blade began to form a huge ring of fire around it. Jade watched as the fire began to grow bigger and bigger. Her eyes lit up, as she looked towards Kenny.  
  
"Are you ready Kenny!?" Jade yelled, as she focused her attention back on her blade. "Alright Dazzler...it's time to come out and play!"  
  
A huge beam suddenly grew out of the purple beyblade, as something began to appear. Everybody watched intently, as they heard a loud howl. Dazzler had appeared, and she was incredible. She had the head and body structure of a wolf, but her legs were that of a phoenix's talons. Protruding from each of her shoulders, were giant phoenix wings that stretched up into the endless sky. Tyson's jaw dropped open, and Kenny nearly fell over, as Dizzi loaded the image of Dazzler onto her hard drive.  
  
"That is one wicked bit beast!" Max exclaimed, as he kept his eyes fixated on Dazzler. Rei nodded from beside him, as Jade smiled with pride.  
  
"Kai.I'd like to introduce you to a little of friend of mine!"  
  
Dazzler gave another howl, as she stood majestically in front of her master. Jade watched Kai intently, she was just dying to see the look of humiliation on his face. But something was wrong, Kai watched Dazzler as if he was studying it. Suddenly a look of pain came across on Kai's face, as he reached up his right hand to touch his forehead. A thousand thoughts began racing through his head, as he looked back up at Dazzler. There was something about that bit beast...but he couldn't explain it. Kai felt like he had seen it before..a long time ago. As he closed his eyes, his mind focused on an image...a memory, from his childhood.  
  
(Well everyone what did ya think??? As you can tell, I've decided to go with my original plan of Jade with Kai(it got the most votes too). I know that their personalities are quite similar, but it'll make some interesting plot twists. As for Rei..I've decided that once I'm done with Beynamite..I'm going to write another fic with Jade/Rei. Anyways thanks so much for all your help..and let me know what you think of this chapter!!) 


	11. A Blast From The Past

(Hey everyone...well I kind of made Chapter 9 a cliffhanger..at least I tried. This chapter was quite difficult for me to write, I tried to make it seem realistic but it was hard! Please let me know what you think ok..I really appreciate reviews! P.S. I do not own Beyblade! Only Jade and Dazzler!)  
  
(Anyways I forgot to say that I am dedicating this chapter to Anime Fan, because by the sound of your reviews on Chapter 9 it seemed like you were dying to know what Kai's memory was. Well here it is..hope you enjoy it!)  
  
(Just to let you guys know..I'll be using L Kai later in the chapter. This is just an abbreviation for little Kai. That way I won't always have to type little Kai..ok!)  
  
Chapter 10: A Blast From The Past  
  
Endless images swirled around Kai, like an unstoppable tornado. His eyes were tightly sealed, and he was breathing hard. He had no idea what was going on, as his hands sweat with fear. No, he wasn't afraid..he couldn't be afraid..he wasn't allowed to be. Suddenly everything stopped, and darkness shrouded his mind. 'Is it over?" he thought to himself, as he struggled to open his eyes. He felt like they were glued shut, as he tore them open with every last strength that he had. He blinked a couple of times, as he looked at his surroundings...darkness. Something wasn't right, nobody was around. Max, Rei, Kenny, Tyson..they were no where to be found, where did they go? And the battle.he was no longer staring at his Dranzer blade, commanding it to attack. It was gone, everything was gone..even Jade who had been standing in front of him just minutes ago. He felt a burning sensation in his head, the same pain that he had felt before he arrived here...wherever here was. He winced in pain, closing his eyes yet again and feeling the darkness surrounding him. He struggled to force his eyes back open, as his face showed signs of complete shock. It was different now, it was no longer black.there was no more darkness. Kai took in his surroundings all at once, as he breathed heavily. He felt light drops of rain touch down on his face every so often; as he looked up into the sky. It was midnight black, except for a yellow spherical shape, which shone out it's light across the cold hard earth. To the left of him stood a long building, it was covered in shadows; except for a faint light coming from within. Kai sighed, as he made his way towards the small rectangular door. As his hand reached out to push it, his ears perked up as he heard faint sounds. He didn't know what he should do..should he go inside, or should he follow the intriguing noises. Kai shrugged,  
  
"What have I got to lose!"  
  
He proceeded his walk alongside the building's wall, as he allowed his hand to move smoothly against it. It was hard to focus on anything, as the rain began pouring down on top of him. The distant sounds were not so distant now, as he began to recognize them as voices. He immediately quickened his pace, as he turned the corner abruptly. Water dripped from his sopping hair, as it landed gently on his face. He blinked a couple of times then stopped..someone was standing only inches from him. Kai gave a sigh of relief, as he tried to figure out who it was. He squinted, as his gaze began to take focus. He was stunned, as he realized that it wasn't who he thought it was. He thought he'd find Max, or Rei...or even Tyson, but it was none of them...it was a girl. A little girl at that, ranging in age from five to seven. Kai crossed his arms, as he tried to recall who this was. His memory drew a blank, as he focused on the details of the child. She wore a small white sundress, which was decorated with a bunch of tiny purple flowers. Her hair was pulled up into two little pigtails, and she had two bangs that framed her face. Kai couldn't make out the color of her hair, or her facial features. He noticed that she was kneeling on the ground, with her head resting gently in her hands..like she was crying. Kai didn't know why, but he felt somewhat sorry for her. He wished that he wasn't feeling like this..he wasn't supposed to feel sorrow, he was supposed to be strong.just like his grandpa. The endless rain was covering the little girl, as Kai noticed a circular object laying in front of her. He recognized it instantly..it was a beyblade. As he tried to make out the finer details of the girl, he suddenly saw another figure appear from inside the building. Kai could easily make out the details, thanks to the light shining out from within. It was another child, although this time it was a young boy. He looked to be about a year older than the girl, and a lot bigger in stature. Kai carefully looked the boy up and down. He was wearing baggy blue pants, and a jet-black tank that clung tightly to his skin. On each of his arms he had a tiny red wristband, which completed his outfit. Kai focused his gaze upon the child's facial features, as he stared in amazement. The boy's expression was almost cruel, as his eyes flickered in the night. Kai could recognize that expression anywhere, and the hair..the light and dark blue hair. Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing...it was himself, when he just a little kid. Kai's heart began beating rapidly, as more thoughts began racing through his head. He didn't know what was happening..why was seeing memories of the past! Kai focused his eyes on his younger self, as he saw him walk towards the little girl. Kai closed his eyes and concentrated, he could hear and see everything that they were saying..almost as if he was reliving it again.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked L Kai with concern.  
  
The little girl looked up at him, her soft blue eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"My beyblade.it's broken."  
  
L Kai picked up the small beyblade, as he turned it over in his palm. He smiled when he realized what was wrong with it. The blade was assembled in a big mess, as he began to take it apart.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll fix it!"  
  
The little girl stood up and leaned in as close as she could, as L Kai began to place pieces back into their right position. He snapped the last piece on, and held it out towards the girl. Her eyes lit up, as a huge smile widened across her face. She grabbed the small blade, then threw her arms around L Kai's neck. He smiled, then pulled himself away from her. She looked at him,  
  
"Kai.do you think I'll ever get a bit beast..like the one you have?!"  
  
"Sure..I don't see why not," L Kai shrugged. "But it won't be as strong as my Dranzer!"  
  
The little girl crossed her arms,  
  
"yeah.it'll be a whole lot stronger...and prettier too!"  
  
L Kai shook his head,  
  
"the only way you'll get a bit beast, is if you practice really hard!"  
  
With that L Kai took out his own blade and launched it. It spun with incredible speed, as it zoomed by the little girl.causing her to laugh. She looked admiringly up at L Kai, then held out her own blade in front of her.  
  
"Let it Rip!"  
  
She pulled the long ripcord, as her blade landed on the dirt and spun alongside L Kai's. Her eyes danced with delight, as her blade actually kept up speed with L Kai's. She tugged on Kai's arm and pointed.  
  
"Look Kai..look at it go!"  
  
"I told you practice makes perfect!"  
  
L Kai grinned, as his blade flew back into his open palm. The girl tried to do the same thing, but she had no luck. She slowly bent over and picked it up with her left hand. As she lifted the blade from off the ground, a dark shadow began to emerge from behind her. A strange aura surrounded the two kids, as a large dark creature began to take form. L Kai looked with amazement, as he quickly spun the little girl around. Her eyes lit up, as they reflected the moon in the night sky. She opened her mouth,  
  
"It's so beautiful!"  
  
L Kai didn't know what to think of this, as he held on tightly to the girls arm. She was now struggling to get closer to the creature...trying to touch it. It was no longer a shadow anymore, it had now taken form..it was wolf..it was Dazzl...  
  
"Jade stop!"  
  
L Kai yelled, as the small girl released herself from his grip; and wrapped her arms around the giant creature's head.  
  
  
  
Kai's eyes shot open with tremendous force, as he saw a blade rush past his arm. It sliced his shoulder, as he watched it land helplessly on the hard ground. It was his Dranzer blade..he was back. He looked to his side and saw Tyson, Rei, Kenny, and Max all staring at him with complete shock. He realized what had happened...he realized that he had just lost the match. Inside the dome, he saw a small purple blade still spinning steadily; before it took off and landed safely in its master's hand. He looked up and came eye to eye with Jade. She had her arms crossed, and she didn't look too pleased.  
  
"What just happened there!?" she demanded as she continued to focus on Kai.  
  
Kai stood still and silent, what could he say...he didn't even know what happened. He hid his confused feelings, as he gave his usual smug smile.  
  
"Don't feel too proud about winning..as you could probably tell, I wasn't even trying!"  
  
Kai picked up his Dranzer blade and stuffed it into his pocket. Without saying another word, he quickly left the battle dome and disappeared around the corner. He didn't want to be around them anymore, he needed to be alone..he needed to think.  
  
"That was so awesome!" Tyson yelled, as he ran up to Jade. "You totally showed Kai a thing or two!"  
  
Jade only nodded, as she continued staring at the spot where Kai was just standing. Something wasn't right, Kai was acting so strangely just a couple of minutes ago. Max was now standing beside Tyson, as he waved his hand in front of Jade's face.  
  
"Hey.earth to Jade!"  
  
Jade noticed the blurred hand waving in front of her face, as she finally acknowledged them.  
  
"Yeah I guess I did." Jade shrugged, as she finally replied to Tyson's statement.  
  
Jade brushed past Tyson and Max, as she walked up to face Kenny. He stared at her with complete admiration, as he turned his laptop to face her. Jade cocked one eyebrow, as Dizzi replayed the battle. Kenny's face lit up,  
  
"that was completely amazing!"  
  
Jade watched the small video as Dazzler emerged from the blade. Jade gave a cocky grin,  
  
"Yeah.she is pretty amazing.isn't she!?"  
  
Kenny continued to repeat the video over and over again, as Dizzi's sarcastic voice rang out from inside the laptop.  
  
"Ok Kenny, that's enough! My circuits are starting to get sore!"  
  
"Come on Dizzi..just one more time!" Kenny pleaded with Dizzi, as he steadily typed up information on the keyboard. Rei laughed, as he stood up beside Jade.  
  
"I gotta say.that was a pretty impressive battle!"  
  
Jade shrugged, as she stood silently. Rei looked at her concern,  
  
"You don't agree with me?"  
  
"I don't know," Jade replied as she looked up at Rei. "Kai didn't seem like he was focused on the battle..it didn't seem like he was trying!"  
  
  
  
There was a slight breeze moving through the air, as it rustled through Kai's hair. He watched his reflection begin to blur, as the wind formed ripples on the pool water. He had left the battle as soon as he could, and had now ended up at the poolside..although he didn't know why. He felt a sharp pain run through his right shoulder, as he looked down upon it. Blood trickled slowly down his arm, and he noticed that it was coming from the cut that his blade had made during the battle. He clenched his hands into two tight fists, as he closed his eyes. He wanted to know what was going on, he wanted to know why he had a vision from his past.  
  
"What was the purpose of it!" Kai said out loud, as he slowly became upset and frustrated at the same time.  
  
He sighed deeply, he could never remember anything before the age of nine; and now, all of a sudden it was coming back to him. His past was haunting, and he hated to think about it.but this vision, this memory...it wasn't haunting at all, it was peaceful. Kai shook his head in frustration, as he remembered the last thing that his younger self had said...'Jade stop!' Jade..that name kept running through his mind. 'It's not the same Jade," Kai thought as he tried to convince himself of this. But now that he thought about, they were similar..too similar. Kai sighed, as he turned around to head back to his room. But to his surprise, someone was standing in front of him.someone that he didn't want to see.  
  
"What do you want?!" Kai shot out, with the hint of rudeness in his voice.  
  
"I want to know what happened at the battle back there." Jade looked up at Kai, with a stern look on her face. "Why weren't you trying!?"  
  
Kai just smirked,  
  
"What do you care!"  
  
"I care, because you stopped trying..just because you were scared to loose to a girl!" Jade replied angrily. Kai shook his head, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
Jade couldn't understand it, why was it so hard for him to admit his faults. She watched him, as he stood with the same haughtiness as always. She sighed, 'he's so hopeless' she thought, as she was about to turn around and leave. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of Kai's shoulder from the corner of her eye. She recognized the cut that he had received during the battle. She thought it had only been a little scratch, but now that she saw it close up she realized that it was deeper than a scratch. It was bleeding quite heavily, and Jade got a look of deep concern on her face. Even though Kai and her hadn't gotten along since the start, she couldn't help but feel for him. Jade didn't know what she was doing, as she reached up her left hand to touch his shoulder. Before she could even get an inch from his shoulder, she felt Kai's strong hand grab her around the wrist. Jade looked up at him, and noticed the hatred in his eyes. Jade sighed,  
  
"I was just trying to help you."  
  
Kai grunted, as he threw Jade's arm away from him.  
  
"I don't need your pity!"  
  
Jade looked down at her left wrist, and noticed the markings that Kai had made from his grip. She had had enough, as she turned her back on him and began to walk away. She wasn't showing him pity, but it was no use telling him that. Once Jade lost sight of Kai, she leaned gently against the hotel wall. She closed her eyes as she thought to herself, 'something happened to him during our battle back there...and I'm going to find out what!" 


	12. Old Teammates

(Here's the next chapter of my story..I'm trying to update as quickly as I can but it's really hard..too much homework!!!! Well read and review as always, and remember I DO NOT own Beyblade! But I do own Jade, Damien, Jessie, Julian, Eli, and their bit beasts..so please don't steal them!)  
  
(Ok.In this chapter I will be introducing Jade's old teammates the Shadow- Cats! Well I just thought I'd tell everyone that I had great difficulties trying to explain what they look like. So..if you'd like to get the idea of them, I have drawn some sketches of a couple of them and their bit beasts. If you wanna check them out, just go here: http://photos.yahoo.com/lopmon_5 well hope you like the chappy!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Old Teammates!  
  
"Rise and Shine Kenny!"  
  
Kenny sat up slowly, as he rubbed the sleep from out of his eyes. He stretched his arms above his head, and swung his legs over the side of the bed to touch the floor. He smiled as he walked up to his laptop, which was resting on the bedroom table.  
  
"Thanks for the wake up call Dizzi!" Kenny replied, as he looked at the screen of the laptop. He gave one last yawn, as he fixed his glasses on his head.  
  
"I think you should be waking up sleepy head over there!" Dizzi replied sarcastically, "you don't want to be late for registration do you!?"  
  
Kenny got a look of shock on his face, he had forgotten all about registration! Kenny quickly ran over to the bedside, and saw Tyson sprawled out upon it. His covers were wrapped around one of his arms, and his feet were hanging half way off of the bed. Kenny sighed, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Tyson ended up laying width wise on his bed. Immediately he began tugging at Tyson's nose,  
  
"Tyson..get..up!"  
  
Kenny continued to yell, push, and pull at Tyson; but nothing happened..he continued to lie sound asleep. Kenny shook his head in desperation, if Tyson wasn't eating then he was sleeping! Before Kenny could try his luck at Tyson again, he heard a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Now who could that be!?"  
  
Kenny said out loud, as he made his way over to the door. He quickly undid the dead bolt, as the door opened with a creak. Kenny gave a huge sigh of relief, when he saw Max standing at the doorway with a huge grin sweeping across his face. A couple inches behind him was Jade, who stood with her arms crossed staring it at him.  
  
"Hey Chief...are you all ready to go!?" Max exclaimed, as he put his arms behind his head. "Registration begins in 20 minutes!"  
  
Kenny sighed as he shook his head, and pointed towards the inside of the room.  
  
"Tyson's still asleep!"  
  
Max laughed as he entered the room,  
  
"why am I not surprised!"  
  
Kenny followed Max, as they both leaned over Tyson. He was still sound asleep, and was now starting to snore..loudly. Max took a turn at yelling in Tyson's ear, but he failed just like Kenny had before.  
  
"You know..he really is hopeless!" Max replied, as he took a seat on Kenny's bed. "Were never going to be able to wake him up in time for registration!"  
  
"Why don't you boys try the old water trick?" replied Dizzi.  
  
Max and Kenny looked at each other, as they contemplated the idea. Max shrugged as he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
"What have we got to lose."  
  
Kenny took away the sheets that were wrapped around Tyson's arm, as Max appeared from the bathroom carrying a small bucket(an ice bucket). It was filled to the rim with water, and he held it above Tyson's head.  
  
"Do you actually think this is going to work?" asked Kenny, glancing over at his laptop.  
  
"Of course," replied Dizzi with complete confidence. "I'm never wrong!"  
  
Max shrugged, then tipped the bucket over as the water poured out on Tyson's face. Kenny and Max closed their eyes; as Tyson shot up from his bed screaming.  
  
"Guys help!" Tyson yelled, as he waved his arms around. He looked completely panic stricken. "Guys...I can't swim!"  
  
Max, and Kenny looked at Tyson completely stunned. Obviously he had no idea what was going on, as he believed that he was drowning.  
  
"You have got to be kidding!" Jade replied from the doorway. She hadn't entered the room, but she saw the entire incident as she leaned against the doorframe. "Is he always this pathetic!?"  
  
"Don't tell me your surprised by this!"  
  
Jade turned her head to the right, and noticed that Kai was now standing beside her, arms crossed. He didn't look too pleased, as he shot a glare at Max and Kenny.  
  
"You guys better have Tyson in the lobby in 5 minutes..otherwise I'll make your next training a living nightmare!"  
  
After this last statement, Kai quickly left the room without even acknowledging Jade.  
  
"Our training's are already a living nightmare!"  
  
Kenny, Max, and Jade all focused their attention on the bed, as they heard Tyson mumble. He was now looking wide-awake, as Max smiled and tapped gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Tyson.." Max waved innocently at Tyson, as he looked up. "Rise and Shine sleepy head!"  
  
Tyson groaned,  
  
"come on guys...can't I sleep for a couple more minutes!?"  
  
"Oh please Tyson..we know that your couple minutes is actually a couple hours!" Kenny replied, as he crossed his arms. "Besides, we need to get to registrations!"  
  
"What!?" Tyson yelled as he sprang out of bed, with extreme energy. "Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier!"  
  
Max, Kenny, and Jade sighed in desperation; as Tyson grabbed his clothes and ran out the door!  
  
  
  
Tyson's eyes were popped open in extreme awe, he couldn't even start to imagine how many teams were lined up for registration. They had arrived at the Hong Kong battle arena, and had now taken a position in one of the endless lines. Tyson looked from line to line, as he gazed over the huge variety of beybladers. 'This is going to be so awesome!' Tyson thought to himself, as he continued to scan the area with his eyes. 'Just wait till they get a sight of you Dragoon!' Once Kenny had reached the front of the line, it took mere minutes before they were done.  
  
"Well, know we have that all settled!" Kenny replied, with a huge sigh of relief. "You guys are officially entered in the Hong Kong tournament!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Max and Tyson were full of enthusiasm, as they interlocked hands. They couldn't wait until their first battle.  
  
"Oh.hey Chief, when is our first battle?" Tyson asked, as he stood pondering his question.  
  
"The tournament doesn't start until tomorrow Tyson," Kai replied looking extremely unpleasant.  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes,  
  
"I know that...but it doesn't hurt to be prepared.does it?!"  
  
"I'd have to agree with you there."  
  
Everybody nearly fell over when they heard this. Kai was actually agreeing with Tyson?! That was something that they had never even imagined happening within a 100 years! Kai studied them all, then gave a cocky smirk.  
  
"I just want to find out how many hours I have left to make you guys practice!"  
  
Tyson moaned as he fell to the floor,  
  
"I don't want to practice!"  
  
Max's cheeks began turning a dark red, as he laughed nervously.  
  
"Tyson...people are staring!"  
  
A crowd had now formed around the small Bladebreaker group, as Tyson continued to complain from the hard floor. Jade shook her head, as she pushed her way past the crowd. She was not going to stick around for this. Kenny didn't spare a moment, before he took off after Jade. Jade was now walking at a steady pace, with her head hung low. The last thing that she wanted, was for people to think that she knew Tyson.  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck with a group of..."  
  
Suddenly Jade felt a huge rush, as she fell backwards onto the floor. She had the wind knocked out of her, and she was struggling to sit back up. Kenny had witnessed the whole thing, and kneeled beside Jade; trying to help her get back up. Jade didn't know what hit her, but she realized that it had to be going at great speed. Her chest was in great pain, and her head was spinning in circles. She slowly got up, and winced in pain as her lungs beat against her chest; trying to take in more air. She swayed to the right, but realized after a few seconds that she didn't fall. Jade looked up, as she felt her cheeks burn slightly. She had now realized that she was leaning against Kai. Jade gave a sheepish grin, then quickly turned away from him. She couldn't believe that she had let herself fall onto Kai, but she couldn't help it. She was having great difficulties standing upright on her own. She felt like she was going to collapse again, but then she felt someone holding her up from behind.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jade muttered, finding it hard to speak. Rei smiled, as she leaned herself gently against him. Tyson and Max, were also standing close to Jade as they eyed the girl who was now standing in front of them. She was rubbing her head, and groaning at the same time. She had jet-black hair which was tightly pulled up into a ponytail, and was tied with a long orange ribbon; which swirled all the way down to her stomach. She had short bangs, which covered most of her forehead, and 2 small pieces, which framed either side of her face. She was wearing a Chinese tank top, which was criss crossed with 3 tiny clips. It had a short collar, which had a star upon either side. It was white in color, but was lined with an orange strip. She had orange shorts on, and a band of white training tape crossed over her right elbow. As she looked up towards Tyson and Max, they noticed that she had dark lavender eyes. She gave an embarrassing smile, as she continued to rub her head with her right hand.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that..it was my fault!"  
  
The girl studied the members of the Bladebreakers closely, as she focused her eyes on Jade. Everyone watched, as her face was drawn into complete surprise.  
  
"Jade!?"  
  
Jade took a couple deep breaths, and tried to focus her energy on the girl facing her. She shook her head to clear her dizziness, and squinted. Jade's face took on the same appearance as the girls, as they both stared at each other with disbelief. All of the Bladebreakers focused their attention on Jade, as they all looked rather confused.  
  
"Jade.do you know her?" Tyson asked, as he looked from the girl to Jade.  
  
Jade opened her mouth in a motion to say something, when they heard a boy's voice yell out from the crowd.  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
The voice was yelling, but it was calm instead of being upset. Jessie covered her ears with her hands, as she tried to ignore the oncoming voice.  
  
"Jessie...how many times do I have to tell you, look before you run!" A boy had made his way out of the crowd, as he carried something underneath his arm. "Do I look like your baby-sitter!?"  
  
He had dark navy hair, which spiked out in all directions. His outfit was rather different, in terms that he wasn't wearing a traditional Chinese outfit like Jessie. He was wearing a dark gray shirt, which was bearing a giant red R. His shirt was rather unusual in the fact that his right arm was covered with a long sleeve; whereas his left arm wasn't covered at all(the shirt was cut off at the shoulder). Upon his left hand he wore a beige glove; and his pants were black, with a couple of red patches here and there. He stood beside Jessie, as his dark chestnut eyes scanned the group of six. He too noticed Jade, as he gave a slight smile. Jessie's face turned red, as her eyes turned to a shade of dark indigo.  
  
"You are NOT my baby-sitter Eli," replied Jessie with infuriation. "But..I do believe that Damien told you to watch after Julian..where is he?!"  
  
Eli's eyes burst wide open, he had totally forgot about Julian. In the meantime, the entire Bladebreaker team was looking rather confused.all except for Jade. She had now risen to an upright position, and was no longer leaning against Rei. She didn't know what to say, her old team was standing here.right in front of her, and she was at a loss of words. Jade's thoughts were interrupted, as she heard Tyson yell.  
  
"Hey, my beyblade..it's gone!"  
  
Tyson was in frenzy, as he reached into all of his pockets trying to find his precious blade.  
  
"It's just like you to lose your blade, you are completely irresponsible!" Kai replied rather obnoxiously.  
  
Suddenly they heard a tiny giggle, as a little boy pushed his way past Max and Rei. He was laughing with incredible enthusiasm, and he stopped just short of Jessie and Eli. He smiled at them, while holding his hands behind his back.  
  
"Were you guys looking for little ol' me!?"  
  
Replied the small boy, in a cute little innocent voice. He was quite smaller than the others, and looked to be around the age of 10. He had dark blonde hair, which was covered over by a black bucket hat (I don't know if this is what their called!); except for a couple pieces poking out on either side of his face and his forehead. He had a white T-shirt, with the exception of a couple stripes of red running across the main chest. He wore black shorts, and around his neck was a jet-black bandanna. He had soft brown eyes, which resembled that of a puppy's. Eli nearly started crying, as he wrapped his arms around the small boy's neck.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Eli yelled, as if thanking heaven for delivering the small boy.  
  
Jessie expression was quite the opposite, as she crossed her arms and examined the boy.  
  
"Julian..give it back!"  
  
Tyson immediately redirected his attention at the boy, as he held his fists in the air. "You stole my blade.you little brat!"  
  
Tyson lunged at the small boy, but was caught dead in his tracks as Max and Kenny held tightly onto his arms. Kai looked at Tyson and gave a smug smile.  
  
"Hmphh..serves you right!"  
  
Julian smiled with pride, when he heard Kai's last statement. He held Tyson's blade in his right hand, as he tossed it up into the air teasingly. Rei looked at the boy, as his yellow eyes narrowed.  
  
"Give him back his blade kid..you shouldn't be stealing other peoples blades."  
  
Julian stuck his tongue out at Rei, raising his anger a little bit. Jade's eyes softened, as she couldn't help but smile. She slowly made her way up to Julian, as she kneeled upon the floor in front of him.  
  
"Give it back Julian." Jade replied calmly, as she looked directly at his eyes.  
  
Julian couldn't believe who was talking to him, as his eyes began to water. He slowly wrapped his arms around Jade's neck, and hugged her. As much as Jade liked being with Julian, she had to pull him away from her. She was with the Bladebreakers now.not the Shadow-Cats. Julian looked at her, as her brown puppy eyes lit up with happiness. He quickly ran over to Tyson, and held the blade out to him. Tyson looked at the boy with suspicion, as he quickly snatched his Dragoon blade back and scanned it with his eyes to make sure it was his blade. Jade stood up slowly as she looked from Jessie, to Eli, to Julian. Max walked up to Jade, and whispered close to her ear.  
  
"Do you know these guys Jade?!"  
  
Everyone was still in shock from seeing Julian hug Jade. She nodded without taking her eyes off of her old teammates. Jessie took a step forward, as she eyed the five boys who were standing behind Jade.  
  
"Is this..your new team?"  
  
Jessie fumbled with her words, trying not to believe what she was seeing. Jade sighed, and nodded once again. She felt completely torn apart.  
  
"That's right...Jade's with the Bladebreakers now!" Tyson added, as he took a position beside Max. "And who are you?"  
  
Jessie flipped her ponytail with arrogance, and glanced over at Tyson.  
  
"Were the Shadow-Cats! The number one beyblading team!"  
  
"Dream on little girl!"  
  
Jessie looked to her right, and noticed Kai who was standing arrogantly behind the others. She sneered at him, as Eli took a step forward.  
  
"Let me guess..you must be the obnoxious team leader..am I right!?"  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed in fury, as he looked at Eli with disgust. Eli gave an innocent smile, and waved at Kai. This caused him to become even more furious, as he turned his back on Eli.  
  
"Eli, stop...please."  
  
Eli shifted his gaze over to Jade, who was now looking at him with pleading eyes. He shrugged and nodded. The two teams continued to stare at each other, as Jade refused to lock eyes with anyone and stared at the ground. Julian watched Jade closely, he still couldn't understand why Jade had left them for another team.  
  
"I've had enough silence...why don't we see whose the number one beyblading team!" Tyson replied, breaking the silence.  
  
"Sure..count me in!" Jessie answered, eyeing Tyson.  
  
Everyone else kind of stood by, not to sure whether or not they should join the battle. Kenny sighed and shook his head,  
  
"no Tyson."  
  
"Why not Chief?!" Tyson asked confused.  
  
"Kenny's right," Rei added, as he walked up to Tyson. "We'll battle them when we meet in the tournament."  
  
"What a bunch of wimps!"  
  
Julian had finally spoke out, causing everyone to look downwards. He had his arms crossed, and he looked greatly determined. Eli shrugged as he took out his blades, expressing that his answer was a yes to the battle. Jade remained still, not sure of what to say. She couldn't bear to watch the two team's battle. 'Where's Damien?' Jade thought to herself, as she tried to block out the other voices. 'He'd put a stop to this!'  
  
"Put your blades away!"  
  
Jade shot her head up, as she recognized the all too familiar voice. Damien was standing but a few inches in front of Jade, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He had somewhat spiky hair, which ran down to his shoulders(like Bakura's from Yugioh), and it was light blue in color. He had a white bandanna wrapped around his forehead. The ends of the bandanna hung behind either side of his ears, and reached all the way down to his thighs. He wore a black tank(very similar to Kai's), but was separated by a red strip. Above the red strip, it was white and had 4 small red buttons. He had a light gray belt, which held up his black baggy pants. He had a dark red band wrapped around his biceps, and only on his left wrist was a dark red wristband. He stood with complete authority, as he focused his attention on the Shadow-Cats. Jessie, Eli, and Julian all turned around and looked at him sheepishly. They knew all to well who it was, and they knew better then to make him angry. Like obedient puppies, they ran and stood on either side of him.  
  
"Looks like another Kai!" Tyson muttered under his breath, as Max snickered.  
  
"Make fun of me all you want," Damien replied hearing exactly what Tyson said. "As team leader, I'm here to make sure that my team doesn't do anything against the rules!"  
  
"I didn't know that a friendly battle was against the rules!?" Rei added, eyeing Damien suspiciously.  
  
Damien shot his eyes over at Rei, and smirked.  
  
"You should know all about that Rei..the White Tiger team had the same rules!"  
  
"You.know who he is?" Kenny asked in shock.  
  
"Who doesn't..the White Tiger team is one of the best teams in China!" Damien replied smoothly.  
  
"Second to us..of course!" Julian added with a cocky grin.  
  
Damien held his hand in front of Julian, immediately causing him to shut- up. Damien looked at Jade, as his golden eyes turned slightly soft. Jade couldn't help but focus on him, as she tried to shake away her past feelings.  
  
"I see we meet again Jade." Replied Damien, as he addressed her.  
  
Jade nodded slowly, but refused to speak. Damien shook his head,  
  
"I can't believe you got accepted by another team!"  
  
"Hey.what's that supposed to mean!?" Tyson replied, as he started to get angry. "Jade's an awesome blader!"  
  
"Yeah right..she may be a good beyblader, but she's not awesome!" Damien replied coolly. "Once she left the Shadow-Cats, she lost all of her spunk..and skill!"  
  
"How pathetic do you actually think that your little "Kitty" team has skill?!"  
  
Kai's voice was finally heard again, as he stood dominantly in front of Jade. He had his arms crossed as usual, and his eyes were set glaring at Damien.  
  
"If you ask me..Jade was better off without your little team!" Kai replied with a smirk.  
  
Everyone stared wide-eyed at Kai, everybody on the Bladebreakers team that is. Kai was the last person that they had ever imagined to stand up for Jade, but he was doing it now. At least.it looked like it. Kai's comment didn't even faze Damien, as he shook his head and laughed.  
  
"You can believe whatever you want..but, we'll just see who comes out victorious in the end!" Damien replied as he quickly turned his back on the Bladebreakers, causing his bandanna ends to blow in the breeze. "Let's go guys!"  
  
Eli shook his head, and obediently followed behind Damien. Jessie stood for couple seconds longer then turned her back on them as well. Julian was the only one left facing them, as he stared up at Jade. He didn't want to go, he was finally reunited with Jade..and he wanted to stay with her so bad. Before he could say anything, Jessie took a hold of his arm and led him away. Once the Shadow-Cats were completely out of sight, Jade turned to face her team.  
  
"Well guys, you've just met my old team...the Shadow-Cats."  
  
She didn't seem too enthused about telling them this, as she looked at them with a blank expression. Tyson shrugged and sported a huge smile.  
  
"I think they were kind of cool...except for that little brat!" Tyson was twisting his hat in his hands, as he thought about how Julian stole his beyblade. "But what I don't understand..is why Kai stood up for you?!"  
  
Tyson nudged Kai in the side, and gave a mischievous grin. Kai's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, but was far too light for any of them to notice. He knocked Tyson away from him, as he quickly stormed off. Max laughed as Tyson shrugged,  
  
"I totally don't understand that guy!"  
  
With that Kenny, Max, and Tyson started to head off in the direction that Kai was going. Jade stared at the spot where her old team was just standing. As much as she liked the Bladebreakers sticking up for her, she still couldn't help but miss her old team. The Shadow-Cats were like her family, they were there for her when no one else was around. She sighed in desperation, as she felt someone softly touch her shoulder. She noticed Rei had stayed by her side from the beginning, and she looked up at him slowly.  
  
"Hey don't worry about," Rei replied in a comforting voice. "I know what it's like to see your old team again."  
  
Jade nodded, and smiled slightly at him. Without saying another word, the both of them headed off to catch up with the others. 


	13. The Tournament Begins

( Well I haven't updated in a long,long time!..the reason for that is because I wasn't getting very many reviews, so I thought you guys weren't enjoying my story... so I was kind of thinking about quitting my story. Anyways, thanks to my friend K-Chan I've decided to keep going! So here's chapter 12..enjoy!)  
  
(And I got to give thanks to LigerBlade..she helped me out with some ideas for this chapter. So thanks soooooo much!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: The Tournament Begins  
  
"Well.our first battle's today!"  
  
Rei thought, as he glanced around the room. Max, Rei, and Kai had all made their way to Kenny's room, hoping to wake up Tyson in time for the tournament. Jade wasn't to be found, and everybody assumed that she had took it upon herself to find Mr. Dickinson. Rei shook his head, as Kenny and Max continued to shake Tyson.  
  
"Give it up guys.he's hopeless!" Kai said in annoyance. "Besides, we don't need him anyways."  
  
"Awww, come on Kai..we're a team!" Max replied, as he gave a little grin.  
  
Kai grunted as he made his way towards the door,  
  
"whatever.I don't have time for this!"  
  
Before Kai had a chance to reach the door, it slowly swung open. He focused his eyes ahead of him, as Jade stood in the door frame. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest, as she sighed heavily. Kai looked Jade up and down, then froze as he met Jade's crystal blue eyes. He opened his mouth and attempted to say something, but he found himself at a loss of words. Jade looked away from Kai, and quickly brushed past him.  
  
"Morning Jade!" Max exclaimed, as Jade stopped and stood beside him.  
  
"So, what's the game plan for today?" asked Jade, as she turned to face Kenny.  
  
"Well today's our first match," informed Kenny, as he typed steadily on his laptop. "I believe we're going up against the Triple Terrors!"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot." Kai replied with a smirk, as he turned to face Jade. "Not even Tyson forgets about a match!"  
  
"Of course I didn't forget!" Jade shot back, "I was just testing you!"  
  
"Whatever." Kai replied in his usual tone, as he headed out the door.  
  
Jade sighed,  
  
"So.are we all ready?"  
  
"Of course we are.except for him!"  
  
Max smiled, as he rubbed the back of his head and pointed towards the sleeping Tyson. Jade shook her head in frustration.  
  
"Typical!"Jade replied, then quickly made her way towards the door. " He better not make us late for our first battle!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The arena was completely full, as people still continued to file in looking for a few empty seats. It was huge, and Tyson's eyes widened in amazement.  
  
"Just look at all these people!" Tyson exclaimed, as his eyes scanned the endless rows of faces. "They're probably all here to cheer me on!"  
  
"Yeah right," Jade replied with a smirk. "Dream on!"  
  
The Bladebreakers made their way to the sidelines, as they waited to get a glimpse of their opponents. Kai sighed,  
  
"Ok Kenny, who's on today's line-up?"  
  
Kenny opened up his lap top, and began to type steadily. Suddenly a number of endless words ran down along the screen, as Kenny scanned over it. He smiled, then looked up at Kai.  
  
"According to my information, I believe that Max should engage in the first battle. With Draciel's defensive maneuvers, I'd say that he would be our best bet!"  
  
Max nodded his approval, as the others waited for Kenny to finish their line-up.  
  
"Ok.the next two are toss ups," Kenny replied, looking up. "But I think Jade should fight in the second battle!"  
  
Tyson pumped up his fists, and sported a huge smile.  
  
"You know I'm in Chief! I'll do the 3rd match!"  
  
"Not so fast," Kai replied, as he glanced at Kenny. "I'll go!"  
  
Everyone looked at Kai with surprise, except for Tyson who looked rather angry and disappointed at the same time. He crossed his arms, and got a pout look on his face. He hated it when he couldn't battle. The lights suddenly dimmed, as the stadium got ready for the first battle.  
  
"Alright everybody, it's the first day of the Hong Kong tournament and boy.do we have a great match for you loving fans out there!"  
  
Brad Bests voice was heard over the announcement, as A.J. Topper and himself began to introduce the two teams.  
  
"That's right Brad.our first match of the day is the Triple Terrors(cause their triplets), and the world famous Bladebreakers!" A.J. yelled, as his announcement filled the arena. "But if you haven't noticed yet Brad, the Bladebreakers acquired a new teammate and are looking to do even more serious damage!"  
  
The crowd began to cheer, as Max slowly made his way up to the dish. A boy with dark brown hair stepped up on the opposite side, and studied Max closely. He was wearing a blue shirt, and black jeans. The dish was completely covered, and the two competitors looked at it with anticipation. Suddenly the cover slowly began to open, as the dish for the match was revealed. Max's eyes widened in shock. The dish was a miniature resemblance of a forest!  
  
"And there's the dish!"A.J. replied. "This dish is a replica of the great Red Wood forest! Our bladers are going to have their work cut out for them...as they try to dodge the giant trees in this dish."  
  
Max swallowed nervously, as he tried to focus his mind. 'So what if there's a few trees blocking my way,' Max thought. 'I'll still win the match!'  
  
"And up first is Max for the Bladebreakers! This little dude always keeps his cool in every match, and his bit beast Draciel is a great addition to the mix!"  
  
"And from the Triple Terrors, is Nick!" added Brad. "This kid may look innocent, but he has a few tricks up his sleeve!"  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go Draciel!"  
  
The two blades were launched with incredible force into the dish, as they immediately began to spin in circles. Max still hadn't figured out a way to maneuver in the thick forest, so he kept Draciel circling around the outside ring. Nick's blade continued to follow Draciel, keeping the same idea in mind. Suddenly Nick's blade took a giant lunge towards Draciel, causing Max's blade to wobble slightly.'What do I do," Max thought as he began to get worried. 'I can't go into the forest.Draciel won't be able to dodge the trees." Max suddenly became desperate, as Nick called his blade to attack again.  
  
"DRACIEL!" Max yelled, as he hoped for the best.  
  
He covered his eyes, as he watched the two blades collide head on. Sparks could be seen, as one blade flew out of the dish and landed on the ground.  
  
"And it's over.Max has won the first round!"  
  
Max gave a huge sigh of relief, and turned around to head back to his team.  
  
"You call that a battle!" Kai shot out, from his place on the bench. "That was the most pathetic match I've ever seen Max!"  
  
"Kai," Rei replied.  
  
Max shook his head, causing Rei to stop.  
  
"Kai's right.I didn't know what I was doing out there.sorry guys!"  
  
"Don't worry about it.you won the match didn't you." Jade answered, as she stood up. She began walking towards the dish, but stopped when she came side to side with Max. "You were scared of the trees, I could tell."  
  
Max's mouth opened a little, as he nodded his head. Jade gave a little grin then headed up towards the dish,  
  
"I'll show you how it's done Max!"  
  
Max took a seat beside Tyson, and focused his eyes directly on Jade. She obviously wasn't scared of the dish, as she looked down at it and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Please.is this the best you can do!"  
  
Jade looked up into the stands, as if looking for the people who set up the dish. Jade shook her head, and watched as her opponent took her place. She was wearing beige shorts, and a light blue tank top. Her hair was jet black, except for her tips which were dyed a dark red.  
  
"Well it seems that the Bladebreakers new teammate isn't intimidated at all!"  
  
"Nice observation Brad.."A.J. replied sarcastically as he took over. "Jade recently joined the Bladebreaker team, and she is currently the top female blader in the world. This is no surprise, as her bit beast Dazzler is definitely a force not to be messed with! And she'll be going up against Nikki, who sets her game by using incredible speed!"  
  
The two girls eyed each other, as Nikki gave a little smirk.  
  
"So.you're the top female blader."  
  
Jade simply nodded, and set Dazzler up on her launcher.  
  
"Hmphh, well I guess I'll have the honor of taking that title away from you!" Nikki replied, as she too set up her light pink blade on her launcher.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that!" Jade answered, and held out her blade in front of her.  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
The blades were launched quickly, as they both landed lightly in the dish. Nikki's blade immediately headed straight towards Jades blade. Nikki laughed with delight, as her pink blade hit Dazzler head on. Nikki looked up, and noticed that Jade hadn't even flinched.  
  
"You're going to have to better then that!" Jade stated, as she crossed her arms. "Dazzler.let her chase you.go into the forest, NOW!"  
  
The purple blade immediately obeyed, as it quickly dashed into the mass of trees. Nikki's eyes widened, as Jade's blade completely disappeared. She tried to find it with her eyes, but she had no luck. The trees were covering all visibility.  
  
"What is she doing!" Tyson yelled, as he tried to find Dazzler in the mass thicket.  
  
"She's using the forest to her advantage." Kenny replied, "and it looks like she's doing a good job.Nikki seems to be hesitating about going in after her!"  
  
"I would be too!" stated Max, as he continued to keep his eyes on Jade.  
  
Kai was also watching the battle with great interest, especially Jade. 'Impressive.she's using the trees as a shield to hide Dazzler' Kai thought to himself, as he sat with his arms crossed. Kai couldn't help but keep his eyes focused on her, as images began racing through his mind again. He shook his head, as he tried to get rid of them. He knew that this was the same Jade from his childhood, but he didn't want to admit it.  
  
"That was clever Jade," Kai suddenly said, as the others looked at him. "But, how do you plan on attacking when YOU can't even see your blade!"  
  
Jade turned her head, and looked directly at Kai.  
  
"Are you worried about me losing?!" Jade asked, as her eyes met his. She noticed that his eyes were faltering slightly, as she gave him a little wink.  
  
"Awww, you don't have to worry about me Kai." Jade replied, as she couldn't help but smile. She noticed that Kai's cheeks had turned the slightest shade of pink. She had troubles believing that he was blushing over her, especially after that last battle that they had. She knew that something happened to him during their battle, but she had no idea that it would change his attitude towards her. Jade shrugged, as she turned back to face her opponent.  
  
"Hey.that guys right, there's no way that you can attack me!" Nikki replied, as she smiled happily. "You don't even know where your blade is right now!"  
  
"You sound so sure of yourself.just because I can't see my blade, doesn't mean I don't know where it is." Jade replied, with a cocky grin. "Dazzler always tells me where she is!"  
  
"That's impossible!" Nikki replied, looking rather worried.  
  
"Is it..well, how about we do a little demonstration!"  
  
Jade shot out her hand and pointed at a small opening in the trees, which was s few inches away from Nikki's blade. Nikki followed Jade's arm down, and sighed.  
  
"So.what's your point?!"  
  
"I'm warning you," replied Jade giving an innocent smile. "Don't let your blade pass by there."  
  
Nikki just gave out a smug look,  
  
"Oh please, you actually think that you know where your blade is!"  
  
Jade just shrugged, as she watched Nikki get frustrated.  
  
"Your just trying to trick me!" Nikki replied, looking rather pleased. "Well.I'm not that stupid"  
  
Jade watched, as Nikki allowed her pink blade to continue it's spin around the dish. Jade only sighed, as the pink blade came to the opening that she had warned her about. Before anyone knew what had happened, the small pink blade had flown out of the dish and landed lightly in front of Jade. Nikki looked like she was in complete shock, as they heard the announcements stating that Jade had won the match.  
  
"It..It can't be.I lost!"  
  
Nikki hung her head low in shame, she had completely blown the match.and she was warned. Jade distinctively told her not to pass by that opening. She sighed heavily, and felt someone grab her hand gently.  
  
"Don't worry about it.If I were you, I wouldn't have listened to me either!" Jade relied with a smile. She had placed the light pink blade in Nikki's palm, as she began to walk back to her team.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Nikki, as Jade spun around. "Does Dazzler actually tell you where she is.at all times?"  
  
Jade nodded,  
  
"Of course she does.she's my best friend."  
  
With that, the two girls both went their separate ways. Jade quickly sat down beside Max, as she whispered in his ear.  
  
"That's how you use the forest!"  
  
Max smiled, as Kai finally stood up and stared towards the dish.  
  
"Alright, who's up next?.I could use some fun!"  
  
Kai slowly made his way up to the dish, and looked into it. 'Piece a cake' he though, as he scanned the covered tree dish. He looked up and noticed a girl with light brown hair facing him. She had it pulled up in a tight ponytail, and she was wearing a dark red turtle neck and black jeans.  
  
"And here's the final match everyone!" announced A.J. "The bladebreakers send out the incredible team leader Kai, who goes by the phrase 'take no prisoners!' His bit beast Dranzer has the same attitude, and shows absolutely no sympathy towards the opponent."  
  
"The Triple Terrors send out their team leader Nicole, who uses the concept of illusions to confuse her opponents!"  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
The blades were launched at the same time, as both blades began a race around the dish.  
  
"You know.I'm not like my brother and sister!" Nicole replied, as she kept her eyes focused on Kai. "I'm not scared to use the forest!"  
  
Her red blade immediately headed into the dense forest, as it completely vanished. Kai shook his head, and crossed her arms. Her move didn't even faze him.  
  
"If you think that the forest is going to hide your little blade, then you've got another thing coming!" Kai stated, as his eyes suddenly flared up. "Dranzer, burn down the forest.SPIN FIRE!"  
  
Kai's words shot out with incredible force, as his blue blade instantly began to glow. The all too familiar red phoenix flew out of Kai's blade, as it spread its wings with power. The crowd was in awe at the great bird, and the bladebreakers watched Dranzer intently.especially Jade. She had now stood up, and her eyes were open in complete shock. A million thoughts began racing through her mind.the same thoughts that Kai had experienced when he had witnessed Dazzler.  
  
"Jade.are you ok?" asked Tyson, as he waved his arms in front of her. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"Dranzer?!" Jade replied, as she continued to stare at the red phoenix. "It can't be.."  
  
Flames were thrown up into the air, as the dish was completely covered in smoke. It didn't take long for the smoke to clear, as the entire crowd gasped. The entire forest was completely burnt down, except for giant pile of ashes which had now formed.  
  
"This match is over!" stated Kai, as he picked up his Dranzer blade and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
Nicole's red blade was laying in the middle of the dish, looking rather burnt. She scooped it up, and quickly ran back to her team.  
  
"And that's the match!" A.J. Topper yelled, as the crowd continued to cheer. "The Bladebreakers win the first round, and are on their way to the semi-finals!" 


	14. A Complicated Past

(Well...I finally finished another chapter! I'm having problems with finding enough time to update!!! Anyways, here's the next chapter so enjoy...and remember R&R as usual...cause it gets me motivated to write more!)  
  
Disclaimer: I think I've said this enough times...but, I'll say it again...I do not own Beyblade!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: A Complicated Past  
  
Room 105 was completely covered in darkness, as shadows crept silently up the endless walls. The room was completely empty, except for one small figure...Jade. The Bladebreakers had clenched a first round victory and had decided to go for a celebrating lunch. This of course was Tyson's idea, who was just dying to fill up his 'Grand Canyon' stomach! Jade had deliberately refused to go, stating that her stomach couldn't handle any food right now. In all honesty though...all she wanted was to be left alone. She needed to think. Jade was lying motionless on the soft bed, as she curled her legs up towards her chest. A blanket was pulled tightly up under her chin; as she felt her head spinning in circles. Jade couldn't stop thinking about Kai's battle...and Dranzer. Jade promised herself that she would forget about her past; but now...all of a sudden it came flooding back into her memory. Her head began throbbing with pain, as she was forced to close her eyes. Jade could hardly believe what she was witnessing, as she saw a small girl laughing and playing in her mind. Jade automatically recognized who it was...it was herself as a child. A small smile slowly spread across Jade's soft face, as a memory began to play itself in her mind.  
  
~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~  
  
Jade was playing in the rays of the sun, as a small cat lay sleepily beside her. She wasn't very old, in fact she was only seven and everything was completely new to her. The day had only just begun, as another figure came out into view. It was an older man, and he had a light gray mustache across his upper lip. His voice was soothing and gently, as he rested his right hand upon Jade's shoulder.  
  
"Jade...I have a surprise for you!"  
  
Jade quickly spun around and opened her mouth, as she sported a huge smile.  
  
"Is it a new part for my beyblade grandpa!?" Jade asked with extreme enthusiasm.  
  
Her grandpa laughed heartily, as he smiled with pride at his young granddaughter.  
  
"No Jade...it's even better then a new beyblade part!"  
  
Jade closed her eyes and shook her head, as she placed her hands on each of her hips.  
  
"There's nothing in the world that's better than a beyblade!"  
  
"Well...we'll just have to see about that!"  
  
He kneeled beside Jade, and gently placed his hands over her eyes. She was squirming with delight, as she began guessing on what the surprise item could be. As her grandpa continued to cover Jade's eyes, two more figures emerged from within the house and were now standing inches in front of Jade. There was a young boy who looked to be around the age of eight, and standing behind the child was another older man who looked almost angry.  
  
"Ok Jade...on the count of three I'm going to uncover your eyes." Jade giggled and nodded in agreement. "Alright, 1...2...3!"  
  
As he announced the number three, he slowly withdrew his hands from Jade's eyes. Immediately her eyes began to twinkle, and her face glowed with happiness. Before saying another word, Jade quickly ran towards the small boy.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
Jade was practically screaming, as she threw his arms around Kai's neck. Kai slowly wrapped his arms around Jade's waist, as he accepted her hug. The man who was standing behind Kai suddenly cleared his throat, as he spoke out sternly.  
  
"That's enough Kai...let her go."  
  
Kai sighed as he slowly pulled himself away from Jade, and looked up at the man.  
  
"Sorry grandfather," replied Kai in a whisper.  
  
Jade looked up at Mr.Kaido oddly, then quickly grabbed a hold of Kai's hand.  
  
"Come on Kai, you have to teach me some new beyblade moves!"  
  
Kai looked nervously up at his grandfather, as he nodded his approval hesitantly. Jade gave a thankful smile, as she began to drag Kai away. The two elders retired into the house, leaving the two children in peace. A small beyblade dish sat in the middle of the yard looking rather beat up. Kai cocked one of his eyebrows, as he looked at the dish oddly.  
  
"What happened to it?!"  
  
"Oh...that...well, Snuffles decided to use it as a scratching post!" Replied Jade, blushing slightly in embarrassment.  
  
Kai shrugged and carefully pulled out his blue beyblade. Jade watched Kai intently, then quickly grabbed her purple blade from her pocket. She tried to look as professional as Kai placing the blade on his launcher...but, she had no luck. Naturally Jade fumbled with the blade in her hands, as it fell lightly on the green grass. Kai couldn't help but smile, as he watched Jade bend over to pick it up.  
  
"Hey Jade...I want to show you something!"  
  
Kai said, as he motioned her over with his hand. Jade immediately ran up and stood silently beside Kai. He gently took a hold of her delicate hand and placed his blue blade in it.  
  
"Are you giving me your blade?" asked Jade, as she blinked a couple times in confusion.  
  
Kai shook his head,  
  
"No Jade...look at it!"  
  
Jade looked at Kai with confusion but did what she was told, as her eyes scanned over the small blade.  
  
"See it?"  
  
Jade was about to open her mouth to say 'no', when her eyes suddenly lit up. On the top of Kai's blade was a small image of a red bird...a phoenix.  
  
"Ohhh...you painted a picture of a phoenix on your blade!" Jade replied, as she smiled happily. "It's so pretty!"  
  
Kai sighed in desperation,  
  
"I didn't paint my beyblade Jade...its a bit beast."  
  
"A what?!" Jade asked, looking up at Kai with complete confusion.  
  
"A bit beast...and his names Dranzer!" Kai answered with complete pride in his voice.  
  
"Dranzer?! What does he do?"  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
Kai took his small blade out of Jade's hand, and set it up on his launcher. He quickly pulled the ripcord, as his blade took off and landed swiftly in the dish. He then took Jade's blade and launched it as well. The two blades spun side by side, as Jade watched Kai's blade intently.  
  
"Are you ready Jade?" Kai asked, as Jade began nodding like she was in a trance. "Ok Dranzer...attack with Spin Fire, NOW!"  
  
Kai's blade immediately came to life, as a giant beam of light shot out of it. Jade stood completely stunned, as a giant red phoenix emerged from Kai's blade. The power of the bird was unimaginable, and it swiftly knocked Jade's blade out of the dish.  
  
"Kai!...that was a complete disgrace!"  
  
Kai quivered at the sound of the dominating voice, as he looked up and came eye to eye with his grandfather. Jade couldn't understand why Kai was being punished for playing such a good battle.  
  
"But...Mr.Kaido...Kai won!" Jade spoke up, as she looked up at him with innocent eyes.  
  
He immediately glared down at Jade menacingly, then looked sternly back at Kai.  
  
"You should have demolished her blade Kai!" His voice rang out cold and harsh.  
  
"But...grandfather...she's my friend." Kai was hesitant to speak out, knowing all to well of the punishment that he would receive.  
  
Mr. Kaido's eyes flared up with anger,  
  
"What have I taught you!"  
  
Kai sighed as he closed his eyes,  
  
"Take no prisoners!"  
  
~~~~~*End Flashback*~~~~~  
  
"No...stop yelling at him...stop!"  
  
Jade shot open her eyes, and found herself sitting upright in the bed. Her hands felt clammy, as they gripped the blanket tightly. She remembered everything. Kai and her used to be friends...she remembered how he used to come down and visit her with his grandfather. 'He used to be so gentle,' Jade thought as she thought about the young Kai. 'Now he's so...cold.' Suddenly Jade felt something warm run down her cheek, as she quickly wiped it away with her hand. She realized that she was now crying. Her crystal blue eyes were glistening with tears, as her hair gently brushed against her cheek. Her lips parted slowly, as she spoke out softly.  
  
"Kai...what did he do to you."  
  
  
  
"Ohhhhh, guys...I don't feel so good!"  
  
Tyson was lying flat on his back in the middle of the hotel hallway, as his moans could be heard from miles away. The guys had finally made it back from the restaurant, but found that they never made it very far. Tyson naturally ate more than he could handle, and managed to make it to the center of the hotel hallway before collapsing on the rug. He had his arms tightly wrapped around his stomach, as he continued to moan in pain. If you never saw the boy lying in the hotel, you could've sworn that it was some kind of an animal dying! Tyson continued to roll around on the floor, while his face began to turn extremely pale.  
  
"Maybe this time you'll learn...from your stupid mistakes!" Kai replied with disgust.  
  
Max sighed in desperation,  
  
"Nah, he'll do it again tomorrow!"  
  
Kenny and Rei nodded in agreement, they knew all to well that Tyson couldn't keep his hands off of food...even if he was sick! People continued to walk by the group of five, as they mumbled something amongst themselves. An older lady stepped off of the elevator, and immediately focused her attention on Tyson.  
  
"My word...don't you boys have anything better to do, then to hang out in a public hallway!" The lady was in complete disgust, which immediately caused the others to blush in embarrassment. "I'm so thankful that you're not my son!"  
  
"Well...I wouldn't want to be your son either lady!" Tyson shot out rudely, as he continued his moaning and groaning.  
  
The lady got a complete look of shock on her face, and quickly shot Tyson a glare. She looked from boy to boy, as Rei, Kenny, and Max smiled innocently at her.  
  
"Don't look at me..." stated Kai when the lady took her turn at looking up at him. "I don't know who he is!"  
  
With that the lady stormed off down the hallway, mumbling something about 'kids these days.' They all looked back over at Tyson, who had now managed to lean himself up against the wall.  
  
"What!?" Tyson exclaimed, noticing all the eyes that were fixated on him. "What did I do?!"  
  
  
  
Max entered room 105 rather quietly, as he closed the door gently behind him. He couldn't help but smile at Tyson's remark, 'he's so clueless!' Max turned around, finally realized that the room was covered in darkness. He cocked one eyebrow, as he tried to figure out what was going on. 'I guess Jade went out for a walk or something!' Max thought, as he quickly made his way over to the beds. He plopped down on his own, and immediately turned on the small desk lamp.  
  
"Hey...do you mind!?"  
  
Max nearly fell off the bed in surprise, as he tried to focus on the voice that had just spoke up. He looked directly across from him and instantly noticed that Jade was lying on the opposite bed. She was curled up in a tight ball, and she had blankets pulled up all around her. Her eyes were red and swollen, and it looked as if she had been crying for months. Max couldn't believe how awful Jade looked, as he rubbed his eyes...making sure that he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"Jade? What happened to you!" Max asked rather loudly, as Jade gave him an unwelcoming glare.  
  
"Nothing happened to me...and no...I don't want to talk about!"  
  
Jade knew that Max was about to ask her if she wanted to talk, she could see it in his eyes. Max closed his mouth, and scratched the back of his head nervously. He wanted to say something...he wanted to make Jade feel better, but he had no idea what to say.  
  
"Ummm, Jade..."  
  
"No!" Jade shot back. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Max about her past.  
  
"Come on Jade..." Max started, as Jade watched him move towards her. He shifted his eyes nervously, then gently sat down on the edge of her bed. Jade sighed, realizing that Max obviously had his mind set on helping her. She slowly sat up and leaned lightly against the headboard. Max gazed at her constantly, as his eyes should signs of concern.  
  
"It's nothing serious Max...I...I just remembered something from my past." Jade answered, causing her eyes to focus down on her fidgeting hands. "Something that happened...a long time ago."  
  
"What is it?" Max asked, he was keen on finding out what was bothering her and he hoped that she would feel comfortable enough to tell him.  
  
"I can't tell you that..." Jade replied, as she slowly began to realize that her eyes were began to water yet again. She tried to stop the tears from falling but it was no use, they gently ran down her cheeks and fell on top of the blankets. Jade couldn't really understand why she was feeling like this, her friendship with Kai was over...it was all in the past. But something deep down inside of her told her different...something told her that they were meant to find each other again. Jade shook her head, as she tried to clear her thoughts. Her eyes closed tightly, while tears continued to run down her soft cheeks. Max watched Jade intently, as he felt her sadness crawl onto him. His eyes began to water slightly, he hated it when people cried...especially now. Jade looked like she had fallen apart, she looked like every last ounce of strength in her body had left. She was strong when they first met her...so, alive. Max could hardly believe what he was doing, as he gently wrapped his arms around Jade's shoulders. He couldn't stand to see her cry, and he wanted to comfort her more than anything. Jade's thoughts suddenly became focused on what was happening now. She blinked a couple of times, realizing that Max was actually hugging her...it wasn't another dream. Jade's first instinct was to push him away, to tell him to leave her alone...but, she couldn't do that. She forgot everything about being a lone beyblader, and realized that she actually loved being a member of the Bladebreakers. Hesitantly, Jade slowly placed her hands on Max's back as she accepted his comforting hug. Max couldn't help but blush, as he felt Jade rest her chin gently upon his right shoulder. 'She's finally dropped her tough act," thought Max giving a small grin.  
  
"Hey...how about we go get some ice cream!" suggested Max, as he pulled himself far enough back that he could see Jade's face. He watched as Jade gave him an actual smile...causing her eyes to light up again. She instantly nodded, making Max realize that Jade had now accepted the Bladebreakers as her friends.  
  
  
  
"Ohh, and a scoop of peppermint twist, and vanilla, and peanut butter crunch...hey don't forget the chocolate swirl...and the cookies and cream, and the cookie dough, and that swirly stuff over there...yeah that one...and..."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have invited Tyson!" Max was staring at Tyson with wide eyes, as he placed his hands behind his head. "I should've known that he would still be hungry after lunch."  
  
"I told you so!" Jade answered with a shrug. "There's not going to be any left for us!"  
  
Max and Jade continued to watch Tyson's ice cream cone, as it grew higher and higher. A crowd had formed around them, which instantly made Max and Jade completely embarrassed. Sweat continued to roll down the worker's forehead, as he tried to keep up with Tyson's ordering. It had nearly twenty scoops by the time Tyson was finished. His eyes were glowing with happiness, as the ice cream cone was handed down to him. It was way taller than him, and people stared at him...wondering how he would manage to get it in his mouth. Max swallowed then looked up at the ice cream man nervously,  
  
"how much will that cost?"  
  
The man typed steadily on the till, as his eyes suddenly popped open.  
  
"That'll be...$35.00 kid!" The man couldn't help but smile, as he watched Jade and Max's mouth drop open. "Man...bring that kid back anytime...he's great profit!"  
  
Jade and Max slowly began to empty out their pockets, as they said good-bye to their own ice cream cone. Tyson was completely proud of his cone, as he began to walk back towards the hotel.  
  
"Hey thanks for offering to buy me ice cream guys!" Tyson yelled back, as he looked at Jade and Max from over his shoulder.  
  
"Uhhh, Tyson...maybe you should..."  
  
Jade was too late, as they watched Tyson trip over a small stone. This immediately caused Tyson to stumble on his feet, which in turn sent his ice cream cone flying...all twenty scoops!  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
Max and Jade couldn't help but laugh at the disaster that Tyson had just caused; and it was even more funny to see that half of his ice cream had landed upon Kenny's head. Tyson was way too frantic to even acknowledge Kenny, as he instantly began whining.  
  
"Oh no...I ruined my ice cream!"  
  
Tyson fell to the ground, as he tried to gather up any pieces that weren't covered in dirt. Jade sighed in desperation,  
  
"I saw that coming from a mile away!"  
  
Max laughed, as he watched Tyson take a scoop from off of Kenny's head and eat it.  
  
"Yeah...so did I!" Kenny replied looking rather upset. "I knew I should've stayed at the hotel!"  
  
(Whew...another chapter done! I know, I really gotta update sooner...but, believe me I am trying! Anyways, I just thought I'd mention that I have ideas for a new Beyblade fic which I intend to start soon. Don't worry though, I'm not giving up on this story...I have every intention to finishing it! Well...see ya later!) 


	15. Growing Closer

( Well, I'm back with another chapter...finally!!! Well, I don't have much of anything to say...so I'll let you get on with the story. Remember R&R...It makes me happy!)  
  
Disclaimer: I honestly don't own Beyblade...but all the new characters are mine, so no stealing!(unless you ask me first!)  
  
Chapter 14: Growing Closer  
  
"I'm never going to get this out of my hair!"  
  
Kenny was in a complete frenzy, as he gasped at the image reflecting back at him in the mirror. The ice cream, which Tyson so gracefully dropped on Kenny's head, had now melted. It was incredibly sticky, and it caused Kenny's hair to tangle up into huge mats!  
  
"Chill out Kenny...I'll help you get it out!"  
  
Tyson smiled, as Kenny looked at him with horror.  
  
"No thank you Tyson," he replied instantly before Tyson could say anything else. "I'd like to have some hair left when I'm done!"  
  
Max laughed and Jade smiled, as they heard Kenny's last remark. The four of them had immediately returned back to the hotel, more out of embarrassment then anything else. Naturally, a crowd had formed around their disaster scene and the three of them were not too eager to stick around. Tyson, on the otherhand, didn't seem to acknowledge the crowd as he tried to save every last ice cream scoop that he could!  
  
"Awww...don't be such a poor sport Chief!"  
  
Tyson replied, as he completely ignored everything that Kenny had said(as usual). He immediately began shoving a frantic Kenny into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. Max and Jade were still able to hear the arguing voices of Kenny and Tyson, although they were rather muffled. Max shrugged, as he picked up a card from the deck. He scanned it over with his eyes, then sighed heavily.  
  
"It's no use...I can't seem to win!"  
  
Max threw the card down in frustration, and fell backwards onto the bed. Jade was laying a couple inches from him, as she cocked one of her eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
"Which card is it?"  
  
Max has started a game of solitaire on the bed, while Jade rested beside him. Max sighed, as he turned his head to face Jade.  
  
"It's a five of spades."  
  
Jade rolled her eyes, as she pushed herself up to a seated position. She too scanned the cards that were scattered on the bed, then slowly began to collect them in her hands.  
  
"You're right...you can't win!" Jade shrugged, while giving Max a small smile. "Now its my turn."  
  
Jade began to shuffle the deck of cards through her fingers, then started to scatter them out on the bed.  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
Max and Jade nearly had a heart attack, as they heard the devastating cry of Kenny. They looked at each other with curiosity, then shrugged as they headed towards the bathroom. Before either of them could grab the doorknob, Tyson suddenly burst out while slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Oh...hey guys...how's it going?" Tyson replied, as he noticed Max and Jade staring at him. He began to scratch the back of his head nervously, hoping they wouldn't ask what happened.  
  
"What just happened in there?" Max asked, as he studied Tyson.  
  
"Uhhh...well...I guess Kenny didn't appreciate my help!"  
  
"Yeah, we kind of assumed that from his screaming," Jade replied getting rather annoyed.  
  
Tyson could only give an innocent sort of smile, as Max eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Tyson...what did you do!?"  
  
Tyson couldn't handle the suspicious looks that he was getting, as he suddenly spilled out all the information.  
  
"It's not my fault that the hair dye bottle looks so similar to the shampoo!"  
  
Max and Jade stared at Tyson in shock, knowing exactly what he had done.  
  
"Why would they have hair dye in a hotel room anyways!"  
  
Max and Jade immediately burst in the bathroom and stopped dead in their tracks. They couldn't help but laugh...Tyson had definitely done it this time. The dye had worked...Kenny's hair was no longer brown...it was green! Kenny looked like the entire world had come crashing down on him, as he had his head buried in his hands. Max had no idea what to say, as he heard Jade speak up.  
  
"Hey Kenny...it's not that bad." Jade replied, as she tried to be as comforting as she could.  
  
"Yeah, I mean look at it this way...at least it matches your tie!"  
  
Tyson announced, as he carefully peeked around the doorframe. Kenny heard the all too familiar voice of Tyson ring out, instantly causing his face to turn dark red.  
  
"If it wasn't for you...I wouldn't be in this mess!" Kenny shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Ok...I think now would be a good time to leave!"  
  
Jade and Max nodded in agreement, as they watched Tyson race out of the room.  
  
"Tyson," yelled Kenny as he got to his feet. "Get back here!"  
  
  
  
It was six o'clock now as Kai waited impatiently in the hotel lobby. He was leaning casually against the wall, and he had his arms crossed over his chest in the usual manner. He didn't look too pleased, as he gave a scowl.  
  
"Where are they!?"  
  
Rei could see the anger reflecting in Kai's eyes, as he leaned back gently on one of the lobby chairs. He had no idea where the others were, but he was praying that they'd show up soon. He knew how much Kai hated it when people were late. Before Rei could say his usual, 'I'm sure they'll be here soon;' he noticed Tyson come charging out of the elevator. Kai acknowledged this too, and quickly grabbed Tyson by the collar as he brushed by. Tyson felt the tug of Kai's arm, as he stumbled backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Hey...what did you do that for Kai!" Tyson yelled from off the floor. This instantly caused the hotel clerk to look up from her desk. Rei smiled and waved innocently at her, as he made his way over to Kai and Tyson.  
  
"Where are the others?!" Kai demanded, as he glared menacingly down at Tyson.  
  
Tyson shrugged, there was no way that he was going to tell Kai that he accidentally dyed Kenny's hair green.  
  
"I haven't seen them!"  
  
Tyson smiled nervously, as Kai continued to stare him down. Rei could sense a fight growing, and decided that he didn't want to around to see it. As Rei turned around to leave, he noticed two familiar faces coming towards him.  
  
"Here they are Kai," Rei replied as he gave out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
Kai took his glare off of Tyson, as he closed his eyes.  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
Jade and Max were having troubles walking, as they each held on to one of Kenny's arms; dragging him behind them.  
  
"Whew...sorry about the delay guys!" Max replied with a smile, as he released his grip on Kenny's arm. Jade did the same thing, causing Kenny to slump forward on the lobby floor. Rei looked at Kenny awkwardly, noticing that Kenny had his entire head covered by a beige bucket hat.  
  
"What happened to you?" Rei asked with extreme curiosity.  
  
Jade and Max tried to signal Rei to stop, but it was too late. Kenny's face turned red with anger yet again, as he shot out his arm.  
  
"Why don't you ask him!" Kenny replied while gritting his teeth.  
  
Rei was rather shocked to see Kenny in such an aggravated state; but he immediately understood why as he noticed Kenny pointing directly at Tyson. Tyson smiled sheepishly, and realized that Kai was staring down at him yet again.  
  
"What did you do this time Tyson!?" Kai shot out.  
  
Tyson looked down at his fidgeting hands, as he whispered quietly.  
  
"I dyed his hair."  
  
"You what!" exclaimed Rei, as he looked back down at Kenny. He watched as Kenny began to clench his fists after hearing the word 'dye.' Rei was so tempted to lift the hat off of Kenny's head, but was stopped as he felt Jade grab his arm.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jade replied as she pulled back Rei's arm. She knew that Rei was dying to know what color Kenny's hair was; as she leaned in closely to his ear.  
  
"It's green," she whispered soft enough so that Kenny couldn't hear what she was saying. Rei snickered quietly, as Kenny continued to slouch glumly on the floor.  
  
"Enough about the hair...so Tyson screwed up again, what else is new!" Kai replied, as he noticed Tyson sticking out his tongue at him.  
  
"Kai's right," agreed Jade.  
  
"Hey...I resent that!" Tyson yelled, as he jumped to his feet to defend himself.  
  
"I mean, Kai's right about the hair thing...we have a date to watch the Shadow-Cats remember!" Jade answered, then couldn't help but smile. "Although...I also agree with Kai on you screwing up again!"  
  
Kai gave a slight smile, as Max and Rei joined in with laughter. Tyson crossed his arms stubbornly, then began to trudge out the lobby doors. Max laughed, as he took a hold of Kenny's arm again. Rei decided to grab Kenny's other arm, and they began to drag him after Tyson. Kenny didn't look too impressed, as Jade and Kai followed closely behind him.  
  
"Why can't I stay here!" Kenny replied in frustration.  
  
"And let you mope in the bedroom all night...I don't think so!" Max replied with a laugh. "Besides, we need you to record data on Dizzi."  
  
"Fine," Kenny replied as the five of them followed Tyson towards the arena.  
  
  
  
  
  
The arena was crowded with millions of people, as the Bladebreakers struggled to find empty seats to sit in. They actually managed to find six seats, which some girls generously offered to them after realizing that were actually THE Bladebreakers. Of course, Jade got plenty of glares from them, as the girls mumbled to each other about how 'hot' the Bladebreakers were.  
  
"Ahhh...my adoring fans!" Tyson sighed, as he took a seat beside Jade. "But they weren't to fond of you!"  
  
"Thanks for noticing," replied Jade sarcastically.  
  
Max, Kenny, and Rei sat one row down from Kai, Jade, and Tyson; as they realized that the battle had already begun.  
  
"And the second match goes to Eli and the Shadow-Cats!" yelled DJ Jazzman's voice over the cheering crowd.  
  
"Oh that's just perfect," Tyson replied sarcastically. "We already missed the first two match's, thanks to Ken..."  
  
"Tyson...maybe you should stop talking," Max suggested noticing Kenny's angry face.  
  
"That would be a miracle!" Kai added, as he crossed his arms.  
  
Jade quickly shoved her hand over Tyson's mouth, knowing all to well that he would shout something back at Kai. Tyson shot his eyes towards Jade, as she in turn gave him a glare.  
  
"Be quiet!" Jade hissed, as she took her hand away from Tyson's mouth. "I want to watch the third match!"  
  
Tyson got a pouted look on his face, then focused his own attention towards the centre of the arena.  
  
"And it's time for our third and final match of the evening folks, and I gotta say the Shadow-Cats are one impressive team!" yelled DJ Jazzman with extreme enthusiasm.  
  
"Now let's take a look at our final bladers, shall we Brad," announced A.J. Topper.  
  
"Sure thing A.J., up next for the 'Wind Bladers' is Timmy." Replied Brad over the announcements. "And he hopes to bring in at least one win for his team!"  
  
"And last but definitely not least...is Jessie from the Shadow-Cats!" added A.J. as he began to list her stats. "Jessie's looking to do some final damage to the 'Wind Bladers'; and with the help of her bit beast Tokala...that goal is more than possible!"  
  
The entire Bladebreaker team listened intently, as they noticed the familiar black haired girl from Jade's old team.  
  
"She has a bit beast?" Rei asked, as he turned to face Jade.  
  
Jade only nodded, as she kept her focus directly on Jessie. Rei looked over at Kenny, who in turn looked down at his laptop.  
  
"Got anything Dizzi?" asked Kenny hopefully. The screen of the laptop began to show small wavelengths, as Dizzi spoke up.  
  
"Nothing yet Chief...it seems that there's no information available on the Shadow-Cat team!" Dizzi rang out.  
  
"But...there has to be something," Max insisted.  
  
"Were you not listening Max...there's zip!" Dizzi replied sarcastically.  
  
"They made sure of that," answered Jade, as everyone focused their attention on her. "The Shadow-Cats make sure that their information is kept a secret...they make sure that NO one can acquire it!"  
  
Kai looked over at Jade, then got a smirk on his face. 'That's it...why didn't I see this before,' Kai thought as he closed his eyes to focus. 'We have a complete database on the Shadow-Cats right in front of our eyes...Jade!'  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
The two bladers didn't spare a single secant, as they immediately launched their blades into the dish. Both blades whirled around the dish, neither of them giving up any speed. The rest of the Shadow-Cats sat respectively on their bench, as they watched Jessie intently.  
  
"Come on!" replied Eli in annoyance. He was laying on his back as he took up half the bench. "This is boring...everyone knows she's just toying with him!"  
  
Julian sat close beside Eli, as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Shut-up Eli...you're getting on my nerves!"  
  
"What!?" shouted Eli, as he immediately sat up and glared at his younger teammate. "You're one to talk you little twerp!"  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" Julian replied as he clenched his fists. His face was red with anger, and he tried to glare menacingly at Eli.  
  
"Would you two knock it off...you're both getting on MY nerves!"  
  
Eli and Julian immediately stopped their arguing, as they heard Damien's intimidating voice. Damien always stood a couple of inches in front of his bench, and helped his teammates whenever it was possible. He watched as Jessie's orange blade circled around the gray one.  
  
"Ok Jessie," Damien spoke up as he crossed his arms. "Finish him off!"  
  
Jessie bared an evil grin,  
  
"It's about time!...Tokala...attack with whirling wind!"  
  
The orange blade instantly obeyed Jessie's voice, as a huge gust of wind began blowing throughout the arena. People in the stands held on tightly to their hats and waited for the wind to die down. It didn't last long, however, as Tokala's wind blew Timmy's blade out of the dish with no problem at all.  
  
"And Jessie wins the third round...as the Shadow-Cats move on to the semi-finals!" DJ Jazzman announced, as the crowd broke out in a roar of applauds.  
  
Jessie smirked as picked up her orange blade and ran back to her team. Eli and Julian had found themselves in another little argument, while Jessie stood before Damien.  
  
"So...was that a fast enough win for ya?!" Jessie asked, as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Damien nodded slowly, barely even acknowledging Jessie's presence. His eyes were focused directly at the stands, and Jessie knew exactly what Damien was looking at...Jade. Jessie sighed, as much as Damien denied it, she knew that he still had feelings for Jade.  
  
"Are you coming?" Jessie asked, as she grabbed Damien's attention by flicking him on the ear.  
  
Damien shook his head to clear his thoughts then looked over at Jessie,  
  
"where?"  
  
Jessie smiled and jerked her thumb towards Eli and Julian.  
  
"The kids are getting restless!"  
  
Damien grinned slightly as he walked over towards Eli, and grabbed him by the arm. Jessie took a hold of Julians arm, as the four of them exited into the arena hall.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Julian, as he walked closely beside Jessie.  
  
"Back to the hotel," she replied quickly.  
  
Eli moaned, as he trudged along behind them.  
  
"But I'm hungry...we haven't ate since breakfast!"  
  
"We can order room service," announced Damien from the front of the group. "Besides, I don't think I want to take you two anywhere near the public!"  
  
Jessie smiled, she knew exactly what Damien was talking about. Every time they went into a restaurant or any public place for that matter; Eli and Julian would always start an argument. Eli shrugged,  
  
"room service is just as good!"  
  
Suddenly Damien stopped, causing the rest of the Shadow-Cats to do the same.  
  
"Why am I not surprised," Damien spoke up as his eyes scanned the group of six who were standing in front of him. "I knew your team would show up sooner or later!"  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean!?" demanded Tyson with frustration.  
  
The Bladebreakers stood facing the Shadow-Cats, as both teams stared each other down. Jade looked from the Bladebreakers to the Shadow-Cats, and sighed. She knew she had to say something before the two teams started a fight, but she was drawing a blank.  
  
"Why are you guys here?" asked Eli, as he cocked one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, last time I checked anyone was free to watch a beyblade match!" Rei stated with annoyance.  
  
"Oh please, you don't actually think you can get away with that story!" Jessie replied arrogantly, "obviously you came here to steal information on our incredible beyblades!"  
  
"We wouldn't do that!" Kenny replied defensively. "The Bladebreakers don't work like that."  
  
"Yeah, it sure looks like it," Julian shot out with a roll of his eyes. "What's with the laptop then?"  
  
"That's none of your business kid!" Rei hissed, as his golden eyes narrowed.  
  
"You again!" Tyson replied, as he recognized the small boy who had stolen his Dragoon blade the last time they met. Tyson held up his arms, and looked like he was going to strangle the boy. But, before Tyson could even think about doing anything, Damien stepped in front of Julian defensively. The last thing Jade wanted to witness was an all out war between the two teams, as she slowly stepped forward.  
  
"That's enough Tyson," Jade replied as Tyson looked at her with shock.  
  
"But...they're accusing us of stealing information!" Tyson stuttered defensively.  
  
"I know," Jade replied calmly. "But, just ignore them...ok."  
  
Tyson blinked a couple times, as Jade turned her back on the Shadow-Cats and began to walk away.  
  
"Jade's right Tyson," Max added. "We can settle this when we meet them in the finals!"  
  
"IF...you make it to the finals!" Jessie added obnoxiously.  
  
"Sounds fine to me," Damien answered. "But, next time you want information on my team don't bother asking your little laptop...just ask her!"  
  
Damien pointed directly at Jade, instantly causing her to stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"I'm sure she'd be happy to spill out all the information on us!" Damien shot out harshly.  
  
Kai only gave a slight smirk, as he thought to himself. 'That's exactly what I hope she'll do!'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fly Dranzer!"  
  
Kai's demanding voice rang out, as he launched his blue blade into the practice dish. It was eight o'clock by the time the Bladebreakers got back to the hotel. Their encounter with the Shadow-Cats didn't turn out so well, and they decided to stay clear away from them until they met in the finals. Kai had taken this time as an opportunity to train, while the others retired into their rooms. Kai's Dranzer blade was spinning with incredible speed; but by the look plastered on Kai's face...it obviously wasn't spinning fast enough.  
  
"Dranzer...return!"  
  
Kai ordered, as the blue blade launched itself into Kai's open palm. Kai scanned his blade with his eyes, as he turned it around in his hands. He couldn't understand why Dranzer kept losing speed, it made no sense. His blade was perfect, everything was set up in perfect proportion...and yet Dranzer continually seemed to get slower. It was Jade...ever since his last battle against her, Dranzer seemed to act strangely. Kai closed his eyes, as he tried to think up a possible explanation. But, the only thing that his mind seemed to focus on was Jade. Suddenly Dranzer began to glow faintly, as if it knew that Kai was thinking of Jade. The glow quickly vanished, as Kai squinted in pain. He glanced over at his right arm, and noticed the blood seeping through the bandages. Kai sighed, and slowly began to unwrap his bandages arm. The cut glistened, as if it was happy to breathe fresh air.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kai, as he reached over for the first aid kit (A/N it's in the beyblade room)  
  
Jade stood a couple inches behind Kai, and she looked at him rather shocked. She hadn't made a single sound and yet Kai knew that she was standing behind him. She watched as he took a seat on the floor, and began rummaging through the small kit.  
  
"I came to give Dazzler a practice spin," replied Jade as she took a couple steps closer. "But, I see that you already inhabited the dish."  
  
"I'm done," Kai stated with no emotion.  
  
Jade shrugged, as she pulled out Dazzler from her belt pocket. As the purple blade felt the warmth of Jade's hand, it instantly began to glow as Jade gave a faint smile. She quickly placed Dazzler back in her pocket and sighed. As much as she wanted to practice she couldn't...she couldn't let Kai see her connection with Dazzler, not yet anyways. Kai hadn't even acknowledged the glow coming from Dazzler, he was too busy concentrating on wrapping his arm.  
  
"Need help?" asked Jade, as she cocked on of her eyebrows. She noticed Kai struggling with the Tensor bandage that he found, and she couldn't help but smile at his frustration. Kai eyed Jade then turned his gaze away from her, and held out the bandage.  
  
"I guess that would be a yes."  
  
Jade took the tensor bandage from Kai's hand, and sat down beside him. She glanced at the cut and frowned,  
  
"is that the same cut...from our battle?"  
  
Kai didn't say a word, but simply nodded his head.  
  
"Maybe you should get it checked," offered Jade as she tried to get an answer out of him. "If it hasn't stopped bleeding yet, maybe you need sti..."  
  
"Did I ask you to be a doctor!" Kai interrupted rudely.  
  
Jade shook her head that wasn't the answer she was hoping to get from him. Jade looked at the cut, then began rummaging through the first aid kit. Before long she pulled out a small bottle and began to open it. She dabbed some of the contents of the bottle onto her finger, and began rubbing Kai's injured shoulder gently. Kai could instantly feel the coldness of the cream creep into his cut, but it didn't last long. He felt the soothing warmth of Jade's fingers move delicately over his arm, as he glanced over at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai asked, as he felt his cheeks burn slightly. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt completely relaxed around Jade...the same way he felt when they were both just kids.  
  
"It's 'First Aid Cream'...it'll keep the cut from getting infected." Jade replied calmly, as she gathered up the tensor bandage and began wrapping it around Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" asked Kai, as he watched Jade fumble with the bandage.  
  
"Of course," answered Jade. "How hard can it be to wrap an arm?"  
  
Kai shook his head, as Jade smiled slightly. Both of them had constant memories of their past flashing through their minds, although neither of them would tell the other. 'Ask her now,' thought Kai as he watched Jade twist the bandage around his arm. 'She'll tell you everything about the Shadow-Cats...ask her!' Kai began to open his mouth to repeat the question racing through his head, as Jade looked up at him. She spoke something to him, although Kai couldn't understand it. His head began racing again, as another memory found its way into his mind.  
  
~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~  
  
Kai continued to study his Dranzer blade, as it spun rapidly around the small beyblade dish. He smiled with complete pride as Dranzer picked up his speed every so often, and launched itself into the other blade. Soon the battle was over, as the small green blade flew out of the dish and landed inches in front of the owners feet.  
  
"Those are some very impressive Beyblade skills young man!" Jade's grandpa stood facing the young Kai, as he smiled kindly. He bent over slowly and retrieved the green blade from off of the grass.  
  
"Thank-you Mr. Tomei."  
  
Kai replied as he summoned his blade back into his hand. Jade's grandpa nodded, as he made his way back into the house. Kai sighed, as he in turn decided to head back to the house. Just before Kai could reach the large door, he heard a faint sound coming from behind the fence. 'What could that be?' Kai wondered, as curiosity got the best of him. He quickly darted around the fence, and stopped just inches before one of the giant oak trees. He smiled slightly as he recognized a small figure hunched up underneath the tree. Kai walked over slowly, and took a seat on the soft grass.  
  
"Jade...what's wrong?" Kai asked, as he looked as he small friend with concern. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Jade sniffled, as she raised her small head and looked over at Kai.  
  
"Snuffles scratched me," Jade replied as a small tear managed to make its way down her soft cheek.  
  
Kai noticed that Jade was holding her left hand tightly, as he motioned her to let him see it. Jade shook her head,  
  
"it'll hurt."  
  
"No it won't...I promise," Kai replied trying to convince her that she'd be fine. "You know I'd never hurt you."  
  
Jade sniffed and nodded her head, as slowly held out her left hand to Kai. He gently took a hold of her hand, as he noticed a small scratch running along the top of it. He couldn't help but smile, it was the tiniest scratch ever and yet Jade looked like it was life threatening. Jade looked at Kai with tears in her eyes,  
  
"Can you make it better?"  
  
Kai simply nodded, as he slowly lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Jade's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, as she withdrew her hand from Kai's grasp.  
  
"Thank you Kai," Jade replied with her usual cheery smile.  
  
~~~~~*End of Flashback*~~~~~  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai blinked a couple times, and finally realized that Jade was talking to him. He turned his gaze, as his eyes met hers.  
  
"I'm done," Jade replied as she slowly stood up on her feet.  
  
Kai glanced over at his shoulder and noticed that it was tightly wrapped up in the tensor bandage.  
  
"Thanks," Kai replied with no emotion.  
  
Before Jade had a chance to say anything, Kai rose to his feet and left. Jade followed him with her eyes until he disappeared. 'That's the second time he's done that,' Jade thought as she remembered when they had first battled. Kai seemed to completely zone out, and she was curious why. Suddenly her eyes shot open as a realization formed in her head.'he remembers!'  
  
(And I'm done with chapter 14.thank god! Well let me know what you think ok..see ya!) 


	16. A Missing Link

(Hey everybody...I'm finally back! Yes I know that I haven't updated in a long, long time and I'm soooooo sorry!!! Life has been incredibly hectic lately, and I've been busy with my art. But, I'm still going through with this fic so please be patient with my slow updating! Anyways, enjoy!) Sidenote: By the way, K-Chan and I have decided to make a fic together and it's called "Breaking at the Seams." It's a great fic and I think you guys should go read it!! Just so you know Jades in at too, as well as K-Chan's OC!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade...but all of the new characters are mine!!!  
  
Chapter 15: A Missing Link  
  
Pieces began to slowly chip away, as the small gray blade continued to do rounds around the wok. The speed of the blade continued to increase almost causing it to vanish completely.  
  
"Impressive," Kenny responded while he carefully examined the blade. "Dragoon's speed has increased drastically!"  
  
Kenny sat cross-legged on the floor in the hotel room, and he held Dizzi gently upon his lap. Tyson was sitting on the opposite side of the wok, and his eyes lit up as he watched the growing power of his blade. It was eleven o'clock now and they had been studying Dragoon for an hour now...although, Kenny was just thankful that Tyson was awake so early. Kenny managed to type up a few more words, then nodded his approval at Tyson. It took a mere matter of seconds for Dragoon to launch itself into Tyson's hand; as he carefully placed it back into his pocket. Tyson sighed and placed his hands behind his head, as he gently leaned back against the edge of the bed. Suddenly a loud grumble could be heard, and Kenny nearly fell over in exasperation.  
  
"I guess it's time to eat!" Tyson replied giving a sheepish grin.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Tiger, but...you boys don't have time for lunch!" announced Dizzi.  
  
"WHAT!?" Tyson couldn't believe what he was hearing; his ears had to be deceiving him. He nearly launched himself at Kenny, as he clung desperately to his arm. "It can't be true Chief...I NEED my lunch!"  
  
"Just like you need your breakfast, and your brunch, and your afternoon snack, and..."  
  
"We got it Dizzi!" Kenny replied, as he interrupted the voice coming from the laptop.  
  
"But Dizzi's right Chief..." Tyson added, looking at Kenny with pleading eyes. "All of those meals are essential in a growing boy's life!"  
  
"There's nothing I can do Tyson," Kenny replied as he tried to pull away from Tyson's death grip. "The schedule's already made up, our match begins at 12:15!"  
  
Tyson's heart was shattered, as he crumbled helplessly to the floor.  
  
"My life is over!" He mumbled, as his face was buried in the soft carpet. Kenny shook his head, he knew this would happen once Tyson found out about the match. A twelve o'clock match was number one on Tyson's most feared list. The door slowly swung open, causing Kenny to lose his thoughts on his pathetic comrade. Kai and Rei were standing in the open door frame, as they gazed in upon the moaning Tyson.  
  
"Let me guess...he just found out about our match time!" suggested Rei, as he took a step into the room.  
  
"Bingo!" replied Dizzi, while Kenny just nodded his head. "That's ten brownie points for you."  
  
The two boys entered the room slowly, as they continued to focus their attention on Tyson. He was completely sprawled out on the soft carpet, and he looked exactly like a 2-year-old having a 'temper tantrum.' Rei cocked one of his eyebrows,  
  
"is he going to be ok?"  
  
Kai shook his head in complete disgust, and gritted his teeth in angry. He was tired of the insolence that his teammates possessed...especially Tyson. He took a couple steps forward, and stopped when he came a couple inches from Tyson's side. Without any hesitation he slowly wedged his foot between Tyson and the carpet, and lifted with all his strength. Tyson could feel Kai's foot dig into his side, as pain filled his body. Rei and Kenny knew exactly what was coming as both of them quickly covered their ears. It took a matter of seconds for Tyson to fly up from the ground, and his face was red with infuriation. The fight was completely obvious and Tyson stared directly at Kai.  
  
"What exactly was that for Kai!!!!!!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs. The walls seemed to shake, as his voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
"It's a wake-up call...or in your case a 'get a life' call!" Kai shot back with every hint of repugnance in his voice. The two were standing only a couple inches a part, and both of them looked ready to kill. Kai naturally looked the most intimidating out of the two, and his eyes were flaring with anger. Tyson was just about ready to shout some remark back at Kai, when he was suddenly interrupted by the slamming of the door. All eyes shot their gaze towards the entrance, and they saw the heavy door slammed up against the wall. Max was standing in the open door frame, as he leaned himself against the side. He was completely out of breath and was gasping desperately for air.  
  
"Max...are you ok?" asked Rei rather worriedly, as shook his head violently. He was still unable to speak and he could feel his lungs cry out for fresh air.  
  
"Maxy...speak to me buddy!" Tyson pleaded, as he ran up to the exhausted blonde. He had completely forgot about the fight that had begun between Kai and himself, and he was now worried about his good friend as he quickly ran up to him. Kenny and Rei had also managed to make their way towards Max, and they all crowded around him.  
  
"Why don't you guys give the kid a break...and let him sit down!" Kai spoke up, as he leaned casually against the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he had his head tilted downwards.  
  
Kenny smiled sheepishly and nodded,  
  
"Kai's right...we should let Max catch his breath first."  
  
"No!" Max shouted, causing everybody to look at him with complete shock. He was finally able to breathe somewhat normally again, but he decided not to wait any longer. His blue eyes slowly began to tear up, and he swallowed hard. "It's Jade...she's missing!"  
  
The room suddenly grew completely quiet and everybody stared at Max, trying to make meaning of what he just said.  
  
"What!?...where is she!?" To everyone's surprise, Kai was the first one to speak up. His voice was cold and demanding, and yet deep within it was the sound of worry. His eyes remained focused on Max and he stared down at him, hoping for some kind of an answer. Max looked up at the taller boy almost frightened, as he shook his head slowly.  
  
"I...I don't where she is Kai..." Max stuttered, as he tried to make sense of his words. "When I got up this morning...she...was gone!"  
  
"There was no note?" questioned Kenny, as Max shook his head.  
  
"That's not like Jade," Rei responded crossing his arms across his chest. "I know she hasn't been the closest of friends with us...but, during these last few days she seemed to really come around."  
  
"I agree with Rei," Tyson quickly added in. "Jade's become really close to us and she wouldn't just leave without telling us...would she?"  
  
Tyson shifted his gaze over to Max, who shrugged his shoulders in return. Max had no idea where Jade was and he felt completely horrible. Deep down he blamed himself for this, he was the one that shared a room with Jade...and he was the one who should've heard her leave. He sighed heavily and muttered softly,  
  
"we need to find her."  
  
"Of course we need to find her," Tyson answered with complete determination. "We Bladebreakers always look out for each other...no matter what!"  
  
"Then it's settle, we're going to find Jade." Rei announced, as he made his way towards the door. The others soon followed behind in pursuit.  
  
"Not so fast!" Kai shot out, causing Rei and the others to stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"What!?" Tyson yelled, spinning around to face Kai. "Are you trying to tell me that we're not going to look for Jade!"  
  
Tyson's anger was growing again, and his wasn't the only one. Rei and Max looked equally upset, and Kenny looked at Kai with confusion. A minute ago Kai seemed to be concerned about Jade's disappearance, and now it seemed that his attitude completely changed.  
  
"Kai, I know that you and Jade got off on the wrong foot...but, she could be hurt...don't you even care?" Max asked with fury in his eyes. His voice was completely calm, but his eyes showed his true emotions.  
  
"Unless you guys want to forfeit the match...I suggest you forget about finding Jade!" Kai finally answered, with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"Kai's right," Kenny sighed with a nod of his head.  
  
"Kenny!" Tyson replied at the top of his lungs. " Are you serious!?"  
  
"Well, we can't just forfeit the match..." Kenny replied taking a step back from Tyson. "As much as I want to find Jade, it's also important for us to make it past the semi-finals."  
  
"He's right, as much as I hate to admit it." Rei replied, with reluctance in his voice.  
  
"But...Jade," Max mumbled under his breath as he looked down at his hands.  
  
"Forget it Max...I'll look for her!" Kai answered, in his regular cold voice.  
  
"You...you will!?" asked Tyson in complete shock. It was definitely not like Kai to offer his help...especially when there was a bey battle going on.  
  
"Well we all know that only three people are able to compete...so I might as well do something that's worth my time." Kai answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked the same as always, but deep down inside...he was actually worried about Jade.  
  
"That's a very logical idea Kai," Kenny responded with a slight nod of his head.  
  
"Yeah...if anyone can find Jade...it's you Kai!" added Rei, as a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
Kai shrugged, then began to walk towards the door at a steady pace. As his body reached the open door frame he stopped suddenly, and slowly glanced over his left shoulder.  
  
"You guys just better not lose!" Kai replied, as a small smirk slowly slid across his face. With that, he quickly exited the room and headed down the hall towards the elevator. Thoughts seemed to be racing through his mind, and he had troubles focusing on what was happening now. 'Where could she be?' thought Kai, as he slowly lifted his right index finger and pushed the small green button. The elevator doors slowly slid open, as Kai carefully stepped into the rectangular box. He never imagined Jade to be the one to run out on the team, especially with an upcoming match. Kai hit the 'lobby' button, as the doors slid to a close. There was a small jolt, as the elevator began to move down the long shaft. 'It's so strange,' thought Kai, as his eyes watched the numbers of the floors count down. 'Just last night we were together...and she was fine.' Kai's head was throbbing with all of his past memories, as he swiftly walked off of the elevator and headed for the lobby doors. The door swayed open with ease, and Kai took in the fresh air all at once. Before he took anymore steps he paused, as he scanned the area around him. His maroon eyes squinted in the sun's light, as a strange feeling passed over him. He couldn't explain what it was, but it felt...it felt like someone was watching him. Watching his every move. Kai took a deep breath then jammed his fists into his pockets,  
  
"there's definitely something going on here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
People continued to push their way in and out of street shops, as kid danced happily along the streets. It had just turned 11:30 and it seemed as though Hong Kong had been awake for hours. The streets were jammed with a million people and the sound of talking could be heard around every corner. The day was beautiful and the rays of sun danced across the earth, as it reflected off of the shop windows. Jade chose to ignore everybody in the streets, as she quickly walked through the streets in shadow. She didn't know why she was here, and she had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get away...and yet her mind was still unclear on that as well. Jade sighed heavily and continued to keep her eyes on the cold, hard sidewalk. 'What am I doing,' she thought as a million things charged through her head. 'I shouldn't be out here...I should be back at the hotel...with my team.' Team...that word felt so strange, and yet she loved it. She loved being apart of the Bladebreakers, and lately everything was perfect. But it seemed that everything was going so fast; first she was accepted by a new team, then she had a new encounter with her old team...and now, now she had memories of Kai and her childhood. 'Kai' she thought, as a small smile spread across her lips. Just thinking about him made her feel better, it made her think about her childhood...and she loved her childhood more then anything. But, her feelings for Kai were different now...they were no longer for friendship, they were deeper. Jade sighed, as she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Things couldn't get any worse!"  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that!"  
  
A low rasp voice rang into Jades ear as she quickly spun around. But to her surprise no one was there. She felt completely confused as her heart began beating rapidly against her chest. She knew she wasn't hearing things...someone had spoken to her, but who? Her crystal blue eyes scanned the crowded street carefully, and she tried her hardest to put a face to the voice. 'This is impossible,' she thought as people began to look at her strangely. 'Maybe I was just hearing things.' She decided to go with this idea and began walking down the sidewalk again. Before she could make it any further, she felt a sharp pain run through her shoulder and realized that a hand was dug into it. Her shoulder throbbed, as she opened her mouth to yell. She was stopped as a hand jammed around her mouth, and held on tightly. Jade had no idea what was going on but she was scared. Jade looked desperately at the steady crowd making their way past her; and she wondered why none of them stopped. Did she not look like she was in danger! Jade swallowed hard, then slowly ran her hand down her side. All she needed to do was get a hold of her beyblade and release Dazzler...then everything would be fine. These thoughts were cleared out of her head in an instant, as that same low voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't hurt you...we just want to talk to you about an old friend of ours." Replied the low voice in a cool, calm manner. "You should know him...his names Kai!"  
  
  
  
(And there it is!! Hopefully I'll be able to update more, cause now I've got some ideas to write about!! And by the way...for those of you who have seen the recent 'Beyblade' episodes with them in Russia, I've suddenly acquired a ton of ideas for a new fic!!! So, I'm going to hopefully be starting that soon, and I hope you'll all read it as well! See ya later!) 


	17. A Vengeful Encounter

A/N: Yes I know, I am a horrible updater and I'm sooooo sorry for making you guys wait so long! Anyways, here's chapter 16 for you and lets hope that I can update with chapter 17 before Christmas arrives!(hehehe)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade!  
  
Chapter 16: A Vengeful Encounter  
  
Kenny glanced down at his open laptop, which he had set carefully on his lap. On the very top left hand corner of the screen was a set of small green numbers, revealing the time. The numbers reflecting back at Kenny revealed the time of 11:58. Kenny gave a heavy sigh and glanced down the player's bench. Their match was about to start, in two minutes to be exact but nobody really seemed to care. Tyson and Max sat close at hand, neither one daring to speak a single word. Rei looked just as awful as he hung his head low, focusing on his hands. The four of them could all feel worry going through their bodies, as the clock now showed the time of 11:59. Max glanced towards the arena doors yet he still saw no sign of Kai; which meant that Kai was still unsuccessful at finding Jade. Nobody could think of a logical conclusion of her whereabouts, and everybody feared for the worst. The arena was covered from head to toe with thousands of excited fans. Mr. Dickinson himself could also be seen in the packed stands, and he noticed that both Kai and Jade were indeed missing. His face became that of concerned and he could sense that something was definitely not right. The Bladebreakers found themselves going up against the 'Shatter Blades' in the semi-final and were hoping to dispose of this round quick and easy. Tyson slowly rose to his feet and found himself closing his hands into tight fists.  
  
"I'll go first," he muttered, the words barely escaping through his clenched teeth. "The sooner we get the battles over with, the sooner we can go and find Jade."  
  
Tyson walked briskly towards the center of the arena and stared blankly down at the revealed dish. There was nothing special about this dish and it was normal in terms of obstacles. Tyson believed that this battle would be over in no time, all he had to do was call out his reliable bit beast Dragoon. A taller boy could be seen standing opposite from Tyson as he held a dark green blade in his left hand. A mop of dark brown hair fell across his face, almost concealing his bright green eyes. He had on a pair of worn out blue jeans, which was accompanied by a dark green shirt. He didn't look like much of a competition...at least, that's what Tyson believed.  
  
"And welcome everybody to the much anticipated semi-final round between the Bladebreakers and the Shatter Blades!" Announced the familiar voice of Brad Best, beginning the regular commentary.  
  
"That's right Brad and first off from the Shatter Blades is Andy, who relies on his power attacks more than anything," added AJ Topper. "And up for the Bladebreakers is Tyson! This kid really knows how to please the crowd, as well does his popular fan favorite bit beast...Dragoon!"  
  
Tyson was always fond of his flattering descriptions but his mind was only focused on one thing today...and it definitely wasn't on beyblading. He carefully reached into his short pocket and rustled around for a few moments, before pulling out his light gray blade. Dragoon was emblazoned on the top and the light from the stadium reflected off the small bit. He swiftly set up his blade on his trusty launcher and shot his arm out in front of him, as the boy named Andy did the same. Max, Kenny, and Rei all watched him from the sidelines and hoped that he could stay concentrated on the match at hand.  
  
"All right then...are we ready to let it rip!" Shouted DJ Jazzman over the roar of the echoing crowd. Tyson nodded his head slowly, he was ready to end this match in a flash. "Than 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
The two blades were launched in a vision of fury, as they landed swiftly in the dish before them. Tyson didn't spare a single second as his blade instantly rammed up against the opposing dark green blade. Equal blows were sent from each side and sparks began to shoot up from the friction of the speeding blades. Suddenly the dark green blade swept away from Tyson's blade, as it began to spin wildly around the outer edge. 'What is he doing,' thought Tyson. 'I thought he based his blading on attack maneuvers!' He continued to watch as the green blade seemed to pick up incredible speed, leaving Dragoon to spin in the center of the dish...almost like it was confused.  
  
"Go get him Dragoon!" yelled Tyson, as he pointed towards the green blur around the rim. Instantly his light gray blade followed suit, spinning as fast as it could behind the other. Things started to look bad on Tyson's ground, as Dragoon fell behind, not able to keep up to speed with the opposing blade. Tyson could feel frustration growing throughout his entire body, realizing that Andy was trying to play a little game of cat and mouse with him. "I don't have time for this!"  
  
Andy only smirked at the annoyed dark-haired boy, and gave out a small laugh. Tyson could hardly believe how frustrated he was getting; cat and mouse never bothered him this much before.  
  
"Tyson!" Rei shouted, deciding it was now the appropriate time to help out his friend. "You need to calm down...focus your mind on the match!"  
  
Tyson grit his teeth together, he was concentrating on the match...to some degree. Who was he kidding he knew his mind was somewhere else. He was far too worried about what could've happened to Jade and it made it worse not knowing where Kai was at either. There was one thing that Tyson cared more about than food and blading...it was his friends. His eyes began to glaze over suddenly and he felt like he was falling apart. His head dropped low as his eyes studied the ground below him. 'Come on Tyson...you can do this,' he kept telling himself trying to regain his lost strength. 'Jade and Kai will be fine, we need this match!' Tyson sniffed the air calmly then slowly lifted his head. With a single swipe of his hand, he wiped away his forming tears and eyed his gray blade.  
  
"OK Dragoon, I need your help," Tyson spoke in a soft whisper. At the sudden sound of Tyson's voice, the gray blade began to light up with a beautiful aura. In a matter of seconds Dragoon had emerged from within the depths of the blade, as his large eye peered down at Tyson...his master. Tyson smiled at his faithful friend and nodded his head, sheer determination present in his eyes. Suddenly Dragoon launched himself at the green blade, as dust began to fly everywhere.  
  
"Amazing...where is Dragoon getting all that power from!?" Kenny gawked, not being able to take his eyes off of his Dragoon.  
  
"That's an easy one Chief," Rei replied with an agreeing nod from Max. " Dragoon can feel the worry inside of Tyson, and he's using it...he's using it to regain his own strength!"  
  
Rei was right, Dragoon was completely powered up by the emotions that Tyson was feeling. The match was over shortly after that, as Dragoon easily took down the defenseless green blade. Andy was in a state of complete shock, hardly able to believe the immense strength that Tyson's bit beast imposed. In a sigh if defeat he bent down to retrieve his own blade and headed back towards his teammates. Dragoon quickly flew back into Tyson's outstretched arm and rested gallantly in his palm. "Thanks Dragoon," Tyson whispered before heading back to his own bench. The crowd was going wild at his victory and he quickly took a seat on the hard wooden bench.  
  
"Way to take em down Tiger!" Dizzi's high-pitched voice rang out. Tyson nodded his head while his face showed signs of a blank expression. Rei was about to say something to comfort the distraught boy, was quickly interrupted by the determined voice of Tyson.  
  
"It's your turn Rei..." Tyson started as he eyed his taller comrade. He could feel hope returning to his body, thanks to his bit beast. "Finish this round!"  
  
Rei let a smile pass over his face and he nodded his head, causing his black hair to rustle slightly. He tossed his Driger blade up into the air, caught it, then headed towards the familiar dish. 'This battle will be over before it even starts!' Rei told himself, feeling strength run through his veins. A boy stood before Rei, a smirk curled upon his lips.  
  
"Are you ready to lose?" asked the short blonde haired boy. Brad Best quickly announced his stats and Rei caught no sign of a bit beast.  
  
"Not likely," Rei replied a stern look present on his face. This kid had no change of beating him, in fact, Rei could hardly believe that they actually made it to the semi-final rounds. He knew that he shouldn't assume things so quickly but it was rather hard not too. The crowd seemed to quiet down as both boys got ready to launch their blades. DJ Jazzman raised his outstretched arm and yelled loudly into his small microphone.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade sat motionless upon the hard concrete floor, head tilted down towards her knees. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she squinted in the dark room. She hadn't the slightest clue of her whereabouts but wherever she was...it sure creeped her out! Dark seemed to encircle her from all directions and strange rustling noises could be heard from the distant. Her hair fell down upon her pale face, causing her cheeks to tickle from beneath it. Jade sighed as she tried to reach her hand up to remove the annoying hair strand. To her surprise she couldn't even move her hands, realizing that they were tied together. And to make matters worse, they were tied around a small pole making her unable to move anywhere.  
  
"Where am I," Jade whispered out loud. The last thing she could remember was a boy's voice, whispering subtly in her ear...and now, now she was here. Wherever here was.  
  
"Awww, isn't that cute...the poor little girl is scared!" A low voice echoed out from within the shadows, causing Jade's ears to perk up. She recognized the voice with no trouble at all and knew that this was the boy who had taken her. She tried to catch a vision of the person speaking but had no luck; the shadows along the walls concealed him.  
  
"I'm not scared!" Jade shot out, trying to sound as believable as she possibly could. It didn't come out quite as she expected, and the boy let out a low irritating laugh; as he heard the quiver in Jade's voice. Suddenly a fair sized boy emerged from within the depths of the shadows, as a smug smile curled upon his lips. Jade had no idea who this stranger was and she eyed him carefully, trying to think of a perfect description for him. He had dark chestnut hair, which he had pulled back thanks to a maroon bandanna. His eyes were almost black and two long pieces of spiked hair fell upon either side of his face, framing his mischievous eyes. To Jade's surprise another boy emerged from behind the first, and she wondered if there were anymore of them, hiding behind the shadows. This boy didn't look as intimidating as the first, as his blue hair fell evenly upon his head. He had a couple bangs near the middle of his forehead and his eyes were just as dark. Both of them were wearing a pure black jacket, concealing their clothes underneath.  
  
"Who...who are you!?" Jade practically demanded, as she squirmed on the ground, trying to get her arms free.  
  
"Feisty...aren't we!" The dark-haired boy laughed, as he watched Jade struggle with the tight ropes. His laugh was low and raspy, and it annoyed Jade beyond imagination. "Well, his names Jose" the boy finished, jerking a thumb towards the blue-haired boy standing beside him. "And my name...well, you can just call me Carlos!"  
  
"Carlos...hmphh, what a disgusting name!' Jade retorted, glaring at the boy who she knew had taken her here.  
  
"Now, now, I would just settle down if I were you," Jose replied finally speaking up. He walked slowly up to Jade and kicked her foot slightly with his own. Jade could feel a small pain run up her leg but thought nothing of it, giving an equal glare back at him.  
  
"What do you want?!" Jade asked, getting sick of this game that the two boys were obviously playing with her. All she wanted to do was to get back to her team, back where she felt safe. Carlos only laughed causing Jade to wince at the ear wreaking sound. He too walked towards Jade, and gently kneeled down beside her. Jade turned her face as far away from him as she could, as he ran a dirty finger down the side of her cheek.  
  
"We have strict orders...to take you out of commission!" Carlos replied, his warm breath blowing against Jade's face. He quickly stood up and brushed the dirt from off his pants.  
  
"No...you can't...you can't destroy my beyblade!" Jade yelled, realizing what they were going to do. For some strange reason these boys had been sent to capture her, and wreck her beyblading life.  
  
"Who said we were going to destroy your blade?" Carlos replied, sounding inhumanly innocent. He carefully pulled out his yellow blade and set it up on his black launcher, before straightening out his arm. He was pointing it directly at Jade, causing her to look at him with complete shock. She couldn't believe it, when Carlos said that he was taking her out of 'commission', he really meant her. Jade could feel her entire body tremble in terror, as she watched Jose take out his blue blade as well.  
  
"Don't worry my dear, my boys won't hurt you...very much!" A third voice was suddenly heard, although it sounded much deeper. A tall man was clearly evident near the back and he was leaning heavily against the dark stone wall. Jade couldn't see what the man looked like, except for dark gray hair falling down upon his shoulders. His yellow eyes bore down at her, laughing at the pain that she was about to encounter. There was something awfully familiar about the presence of this man, yet Jade couldn't put a finger on it. She looked like she was deep in thought and she stared intently back at him. An evil laugh suddenly escaped from his lips and he slowly emerged from his hiding place in the shadows. Jade's eyes widened in shock and terror, as she instantly recognized the man standing before her. "Ahhh, Jade...I see you remember me!"  
  
Jade's throat was completely dry, as her heart pounded against her chest. "Mr. Hiwatari."  
  
The man nodded his head, a smirk clearly evident upon his face. His eyes danced evilly and he glare down at Jade with complete authority. Jade hadn't seen Kai's grandfather since she was seven, yet she could still see the evil within his soul.  
  
"Why...why are you doing this?!" Jade pleaded, her crystal eyes slowly tearing up.  
  
"I never did like you...or your pathetic grandfather," he sneered face wrinkling up in disgust. "Kai was a strong boy, and you made him weak...weak with your pathetic warmth!" The words rolled out of his mouth with hatred, and Jade now realized why Kai had become so cold. His grandfather made him that way.  
  
"You changed Kai, you...you made him heartless!" Jade yelled, tears starting to fall down her soft cheeks.  
  
"Yes I did, he was the perfect warrior until...until you showed up!" Voltaire answered, with repugnance in his voice. "But no matter...I'll teach you to mess with my grandson's feelings! Carlos, Jose take care of her!"  
  
With that, Voltaire swiftly left the room leaving Jade alone with the two boys. Both of them looked at her, eyes glinting with the same evil that Voltaire possessed. Their blades were directed right at her and Jade closed her watery eyes, trying to block out the pain that was about to inflict upon her. Her body trembled uncontrollably, although she wasn't scared. Warmth suddenly ran through Jade's body and she knew that Dazzler was beside her...no matter what happened. Her ears suddenly picked up the sound of whizzing blades, as she let out a loud, painful scream.  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew...finally done another chapter, boy do I feel good! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...and don't forget to R & R! 


	18. Lasting Hope

A/N: I know, I know, I am such a bad updater!!! I'm sorry everyone, it just takes me a long time to get my ideas written out on paper! Anyways, here is chappy 17...hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 17: Lasting Hope  
  
Jade could barely move a single muscle in her body, as she lay completely helpless on the dirt-infested floor. Her hands were still tightly wound around the concrete pole, her fingers dangling helplessly in the air. Tears constantly flowed down her now pink cheeks, and her blue eyes gave off a blank expression. They were no longer filled with that 'crystal' hope...they were now dull. Two long, deep slashes were inflicted on both of Jade's shoulders and she winced in pain, as blood ran down her arms. Her hair was mopped against her face, the two buns that she normally wore were now broken free. Small scratch marks were clearly evident on her face and the rest of her body, though they weren't all that deep. Two blades were spinning rapidly in front of Jade's face, one blue and the other one yellow... who knew that a blade could be such a horrible weapon. That same irritating laugh rang out, indicating to Jade that Carlos was enjoying her pain. Jose stood close by as well, sneering down at Jade with complete disgust.  
  
"What's the matter with you!" Jose demanded, eyeing Jade suspiciously. "You have thousands of wounds...and yet...you're still not screaming in pain!"  
  
Jade only shook her head slowly from side to side, she refused to scream...she knew it only made them enjoy her torment more. Her face burned with pain, as her warm tears seeped into the endless cuts. Jade felt completely torn apart and she could feel her faith leaving her body.  
  
"Please...please stop..." Jade's pleading voice rang out, hoping to talk some sense into the two boys. She knew that they wouldn't listen to her, but there was nothing else that she could say...nothing else that she could do. Her begging was quickly cut off, as she felt one of the blades ricochet off of her knee, instantly causing her to wince in pain. Jade wished that she was back with the Bladebreakers...back with Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny, and...'Kai,' she thought trembling with pain. She should've known better than to leave without telling someone, it really was her own fault for having to go through this pain. Jade could hear Carlos and Jose address their blades one last time, as the two blades suddenly shot towards her with incredible speed. Jade let one last tear fall down her cheek and she closed her eyes, praying for one last miracle. Suddenly a strange aura seemed to shower over the defenseless girl and Jade felt a comforting presence surround her. Although she was in immense pain, she found herself slowly becoming calm, her heart beating at a normal rate now. Unexplainable warmth seemed to drift over Jade's fragile body, as she slowly opened her blue eyes. A twinkle seemed to run through Jade's eyes again and a smile spread across her soft lips. A giant black wing hung gently above Jade's head, as the tip of the feather caressed Jade's injured arm softly. Jade recognized the familiar creature blazing before her; it was Dazzler...her faithful friend. Dazzler gazed down at Jade with deep concern, her yellow wolf eye almost revealing signs of tears.  
  
"Dazzler," Jade whispered reaching her hand to touch her soft purple fur. Jade caught a glimpse of the two attacking blades, but never ceased to flinch. She knew that she was now safe. With a single swipe of Dazzler's massive claw, the two blades were thrown backwards; instantly causing them to stop spinning. Jade felt like laughing at the two boys seeing the shocked expressions plaster on their faces, but she was too weak. Carlos and Jose couldn't believe what they were seeing, a bit beast actually emerging from within its blade to protect its blader. And that wasn't the strangest part about it either, it was able to emerge without her blade being used...there was no way that that was possible!  
  
"What's the matter guys...too scared to finish what you came out to start!?" Jade replied, her voice gaining small ounces of strength. "I guess I'm not such a weak little girl after all, am I!"  
  
Jose and Carlos both shook their heads in terror, the tables had definitely turned. Dazzler glanced down at the now trembling boys and partially curled her lips, showing off her sharp pointed fangs. Carlos and Jose didn't stand around after that, as both boys shot off towards the closest exit they could find. Although Carlos knew it would be dumb of him to stick around, he also knew that another not so friendly fate would be dealt upon him later. Voltaire would definitely not be happy with the two of them, and they were definitely going to get punished for this. Jade smiled at the backs of the retreating boys, before her head began to throb. Her face scrunched up in pain and she began to feel slightly dizzy. Dazzler could also feel the pain that her master was going through, as she let out a low, moaning howl before retreating back into her purple blade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of Dazzlers depressing howl could be heard down the dark street, echoing off the concrete walls. Nobody seemed to pay much attention to it, thinking that it was only a bunch of kids playing with some noisy toys. There was however one person who seemed to raise his ears at the penetrating sound. Kai's dark maroon eyes scanned the area in front of him, trying to determine where this sound was coming from. He was still out looking for Jade and yet he still found no signs of her...but this was definitely the first. Kai could easily recognize the sound, and he knew that it was Jade's bit beast...Dazzler. But where was it coming from and why did it sound like it was in such tremendous pain. Kai could feel fear rushing through his veins, fear of what he might find when he came upon Jade. His maroon eyes shot frantically throughout the crowd of people but nothing seemed to catch his eye...where was she? Suddenly Kai could feel a strange aura escaping from within the depths of his pocket, as it drifted its way throughout his body. Kai could feel his eyes grow heavy from the comforting warmth and he slowly gave in to it, as he drew down his eyelids. Hesitantly Kai ran his hand down his right leg before resting it firmly on his blade within. The tips of his fingers began to tingle slightly, as Kai noticed a faint red light in the darkness of his closed eyes. He could feel people brushing past his stable body, muttering rude comments under their breaths. Kai took no heed to these outside distractions and continued to focus on the ever-growing light. Suddenly, within the depths of his thoughts a giant bird emerged, wings spread elegantly. The warmth rushed over Kai's eyelids and he immediately recognized the fiery red image...it was Dranzer! A loud screech escaped from its golden beak and Kai instantly knew that Dranzer was speaking out to him. To anyone else it would've sounded like any other bird calling, but to Kai; he knew that Dranzer was trying to help him...trying to find Jade.  
  
'Follow the Light, I will guide you.'  
  
The silent words echoed through Kai's mind, as he slowly reopened his eyes. The soothing words continued to ring in Kai's ears, and he knew that he was the only one who could hear the voice of the phoenix. Unsure of what he was doing, he immediately reached into his pocket before withdrawing his Dranzer blade. As Kai wrapped his masculine fingers around the small blade, a red light suddenly illuminated from it. Kai was still confused on what was going on, as his dark pupils widened further. He ran his thumb over the small bit, as that same red light shot off towards the distance. Kai instinctively followed the directional glow with his eyes and he could feel the warm presence of Dranzer beneath his palm. Kai immediately understood what this strange light was...knowing that somehow Dranzer knew where Jade was at. Kai didn't spare a single second, as he ran down the crowded street, practically shoving people if they stepped in his way. The light coming from Dranzer seemed to zigzag in all directions before finally darting around a final corner. The small amount of gravel on the sidewalk caused Kai to skid slightly, as he quickly took the sharp corner. Kai could feel his heart pounding steadily against his chest and he breathed heavily. His bluish-gray bangs hung lightly against his moistened forehead, his maroon eyes staring towards the red light, which had now stopped moving. It suddenly rearranged itself and formed into a miniature replica of Dranzer. The red phoenix reflected in his eyes as it gave another loud screech; and as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared back into its blue blade. A small glisten ran across the Dranzer bit, as Kai carefully placed it back into his pocket.  
  
"Thanks Dranzer," Kai muttered from under his breath. He then slowly raised his gaze up towards the old warehouse looming before him. Kai's eyes narrowed in suspicion, something didn't feel right. The warehouse looked old and abandoned, and even though he trusted the light of Dranzer; he couldn't understand why Jade would come to such a rotted old place. 'Well, I guess it can't hurt to check it out.' Thought Kai with a slight shrug of his broad shoulders. He kept a steady pace as he came to what looked like the main entrance into the building. Hesitantly he placed a firm hand against the metal door, before finally shoving it open. A draft of malodorous air crept up into Kai's nostrils, as he wrinkled his face up in disgust. This was definitely not a place where he'd visit on a regular basis. Shadows crept along the endless walls, taunting him to step further into the dark unknown. Kai squinted his maroon eyes, trying to get a better view in the surrounding darkness, but it was no use...he couldn't see anything. Suddenly a small cry rang out from within, immediately causing Kai's ears to perk up...somebody was in there. He instantly began to quicken his pace, as he ran his fingers over the cold walls; trying to direct himself in the darkness. Soon enough he found himself in a wide-open area and noticed that it was completely empty. Empty that is, except for one small figure, which Kai could barely see laying helplessly in the middle of the vast floor. His gut told him that it was some dead creature in which he definitely didn't want to see but...his heart told him else wise. Unsure of why he was so drawn to this eluded figure, he slowly began walking towards it. Kai noticed a faint light shining down from the window slates on the warehouse roof, giving him a clearer view of what was before him. Suddenly Kai froze within his tracks, feeling his heart beat feverishly with realization. His eyes were drawn open in horror and he felt his throat run dry. Kai could hardly believe what he was encountering, as he slowly approached the slumped figure.  
  
"Jade," Kai's voice spoke out, breaking the disturbing silence. What looked like a mopped head of hair moved slowly and soon those familiar crystal blue eyes gazed up at him. Her expression was soft even with the small cuts running across her face, and a faint smile slowly spread across her pink lips. Jade watched as Kai knelt down before her, noticing his eyes reflecting signs of concern...an emotion she hadn't seen in him in a very long time. She wanted to speak, but she found herself being choked by the tears that had once again begun to fall down her face. Kai continued to fight with the confused emotions running through his mind, as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Jade's back. Jade, feeling the sudden embrace of Kai, instantly buried her face within his shoulder.  
  
"Kai," Jade whispered in a soft tone of voice, her body quivering beneath his grasp. "I knew you would come." Kai suddenly could feel Jade go completely limb and he knew that she needed to get to a hospital in a hurry. He glanced down at the frail girl and ran his cheek along her soft hair, as he began to feel unwelcome tears forming in his maroon eyes. Gently reaching around the pole of which she was tied to, he quickly unwound the knot, and felt her feeble arms drop towards the cold concrete. Giant slashes were visible on both of her shoulders and Kai recognized them as being torn open by a blade. Another giant cut was gaping open on her left knee and he knew that she would be unable to walk. Kai couldn't believe the rough shape Jade was now in and he felt worry along with anger growing through his veins. He knew somebody did this, and he swore to himself that they wouldn't get away with it either! Jade moaned in pain, as Kai ran a hand gently down her ridged spine. Slowly he scooped one arm beneath Jade's knees, and rested the other one upon her mid back, before gradually lifting her and rising to his feet. Jade wrapped her left arm around Kai's neck for grip, and she rested her head lightly against his warm chest. Jade slowly closed her eyes, having not enough strength to keep them open. Kai sighed heavily and realized that this would be harder than he thought. Jade was very light, but the nearest hospital was a few miles away and Kai knew that it wouldn't be an easy trip. As Kai's mind focused on any efficient way to get to the hospital, a door creaking open could be heard from behind him. Kai quickly spun around and noticed two men standing near the entrance from where he had recently emerged.  
  
"What's going on in here!?" One of the men demanded, before stepping forward to witness the situation. His eyes immediately opened widely and his own eyes bore a look of concern.  
  
"Someone hurt her," Kai replied before the men were able to blame him for the suspicious scene.  
  
"All right...come with us," the second man insisted, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. "I think we better get her to a hospital...and fast."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And the second match goes to Rei and the Bladebreakers!" DJ Jazzman's voice echoed throughout the over packed arena. Rei easily claimed another victory, as the crowd went wild with frantic cheering. Mr.Dickinson clapped himself and smiled proudly at his victorious team. He was very fond of their superior skills, although he too still felt worried about the missing members. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as a man cleared his throat from beside him.  
  
"Mr.Dickinson sir, I have some urgent news." Mr.Dickinson glanced over at the tall young man standing beside him and noticed his chestnut eyes set very sternly. Mr.Dickinson suddenly began to feel uneasy and he somehow knew that this young man didn't have comforting news. "Would you mind coming with me sir."  
  
Mr.Dickinson gave a small nod, as he lifted himself up with the help of his sturdy cane. He felt slightly wobbly from sitting for so long, as he followed the blonde haired man down the flight of stairs. The man seemed to walk at a firm, steady pace and he kept his eyes focused on the floor before him. Mr.Dickinson tried his hardest to keep up with him, his shorter legs working overtime. Suddenly the man's brisk movement stopped and he turned abruptly on his right heel. Mr.Dickinson came to a stop as well and noticed that the man had taken him to the entrance into the center arena. He could see the players bench perfectly positioned on the floor, and noticed Max heading up to finish off the third match. He gave a huge sigh, causing his mustache hairs to flutter slightly, before turning to face the younger man before him.  
  
"All right then, what is it you needed to tell me." Mr.Dickinson asked in a gentle voice, although small hints of demand could be heard as well. He was very eager to hear what this news was, even though his gut told him that it wasn't going to be pleasant.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr.Dickinson, sir," the man replied with a small bow of his head. "But the BBA has just recently received a phone call from a young man by the name of Kai Hiwatari...and I believe he is a member of your team."  
  
"That is correct," stated Mr.Dickinson blankly. "Is he all right?"  
  
"I'm afraid he wouldn't tell us anything, in fact he refused to." The man replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "He demanded to speak to you, and you only...I suggest you return his call immediately." The tall blonde held out a small piece of paper, which Mr.Dickinson took a hold of rather quickly. "That is all sir," the man replied with a small bow before retreating down the narrow hallway.  
  
Mr.Dickinson fumbled with the crisp paper between his stubby fingers, as he noticed clear black ink written boldly across the surface. With the aid of his right hand, he shifted his spectacles further on his nose and glanced intently at the 7 numbers written upon it. It was clearly a phone number and Mr.Dickinson tried to figure out whose number it was. Where on earth was Kai? Suddenly Mr.Dickinson's brows rose up in shock, as he realized the identity to which this phone number belonged to...the hospital!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT ROOM IS SHE IN!" Tyson shrieked at the top of his lungs, causing everybody in the waiting room to focus their eyes upon him. Mr.Dickinson had indeed called Kai back at the hospital and was told that Jade was in bad shape...whatever that meant. Mr.Dickinson, instantly taking the role of the father figure rushed down to the hospital, but not before grabbing the rest of the Bladebreakers. The boys seemed to be in more of a panic than Mr.Dickinson...especially Tyson. He was now yelling straight out at the receptionist, as he practically fell over top of the desk counter. The brunette blinked in complete shock, never before had she encountered such a frantic young man. She continued to tell Tyson that she could not give him a room number unless he clearly stated the patient's name. Kenny, Rei, and Max all sighed in utter disbelief and they could easily feel their cheeks burning up. Mr.Dickinson smiled at the young boy, before placing a firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Forgive me Ma'am, he's just worried about his friend." Mr.Dickinson replied calmly, pulling Tyson gently away from the counter.  
  
"I understand that, but I won't be of much help unless you state the young lady's name," she replied with an understanding smile.  
  
"Of course, her name is Jade Tomei," Mr.Dickinson answered, as he cleared his throat. The young lady began to type a few words upon her keyboard, before glancing back up with a smile.  
  
"She would be in room 203," came the young lady's reply. "Up one floor on the elevator and to your left."  
  
Mr.Dickinson nodded and gave a soft thank-you before turning his back to face the boys. His eyes were rather shocked when he only met the faces of 3 of them, and he looked at them questioningly. They all knew exactly what he was about to ask, as Rei pointed his arm towards the elevator.  
  
"He's way ahead of you," he stated with a small smile. Mr.Dickinson shook his head, and noticed the very eager Tyson already standing impatiently by the elevator. He was already banging his fist against the red 'up' button, while people continued to stare. Mr.Dickinson couldn't help but smile at the young boys concern, as he walked towards him briskly.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed," Kenny finally spoke up, shaking his shaky brown head. Max smiled and patted Kenny on the back, as the 3 boys followed suit. Finally the elevator doors slid open, revealing the small congested boxlike area inside. Tyson immediately dashed inside and began shoving his finger against the buttons, thinking it would make the elevator move faster.  
  
"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" Tyson continued to repeat impatiently, as the door slowly began to slide shut. "I knew we should've taken the stairs!"  
  
"Tyson...calm down buddy!" Max replied, holding back on Tyson's arms so that he couldn't press the tantalizing buttons anymore.  
  
"Yeah Tyson, you're only making things worse." Rei insisted, standing near the far corner of the elevator. His arms were hanging loosely on each side and he stared intently up at the small indicator buttons. They only had to go up one floor, and yet it seemed to take ages for the elevator to even move an inch. The elevator suddenly jolted, causing Kenny to give out a small cry; thinking that the elevator had broken down. Finally the doors opened itself yet again to the outside world, causing a huge sigh of relief to escape from Kenny's lips. Tyson didn't spare a single second before dashing out into the wide-open hallway. Frantically he began running towards the left, searching desperately for room 203. Mr.Dickinson, Rei, and Max all sighed as the headed down the right wing.  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny yelled as quietly as he could, so as to not disturb the working nurses. "I believe you're going the wrong way!" Tyson paused and slowly glanced up at the hospital room before him, as he read the number 311. Frustration grew even further on his face, as he quickly ran past Kenny; knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Thanks Chief!" Tyson yelled, before disappearing into a room. A small white hospital bed was clearly visible in the medium sized room, and laying on the midst of it was Jade. Every single emotion possible seemed to run through Tyson's veins at that moment, as he completely threw himself onto the injured girl.  
  
"Jade!!!" Tyson yelled, immediately wrapping his arms around Jade's thin neck. The weight of the boy caused Jade to cough in pain, as she desperately tried to take in more air. Tyson's body on the other hand was pressed firmly up against Jade's chest, making it down right impossible for any air to make it to her lungs.  
  
"Ty...son, could...you...ple...ase...  
  
"Get off of her!" Kai replied sharply, interrupting Jade's struggling words. His maroon eyes narrowed deeply and he took a rough hold of Tyson's shirt collar. Without any effort, he quickly pulled Tyson off of Jade, allowing her to breathe freely again. Tyson rubbed the back of his neck, as he stuck his tongue out at the blue-haired teen. Kai only gave a small glare back at him, before resuming his position against the wall. His eyes continued to stare back at Tyson, and Tyson knew that he best keep a safe distance from the injured Jade. Max took a seat on the edge of Jade's bed, a teary smile present on his face.  
  
"Hey Jade," Max sniffed, as he wiped the tears with his hand. "How are you?"  
  
Jade only smiled at the caring face of the blonde-boy, and she could clearly remember the last time he had comforted her. She slowly reached over and took a hold of his warm hand, causing that usual friendly smile to reappear on his face.  
  
"I'm fine Max...honestly," Jade replied, while giving equal glances at the 4 other boys. "And, I wanted to apologize."  
  
"Apologize...for what!?" Tyson exclaimed, leaning carefully on the edge of the bed beside Max.  
  
"For not telling you guys where I was going...the least I could've done was leave a note or something," Jade answered rather silently.  
  
"It's over now, there's no use worrying about it," Rei spoke up in a soft tone. "We're just happy that Kai found you."  
  
"My words precisely Rei." Mr.Dickinson replied in a pleasant voice, as he sat in the navy armchair beside Jade's bed. He leaned lightly upon his sturdy cane, and he looked over Jade with concern. Everybody noticed the rough shape that she was currently in and they were all quite curious of what exactly happened. Jade didn't look nearly as bad as she did when Kai had first found her and she definitely wasn't in as much pain. A bundle of bandages were wrapped on each of Jade's shoulders, easily indicating where her major cuts were inflicted. Her knee was also bandaged up and each time she moved a little, she could feel the stitches pulling against her skin. She had to admit though; she was pretty darn lucky. Overall she was only left with 25 stitches, which was hardly anything compared to what they could've been. Her shoulders had definitely fared the worst though and each slash had 10 stitches, while her knee only had 5. Her face had some small cuts here and there, but they were nothing serious and the doctor said that they would be gone in a few days time. Suddenly Kenny cleared his throat, causing all eyes to be redirected at him.  
  
"Ummm, I was just wondering, if...well..." Kenny slightly muttered, trying to figure out what to say. He was fumbling with his hands, and he glanced nervously up at Jade. "What...what exactly happened?"  
  
Everybody seemed to agree on Kenny's question, although they all seemed to remain quiet. Jade on the other hand smiled warmly back at Kenny and nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Ok...I'll tell you," Jade began slowly, as she shifted rather uncomfortably under her white sheets. "You will?!" asked Tyson, rather shocked at the reply.  
  
"Of course, after all, you guys are my teammates...you deserve to know what happened." Jade answered matter-of-factly. She slowly began to pour out every small detail of where she was and what had happened. Although, she seemed to pause when Tyson asked who exactly had inflicted her with the wounds. "Well...it, it was Jose, Carlos, and..." Jade stopped instantly and her eyes quickly shot up to meet those of Kai's. He already looked angry, knowing that his old teammates the 'Bladesharks' had done this to her. His bluish-gray bangs fell lightly over his eyes and he stared at Jade, demanding her to tell him whom else was with them. Jade turned her crystal eyes away from him, she didn't know how to tell him that it was his very own grandfather that had done this to her.  
  
"What!?" Tyson screeched, disrupting the awkward silence yet again. "You mean to tell us that Kai's old teammates attacked you! Ohhhh, just wait till I get a hold of them!"  
  
Everyone glanced a Tyson with a shake of their heads, while Jade let out a small laugh. She couldn't believe how wonderful it was to be back with the Bladebreakers again; and to think, a couple weeks ago she swore to herself that she wouldn't enjoy being a part of their team.  
  
"Jade...you never finished," Rei started, his golden eyes reflecting the light. "Who else was with them?"  
  
Jade could feel her heart begin to pound against her chest, as Rei asked this question. For some reason she just couldn't tell them that it was Mr.Hiwatari...she couldn't. She ran her fingers nervously along the sheets, before she gave a small shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"I...I don't know," Jade finally answered, her crystal eyes glistening slightly with tears. "They were hidden in the shadows...I couldn't see them." Her eyes met Kai's yet again and he looked down at her with a shake of his head. She knew that he didn't believe her, and sooner or later she'd have to tell him. Jade watched as Kai clenched his hands into tight fists, as he briskly exited the room. Everybody noticed the sudden gesture of Kai, but everyone knew that it was best to leave him alone. Rei on the other hand noticed the fire burning in Kai's eyes and he knew something was going on.  
  
"I'll be back," Rei replied quietly as he smiled down at Jade. He exited out of the room just as quickly as Kai, and saw him walking steadily towards the elevator. "KAI!" Rei yelled, trying his best to grab his fellow comrade's attention. Kai paused and slowly turned around, as Rei walked towards him.  
  
"Kai...where are you going?" Rei asked, looking at Kai with curiosity. Kai had his head bowed over, his bluish-gray bangs easily shadowing out his eyes.  
  
"It's nothing Rei," Kai answered sternly, before continuing his walk towards the elevator. "I just need to pay a visit...to some old friends of mine!"  
  
A/N: YAY! Another chapter completed! Wow, 17 chapters and still going strong(LOL)...and its all thanks to all you guys out there for reviewing my chapters, and keeping me motivated to write more! There is one other thing that I must mention...awhile ago I asked for OC's to form some new teams, once the Bladebreakers arrive at the 'Beynamite' tournament. I actually made up the teams, and I posted them under my 'Need characters for Beynamite' post. Well, see ya later! 


	19. Hospital Visits

A/N: Well, I'm so glad that you guys liked chapter 17...cause I honestly wasn't really sure what to write!(don't ya just hate writers block!) Anyway, here is the next installment of 'Beynamite.' Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 18: Hospital Visits  
  
"Boring...no way...the Discovery Channel?...I don't think so!" Jade sighed in desperation, before she gently pushed the power button on the remote. There was absolutely nothing good on the TV and Jade couldn't believe how bored she was. This was her second day in the hospital and she was thankful that she would be released by tonight. She lightly flopped her head back against the flat pillow, and rustled uncomfortably beneath the sheets. The worst part about being stuck in a hospital, were definitely the beds! You could barely move a single muscle in your body without the fear of falling off. Jade twisted a piece of red hair around her finger, trying to decide the best way to cure boredom. It wouldn't have been so bad if somebody were still here to talk to her, but...Mr.Dickinson insisted that the boy's leave her to rest.  
  
"I don't want rest!" Jade moaned, tilting her head towards the window. From the looks of things it was a beautiful day and Jade wished that she could be out there right now. The sun was filtering its rays throughout the clear blue sky, and Jade could see the giant trees subtly blowing in the gentle breeze. "Why am I so gullible," Jade sighed with a shake of her head. Her red hair rustling slightly with the sudden movement.  
  
"Are you still caught up about that?" asked an all too familiar voice. A huge smile grew upon Jade's pink lips and her eyes shone with a shimmering twinkle. She turned her eyes firmly towards the room door and noticed an older man standing but a couple inches before her. He appeared to be quite old, in the sixties perhaps, although he stood quite tall and erect. His hair was the deepest color of gray, which matched his small mustache perfectly. He looked rather fragile with age, but the smile that he wore made him look like a newborn child. Jade could feel tears forming in her blue eyes and before long, they were steadily flowing down her soft cheeks.  
  
"Grandpa," Jade whispered as she tried to fight back the tears. Her body was shaking as her smiling grandfather took a seat on her bedside, and slowly wrapped his arms around his beloved granddaughter. Tears constantly flowed down the sides of Jade's face, as they landed gently upon her grandfather's shoulder. "What...what are you doing here?" asked Jade, between intervals of tears. Her voice was shaky, as she desperately clung to her comforting grandfather.  
  
"What am I doing here?!" He replied in shock, pulling Jade gently away from him. His chestnut eyes glazed with unshed tears, as he ran a gently finger through Jade's soft hair. "You honestly didn't believe that I wouldn't visit my own granddaughter in the hospital...did you?" He almost looked hurt but Jade shook it away with a spreading smile across her face.  
  
"I know you'd visit me in the hospital grandpa...but, how did you know?" Jade asked questioningly. "I'm...I'm guessing Mr.Dickinson told you." Jade realized after the fact that she asked the question. She studied her grandfather carefully, as he slowly shook his head; indicating that her idea was wrong. "What?!" Jade asked, now feeling incredibly confused. "If Mr. Dickinson didn't tell you...then...who did?" Jade watched her grandfather, as he stroked the side of Jade's cheek carefully.  
  
"Kai did."  
  
"KAI!?" Jade shot out, completely forgetting that she was in a hospital. Her grandfather looked at her rather shocked, trying to figure out how a name could make Jade so loud...almost like it shot her back to reality. Jade could barely believe it, first Kai saves her and now...now he brings her own grandfather back to her. "But how would he know where you live, or...unless..." Jade paused and smiled slowly, she was right. "He does remember."  
  
"Yes, I believe his memory is coming back to him as well." Her grandfather replied, seeing the warmth growing through Jade's body. "It's because of you Jade." Jade cocked one of her red eyebrows at her grandfather's last statement, as she shook her head. She could hardly believe that Kai was changing because of her, although...to some degree it did make sense.  
  
"But, if Kai remembers our past then...why won't he tell me." Jade wondered out loud, trying to make sense of the strange feelings beginning to rush through her body.  
  
"I believe it's the same reason why you won't tell him," he replied speaking the common sense. Jade sighed, her grandfather was right; she didn't do anything to pursue the past feelings as well. Mr.Tomei could see the confused feelings upon his granddaughter's face and he smiled warmly down at her. "Don't fret Jade, I believe that both Kai and yourself are having troubles dealing with these new emotions for each other. But, the time will come." Jade slowly gazed back up at her grandfather's eyes...he was right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai kept up with his steady pace, his hands clenched tightly together in round fists. Anger continued to burn throughout his body and his veins pumped with extreme adrenaline. He had no idea where he was going but for some reason he felt like his feet were guiding him somewhere. Kai honestly didn't care where he was going, just as long as he met up with Carlos and Jose in the end. There was no way that he was going to let them get through with what they did to Jade, he promised himself that. Although deep within the back of his mind was a thought, a thought that Kai himself couldn't really answer.  
  
'Are you doing this because she's your teammate...or do you love her?'  
  
Kai didn't know why he was thinking this way, but for some reason he couldn't get it out of his head. He knew deep down inside that he cared for Jade, even more than a friend. Ever since she first became the 6th member of their team, he had strange feelings towards her. 'But why,' thought Kai, continuing his steady pace along the sidewalk. 'Is it because of the past friendship that we used to have?' Thanks to Jade he remembered everything about his past, and he know knew what his life was like before he was taken to the Abby. The sound of crunching leaves could be heard from beneath Kai's feet, and he realized that he had now entered a park. Trees towered above his head, as the sun's rays danced along his stone cold face. Kai paused for a moment, as he took in the crisp fresh air. Never in his life had he done this before, never had he paused to admire the beauty of life. He was always too caught up in the sport of beyblading, not that it was bad or anything. But, he had taken it too far...no, his grandfather had taken it too far. He had to admit, if Jade never came along he would still be in the mindset of his grandfather...he would still believe that love was a weakness. A gentle breeze brushed past Kai, as he bluish-gray bangs drifted gently before his face. He slowly closed his eyes, his eyebrow twitching for a moment. As the calm air drifted around Kai, he finally understood why he had gone looking for Jade...he did love her. Kai could feel huge relief being lifted off of his shoulders, as he finally admitted his true feelings to himself. His mind still flinched at these strange new emotions as he lifted his eyelids, revealing his maroon eyes. His ears seemed to perk up at the sound of low voices, speaking rather loudly in the distance. Kai's instincts suddenly kicked in and he began to walk towards the echoing voices. He soon found himself in a shaded area, covered entirely by a mass of trees; blocking out all signs of sunlight. Kai instantly found the speakers of the voices, as he narrowed his maroon eyes in fury. Shadows crept along his darkened face and he stepped forward, as he stood a couple of inches from the two boys. Kai didn't know how, but he had finally found them...  
  
"Carlos!" Kai shot out, his teeth gritted together in anger. The two boys before him seemed to jump in surprise, as they turned their two faces towards him. In a matter of seconds terror was passed over the boys faces, and they almost looked as though they were trembling in fear. "And Jose," added Kai, noticing the blue-haired boy standing close beside Carlos.  
  
"Kai..." Jose started, his voice quivering with fear. "Who'd of thought we'd ever meet you here." Kai only sneered back at the boy's remark, causing him to shut-up instantly.  
  
"You know why I'm here," Kai stated, pumping his fists with fury. He couldn't stop the anger flowing through his veins and all he wanted to do was torture the two boys. He wanted to inflict them with the pain that Jade had to go through, but he tried his best to hold himself back. Carlos only stared back at Kai, portraying himself to look as innocent as possible. Kai kept his main focus on Carlos, knowing all to well that he was leader...whereas Jose was the pathetic follower. "Give me a reason Carlos."  
  
"Oh please...suck it up big-shot! What exactly do you think you can do to us?" Carlos smirked, revealing to Kai that they were still in the park. "This is a public place Kai...if you try anything...millions of people will be our witnesses!" Carlos' eyes laughed evilly back at Kai, believing that he had won the fight in the end. "Besides, as much as you try to deny it...you know she deserved it!"  
  
Kai paused, as his mind absorbed the final words stated by Carlos. "I said give me a reason Carlos," Kai retorted, feeling his fury rise to the surface of his body. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill the both of you right now!" His words were like needles jabbing into someone's heart, and Carlos suddenly understood that Kai was serious.  
  
"You wouldn't...you...you couldn't!" Carlos stuttered in terror, his body seemingly shaking with fear. Jose was in the same state, as he stood further behind Carlos; trying to keep a low profile.  
  
"You know, you're lucky...cause I don't feel like stooping down to your level today." Kai answered with a small smirk, as he reached into his pant pocket. Within a few seconds Kai withdrew the same hand as he held out his blue blade. "But, I can't say the same about Dranzer...and you know what...he wants revenge."  
  
  
  
Jade sighed, as she still lay cramped up in the tiny bed. Her grandfather had left awhile ago, and he apologized that he couldn't stay with her longer. Jade easily forgave him, knowing all to well that he had things to take care of...plus he promised her that he would be there for the final match of the Hong Kong tournament! Carefully Jade swung her legs over the side of the small hospital bed, trying her best of not stretching the stitches on her knee. The cold of floor swept up through her spine, as she placed both bare feet upon the ground. In a couple more hours she would be out of here and back to the regular routine of beyblading. Jade took one deep breath and was about to stand up, when a voice interrupted her.  
  
"I thought the doctor told you to stay put!" Rei replied, revealing himself in the middle of the open doorframe. He had a broad smile plastered upon his face and he couldn't help but laugh Jade's determination. Jade only the other hand was rather upset that Rei had caught her in the middle of the act, as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. This caused Rei to laugh even more and he was happy that she was now feeling better.  
  
"I see you gave up your tough exterior!" Rei added, as he walked over to Jade. She continued to sit on the edge of her bed, the white sheets folding gently across her lap. Rei took a seat beside her and ran a finger over her injured knee, causing a bit of pain to run through her leg. "Do you think its OK to walk on yet?" Rei asked with concern.  
  
Jade only gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "I honestly don't care...I'm going to walk on it anyway! Besides, the finals are tomorrow and there is no way that I'm going to miss it!"  
  
"Oh really, well I care to differ!" A man's voice replied, causing both Rei and Jade to look up in surprise. A tall young man stood before them, his arms crossed over his chest. He had dark black hair, which was cut quite short and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a long white jacket and he portrayed himself with great authority. Jade rolled her eyes at the sight of her doctor and shook her head in annoyance.  
  
"Oh please...for the last time Doug, I'm fine!"  
  
The doctor laughed at Jade's feisty attitude and wondered why he was always stuck with the young teenage girls. "I believe you are supposed to call me Dr.Branton...it makes me sound more professional!" Jade sighed in desperation at his comedic remark, while Rei only laughed. "Aww, come on Jade...I bet all those other teenage girls out there wish that they had a doctor as good-looking as me!"  
  
"Yeah right," Jade mumbled under her breath, as Dr.Branton knelt down before her. She eyed him carefully, while he gently unwrapped the bandages across Jade's injured knee. Five stitches were clearly accented across the injured flesh and the skin surrounding it was red in color. Dr.Branton pressed his thumb lightly against Jade's knee, causing her to wince in pain. He continued pressing the surrounding area, before Jade quickly swatted away his pestering hand.  
  
"Would you stop that...can't you see that it hurts!" Both Dr.Branton and Rei laughed, causing Jade to give each of them an angered glare. "Oh shut-up." Jade added as she firmly crossed her arms over her chest. Dr.Branton smiled at Jade, as he patted her leg solemnly.  
  
"I believe your knee is healing just fine...and it is safe for you to walk on it again," Dr.Branton answered with a nod of his head. His black hair rustled slightly, as he rose to his feet and began to examine Jade's shoulders. "Your shoulders on the other hand are a different story...and I suggest that you don..."  
  
"No way!" Jade broke in, knowing all to well what he was about to say. "There is no way that I'm missing out on the final battle...I have to beyblade...its my life!" Jade pleaded, noticing the firm look of Dr.Branton staring back at her.  
  
"Look Jade, I know that beyblading means a lot to you...but, I just can't risk you pulling your stitches out." He replied with a shake of his head, "It'll only make it worse."  
  
"But..." Jade began, before stopping...realizing that his mind was set on his decision. Jade couldn't believe it, the most important match of the Hong Kong tournament and she had to miss it! How would she explain this to her old team the Shadow-Cats, they would definitely think that she was just to cowardly to go up against them. Rei noticed the depression kicking into red-haired girl, as he placed a comforting hand upon the flat of her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Jade...it's...it's only one match," Rei replied trying his best to make Jade feel better. Jade simply nodded her head, but refused to make eye contact with either of them. Dr.Branton's chestnut eyes went slightly soft at the girl, as he too patted her shoulder gently.  
  
"Rei's right Jade, you'll be good to go by the time the Beynamite tournament begins." With that, he quickly left the room leaving Rei and Jade alone. Jade sighed heavily, then swung her legs back over onto the flat of the bed. She yanked the sheets up towards her face and tucked them tightly under her chin.  
  
"Hey...the doctor said its OK for you to walk on your left leg...aren't you going to try it out?" asked Rei, trying to get her mind off of the upcoming battle. Jade only shook her head, a look of discourage spread evenly upon her face. Rei's heart sank at the sight of her and he ran his hand across the cushioned bed. He really had no clue what to say and he decided to sit there in silence, allowing Jade to contemplate her thoughts. Jade couldn't believe how much she was hurting right now, and it wasn't even her wounds...it was her heart. Beyblading meant everything to her, ever since she was a little girl. And now, suddenly, it was taken away from her...even if it was for only a few days. Suddenly a small knock could be heard from the doorway, easily interrupting Jade's thoughts. Yet another person stood in the open doorframe and Jade was rather shocked at the amount of visitors that she was receiving today. Although, this one was definitely the biggest surprise of them all. A young girl with deep black hair stood near the door, her fingers twiddling nervously before her. Jade continued to stare in shock, as she slowly waved her hand...beckoning the girl to come in. The girl only smiled sheepishly before taking a few steps forward into the tiny room. Jade on the other hand suddenly felt her spirit being uplifted, and she once again swung her legs over the side of the bed. Rei noticed this sudden gesture and held out an offering Jade, as he helped her to her feet. Jade felt a little wobbly as the pain of her cut ran through her body, but she continued to stand firmly on the ground. Still hanging tightly onto Rei's strong grasp, Jade made her way over to the girl and wrapped her arms softly around her neck. Rei noticed the confused look growing on the other girl's face and he smiled at the familiar face.  
  
"Jessie..." Jade managed to whisper out, as she felt her voice being choked up in happiness. She never imagined her old friend to come visit her, especially after the arguments that the two teams had recently encountered. Jessie had her own arms wrapped around Jade's back and she clung desperately to her old friend. She honestly couldn't remember when the two of them were so close like this, and she missed it with all her heart. Ever since the day when Jade first joined the Shadow-Cats, Jessie and her had become the best of friends. They would do everything together and would often get in trouble, much to the dismay of Damien.  
  
"Jade...I...I miss you so much!" Jessie replied between tears. Her black hair clung to her teary cheeks, as her fingers trembled slightly. Rei could see the close bond between the two girls and it actually reminded him of his own friendship with his old teammates, the White Tigers. Jessie finally managed to pull herself away from Jade, as the two girls locked eyes. Jessie could still feel the tears running down her cheeks, but she still managed to reveal a pretty smile. "Are you ok?"  
  
Jade smiled at her friends concern and nodded her head,  
  
"I'm fine Jess!"  
  
"Well, it looks like she's enjoying our little surprise!" Max spoke up, making his way into the room along with Kenny and Tyson. Jade's faced simply glowed at her fellow teammates arrival.  
  
"You guys did this," Jade asked, glancing upon each of the 3 boys. She then looked over at Jessie who in turn nodded her head.  
  
"I had to come, even if Damien lectures me once I get back," Jessie started with a shrug of her shoulders. "After all, you are my best friend...even if we're not on the same team anymore!" Jade felt her heart beating furiously with joy, and she could feel unimaginable warmth surrounding her.  
  
"Thank-you guys."  
  
  
  
A/N: And another chapter down the drain! Yeah I know, this chapter wasn't all that exciting...but, its all I could think of at the time(hehe) I just realized that this story isn't even close to being completed!!! Cause I still need to write about the Beynamite tournament (which will be starting in a few more chapters!) So I hope you guys like long storied, cause I really don't wanna bore ya! Well I guess I'll stop talking now and start typing chapter 19...YAY! 


	20. Sweet Revenge

A/N: Hey everybody...yes I know this chapter took me awhile to update, but I have good reasons! I was way too hyped up about 'The Two Towers' to type my story(LOL, good excuse eh) Anyways, I gotta say that it is an awesome movie and I luv Frodo...hehehe. Ok enough about that, here's chappy 19 yay!  
  
Chapter 19: Sweet Revenge  
  
A familiar purple blade spun recklessly across the smooth surface of the black dish, picking up more and more speed after every lap. It seemed to whirl its way around the dish in a gallant way, allowing a breeze to rush past its every edge. It glowed with a faint aura almost as if it was happy to be free. A soft smile slowly spread across dull, pink lips and Jade watched her blade zoom around the dish for the hundredth time. She knew that Dazzler was enjoying the practice time and Jade was thankful to be blading again...doing the thing that she loved most. Although, this was entirely against the rules of her annoying Doctor but Jade figured that he wouldn't find out anyway. Shortly after her heart-warming encounter with Jessie, Jade was released from the confined building known as the hospital...and boy, was she happy about that. It felt good to be able to breathe fresh air again, and Jade took it all in with pleasure. Jade was all alone, that is except for her stunning bit beast Dazzler, and she enjoyed the peace. Max, Rei, Tyson, and Kenny were all up in the hotel rooms, most likely ordering themselves a pizza or two. Mr.Dickinson was probably off on some business and Kai...well, Jade honestly had no clue where Kai was. She didn't let it bother her all that much though as she kept her eyes focused on the purple blur before her. Just seeing Dazzler spinning steadily in the dish made Jade's emotions rise up, knowing that blading was her only real passion. She had to admit though, Dr. Branton was right...the force of the rip cord launching did put stress on her arm; and she could feel the stitches pulling against her flesh every time she launched her blade. Jade let out a heavy sigh before taking a seat upon the hard ground, her arms wrapping around her skin bare knees. She could tell from the brilliant glow of her bit that Dazzler was happy...happy that her master came out safe in the end. Jade was thankful for this too, and she knew Kai had saved her life. True, Dazzler was the one who warded off Carlos and Jose but if Kai never showed up when he did, Jade would've never made it to the hospital. Jade giggled softly under her breath, her crystal eyes twinkling like melting icicles. She couldn't help but laugh as she thought about all the strange incidents that her and Dazzler managed to get themselves into. But now...now they finally seemed settled, and Jade knew that being apart of the Bladebreakers was her true destiny. A loud whizzing sound could be heard as the purple blade flew out of the rounded dish, and landed softly beside Jade, still spinning as it did so. Jade watched the purple aura growing stronger, everytime Dazzler gently touched Jade with the edge of the blade.  
  
Their bond was definitely special and Jade was thankful that she had such a great friend. Many of Jade's past memories were but a mass of blurs, but there was one memory that she could never forget...the day when she got Dazzler. She could remember it like it was yesterday and it was so clear, as it seemed to replay through her mind at all times. But still, nobody understood the bond that the two of them shared, possibly due to the fact that Jade would never tell anybody. She knew that there was something special about Dazzler, something special about her that no other bit beast possessed.  
  
"Why do you need my energy Dazz?" Jade wondered allowed, crossing her arms over her chest. Jade was desperate to hear the answer to this question for a long time and she wondered if other people out there held the same bond. Dazzler continued to spin close to Jade's thigh, as light reflected from the tiny bit. With a quick snap of her wrist, Jade snatched up the small blade within her fingers, before rising to her feet. She had to admit, she was getting hungry now...and she was pretty sure that the pizza would be arriving soon.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
A vacant voice spoke up, startling Jade for a minute. She spun around rather quickly knowing exactly whom the deep voice belonged to. Jade's eyes immediately took focus to the tall figure standing near the corner crevice, as gold eyes peered back at her from within the shadows.  
  
"Well, I never expected to find you here!" Jade finally spoke up, keeping her blue eyes focused on the shadowy figure. White teeth glistened back at her, as a smile slowly spread across the figures face. Without any signs of hesitation, the person took a step into the clear light, it was Damien. He looked the same as always, his regular outfit clinging to his body. His light blue hair rustled slightly with his calm strides, as he made his way towards Jade. He stopped but a couple inches before Jade, as she eyed him almost suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What...can't a guy visit his old friend," Damien replied a faint smile present upon his lips. His arms were clasped heavily across his chest and his composure showed that of dominance. The only part of him that showed otherwise was his eyes, his deep golden eyes. They presented themselves warmly and Jade felt her own body being comforted by his presence.  
  
"An old friend?!" Jade questioned, cocking a thin eyebrow at his last comment. "Since when did you consider me an old friend? If I recall, the last time our teams bumped into each other we looked like mortal enemies." The tone in Jade's voice caused a small laughter to escape from Damien's lips, something Jade hadn't witnessed in a very long time. Damien was always the calm, collected leader...even when Jade was still apart of the Shadow Cats.  
  
"You know I'm not your enemy Jade," Damien replied, his voice whispering in softness. "How could I stay mad at you?" A medium hand reached up gently, as he rested it upon the brim of Jade's shoulder; just above her wound. Jade could feel a tingle run through her body as Damien caressed her appendage softly. A strange comfort seemed to spread around Jade and she never even flinched at the sudden gesture made by Damien. Instead...instead her eyes were focused before her, focused on Damien; his golden eyes shining back as well. "You should've never left our team Jade...you know I would've protected you from any harm, like I always did."  
  
"Are you saying it's the Bladebreakers fault?!" Jade quickly shot back, easily understanding what Damien was hinting at. "I'm the one that left the hotel, its not their fault...its my own." Jade finished, her voice faltering with her own realization. Damien simply shook his head in reply, his spiked hair moving restlessly with the movements.  
  
"They should've looked out for you...obviously they're not such faithful friends!" Damien answered, his tone now set with all accords of seriousness. "You don't belong with them Jade, you belong with us...your true friends." Jade barely shook her head in an effort to defend her new team, her eyes slowly glazing over with tears. As much as she hated to admit it, she was having mixed feelings about Damien's recent comment. The Bladebreakers were her faithful friends, whether Damien said so or not. But, there was still that deep feeling...the feeling that Damien was right about her true friends...the Shadow Cats. After all, they were her first team and Damien was right, they did take care of her. Jade could hear her head pounding at the mere thought of it, why was her life so complicated? She could suddenly feel the warmth of Damien's hand move slowly up the nape of Jade's neck, before he gently cupped his fingers around her cheek. Jade immediately felt flushed as her own blue eyes locked with gold. "Don't you miss us...don't you miss me?"  
  
Damien's question shot through Jade's mind instantly, causing her lips to fumble with unspoken words. How could she answer that, truthfully that is. Being so near Damien brought back such welcoming memories and she felt her heart go soft within his touch. Jade could remember the feelings that the two of them once shared together, the special feelings that she took with her the day she left. But now they were opened to her once more...they were rekindled. Damien could see the struggle, of which Jade was having with her own conscious, as he ran a finger across her pinked cheek.  
  
"You do miss me." Damien spoke, his eyes reflecting signs of hope. A single tear escaped from Jade's glossy eye, as she nodded her head slowly. Damien let a slight smile appear across his lips, as he began to lean his body in towards Jade. Instantly their breathing seemed to intertwine and Jade could feel Damien's warm breath brush up against her face; causing her bangs to rustle slightly. Their lips seemed to shift closer and closer together, until they were but inches apart as Jade slowly closed her crystal eyes. She didn't feel nervous in the slightest, in fact she felt completely calm; all except her mind...it seemed to be declaring otherwise. 'This is wrong, your feelings for Damien have long since past...you are no longer with the Shadow-cats.' Jade thought to herself, her mind trying to pull herself away from the oncoming kiss. 'What about the Bladebreakers?...What about... Kai?'  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of clashing metal could be heard, as a voice shot out in complete desperation, almost as if they were in pain themselves.  
  
"Kai...no...please...stop!" Jose yelled, falling towards the earth on both knees. He watched helplessly as his blade continued to get beat on by Kai's ever-amazing Dranzer blade. Both blades spun side by side, and Kai's eyes flickered with anticipation of his upcoming victory.  
  
"Hmmm, well I guess I should stop...seeing as you did say the magic word!" Kai's harsh voice shot out as it penetrated through the calm air. His arms were wrapped tightly across his heavily breathing chest and he kept himself planted firmly upon the solid ground. His eyes seemed to dance upon the begging boy with laughter, as a smirk slowly spread across his deadly lips. "But then again...I don't believe in the word please!"  
  
Jose's eyes widened in horror, as the blue blade suddenly rammed itself against his own, shattering instantly upon contact. Tiny pieces of blade flew up against Jose, his body trembling uncontrollably with fear. His blade was ruined...ruined! And Kai showed him no mercy. A deep, dull laugh seemed to suddenly echo through Jose's ears as he raised his head to face the blue-haired boy before him. Kai was laughing...although it wasn't a friendly laugh, it was an evil laugh and Jose knew that Kai had enjoyed seeing him tremble. 'And why wouldn't he," Jose thought his eyes staring back at Kai. 'I deserved to lose my beyblade, in fact...I deserved more than just the trashing of my blade. And yet...he won't lay a finger on me...he has changed.' Jose's sudden thoughts brought realization to his body and he felt himself feeling sorry for what he had done to Jade.  
  
"Stop trembling!" Carlos shouted, finally gathering enough courage to speak up. He was standing a couple inches away from Jose and he glared at the defeated boy with anger. "Don't show him any fear! He thinks he's better than us, but he's not!"  
  
"Care to prove yourself?" Kai questioned, turning on his heel, as he came to face with Carlos. The two boys seemed to eye each other, lightning clashing between them. Carlos showed no signs of hesitation as he quickly withdrew his own yellow blade, holding it out before him. His face showed all signs of determination but his hand seemed to quiver a bit at the idea of what was going to happen. Carlos slowly attached his blade to his sturdy black launcher, and weaved his thumb within the ripcord.  
  
"Well...are you going to launch it or not?" Kai's question shot out, anger still clearly evident within his voice. Carlos didn't seem to know what to say as he motioned his head, indicating Kai to pick up his still spinning blade. "I don't need to," Kai replied calmly, keeping a steady glare plastered on Carlos.  
  
"...well that's fine by me!" Carlos yelled as he used all his force to pull out the long ripcord. His yellow blade shot off with incredible speed, landing swiftly before him as it instantly took off towards the opposing blue blade. Kai never even took a turn to flinch, he only kept himself planted firmly on the ground, eyes locked on Carlos' yellow blade. The yellow blade immediately took its course directly at Kai's Dranzer blade, ramming into the side of it with all its force. Dranzer didn't even seem to feel the hit as it continued to spin in the exact same spot. A low laugh could be heard escaping from Kai's mouth as he continued to show keen interest in his opponent. His eyes danced around with shining flames and a slight smirk was clearly evident upon his face.  
  
"Is that the best you can do Carlos?!" Kai questioned, noticing the sweat beginning to fall down Carlos' forehead. He could see the fear creeping upon the dark-haired boy and he knew that he would enjoy this. "Say good-bye to your precious blade Carlos...Dranzer...SPIN FIRE ATTACK!"  
  
"No...stop!" Carlos yelled, his eyes portraying signs of plead. Kai completely ignored the desperate cry ringing from Carlos' mouth, as his blue blade suddenly began to glow with incredible light. A large red beam burst out from within the blade before transforming itself into a brilliant bird...a phoenix. Dranzer portrayed itself as angrily as its master did, as he opened his golden beak to let out a deafening cry. Instantly fire surrounded the defenseless yellow blade and within seconds it was tossed defeatedly into the air. The yellow blade didn't last much longer as it suddenly shattered into millions of pieces, spraying its remains over the 3 boys. Dranzer screeched with a sort of dignified pride, noticing the approved nod coming from Kai. He suddenly retreated into the safe compound of the small blue blade before launching itself back into Kai's outstretched arm. Carlos felt himself collapse to the hard soil, gathering up small pieces of his own destroyed blade in his hands. Jose was standing near at hand, eyes set open in a sort of horror shock. Kai glanced over the two defeated boys, smiling at the suffer that he had put them through.  
  
"Consider yourselves lucky!" Kai spoke up, as he suddenly turned abruptly on his left heel. A sound of relief could be heard from Carlos and Jose, realizing that Kai wasn't going to harm them in any way. Without stating any further words he quickly walked off, away from the battle stricken clearing. He knew what he did was nothing compared to what they had done to Jade but he knew that they would never dare to anger him again...never.  
  
  
  
(Ok...I know that this chapter was incredibly short, but I needed to end it there cause, well...I couldn't really think of anything else to write! But I hope you liked it nonetheless...next chapter will be the finals(I hope) and I'm thinking by chapter 22 the Beynamite tournament will start(finally eh!) So that means that your OC's will be appearing soon YAY! Well gotta go...remember to R&R and I'll try to update as soon as possible!) 


	21. Its all in the Past

A/N: All I have to say is that I'm lucky its still Christmas holidays...otherwise I would not be updating at this very moment! Well I was over ecstatic to see that you guys enjoyed my last chapter, I got like 17 reviews!!!! All thanks to my loyal readers!  
  
Oh yeah, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Leina cause she's such a pal...and because the two of us often start to go crazy over our own guy OC's(lol...she'll know what I mean!)  
  
Chapter 20: Its all in the Past  
  
A loud knock echoed loudly through the small compact room, instantly causing Tyson's ears to perk up with excitement.  
  
"PIZZAS HERE!!" He yelled, springing up onto the bed that he was just recently laying on. His eyes danced with happiness and he bounded with joy upon the trampoline-like bed.  
  
"Ty...son...could...you...ple...ase...stop...that!" Kenny stuttered, as he tried his best to type on his laptop. He knew he made a mistake when he sat on the same bed that Tyson was sitting on! Tyson seemed to ignore his friends muttering words as he sprung himself towards the door, which didn't entirely work out, as he had planned. His foot somehow managed to get tangled up in a wad of sheets and before he knew it his entire body was thrown directly to the floor, which in turn caused Max to laugh hysterically. Who needed entertainment when you had Tyson? Tyson on the other hand didn't seem to find it the least bit funny, and he began to moan, which to everyone else sounded like a lot of whining.  
  
"Its ok Tyson, you don't have to get up, I'll get it!" Rei replied, as he looked down upon Tyson with a smile across his face. Tyson seemed to mumble something into the soft carpet as Rei made his way to the door, and opened it up. It was indeed the pizza boy, holding three large boxes within his outstretched arms. Rei paid him, took the pizzas off his hands, then made his way back into the depths of the room.  
  
"Yum.it smells delicious!" Max beamed as the waft of the pizza spread throughout the room. It seemed to have the exact same effect on everybody else, especially Tyson. He had managed to pry himself off the carpet, rather quickly to be exact, and was now hovering over the pizzas like a drooling dog.  
  
"Looks like Tyson's fall didn't faze him too much," Kenny replied with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Note to Self: 'The perfect remedy for Tyson is a piece of pizza!'" Dizzi rang out from within the laptop, her sarcastic tone easily recognizable by all the boys.  
  
"Correction Dizzi, not a piece of pizza...but a box of pizza." Kenny corrected his laptop friend, as he gently placed her on the bedside, before heading over to the others. The pizzas were lined up side by side on the small lounge table, as Rei gently lifted the lids on the them.  
  
"Ewwww," Max suddenly burst out, as the final lid was lifted. His nose was wrinkled up in disgust and he stared at the large round pizza with curious eyes. "Who ordered anchovies on this pizza!?"  
  
"Oh...that would be mine!" Tyson broke out, suddenly grabbing the large pizza within his greedy palms.  
  
"Tyson, you know none of us like anchovies on our pizza." Rei stated, wondering why Tyson had ordered such a thing.  
  
"I know," Tyson confirmed, taking a seat on the soft bed, the pizza resting in his lap. "If you guys don't like anchovies, then the pizza is all mine...I don't have to share!" His face beamed with delight, his mischievous eyes laughing at the greedy plan that he managed to pull off. Max and Rei sweatdropped as Kenny shook his shaggy brown head, they should've known! While Tyson pigged out on his large anchovy pizza, the others had their share of the other two, making sure that there was still enough left to feed the remainder of their team: Kai and Jade.  
  
"Wait...where is Jade?" Rei questioned, suddenly realizing that she never told them where she was going. "She didn't just leave again...did she?" Kenny shrugged, he hadn't talked to Jade since they last visited her in the hospital. Tyson seemed to completely ignore the question, refusing to take his mind off the task at hand...which to him was eating.  
  
"Don't worry guys, she just went down to the training room to do some practicing." Max reassured, taking a bite of his pepperoni pizza. "She told me just before the two of us left the room."  
  
"What? But she's not supposed to be blading, the doctor strictly forbid it!" Rei announced, remembering the exact words that Dr.Branton had said.  
  
"True, but I believe any of us would still blade, even if we were forbidden." Kenny informed, looking from boy to boy for some agreement.  
  
"Kenny's right," Max agreed. "Besides Rei, I believe you ignored the medics decision at one point in your life as well."  
  
Rei glanced over at Max with a smile, "You're right Max...when I battled Bryan." Max nodded, as everybody seemed to remember that awful day. Somehow Bryan managed to train his bit beast to not only attack the opponents blade, but the actual blader as well. That was probably the most challenging battle that any of them had to face, the Demolition Boys were definitely a force not be messed with, but in the end the Bladebreakers pulled through...just like they always did. Suddenly a loud gurgle erupted through the room, startling Kenny to the point where he jumped.  
  
"Guys...I think there was something bad on this pizza!" Tyson moaned, his face slowly starting to turn a funny shade of green. He had one hand over his stomach and he used the other hand to push away the remainder of his pizza, which happened to be only one piece!  
  
"I vow that it was the anchovies!" Max chimed in, trying not to laugh at the discomfort of his sick looking friend.  
  
"See, that's what happens when you get greedy Tiger!" Dizzi spoke up, her voice practically laughing at Tyson's stupidity. Kenny and Rei nodded, Dizzi was right. Tyson didn't stick around to hear any more comments from his teammates, as he instantly burst into the small bathroom...he would never learn!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade could barely stand it anymore, the closeness between the two was practically unbreakable now. She could feel the tip of Damien's lip touching her own as she suddenly pushed herself away from him, pushing herself away from his grasp. Jade quickly flashed her eyes back open as she got a glimpse of a white cloth, disappearing behind the shadowy wall. 'Kai?' Jade thought, her eyes narrowing in wonder. She quickly shook her head and began to focus on what was happening at the present time. Jade slowly raised her head, her crystal eyes meeting gold, as Damien studied her with a sort of shock. Why had she suddenly pulled away from him?  
  
"I'm sorry Damien...I...I can't." Jade finally spoke up, trying her best to answer his curious stare. "You're right, I do miss the Shadow- Cats...and I do miss you, but its over, you and I both know that. I...I belong with the Bladebreakers now." Jade quieted as she finished off these last words. As much as she hated the realization, she knew that Damien would hold this against her, she knew that he would no longer accept her as his friend.  
  
"I understand." Damien stated matter-of-factly, placing a condoling hand upon her shoulder carefully. Jade suddenly felt her entire body freeze...he understands? Jade could hardly believe what she was hearing, this wasn't the Damien that she remembered as a child...he changed. Jade could feel a smile slowly spread across her lip, as she suddenly threw her arms around his neck, embracing him with a hug. Damien blinked in shock, but slowly wrapped his own arms around her waist, holding her tightly against his body. Her soft red hair brushed gently against his cheek and he could feel his eyes tearing up with happiness and sadness.  
  
"Thank-you Damien," Jade whispered, before letting go of the hug and facing him once again. "I guess I should be getting back to my team, before they send out a search party!"  
  
Damien nodded his head with a smile, "Just remember...the Shadow-Cats are always here for you."  
  
Jade gave a slight nod of her own head as she slowly turned around on her heel, and began walking away. Damien watched her steadily as he felt a tear drop onto his cheek, 'why did I ever let you go.'  
  
Jade chose not to look back, believing that it would be easier if she didn't have to meet his comforting gold eyes again. She gave a heavy sigh as she slowly made her way up the flight of hotel stairs, not wanting to wait around for the elevator. She had so much running through her mind right now and all she wanted to do was relax, and maybe have a slice of pizza. If there was any left that is. Jade felt a soft chuckle come to her lips as she thought about the food crazy Tyson, she was pretty sure that there wouldn't be any left! Finally reaching the third floor, Jade made her way down the now empty hallway, the door to her room now visible. Before even trying to enter her room she paused, and noticed that the door across from her was slightly open. 'Rei and Kai's room,' Jade confirmed in her head as she took a step towards it, and placed a hand on the door. Jade felt hesitation running through her body, she couldn't decide whether she should go in or not. 'You need to thank him,' she confirmed to herself, as she pushed her way through the entrance. The room was still and quiet, as a couple lamps illuminated the rather dark room. Jade took a couple steps further in, her eyes slowly realizing that nobody else was in here.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Jade jumped at the sudden voice, as she spun around to face the open door. Kai was standing in the doorframe, holding a small white bucket, which appeared to be the container for ice. He didn't look entirely pleased, his eyes almost glaring down at her with nothing short of anger.  
  
"I...um, just came in to se..."  
  
"I didn't interrupt your little session did I?" Kai questioned, causing Jade to instantly stop what she was saying. He quickly brushed past her, placing the bucket on the counter and taking a seat on the edge of his bed. Jade felt her heat beating intensely, almost fearing the question that Kai had so suddenly shot out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jade asked, her voice quivering as she turned once again on the carpet in order to face him. Kai didn't even glance up at her; instead he took a hold of his blue blade and began to examine it.  
  
"Nothing really, I'd just say that you and your old team leader are closer then you presume to be." Kai's voice rang out harsh and cold, his blue bangs shadowing out any visible emotions in his eyes.  
  
"It was you," Jade practically whispered, remembering the distinct white material. "Kai...it...it wasn't..."  
  
"Look, I could honestly care less." Kai shot out, interrupting Jade. "Now, what do you want?!" Jade parted her lips, but nothing managed to come out. She had no idea what to say anymore, and no matter what she said, Kai wouldn't give any of it a second thought.  
  
"I just...well, I just wanted to thank you for helping me." Jade began, keeping her eyes set on Kai. "And for bringing my grandfather." These last words seemed to suddenly gain the full attention of Kai, as he shot his maroon eyes up at her.  
  
"What do you mean!?"  
  
"I know you remember Kai," Jade spoke up softly, as she turned her gaze away from Kai's cold stare. "I know you remember your childhood...and...and I know you remember us."  
  
"Get out of here." Kai demanded, trying his best to conceal his true feelings about his childhood.  
  
"Why do you act like you don't remember?"  
  
"Look, I refuse to live in the past." Kai stated, with every hint of repugnance in his voice. "And as far as I'm concerned, my childhood is dead!" Jade glanced at Kai with shock, so much anger was in his body, so much hatred. She actually believed that he had changed, she believed that him finding her wasn't just a coincidence.  
  
"If that's how you feel," Jade whispered before quietly exiting the room; leaving Kai to his own thoughts. Kai didn't even take a second glance at her, instead he fell back to studying his beyblade. His head was throbbing, and his heart was beating rapidly within his chest.  
  
'How could I be so stupid!' Kai thought, the vision of Damien and Jade together playing through his mind. 'How could you even think that you had feelings for her!' Kai gently closed his eyes and fell back onto the flat of the bed. 'Grandfather was right...she's nothing but a weakness!'  
  
  
  
A/N: Well there ya have it...chapter 20 is complete! I just kind of realized that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter as I continue...evil,evil writers block! I also think that Jade is turning into a mary-sue, oh well. As long as I like writing it, and as long as you like reading it...then its all good! Next chapter is going to be the final match between the Shadow-Cats and the Bladebreakers, and then they're off to Mexico...YAY! ^-^ 


	22. Tournament Completion!

A/N: I don't really have much to say right now...just that I hope you enjoy it! I would like to thank Element-Guardian for giving me some ideas for this chapter. ^-^

Oh...and this chapter is dedicated to one of my best buds, K-Chan! She's been reviewing since the very start, and her writing inspires me to write better...Thank-you!

Chapter 21: Tournament Completion!

The small clock slowly ticked away, moving its second hand as it did so. It was now ten o'clock and the Hong Kong finals were about to get under way, in fifteen minutes to be exact. The stadium continued to fill up with endless crowds of people all excited to witness the champion matches. The team room was dark and quiet as the Shadow-Cats sat silently beside each other, preparing themselves mentally for their most important match ever. Not only was it for the title of champion bladers in Hong Kong, it was also for the fact that they would be going up against their old teammate, Jade. Damien sat in the farthest corner, away from all the others and looked almost as if he was meditating. His eyes were fastened tightly closed, and his arms flexed around his chest as he breathed slowly. Jessie and Julian were sitting on the middle bench, looking over their beyblades for any final adjustments. The only one that didn't even appear to be the slightest bit worried was Eli, who was laying casually on one of the hard wooden benches, looking extremely bored. 

"What time is it now?!" Eli whined, turning his head to take a glance at his teammates. Damien's eyebrow seemed to twitch at the sound of the irritating navy haired boy, as he slowly opened one of his deep gold eyes.

"I suggest you shut it Eli!" Damien practically spat out, staring at him with an almost deathly glare. Eli didn't seem too bothered by his captain's words; he instead rolled his chestnut eyes as a smile appeared upon his lips.

"I think somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Eli chirped, his voice resembling a sort of singsong voice. He instantly began laughing at his own remark, causing the others to simply shake their heads at his stupidity. They were all use to the strange antics of Eli, and none of them ever took his words seriously.

"Don't you think you should be concentrating more on our upcoming match?" suggested Jessie, flashing him a stern look. 

"Eh! I'm not worried about it...Taveon could take any of their blades out in a single swipe!" Eli answered, a cocky grin plastered across his face. He slowly forced himself up into a seated position and withdrew his own blade from his pocket. It was dark maroon in color and it had a small bit positioned on the top of it. The familiar image of the bit beast caused a smile to spread over Eli's lips, he truly believed that his blade was downright unstoppable. "This championship match is in the bag! You guys have absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"You know Eli, you shouldn't underestimate your opponents." Jessie answered, her lavender eyes reflecting seriousness. Eli only laughed at his teammates concerned expressions, why did they have to be so serious all the time?

"Yeah Eli...remember the saying: Overconfidence killed the Cat!" Julian piped up, his small voice echoing through the room. At the moment he wasn't wearing his bucket hat, it was instead sitting calmly on the bench beside him.

"Actually its 'Curiosity killed the Cat!' But nice try twerp!" Eli replied, as Julian's face turned red with anger. Eli simply shook his head and rose himself up onto his feet, stretching his arms above his head as he did so. It wasn't a big surprise when Julian jumped up as well, meeting Eli in a confrontation. 

"Don't call me that!" Julian shouted, hating the name 'twerp' that Eli always managed to address him by. 

"Take it easy little buddy, I'm just messing with your head!" Eli laughed as he grabbed a hold of the small black bucket hat, and jammed it over Julian's head...covering his eyes completely. It took only a few seconds for Julian to rip the hat off his head, as he clenched it tightly within his fist. Eli let out a small _uh-oh, _and threw his hands above his head to cover his face, as Julian tried to launch himself at his taller comrade. He didn't have such luck and he felt a quick tug against the cuff of his shirt, holding him back with great force. Julian sighed and gave up on struggling, as he allowed himself to hang helplessly within the holding grip.

"I've had enough of your guy's squabbling!" Damien shot out, in a reprimanding tone. He held tightly onto Julian's shirt as he narrowed his golden eyes at Eli. "You should no better...and as for Julian's remark about overconfidence, well, he was right. You shouldn't underestimate the Bladebreakers, I believe they're going to be our hardest opponents yet!" With that, Damien slowly released his grip on Julian, but not before giving him a _'don't start anything'_ look. Julian simply nodded his head and took a seat back down beside Jessie. 

"Besides, Jade wouldn't join just any beyblading team...these guys are obviously skilled!" Damien's voice was completely dead pan, and the other three knew better than to interrupt any of his words. With the completion of those words, Damien quickly spun around on his heel and began to head towards the door. "I'll be waiting for you at the arena dish...don't be late!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And Welcome back once again, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Shouted a very enthusiastic DJ Jazzman, as he stood high above the crowds on his regular platform. Immediately the crowds went wild, arms flinging in the air, and voices yelling endlessly through the large arena. It was completely packed, everybody anticipating the exciting final match of the Hong Kong tournament. 

"Well it's a full house tonight Brad!" AJ spoke up in his best announcing voice.

"It sure is AJ, all of these people have come to see this exciting match between the hometown Shadow-Cats, and the champion Bladebreakers!" Brad replied, his own voice drawled out to sound more enthusiastic. "Now lets see who's up first for these two teams!"

"Well, first off for the Shadow-Cats is the youngest member of their group...Julian! This kid may look small and helpless, but he's got some major butt-kicking moves that can easily bring him the win. And with his bit beast Talon, he'll prove to the world that just because your small, doesn't mean you can't pack a wallop!" AJ spoke up, the crowds cheering with every word that he spoke.

"Nice choice of words AJ, and now for the first competitor of the Bladebreaker side, and it just so happens to be Tyson...the man who knows how to bring it down!"

"Uh-huh...I'll take it from here Brad. Anyway Tyson is known for his enthusiastic spirit when it comes to blading, and he puts all of his heart into the skill of his blade. His bit beast Dragoon holds the same spirit in a beyblade match, and when the two are together, its hardly impossible to stand up to their power!"

The crowd continued to respond to the player's stats, as Tyson and Julian slowly made their way up to the dish. AJ and Brad continued to announce some key information to the stands, while the two teams watched the covered dish with anticipation. The remaining three members of the Shadow-Cats all stood respectively side by side, Jessie standing closely to Damien.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, seeing a strange glint run through her captain's eye. He had his eyes focused directly on the Bladebreakers bench, but more importantly on Jade. _'What's he thinking about?'_ wondered Jessie, as Damien's golden eyes narrowed with a sense of almost revenge.

"Stay here!" He demanded, before briskly walking towards the center of the arena. His eyes still remained focused on the other side, but this time he converted them over to Tyson who was now standing a couple inches before him. Damien took a stand firmly beside Julian, as he placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing!?" Tyson asked with curiosity, as he cocked one of his dark eyebrows. 

"I have a preposition to make." Damien stated flatly, his composure completely calm. 

"A prepo...what!?" 

"A preposition Tyson, he wants to make us a deal." Rei spoke up behind Tyson, as the rest of the Bladebreakers stood near his side. Jessie and Eli had walked up to the dish as well, standing a couple inches back from Damien.

"That's right," Damien nodded. "I suppose we could call it like a little bet...you know, winner takes all!" 

"What are you talking about?" Max wondered, his blonde eyebrows furrowing over in confusion. He felt someone quickly brush past him, and realized that it was Kai, who was now standing at the very front; a few inches before Tyson.

"He wants us to bet him something, you know...they win, they get it. We win, we get it." Kai spoke up clearly so that the rest of his teammates could understand. He narrowed his dark maroon eyes at the white-haired boy, trying to figure out the catch behind it.

"Bet...bet what?" Tyson questioned, looking from his own team to theirs. The Shadow-Cats looked just as clueless as they did, obviously this bet was a spur of the moment thing just thought up by Damien now.

"Me." Everybody suddenly stopped talking, as all eyes seemed to dart back towards Jade. She was standing more to the back, with Kenny standing to the left of her, Max to the right. Jade didn't even seem to acknowledge all the staring eyes, instead she kept herself focused on Damien. "You want to bet me...don't you."

"Well, not exactly. But...now that you bring it up, it's not such a bad idea!" Damien replied, a smirk curling up at the corner of his lip. As much as he hated placing Jade up as the prize, it was possibly the last chance to bring her back onto their team. "If you win, Jade stays on your team...but if we win, then she comes back with the Shadow-Cats. No questions asked." Both teams seemed to freeze, everybody trying to get a sense of what exactly was going on.

"Damien...no," Jessie whispered, her lavender eyes almost tearing up. She glanced over at Jade and noticed the same expression plastered across her red haired friend's face. 

"Forget it! Jade isn't some pawn in a game ya know!" Tyson yelled, his face flaring with anger. The rest of the Bladebreakers nodded their heads in agreement with Tyson's statement, except for Kai that is. 

"You call that a bet, Ha!" Kai suddenly replied, his voice practically laughing at Damien. "I could care less if she went back to your amateur team." 

"What!? Kai, you can't be serious!" Tyson shouted, grabbing a hold of Kai's arm. Kai shot an intimidating glare down at Tyson, immediately causing him to release his grip. Without saying another word, Kai quickly walked back to the bench and took a firm seat near the end.

"Well, it looks like your captain agrees to my little idea." Damien answered, still trying to bribe the others to agree with it. "Or are you guy's just too scared?"

"It doesn't matter what Kai says, we're not betting Jade fo..." Rei suddenly stopped as he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. 

"It's ok you guys, I accept his bet." Jade replied, her face set with complete determination. Slowly she brought her crystal eyes up to Damien and nodded. "Ok Damien, if you guys win, I promise...I'll come back to the Shadow-Cats."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of clashing metal could be heard repetitively as the two small beyblades continued to go at each other with incredible force. One blade was bright orange in color, and it kept a steady circular spinning motion around the outside of the dish; as it circled the dark gray blade in the middle. The first round had ended rather quickly, at least to the audience it did. Tyson had managed to beat Julian during the long, intensified battle. Of course, Julian put up a great fight, but in the end Dragoon was able to overpower the smaller blade. Now the second round was between Rei and Jessie, and they were definitely pro's at pleasing the crowds. Determination was clearly visible in both their eyes, as they remained steadily focused on the blades before them. It was clear that neither of them would give up without a good fight, their blades crashing into each other like a full fledged war.

"Come on Driger, I say we end this match once and for all!" Rei shouted, irritation clearly evident within his voice. He was tired of this endless match and he knew that if he claimed the victory, Jade's spot would be secured with Bladebreakers. "Tiger Claw Attack!" Immediately the dark gray blade responded, as a giant green beam suddenly erupted from within it. It didn't take long for the tiger known as Driger to appear, a giant roar escaping from his mouth. Jessie didn't even seem to flinch at the giant tiger, her lavender eyes practically laughing at the petty creature.

"You call that a bit-beast!?" Jessie laughed, trying her best to get on Rei's nerves. It was quite clear that it was working, as Rei narrowed his golden eyes with anger. "Tokala, I think it's time to show yourself!" As the gray blade had done but 10 seconds before, the orange blade did as well; lighting up with a dark black aura. It slowly began to take form, rearranging itself to resemble that of a fox. There was nothing utterly special about this bit beast, and Rei realized that she was rather tiny in stature. She had a long collar around her neck, which seemed to resemble the material of velvet; and on each of her legs was a long orange ribbon. _'This is her bit beast!' _Thought Rei, hardly believing what he was seeing. _'Its nothing but a tiny fox...and she made fun of Driger!'_

"Don't underestimate her Rei," Jessie announced, suddenly interrupting Rei's thoughts. "She may be small, but she knows how to harness unimaginable power." Rei seemed to smirk at Jessie's last remark. Sure, he knew not to underestimate the opponent, but how could she show herself off with such cockiness...with such a petite looking bit beast!

"I believe you Jessie, but I'm afraid that bit beast of yours is going to have a pretty hard time standing up against the power of my Driger!" Rei replied, motioning his finger at his blade. "Attack again Driger...Tiger claw!" 

"I guess I'll have to prove you wrong again Rei...Tokala, counter with your Whirling Wind attack!" Jessie also demanded, her finger pointing out in an almost reprimanding way. Suddenly a giant gust of wind began to pick up, causing people to shield their eyes from the blowing dust of the dish. Rei couldn't believe the power being released from the bit beast as he watched Driger blowing back helplessly. 

"Hang in there Driger," Rei fumbled out, his voice barely noticeable within the sweeping sound of the wind. He was too late however, as Driger got swept up into the vortex of the wind and flung out of the dish.

"And that's it, Rei's Driger has stopped spinning!" DJ Jazzman announced, as the wind finally gave up, while Tokala retreated back into her blade. "The winner goes to Jessie, and the Shadow-Cats!" The crowds once again erupted into a round of huge applauds, everybody pleased with the awesome match that they were able to witness. Rei sighed, slowly bending over to pick up his Driger blade as he did so. 

"Hey, Rei!" Jessie called out, grabbing Rei's focus immediately. "That was a great battle, and by the way...Driger is awesome!" Jessie winked playfully at him, before turning around and running back towards her teammates, as Rei quickly did the same thing. 

"I'm sorry about that guys," Rei apologized, his eyes glancing directly over at Jade. She gave him a small smile, indicating to him that he had fought a good battle. "I just hope that you can bring us the victory Jade." Rei seemed to quiet down, his mind thinking about what would happen if she lost the final match.

"Don't worry Rei, Jade's got this battle in the bag!" Tyson suddenly spoke out, his hands pumped up into fists. "We have nothing to worry about!" Max, Kenny, and Rei all seemed to chime in with Tyson's comment, believing that he was right when he said that she wouldn't lose. 

__

'I hope you're right Tyson,' Jade thought, slowly examining her purple blade within the palm of her hand. She knew that this battle was going to be one of her toughest battles yet, and she could feel her stomach churning with complete nervousness. Slowly rising to her feet, she faced her teammates, glancing at them for any final comments. They all seemed to shout out a few words of encouragement, which didn't entirely make Jade feel any better about the match. The last person she took a glance at was Kai, who was standing firmly on the ground beside her. Surprisingly his dark maroon eyes were open, and they were focused directly at Jade, causing her to feel even more tension than before. "So...any words of advice from you Kai?" Jade asked, her voice almost shaking with the question.

"Yeah...sit down!" He demanded, his eyes flashing at her to not question his words. Jade blinked in confusion, what on earth was he talking about? All the others appeared to be just as confused as Jade was, each of them looking at Kai with curiosity. "I mean it, sit down!" Kai demanded again, quickly grabbing a hold of Jade's arm. Not allowing her to speak another word, he pushed her down onto the bench beside Kenny. 

"But Kai sh..."

"I'll battle this round," Kai replied, interrupting Kenny. Everybody instantly paused, unsure of what they should say to the blue haired teen. Tyson on the other hand looked extremely confused his eyes darting around his teammates for any sort of an answer. First Kai declared that he could care less about what happened to Jade, and now he was offering to take her place in the match...what was going on!? Tyson leaned forward in an attempt to speak, as Kai quickly shot him a glare, causing him to shut-up. "Don't question me Tyson." 

With that, Kai briskly left the bench of his teammates and headed towards the center dish. His eyes were focused dead before him, catching a clear view of Damien from in front. Maroon met gold, as their eyes locked into a deadly stare; as if challenging each other to the ultimate duel. Damien gave a simple grin, as AJ Topper and Brad Best began reading out the amazing stats.

"So, the ever amazing team captain, Kai." Damien finally spoke up, his eyes glinting with anticipation. "Tell me Kai, why would you take Jade's position in the final battle? Don't you think it should be up to her to decide on her future?" 

"Her future, don't you think it's a little pathetic...using her as a prize in a bet!" Kai shot out, grimace sweeping over his clear face. His slate blue bangs hung slightly before his eyes, almost giving him a shadowy look. 

"Well, you never seemed to care before." Damien stated matter-of-factly. "Why does it bother you now?" Kai immediately tilted his head downwards, as the words flowed through his mind. "You like her," Damien practically whispered, his golden eyes narrowing with realization.

"I didn't come up here to talk!" Kai suddenly retorted, his face increasing with signs of anger. His hands were clenched tightly in his fists, while his Dranzer blade glowed with warmth in his right hand. "I came here to blade...so, are you ready or not?"

"I'm ready," Damien replied with a nod of his head. No matter how hard Kai tried, Damien could still see past his outer emotions. Obviously the blue-haired team captain was concerned about Jade's position on the Bladebreaker team. 

"And it looks like the two boys are ready to rumble down there Brad!" AJ announced, leaning forward in his seat to get a better view.

"I think you're right AJ, and I hope all you people out there are awake! This is _the _match that cannot be missed!" Added in Brad, voice full of enthusiasm. "Remember everybody, there is only one match in this final round...winner takes all!"

"And the stakes seem to be high by the looks of things!" AJ chimed. "Also, the dish in this round will be the simple, regular one...letting both players giving it all they got!"

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Almost as if it was a fire siren, both boys lashed out on their ripcords; both blades landing in the dish within a matter of seconds. And as soon as they touched the rim of the dish, the blades headed for the middle...trying to achieve the center position. Neither one's plan seemed to work, as Kai's blue blade rammed up into Damien's black blade. It was obvious that the battle was intense, everybody throughout the stadium was clinging to the edge of their seats. Yet the two boys remained completely focused, whether they were concentrating on their blades or the opponent. 

"Just look at that power!" Max exclaimed, practically falling off his seat on the bench. His blue eyes were plastered to the ongoing battle, and his face lit up with excitement. Jade turned her head to face the blonde boy, before giving a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Rei questioned, noticing the concern in Jade's eyes. "If you're worried about the outcome of the match...don't be." Jade simply shook her head, her red hair rustling slightly with the movement. "Hey...I know Kai acts like he doesn't care what happens to you, but he does. I promise you...he won't lose this match!"

"Dranzer, keep at him!" Kai demanded, complete determination in his voice. The blade responded obediently, following every command that Kai lay forth, but nothing seemed to work. The black blade kept on bouncing back, almost as if it had never been touched in the first place.

"Don't give in to him...Taatheer!" Damien shouted, addressing his own black blade.

Suddenly both blades seemed to react to their master's commands, as a bright red aura illuminated from within the blades. The bit beasts had arrived, deciding that it was now time to play with full force. The easily recognizable red phoenix known as Dranzer emerged first, his wings spreading in a state of ultimate glory. What the Bladebreakers didn't expect however, was the intense power that came from within Damien's blade. A giant black panther had emerged quickly after Dranzer, as a deep growl seemed to vibrate within his throat, causing people to shiver in fright. It wasn't just a regular panther though, and it was obvious that it had indeed been corrupted with technology during sometime in his life. A small piece of head gear was strapped across his head, as well as twin blades projecting from a dark gray collar. Yet the most impressive part of all was his front legs, which were made completely of mechanical parts. It was Taatheer, Damien's trusty, yet deadly bit beast. Kai could feel his eyes draw open into complete shock, the panther was incredible.

"I see you're intimidated by my bit beast...well you should be!" Damien announced, thrusting his finger forward. "Taatheer, attack with Mechanical Claw!" The black panther roared with a certain delight, its claws gleaming with anticipation of a kill. With quick reflexes, Taatheer attacked, launching himself right on top of the massive bird. Kai cringed at the sound of Dranzer's pain stricken screech, almost as if he could feel the exact pain that his bit beast was going through. 

"Dranzer...get him off of you, FLY!" Kai demanded, thinking that the same strategy that he used against Johnny and Salamolyon would work this time as well. His hopes were soon trashed aside though, this plan didn't seem to be working. Dranzer tried his best to flap his massive wings but he couldn't. Damien had obviously already figured things out, and he instructed Taatheer to weigh down Dranzer's wings with his metal paws. Kai could feel his heart beating intensely, realization finally hitting him hard...he was going to lose this match...he was going to lose Jade. 

"What's the matter Kai...getting frustrated?" Damien questioned, his voice projecting in a somewhat innocent tone. Kai shot him a deadly glare, which only caused Damien to laugh out in enjoyment. "Look, I know you don't want to lose this match...and I know why." He darted his golden eyes over to Jade, motioning Kai to look over, yet he refused. "Why won't you admit it Kai, you like her!"

Damien's words felt like a dagger jabbing into his heart, as they shot through his entire body. He knew that he liked Jade, but how did Damien know it...was he that obvious with his feelings?

"I know...because I feel the same way about her." Damien answered, as if knowing what Kai was thinking. "But I made the biggest mistake of all...I let her go." Damien quieted down as he finished this last sentence, his golden eyes glazing over with the awful thought. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he knew that Jade liked this Kai guy back, and he couldn't take her away from the team. _'She belongs with them now,'_ Damien told himself. He nodded his head slowly, knowing what he would have to do next. It was obvious to everyone that he had the upper hand on this match, but he couldn't do it...he couldn't let Kai lose. "Whatever you do Kai...don't repeat my mistake!"

With that, Damien shot his hand upwards, his palm opened fully in the air. Suddenly Taatheer concealed himself back inside his black blade, as it went flying up into Damien's hand. Everybody went silent, hardly believing what they were witnessing.

"Ummmm, I believe we have a bit of a dilemma here Ladies and Gentlemen." DJ Jazzman practically stuttered, trying to figure out what to say.

"We have no problem, I forfeit the match!" Damien yelled, as thousands of astonished gasping could be heard. Jade and the Bladebreakers, as well as the Shadow-Cats all rose swiftly from their seats; shocked expressions upon their faces. "The match may have looked to be in my favor, but I knew that I didn't stand a chance against Kai...this match is over. Kai is the winner."

"I...ummm..." DJ Jazzman started, then stopped and gave a simple shrug. "Well then its over...Damien forfeits the match; meaning that the victory goes to Kai! The Bladebreakers are the new champions of the Hong Kong tournament!" The crowds seemed to react the same way as DJ Jazzman, suddenly bursting out into a tremendous round of applause.

"What are you doing!?" Kai demanded, choosing to ignore the exhilarating screams. "Why did you forfeit! It was obvious that you were winning!" 

"Don't be mad, I didn't do it for you or me..."Damien started, his golden eyes now calm. "I did it for her." Kai took a glance over his left shoulder, his eyes meeting up with Jade's. "She's a good blader Kai...and a good friend, take care of her."

Kai felt his entire body freeze, yet he gave Damien a simple nod of his head, indicating that he understood his words. As much as the two looked like enemies, it seemed that they had more in common than they thought. Damien gave a small smile and turned around to face his own Shadow-Cat team, boy did he have a lot of explaining to do. _'But it was worth it,'_ he repeated to himself. He knew that Jade would be just fine with them...she _was_ a Bladebreaker!

A/N: Yay! I'm so proud of this chapter...I think it's the longest one that I've ever typed! 4700 words, I can hardly believe it! ^-^ I just hope that you guys liked it. I know that the battle scenes were a little short, but I get so sick of writing them! Anyway, I'm done with that...now onto the Beynamite tournament. Keep on reading and reviewing, cause you know that I luv it! Oh and I forgot to mention...for all you people who say my little 'ad' for a co-author search, I have picked. I'm going to be writing with Anime Fan! Anyway, keep a look-out for the story, and just so ya know it will be called... "Shadow's Corruption!"


	23. Readers I'm sorry I have to do this

Hey everybody...this is Jade-55(like you didn't know already!) Anyway, this is I suppose what you could call a little announcement on my behalf..^-^ And I thought that it was important for me to tell you guys(all my faithful reviewers that is!)  
  
I have thought about this long and hard, and I've decided to stop writing Beynamite. I'm so sorry if you guys are disappointed with me(and you have every right to be), I've just become discouraged with it I think. I dunno, its really hard for me to explain it here and now in full detail. Reading over chapter 22 made me realize that it actually sounds like an ending, so that's why I'm stopping it now. Yet I must apologize to all those people who sent in characters to be in my 'Beynamite' tournament...they were all really great and its sad that I can't use them now. I also need to think everybody who reviewed this story faithfully...all of you are the BEST! I mean, I never imagined to get 198 reviews on this little story...I was hoping for like 20!  
  
Now, I'm still going to be continuing the stories that I am currently writing with K-Chan and Element Guardian...and hopefully my new fic with Anime Fan will be out sometime soon as well. I also have a few stories in the works(that I write when I'm bored) and I'm still deciding on whether or not I should post one of them.  
  
Well, I guess that's all I can really say...  
  
See you later, Jade-55 


	24. A New Concept

A/N: Ok, look everybody...I seriously had my mind set on not continuing this story, it was more or less other problems that I was going through in my life. But then that's where a certain review hit me. _ "Your leaving everyone in the dark, and you have the light but you won't shed it." _These 16 words really got me thinking about what I've done, and how stupid it was of me to quit this story. I admit, I truly did not have a decent reason to quit it and I now regret ever making that decision. So, I must say thank you to Crystal_Of_Psyche, because her review made me think about what I did...and she's right, you should never give up on a story! 

So here it is, chapter 22...the continuation of Beynamite.

Chapter 22: A New Concept

The sun hung wistfully in the clear blue sky, its golden rays reaching out to embrace the extensive earth below. It particularly shone into a small rectangular window, belonging to the one and only...Tyson. Two arms swung heavily through the open air space, trying their best to knock away the annoying rays. To much prevail, it didn't work to well and Tyson moaned in desperation. He couldn't believe it, the one day that he had off from beyblading, and the sun had to go and wake him up! The Bladebreakers had arrived back in Japan the night before, at around ten o'clock in the evening. To their surprise, quite a few people were waiting for them at the airport, everyone wanting to be the first to congratulate them on their Hong Kong victory. 

"Wake up!" Suddenly the blanket tucked underneath Tyson's heavy body was ripped out, causing the drowsy boy to be thrown mercilessly onto the hard ground. This impact immediately caught Tyson's full attention, his eyes bursting open as if he had seen a ghost. 

"Wha...what!?" He practically screamed in confusion, glancing around his surroundings as he tried to figure out what was going on. Two familiar faces soon came into view, a pair of crystal and gold eyes peering down at him with absolute laughter. Tyson rolled his own navy eyes at the sight of the two teens, realizing that it was Jade and Rei. Both of them had been invited to stay the two nights at Tyson's house, until the departure to Mexico; which Tyson now regretted. He knew he should've let them stay at a hotel!

"Its your wake up call Tyson," Jade answered, lending a hand to the mangled navy haired boy. Tyson accepted the offer in a second, locking his own bigger hand around Jade's. She quickly whipped him up, causing herself to stumble backwards slightly.

"A wake up call!? But I thought tha..."

"You thought wrong," Rei broke in, knowing exactly what Tyson was about to say. "I know we talked about taking this day off, in order to rest our bodies for the Beynamite tournament...but, we've all come to the conclusion that we need to practice."

"WE!?" Tyson questioned, eyes glancing between Jade and Rei. "Don't you mean Kai decided for us." He placed both hands upon his hips, his face drawn up in a wondering pose, as he tapped his foot impatiently. Jade giggled at the sight of the boy, he looked like a girl standing like that.

"Actually, we all decided that a practice would be good on our behalf." Rei continued, eyes locked on Tyson. 

"But guys, today is Sun-Day!" Tyson exclaimed, trying to get his point across to the two determined looking teens. "You know, today is the day when Tyson, that's me...gets to sleep in till five o'clock in the morning!"

"You mean the afternoon," Jade corrected, adding a smile in for effect.

"Huh?" Tyson responded, his nose scrunching up in confusion. Jade simply let out a sigh of desperation, as she waved her hands dismissively, indicating for him to forget about it. Tyson simply shrugged as he turned his gaze into a pleading stare, his navy eyes watering into a glaze. "Guys PLEASE! You know how much sleep means to me...after food that is!"

"Sorry Tyson, puppy dog eyes don't work for you!" Rei replied, shrugging her shoulders at his attempt. "But it was worth a try...besides, we all need to practice the skill of double blading." 

"Double Blading?!" Tyson questioned, his curiosity level rising up more and more. Jade and Rei took a glance towards each other, as they both shook their heads in utter disbelief.

"I give up, Kai was right...you ARE hopeless!" Jade answered, turning her back on the pathetic looking boy. Rei simply nodded his head in agreement, as the two of them headed towards the bedroom door.

"Hey wait!" Tyson wailed, flinging his arms in an attempt to stop the two teens from leaving. "Jade...Rei...I am not hopeless!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenny sat practically motionless in between the tall, thin blades of grass. His legs were curled up in front of his body, and his laptop was resting safely upon his lap. Shaggy brown bangs fluttered gently against his face, his eyes set in awe upon the small beyblade dish inches before him. Rei sat to the right of him, while Jade sat to left; each of them focused on the same dish as well. Kai stood behind his three seated comrades, his back leaning gently upon one of the tall oak trees. Currently his maroon eyes were concealed, the slate blue bangs upon his head shadowing out any signs of facial expressions. The remaining Bladebreakers: Tyson and Max, were having a go at a beyblade battle, at least...that's what it appeared to be. The entire Bladebreaker team had managed to meet in the park...even Tyson who had _finally_ agreed that he needed the practice. Although the two blades within the dish appeared to be fighting a full out war, they were in fact trying to battle as a team. Kenny let out a desperate sigh, as Dragoon took a swift attack at Max's Draciel; causing the giant turtle to retreat and spin out of the dish. 

"Sorry about that Maxy," Tyson spoke up with a shrug of his shoulders. "I didn't expect Dragoon to attack so ruthlessly like that!" He watched as Max bent over to retrieve his defeated blade, as Tyson did the same thing. Gathering Dragoon up into his palms, he slowly made his way over to Kenny and the others. 

"It was an honest mistake Tyson, neither of us could've expected it to happen." Max replied, slinging a hand over Tyson's shoulder with a smile.

"Actually, Max is precisely correct!" Kenny informed, glancing up at his two comrades. "It was perfectly normal for Dragoon to lash out on Draciel like that, in fact, it's instinct. You see, all bit beasts only have their mind set on one thing...victory!" Everybody shot their gaze towards Kenny, his words coming as a slight surprise to their ears.

"I believe the boy's right," Dizzi's voice rang out. "We bit beasts don't believe in teamwork, at least not with other's of our kind. Our purpose is to help blade with a person that we believe has the skill to access our power, that is all we know how to do. Battling with another bit beast is an entirely new concept to us, and we mistake them as our enemy...when really they are there to fight along side us."

"Was that a little too complicated for you Tyson?" Kai questioned, his lips drawn up in a slight smirk. His dark maroon eyes were now fixated upon the navy-haired teen, and he appeared to be more alert to the discussion going on between the rest of his team. Tyson stuck his tongue out at his distant captain, as he moved his lips in a mocking way. Kai chose to ignore the immaturity of the boy as he briskly walked towards the small laptop. "So, are you saying that it's impossible for us to teach our bit beasts how to get along?"

"No, it can't be impossible." Kenny answered, straightening the round glasses upon his head. "I mean, there are many other teams who were invited to this tournament."

"Kenny's right, there has to be a way to train our bit beasts to understand that they are to battle together. If it wasn't possible, then why would we be invited to attend in the first place!" Rei added, his words of wisdom sinking into everybody's mind.

"Yeah, we just need to figure out how." Jade replied, contemplating the own idea throughout her head. She shrugged her shoulders slightly before forcing herself to a standing position. "I think that all we can do is practice...and try our best to get through to our bit beasts."

"The kid may just have a point there!" Dizzi announced. "Leave it to the female's to think of all the good ideas!" Jade laughed at Dizzi's comment, while the rest of her teammates glared at the small laptop.

"Ok then, I guess that means that you and Rei are up next Jade." Kenny decided, informing the rest of the group. Both of them nodded in agreement, as Rei raised himself up into a standing position as well. 

"Do you think it's safe...I mean, for Jade to battle that is?" Max questioned, concern clearly evident within his voice. He was still worried about the stitches still attached on each of Jade's shoulders, and he wondered if she should continue blading in this type of a condition.

"Don't worry so much Max...I'm fine." Jade replied comfortingly. "Besides, there is no way that I'm giving up my chance to participate in a team battle!" She gave a small playful wink to Max, indicating to him that she would just fine.

Max nodded as Rei and Jade each quickly took their positions on either side of the dish, their arms extended in readiness for the battle. 

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Max shouted, his voice full of anticipation.

Jade and Rei both launched their blades at the exact same time, a whirl of purple and gray shooting throughout the dish. Immediately the two blades seemed to lunge themselves at the other, their minds set on coming out as the victor. They continued their clashing upon each other, their wrath focused upon the other's defeat. A few seconds ticked by and still neither of the blades seemed to be gaining ground; instantly triggering the emergence of the bit beasts. Driger came out with a mighty roar, his massive paws flexing with anticipation. His beady eyes were focused on his opponent before him, his mind set upon the attack. Dazzler appeared but a split second after the white tiger, which was the second time that the rest of her teammates had a chance to witness her beauty. She let out a low, drawled out howl; her soft purple head tilted to face the endless sky. Her wings were gently settled near her heavily breathing sides, and she sat almost erect on her haunches. Her two front claws were crossed before her, the sharp purple talons glistening with threat. Both creatures seemed to size the other one up, each thinking that a victory should some with ease. The two blades suddenly crashed into each other, the bit beasts taking turns slashing at the other.

_'Lets see if we can convince them that they aren't enemies,'_ Jade thought, as she glanced at over at her black bit beast. "Dazzler, stop attacking him...work with him as one!" Eveybody else watched carefully as the purple blade appeared to hesitate at the sound of Jade's words. It was clear that Dazzler was listening to Jade, trying to figure out if her master was being serious or not. 

"Driger...you too, back down!" Rei demanded, his golden eyes keeping focused on his blade. As Dazzler did but seconds before, Driger seemed to mimic; trying to figure out if Rei was actually serious with his words. Confusion was clearly evident in both the bit beast's eyes, never before had they been summoned to not attack the opponent. 

"That's it Dazz...just trust me on this one, you need to learn to fight alongside Driger." Jade spoke up, her voice full of encouragement and respect. Dazzler shifted her head slightly, taking a small glance over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of her master. Driger appeared to be doing the same thing, focusing on Rei for his next commands.

"Hey...I think it's working." Kenny began, his eyes wide open in amazement. Obviously he had spoken too soon, as Dazzler suddenly launched herself at the surprised Driger. 

"Dazzler stop!" Jade yelled, her voice reprimanding. The massive bit beast seemed to ignore Jade, as she easily overpowered the unprepared Driger, sending the dark gray blade flying out of the dish. All eyes were focused upon the wolf/phoenix bit beast, trying to figure out what happened. The two of them appeared to be getting along for the most part, until Dazzler flinched. Her dark yellow eyes fixed themselves upon Jade, who was shaking her light red head in disappointment. It was almost as if Dazzler knew that she had done wrong in attacking, as she retreated silently back into her blade, and flew back into Jade's open hand. "I don't know what happened...everything was going so good."

"Maybe she felt threatened by Driger's presence," Rei replied, picking up his blade and placing it safely back into his pocket.

"That's a possibility," Kenny informed, rubbing his chin in a contemplating way. "It's actually quite normal for a bit beast to attack, especially if they believe that their master is being harmed in any way."

"But that doesn't make sense...what would cause Dazzler to believe that I was in trouble?" Jade questioned, clearly confused at her bit beast's sudden outburst.

"It's just a thought," Kenny replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I think we've had enough team battle practicing for today."

"I totally agree!" Tyson announced with a nod of his head. "Besides, it's way past my afternoon snack time!" Everybody sighed and shook their heads at the food attic.

"As much as I hate to agree with the _no practicing _idea, I must." Kai finally responded, taking a quick glance at all his teammates. "Our flight for Mexico leaves early tomorrow morning, and I suggest that we all get some valuable rest!"

"REST!?" Tyson exclaimed, pumping his hands with enthusiasm. "For once I agree with you Kai!" He slung an arm loosely over Kai's shoulder, earning himself a disgusted glare. Quickly remove his arm, Tyson laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he did so.

"I suggest we all meet at the airport by 7," Kenny informed the others.

"You mean like 7 in the morning...like AM?!" 

"Yes Tyson, I believe that's exactly what he means!" Max laughed, his blue eyes dancing with excitement. Everybody laughed at Tyson's regular stupid words, as they slowly made their way towards the exit of the park. Jade on the other hand paused for a moment, her head slowly tilting to catch a glimpse of her purple blade. It was resting gently in her palm as the small bit began to glow softly. 

"What's wrong Dazzler," Jade whispered under her breath, her crystal eyes drawn up in concern. "Why did you attack Driger so ruthlessly?" Jade only received a small shine from the bit, as warmth seemed to spread up into her arm; comforting her slightly. Jade straightened herself up, wrapping her fingers tightly around the purple blade. "Something just doesn't feel right."

A/N: There we have it! I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen next, but I thought the ending made it sound kind of mysterious!(lol) Oh yeah, and I just realized that my chapters are all screwed up now! This is actually only chapter 22, even though FF.net declares it to be chapter 24...me and my stupid side notes! ^-^

  



	25. An Interesting Flight!

A/N: Here's another chapter to add to my story...It's probably kind of boring, but I wasn't really sure what to write about in this chappy! ~Shrugs~ Hopefully you guys enjoy it anyway! ^-^ 

Oh yes, and I would like to dedicate this chappy to Anime Fan! First of all she gave me the idea to have Tyson's little 'spicy' food dream(back in like chap. 21 review...and I decided to use it!) and she always writes the cutest little reviews! So thanks a ton buddy!

Chapter 23: An Interesting Flight!

A loud, rather irritating sound echoed throughout the small cabin of Flight 475, causing the many passengers to roll their eyes with annoyance. The navy haired teen known as Tyson had his body slumped lazily over the left armrest, his hands drifting over the carpeted aisle softly. The regular red hat that he normally wore was currently flat on the floor, and his hair resembled to be a scruffy mess. His mouth was wide open, allowing his tongue to loll out as the odd drool dripped onto his rounded arm. The blonde haired boy sitting next to him couldn't help but burst out in laughter, his eyes glancing across the aisle towards two of his other teammates. Jade sighed in desperation as she gently lifted Tyson's arm, then dropped it. It instantly went back into the limp position, appearing as though nothing had even fazed it. A small amount of saliva seeped out of Tyson's mouth, as Jade scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"I'm embarrassed to say that I know him."

"Then don't," came the reply, straight and to the point. Jade tilted her head slightly, allowing her eyes to take focus to the blue-haired teen sitting next to her. Kai had his arms neatly followed across his chest; his eyes sealed tightly as his head leaned against the tall seat gently. 

"You mean like...pretend that I don't know him!?" Jade questioned, eyeing the boy curiously.

"Why not," Kai stated dryly. "That's what I do all the time."

Jade couldn't help but laugh at her leaders comment, as Max soon joined in. Kai simply snorted at the sudden outburst of laughter, even though he too let a small smirk spread slightly over his lips. The laughter seemed to annoy the rest of the passengers as well, a few people even turning around to shoot them a quick reprimanding glare. 

"Well, I didn't know that laughing on an airplane was illegal." Rei finally spoke up, turning around in his seat to meet the others. He was seated right in front of Jade, while Kenny sat silently beside him. Obviously he had his laptop opened up, talking away to Dizzi, trying his best to ignore his loud comrade. 

"Some people are just grouches I suppose," Max chimed in with a shrug. He shot his gaze down at his seat partner, barely able to contain his laughter. "That can't be comfortable!" Jade and Rei nodded their heads in agreement as the three of them continued to keep their eyes focused on Tyson. The navy haired teen never ceased to amaze them, and he was definitely their source of entertainment. They watched him curiously as his lips suddenly began to move, mumbling words that resembled that of gibberish. His arms twitched out slightly and he began to scrunch up his face in nothing short of terror.

"Ummmm, no...no...get away...run Tyson, run!" Max raised a blonde eyebrow curiously, as Tyson's feet suddenly began kicking wildly against the seat before him. He had now managed to grab the attention of Kai, leaning forward in his seat to catch a glimpse of his childish teammate.

"What is he doing!?" Kai questioned, his own curiosity taking the best of him. 

"Looks to me like he's having a dream," Jade commented with a shrug of her shoulders. She watched as a small bead of sweat ran down the brim of Tyson's forehead. "Then again, it could be a nightmare."

"A nightmare...what on earth would make Tyson have a nightmare!?" Rei exclaimed, adjusting his golden eyes so that they met up with Jade. She shook her head, indicating that she hadn't the slightest clue of what was going through his mind.

"Two bits it has something to do with food." Kai added in, shaking his head with distaste. "I suggest somebody wakes him up!" Jade and Rei nodded, knowing that the passengers on this flight were slowly reaching their highest irritation point. Max took the suggestion into consideration, shaking Tyson's arm quite roughly. The boy fidgeted a bit and began shifting uncomfortably in his seat. They watched in anticipation, believing that Max's annoying wake-up call was getting through to the drowsy boy. That hope was soon shattered as Tyson's flailing arm suddenly shot up, hitting Max square in the nose. The blonde boy immediately shot back, covering his nose with both as his hands, his blue eyes starting to water in pain. Jade tried her best not to laugh, holding it down within the center of her throat.

"Max, are you ok!?" Rei asked, completely shocked at the sudden reflex of Tyson. His eyes were drawn wide open, his mouth gaping open with unknown surprise. Max shook his head slowly, his eyes continuing to water uncontrollably. 

"I think its bleeding," Max managed to mumble out, his hands still clasped tightly around his nose. Jade felt her own eyes begin to water at the sight of the blonde, as she gently unfastened her seat belt and stood up.

"AHHHH, Jade...you can't do that!" Kenny exclaimed, finally speaking up. His sudden outburst was a huge shock for his teammates, all of them trying to figure out where on earth that came from. His shaggy brown hair rustled roughly as he shook his head repeatedly. "You can't stand up on a plane...they'll kick us off!"

"Kenny, I don't think they can kick us off a plane." Rei replied, glancing over his shoulder to catch a glimpse at the frantic boy. "Especially when we're already in the air!" Kenny processed the comment momentarily, as a sudden pink tinge began spreading over his cheeks. He smiled sheepishly at his foolish comment, before plunking himself back down onto the soft cushion...not daring to speak another word. Jade took a mere step across the aisle, as she leaned her body over Tyson, trying to get closer to Max.

"Let me see," she stated warmly, trying her best to comfort Max. He shook his blonde head slowly, still not brave enough to remove his clenched hands. "Oh, come on Maxy...I'm sure its fine!" Max paused for a moment, thinking about the gentle gesture coming from Jade. Slowly he moved away his hands, quickly shutting his eyes as he did so. He was far too terrified to even glance at his hands, in case trails of blood were seen upon them. "Oh boy...looks awful!" Jade replied, smiling at the sarcasm in her voice. Max's nose was completely fine, except for being a bit red from the initial impact. Max hesitantly opened one of his eyes, slowly glancing down at his perfectly beige hand. A huge sigh of relief escaped his lips as he let his head whip back onto the cushioned seat. 

"Thanks Jade," Max smiled, happy that there wasn't any serious damage done to his nose. Jade nodded her head, before pushing herself back up and taking a seat back into her chair. A low grunt escaped through Kai's lips, causing Jade to glance her eyes over at the blue haired teen. "Headache?" She questioned, noticing Kai rub his temple gently with his fingers. 

"When don't I have a headache," he retorted shaking his head at the stupid question. 

"Yeah, I understand." Jade replied in sarcasm, nodding her head slowly as she reached for the onboard magazine. "Baby-sitting us Bladebreakers must _really_ take a lot out of you!" Kai instinctively shot her a deathly glare, while she hummed softly to herself, pretending as though she didn't see a thing. Everybody else seemed to calm down for the time being, as the stewardesses began making their way down the small aisle. The waft of food began drifting throughout the small cabin, indicating that the course meal was ready to be served.

"Mmmmm...smells delicious!" Max commented, closing his eyes to absorb the tantalizing smell. "I'm thinking...Tyson will definitely be up soon!" Everybody watched curiously at the sleeping boy became to stir ever so slightly, the aroma wistfully passing through his nose. 

"Perhaps we should warn people to keep an eye on their own food." Kenny stated, gently closing his laptop and tucking it near his side. Rei chuckled softly, nodding his head with absolute agreement. The kind voice of the stewardess soon reached their three rows, a small cart positioned a few inches before her.

"And what would you guy's care for... 'Cajun Chicken' or 'Spicy Quesidillas.'"

Suddenly the navy haired teen's eyes popped open with incredible force, as the words drifted through his mind. His teammates instantly reacted, darting their eyes over to the sudden alertness of Tyson. To their surprise he didn't even look at the food, instead his navy eyes seemed to wide in horror, his hands trembling with terror.

"Di...did you say...spi...spi...spicy Quesidillas!?" He stuttered, barely able to let the words seep through his lips. The stewardess nodded slowly, eyeing the boy with small signs of concern. 

"That is correct, would you rather have the Cajun chicken?" She asked politely, offering the small tray of food out to him. Tyson began shaking his head rapidly, waving his hands before him like a crazed lunatic.

"No...keep it away! I don't want it!" He practically yelled, causing a huge commotion in the middle of the flight. It didn't take long for everybody else to look back, seeing what these _troublemakers_ were up to this time. In a matter of seconds, Tyson quickly unclipped his seat belt and sprang to his feet; taking off towards the bathroom near the back of the plane. "KEEP IT AWAY!" The stewardess blinked in surprise, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Uhhh...just ignore him." Max finally spoke up, smiling sheepishly at the young lady. He scratched the back of his head nervously, trying to think of the best way to describe his friend's sudden actions. "He's...not a big fan of _spicy _foods."

"Oh," the stewardess replied with a slight nod of her head. She rather quickly finished off serving the rest of the Bladebreakers, then headed back up near the front of the plane. A crinkling sound suddenly began as Jade took of the cover to expose her meal. Staring back at her was a small white dish, containing 4 small quesidillas lined up in a neat row. They appeared to be stuffed with amounts of green peppers and onion, causing Jade to scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"What's your problem!?" Kai demanded, noticing this sudden expression spread across her face. Jade shook her red haired head, indicating to him to not worry about it. He watched carefully as she slowly took a hold of the plastic fork and began shifting the quesidillas ever so slightly on the plate; keeping her face scrunched up the entire time. Kai could hardly believe the amusement that he was getting, just from watching her. She looked at the food as if she was studying a lost artifact, as Kai leaned his elbow upon his own tray. "Would you stop picking at it!" He commanded, shaking his head at the childish behavior of the red haired girl. Jade simply ignored the comment brought forth by Kai, earning herself a slight narrowing of his maroon eyes. _'That is so annoying!' _Kai continued to repeat through his mind. _'And to top things off, she looks so damn cute doing it too...what!?'_ Kai quickly shook his head, realizing what he was just thinking.

"Why did they have to stick so many onions in here!" Jade commented, her crystal eyes plastered on the food with disbelief. "I hate onions."

"Then why didn't you take the chicken!" Kai questioned, raising his voice just a little.

"Well...maybe it was because _you _took the last _one!_" Jade retorted, immediately turning her eyes over to Kai. She watched as he sighed in frustration, before offering his own white tray towards her. 

"Here...take mine." 

Jade looked at the sudden offering in shock, her red eyebrows raising in utter disbelief. This was definitely not like Kai...offering his own meal in order to make somebody else happy! No, that was definitely not like Kai! 

"Now what's wrong...don't like chicken either!?" He questioned his voice sounding a bit annoyed. Yet he didn't appear to be too upset, instead Jade could see the hint of a smile fading across his lips. She suddenly smiled, her entire face lighting up with a certain sense of warmth, and she gently accepted the offered tray.

"Thank-you Kai," she practically whispered a small tinge of pink spreading over her beige cheeks. Kai nodded his head, as she slowly held up her own tray of quesidillas. "Would you like mine?"

"I don't think so...I don't eat food that's been experimented with!"

"Oh come on, I only poked it like...twice!" Jade exclaimed with a smile, nudging the small tray playfully against Kai's arm. "Come on...you know you want it!" Kai blinked at the girl's sudden happiness, feeling his own heart lighten up a bit. He could feel his own lips beginning to curl up into a smile, but tried his best to hide it as he suddenly snatched the tray from Jade's grasp.

"Fine!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the long 14-hour flight, they finally managed to arrive in the heart of the Mexico, at exactly eight o'clock in the evening. It was obvious that jet lag was getting the best of the them, seeing as it was four o'clock...the next day back in Japan. The Bladebreakers slowly made their way done the rather crowded sidewalk, searching desperately for their hotel. Kenny was up at the front of the group, holding up a small map before his eyes, while Kai walked steadily beside him. Rei was a couple steps behind the first two, and Jade was yet another couple steps behind him. Tyson was naturally the last in line, having his own problems of trying to stay awake. His feet dragged heavily against the ground, while his neck was cranked backwards as it leaned against the brim of Max's shoulder; who was pushing him from behind.

"Come on Tyson...It's hard enough walking on my own, let alone pushing you too!" Max moaned, his arms growing weaker with every shove.

"Sorry Maxy, but I can't bare to walk another step!"

"But Tyson...you haven't even walked a step!" Max replied, shaking his head at the boy's comment. "I've been pushing you along ever since we left the airport!"

"He's right Tyson," Rei added in, turning his head around to glance at the two struggling boys. "Besides, you should be the last person out of all of us to be tired! You spent half the plane ride sleeping!"

"True, but I didn't get to eat...and you guys did!" Tyson retaliated, his voice sounding like a death moan.

"Maybe it's because you went screaming into the bathroom like a sissy when the food arrived!" Kai shot back, not even bothering to turn his head around to look at the pathetic boy. 

"You know Kai, I would argue with you...but I'm too weak to even do that!" Tyson responded, causing everybody else to nearly face fault at his comment. "Besides, it's not my fault that they served spicy food on the plane!"

"But you've never screamed about food like that before...even if it _was_ spicyfood!" Jade commented, her own head hanging slightly forward with drowsiness. 

"I know...but, I had a nightmare," Tyson muttered.

"A nightmare?!" Rei and Max questioned at the same time.

"I knew it!" Jade exclaimed, turning back to face the two boys. "What was it about anyway?"

"Food," Tyson answered matter-of-factly. "It just so happened that a giant bowl of chili and a massive Quesidillas was chasing me down a dark alleyway...trying to get me to eat them!" It didn't take long for all the others to erupt into a roar of laughter, trying to imagine food-chasing Tyson, instead of him chasing food! "Guys come on...it was seriously scary! You know how bad I get indigestion when I eat spicy food!" 

"Tyson...you are definitely one of a kind!" Jade replied, barely able to speak from her uncontrollably laughter.

"You're right...I am one of a kind, I guess that's why you guys love me so much!" Once again the group broke out into laughter, except for Kai who instead snorted at the remark made by his fellow comrade.

"Tyson...for once can you be serious!" Kenny replied with exasperation. He suddenly stopped, spinning around on his heels to look back at his teammates. "According to the map...we should be at the hotel. And _this _does not look like our hotel!" Kenny pointed to an old sporting goods store, while everybody else stared up at the older looking building.

"Uhhh...Chief, what exactly are you saying!?" Tyson questioned, glancing over at the shaggy haired boy.

"I know what he's saying." Jade added in, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing heavily. "Were lost!" 

A/N: Done and done! Another chappy completed...and the Bladebreakers are now in Mexico! Oh yeah, and for all you people who submitted characters...at least 2 of them will be showing up next chapter! I also got to thank all my faithful reviewers again...200+ reviews...I can hardly believe it! ^-^

Ani05tersr(VIP): I'm glad you like the story, but just so you know I do not hate Tyson at all! In fact I luv the little guy, he's so hilarious! It may seem like I'm bashing him to you but I'm really not. The only reason I write scenes the way I do with him, is because he brings comedy to my story!


	26. Old Friends

A/N: Well, here we go again with yet another chapter! I hope you guys aren't getting sick of it...lol, that's a fear that I have! Ok, let's just get on with the chappy shall we ^-^ 

Oh, but first I must give credit to three people for their OC's!

Sirri4@webtv.net (Aiyote) Triple (Nikki) Top Duelist (Jason King) 

Thanks guys...hope you enjoy!

Chapter 24: Old Friends

"LOST!" Tyson screamed, using up his entire lung capacity in one irritating screech. He was now no longer leaning up against Max- much to his relief- and he was now hopping around in front of Kenny, stomping his feet like a five-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. Everybody else reacted much differently to the realization however, too exhausted to try and argue or calm Tyson down. Jade was sitting comfortably- well as comfortably as a person can- upon the hard, cold sidewalk; her back leaning gently up against the stone wall. Her legs were curled up tightly to her chest, her bare skin arms wrapped around them loosely. Max sat a few inches in front of Jade, his own back leaning rather softly against her legs. His head was lolled back, resting upon the brim of Jade's knees, his eyes tightly closed. Pushing Tyson wasn't exactly an easy task and he felt completely worn out. His blonde hair rustled slightly against Jade's legs, his head tilting back in forth in a slow mesmerizing manner. Rei and Kai continued to remain on their feet, both of them leaning up against the wall near to Jade and Max. Kai's head was tilted forward, his chin resting against his chest as he snorted at the navy haired boy. 

"I suggest somebody shuts him up...unless of course you want me to handle it!" He snapped, fists clenching into tight balls. The next thing he heard was the sound of Tyson's tongue, sticking fully-fledged out of his mouth. It was clear that the boy was mocking him and Kai could feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. What happened next came much to fast for even Tyson to acknowledge, as he let out an ear deafening scream- easily bringing life to his drowsy teammates. Tyson's tongue was no longer flabbing around in mock...it was now squeezed tightly between two fingers- belonging to none other than Kai. Obviously Tyson wasn't aware of Kai's 'fast' reflexes, as he moaned in pain, trying his best to loosen his tongue from the death grip.

"Ka...ith...Leth go...pleaf!!" Tyson begged the words all muffled and confused. Kai smirked at the begging boy, tightening his grip a tad more. Max chortled slightly at the pleading teen, while Rei and Jade both allowed smiles to seep across their faces. "Chiefth...helf!"

"Sorry Tyson, he warned you." Kenny replied, shaking his shaggy brown head. As much as he hated the whole scene- he had to admit- things were quite a bit quieter when Tyson wasn't complaining. The disapproval coming from Kenny's voice caused Tyson to whine even louder, screaming at the pain shooting through his tongue. Jade scrunched her face at the irritating sound, as she gently banged her head against the stone wall- wishing that he would stop.

"Ok Kai...that's enough." Rei spoke up, his hands now covering his ears with protection. Kai glanced over at the dark haired boy and sighed, finally releasing his grip, causing Tyson to jump back with relief. Instantly he began twisting and turning it all throughout his mouth, making sure it was still in working condition.

"You better hope, that none of my taste buds are ruined!" Tyson called back as he poked his tongue with a finger, checking for any damaged spots. 

"That would be a blessing." Kai retorted, glancing down at his hand. His slate eyebrows furrowed over his maroon eyes in disgust, noticing the slobber and drool presently clinging upon it. "Nasty!" He declared, glancing down at Jade who was sitting but inches beside him. A small smirk spread over his lips as he began to brush his hand up against Jade's clean red hair. 

"HEY!" Jade practically screamed, throwing her hands up in an attempt to protect her hair- hitting Max in the head as she did so. She began rubbing her hands through her hair in a panic, hoping to rid of Tyson's drool before it seeped in deeper. Max kept one eye closed as he rubbed his head, turning around to face Jade. The only one to burst out into hysterical laughter was Tyson, happy to see that Kai got thrills out of terrorizing other people besides himself. 

"Can it _drool _boy!" Jade shot back, her hands still rustling through her hair. Rei studied Jade's hair closely, noticing that there was nothing in it as his golden eyes shot back up to Kai- a smirk upon his face.

"Relax, there's nothing in your hair." Kai finally announced, taking a firm hold on Jade's wrist to stop her from panicking. He held on to her with his left hand, while holding up his right hand in show. Jade surveyed the whole situation closely before letting a huge sigh of relief escape her lips. 

"Yeah...good one Kai!" Jade replied, sarcasm dripping from the words. He nodded his head with an _'I know'_ before rubbing the slobber off on the wall behind him, Tyson still laughing around with amusement. His laughter was soon cut off however; the sound of clapping hands slowly overpowering it. Max had now risen to his feet as he began scanning the dark street with his blue eyes, brushing off the dirt that had collected on his orange overalls. 

"_Bravo! _You guys are such good entertainment, and you don't even know it!_" _A masculine voice echoed out, sounding entirely amused. Rei's ears instantly perked up, instantly recognizing the familiar voice. He spun around on his heels, a smile reaching from ear to ear across his face as his fangs glistened in the dim street lighting. "I see you haven't forgotten old friends Rei!" The voice called out again as Lee emerged from the shadows, a smile present upon his face as well. He took a few steps forward towards Rei- as he suddenly embraced him with a hug. Lee was taken a back at the sudden gesture, patting Rei on the back in friendship.

"I don't believe this, what are you doing here Lee?" Questioned Rei, pulling apart from his childhood friend. All the other Bladebreakers still remained back, smiling at the sudden reunion.

"Hey...he's not the only one here!" A feminine voice demanded, as Mariah along with Gary, Kevin, and Bruce appeared as well. Mariah's golden eyes were twinkling at the sight of Rei, her long pink hair blowing gently in the warm breeze. Rei's face lit up even more at the sight of the other White Tigers, especially that of Mariah- who he had missed most of all. She seemed to acknowledge the warm looks coming from Rei as she did a little hop, skip, and a jump- wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Rei," she whispered, her eyes starting to fill with tears. Rei appeared to be faring the same way, embracing Mariah tightly around the waist. Kevin rolled his eyes at the _pathetic_ affection between the two, jamming his arms across his chest. Bruce patted Kevin on the shoulder with laughter, walking up towards Lee and the others.

"I don't believe it...the White Tigers!" Tyson exclaimed, looking over the nearly arrived team. "It's so great to see you guys again!" Lee nodded his head in agreement, indicating that it was nice to see the Bladebreakers again too. He scanned over all the familiar faces: Tyson, Kenny...or Chief as they called him, Max, same old Kai, Rei, and... Lee paused; keeping his eyes focused upon the red haired girl whom was still sitting upon the cold concrete. Jade too was staring back up at Lee, their eyes interlocking in a curious stare. Tyson swung his head back and forth, trying to figure out what the two of them were doing.

"Hello!?" Tyson yelled, waving his hands before the two teens. "What's up with you two!" He demanded, jamming his hands upon his hips. Rei slowly pulled away from Mariah, taking knowledge to what was happening between the others.

"You remember...don't you." Jade finally spoke up with a smile, her crystal eyes shining within the light.

"Shadow-Cats." Lee whispered, earning himself a nod of Jade's red haired head. Mariah quickly whipped her attention over to Jade after hearing Lee's words, as she studied her with curious looks. The White Tigers and Shadow-Cats were both world famous in China, and it was no surprise that the two teams had heard about each other before.

"You are from the Shadow-cats!" Mariah exclaimed, recognizing her from a picture in an old newspaper article. Brushing past Rei she quickly bounded over to Jade, whipping out her hand. "I'm Mariah." Her smile played upon her face beautifully, allowing her own cat like fangs to slide over her bottom lip.

"Jade." She replied, taking hold of Mariah's kind gesture. Without sparing a single second, Mariah yanked hard on Jade's arm- helping her to her feet. Jade rose rather quickly and slowly released her hand from Mariah's grip, looking up at the pink haired girl. They were close to being the same height, yet Mariah stood about an inch and a half taller. She was still beaming down at Jade, appearing to be happy that she met a new friend.

"This is great!" She finally chimed, clasping her hands together in front of her. She tilted her head slightly to the right, all the while keeping the same cheerful smile present on her face. "Finally I have someone to hang around with!"

"I resent that!" Kevin suddenly broke out, his purple eyes beaming back at Mariah. She gave a little snort as she rolled her eyes at the shorter boy's comment. "What about me...and Brucey over her!"

"I think she means that she now has a female to hang out with," Bruce answered, shaking his head at Kevin's comment. A small _'oh'_ escaped Kevin's lips as he began to blush to a shade of light pink. Mariah giggled, as everybody else seemed to break out into laughter- except for the one and only Kai.

"Well, Kevin." Jade started, smiling over at the green haired boy. "If you really want to be Mariah's female friend, I suppose we could dress you up to resemble more _feminine _attributes." 

"Yeah Kev, I'd like to see how you'd look with make-up!" Rei laughed, watching as Kevin blushed even more. He shook his head frantically, blocking his ears to deafen the sound of his friends mocking. 

"I agree with Rei...some nice...Sparkly make-up!" Tyson added in, laughing hysterically at his own comment. Everybody else seemed to stifle some laughter at the amusing conversation. Tyson found it the funniest of all however, as he was now holding his sides, his navy eyes watering uncontrollably. Kevin snorted then turned his back on everyone, his nose held with dignity up in the air. 

"It's ok Kev...Gary knows what it's like to be bugged...just because I like food!" He patted Kevin lightly on his head with his left hand, all the while rubbing his grumbling stomach with his right hand. "In fact...Gary is hungry right now!" Mariah nearly face faulted at Gary's words, spinning around on her heels to face the larger boy.

"Gary Taylor Wong!" Mariah spoke up; her two hands jammed on each of her hips. "You just ate a meal for ten back at that buffet!" She pointed off towards the dark street as Gary scratched his head sheepishly.

"Did you say a bu...bu...buffet?" Tyson questioned, stars beginning to form in his dark eyes. He held his hands pleadingly before himself, drool seeping off he corner of his lip as he glanced over his team. "Guys, a buffet! We just have to go...PLEASE!?" The only reply that he got was a mixture of moans, rolling eyes, and shaking heads- the answer that he wasn't hoping for.

"Sorry Tyson," Lee replied with a shrug. "Even if the others agreed to go, there would be no point. Gary pretty much cleaned out the whole store." Tyson's eyes appeared to widen more- if that was humanly possible- as he quickly ran up to the tall boy.

"Gary...what's the big idea!?" Tyson demanded, poking a small finger at Gary's rounded belly. "You were supposed to save me some!" Gary simply glanced down at the much shorter boy, pushing him aside with ease.

"Gary couldn't help it!" He replied, addressing himself in third person point of view like he always did. "Food was too good." Tyson could barely contain himself at the sound of the word 'food' as he began tearing on his navy hair in annoyance. 

"Forget it." Kenny spoke, addressing Tyson. "It's...oh...nine o'clock already, and we still need to find our hotel!" The word hotel escaped through Kenny's lips with exasperation, oh how he wished that he was up in a nice bed right about now!

"You mean, you guys can't find your hotel?" Mariah questioned, blinking in surprise.

"I believe that's what he said!" Kai snapped, speaking his first words since the White Tigers had arrived. Mariah's golden eyes narrowed at the rudeness of Kai's words, a small, almost hissing sound vibrating in her throat. She had her hands clenched and she felt like she could strangle the _'know-it-all'_ leader then and there. Taking a sudden step towards him she felt someone gently latch on to her arm, looking up to come face to face with blue eyes. 

"Just ignore him," Jade smiled, sending Mariah a wink. The pink haired girl paused for a moment, then nodded her head in agreement with a smile. Rei felt his heart lighten at the sight of the two girls, thankful that they were getting along so well already. He did have his doubts though, knowing all to well that Mariah had a spunky attitude, sometimes making her the enemy of other females.

"We are so lost!" Max exclaimed, reaching his hands up to rest behind his head. "You think you guys could help us out?"

"Of course we could," Lee replied with a small nod. "If I'm correct, you guys are staying at the 'Somba' am I right?" Kenny nodded his head, handing Lee the small business card that read the name of their hotel. "Well then consider yourselves lucky...cause we're staying there too, and we know exactly where it is."

"Kewl!" Tyson yelled, pumping his fists in the air with excitement. "What a coincidence that we're staying at the same hotel as each other!"

"Its no coincidence dumb ass!" Kai answered, shaking his head at the usual stupid comments made by Tyson. "All of the participants of the Beynamite tournament are expected to stay at the Somba." Tyson stuck his tongue out at Kai, but quickly whipped it back in remembering the pain that it had gone through mere minutes ago.

"Then that means...you guys were invited to participate in the Beynamite tournament too!?" Rei asked, his golden eyes glancing at Lee with shock.

"You look a little surprised Rei!" Mariah announced, flicking a strand of pink hair from her face. "Didn't think we'd be invited?" She questioned, throwing him a playful little wink.

"Not at all, I had no doubts about you guys being invited...though, I wasn't sure whether or not Bruce had a bit beast." Rei answered, looking over to the dark haired boy who was standing next to Kevin.

"Obviously there's a lot of things you don't know about me then Rei." Bruce answered, taking out his yellow blade and running his finger over the top. A streak of light raced across the smooth bit, causing Rei's curiosity to rise a level. Bruce smiled and quickly shoved the blade back into his pocket. "You'll see him soon enough, in the meantime...don't you think we should be heading back to the hotel." As he spoke these last words he turned to his leader Lee, who in turn nodded his head. Lee began heading off towards the East, leading the way to the much-anticipated hotel, as everybody else trailed behind him.

"But guys...I'm hungry!" Tyson complained, watching the retreating backs of the ten bladers. Nobody even acknowledged his whining, as Tyson dropped to his knees in defeat. All he was asking for was a small little hamburger- or twenty- but hey...was that too much to ask for? Tyson knew that his mission to eat was out of the question as he dragged himself behind the others, moaning with every step that he took. What Tyson didn't notice however was a pair of hazel eyes that had suddenly shone out from within the shadows, as they watched the two teams intently. As the two teams rounded the corner out of sight, the beholder of the eyes stepped out, revealing himself under the dim streetlight. Lime green hair glinted in the rays of light, as a young man around the age of 15 leaned lightly up against the tall pole. He jammed his hands tightly around his chest, covering up part of his black long sleeved shirt. A pair of dark blue jeans hung from his waist, practically covering up his dark sneakers. His hair appeared to be shoot from his head in a rather wild- almost messy- look, while a pair of rounded black goggles held back the pieces that attempted to fall on his face. The last noticeable item upon him was the sterling silver stud, which reflected upon his left ear.

"Hmph...I presume those are the Bladebreakers." He spoke up, stifling a smirk at how pathetic they looked. "I can't believe King was actually worried about these die hards!"

"You don't actually think Jason was worried about the Bladebreakers...do you Aiyote?" Another voice suddenly rang out, this time resembling that of a young girl. The boy gave a slight roll of his hazel eyes, recognizing the second figure that had now appeared. The girl that stepped up beside him appeared to be a year or two younger, while her height of 5 foot clearly accented this size- especially next to Aiyote who was standing at 5'7." By the looks of the girl, she appeared to be that of a cute, bubbly teenager; as her face glowed with a sense of warmth. Long dark brown hair flowed gently upon her back, almost brushing against the backs of her legs- however she had it pulled up into two rather low pigtails. She was very slim, allowing the sky blue sleeveless shirt to accent her body beautifully. A short white skirt was present upon her lower body, while a pair of white boots-complete with a blue gem- finished off her outfit. She smiled warmly at the boy who she addressed as Aiyote, her soft violet eyes dancing with playfulness. "Unlike you, Jason knows better then to underestimate his opponents."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever you say Nikki!" Aiyote replied, rolling his eyes at the statement. He always got this lecture from his teammates... _'Never underestimate your opponent.'_ He lost count of how many times that sentence managed to pop up into his conversations, but what did he care? He knew that he could beat this Bladebreaker team, in fact, they didn't even look the least bit intimidating! Nikki carefully watched her older teammate, studying his ever expression for an opening into his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" She questioned, as she caught a sudden glint streak through his left eye. Aiyote simply glanced down at the brunette before closing his eyes in thought. "Hey!" Nikki protested, poking Aiyote's arm with her finger. "Don't ignore me!"

"Sometimes I wonder why King sends you along with me." Aiyote sighed, smacking away Nikki's pestering finger.

"Oh come now, you enjoy my company as much as the next person!" She answered, sending him a playful wink. Aiyote couldn't help but smile a little at the brown haired girl. He had to admit, he did like having her around...well, sometimes. She was always the charismatic one, often times bringing a smile to either his face or his teammates.

"Come on," he replied, taking a lead as he headed back into the shadows from where they emerged mere minutes ago. "King will wanna hear all about this." Nikki nodded slowly as she glanced down the street for a few moments. A small smile spread across her lips as she suddenly took off at a run, disappearing back within the shadows.

A/N: There we go! I thought long and hard about whether or not I should bring the White Tigers into the story...but in the end I decided too! So, hopefully there will be a little Mariah/Rei in it...if I can write it that is! Anyway, I hope I got Aiyote and Nikki in character...I liked their intro, I thought they were pretty cute ^-^ And just so ya know, more of the OC's will appear as the tournament gets under way, so no worries kk! Oh yeah, and look below...there's a little comment for everybody who reviewed the last chapter.(Don't ask why, I was in a typing mood!)

Anime Fan: ^-^ You are so welcome! It was my pleasure and honor to dedicate the last chapter to you...cause I absolutely adore your story! You have the best comedy scenes in the world!

Space Lion: I have thought about just making a sequel instead of putting a bunch of chapters in this one. But the title 'Beynamite' wouldn't really suit this story if they didn't actually play at the tourny right! Besides I figure there's not really a different...you get to read the chapters anyway! ^-^

Ani05tersr(VIP: You didn't offend me at all, no worries! I'm glad you think that I got the characters personalities right, I find that important. LOL, and I was thinking about what color Dizzi was all day, thanks to your review! I have a feeling that she was yellow...*shrugz* don't know why though.

The Windcaller: Woah, you gotta be careful, I don't think passing out is a good thing! Anyway, I'll try to update soon...promise.

DestinyBabee: ~points up~ As I said up there, I will try my hardest to update soon...glad you like it!

Aphy: Lol, I'd like to see you have one of those nightmares, it would be so priceless and funny! Anyway, I updated my story now you gotta update yours! I need to know what happens!

Crystal_of_Psyche: .*smilez* I'm glad you thought this chappy was funny, that was my whole intention! Anyway, I'm still so grateful for you I owe you this story, literally! Everyday I look at that review and I thank you, just so u remember that!

Leina:.*smilez and wavez* Hi buddy! Lol, I luv reading your reviews, you always make them so fun! I know what you mean, we all pretty much update around the same time, except for you! Get going girl, I really, really need to know what happens! ^-^ (I think I use this face a little too much eh!)

K-Chan:.*Hugz* I know I put you last, but that doesn't mean a thing! I don't know what you're going on about saying that I'm your idol, but you got it all backwards. I am not your idol, because _You_ are my idol! Kapeesh! ^-^

Everybody else who reviewed other chappys, I luv you too! I just don't think my fingers can type anymore lol! See ya all later!


	27. A Mexican Day!

A/N: Weeee chappy 25! And just you know, there's another scene with the new OC team ^-^! So I hope I did all right with these characters! If they're personalities aren't quite right, I'm sorry...I'm trying to make them all a little unique from each other so that its interesting! Still, let me know if I got them totally wrong kk!

Credit to: Top Duelist(Jason King), Awesomeanimebabe(Dan), Psycho-Kitty-Purra(Draco Lance), Triple(Nikki Lorene), and The_7th_Toraphim(Aiyote)

And this chapter is dedicated to Night_Fighter! I was smiling so much at your little 'review' thingy towards Kitten Fang! ^-^ It made me feel good to know that you were sticking up for me! And don't worry, her little flame didn't bother me in the least..cause I know that I still have a load of faithful readers! Thanks guys!

Chapter 25: A Mexican Day

A giant blur of blue suddenly shot through the busy restaurant as Tyson scrambled to reach the buffet table first- he did after all have to get his fair share before Gary arrived. Immediately Tyson began shoving spoonfuls of food into his large mouth, not even taking notice to the millions of eyes that were now focused upon him. Mariah blinked a few times in shock, rubbing her golden eyes to make sure that she wasn't just seeing things.

"Is he...always like this!?" She questioned, standing near the waiting area of the restaurant. Jade stood close at hand, leaning lightly up against the bright yellow wall. She laughed and nodded her head, watching Mariah grow mesmerized at the sight. Sure she knew what it was like to have a food attic on her team, but Gary was never _this _bad. Tyson was practically sprawled out on top of the tantalizing food table, making it down right impossible for anybody else to get a share. 

"You sound surprised." Kai announced, standing back against the wall near Jade. His face was drawn up in complete disgust- still not able to stand the grotesque behavior of Tyson. Mariah didn't say anything, instead she simply shrugged her shoulders as she scanned the restaurant for an empty place to sit.

"This place is crowded!" She whined, watching as people continued to brush past her- taking any empty seat that they could find. An older man suddenly pushed the pink haired girl aside, causing her to clench her teeth in anger. "And people here have absolutely no manners!" She all but screamed, her face changing to a deeper shade of red. "What do these people think they're doing...butting in front of us like that!?" Quickly spinning around on her heel, she locked eyes with Jade. The two of them, along with Kai and Tyson had volunteered to come down and save seats for all the others. Well, it wasn't so much that Kai volunteered, but...somebody had to control Tyson.

"I think, that maybe this is a 'seat yourself' restaurant." Jade suggested, shrugging her shoulders at the thought. It had to be somewhere along those lines, unless of course Mariah was right and people were just rude here.

"Good job." Kai replied, clapping his hands slowly in a mocking manner. His voice was full of sarcasm as he glanced down at the curious red head. "And here I thought that you were completely hopeless!" He smirked at the expression that was presented back at him by Mariah, as he briskly brushed past the two girls and headed towards an empty booth.

"What!?" Mariah suddenly broke out; realizing what Kai was talking about. "I can't believe him...he just mocked you...right in front of your face!" Her voice was full of exclamation and anger, her right hand grasping Jade's arm tightly. She shook the red heads arm gently but rough enough so that she would grab her attention. "You're not just gonna take that from him...are you?"

"Its really not that big of a deal Mariah." Jade finally replied, looking over into her golden eyes. "That's just the way Kai is...believe me, I'm used to it by now." Jade confirmed, nodding her head at her own comment.

"Well, he's an asshole if you ask me!" Mariah exclaimed, jamming her hands over her chest as she brought herself into a huff. 

"Come now Ria," Jade answered, patting her new pink haired friend on the back. Mariah immediately looked over at the name 'Ria', a nickname that Jade had given Mariah the night before. The two teams agreed that the girls should share a room together, and the two of them were up rather late the night before, getting to know each other better. "Kai's not so bad and I actually think that he's starting to change." 

__

'After all...he did save my life.' Jade thought to herself, running a gentle hand over her stitched up shoulder. Her crystal eyes appeared to glaze over in thought as she stared off to where Kai was struggling with an over excited Tyson.

"Jade?" Mariah questioned, raising a pink eyebrow in suspicion. She followed Jade's eyeline, noticing that the girl was suddenly off in her own world. "No way!" She muttered under her breath, noticing who exactly she was looking at. A smile slowly spread over her soft lips, her face lighting up with realization. _'She likes him!' _Mariah thought, glancing over at Jade with amusement. _'I don't know what she sees in him...but its cute none the less!" _Mariah clasped her hands in excitement, leaning her pink haired head against Jade's shoulder. This grabbed Jade's attention once again, as she glanced down at the very excited girl.

"What?" Jade questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Something obviously got a hold of Mariah, her cat like fangs glistening in the bright lighting.

"Oh...nothing!" Mariah chimed, her voice dancing in a sing-song voice. "How about we go sit down with Tyson and _Kai_." She giggled at her emphasis on the name, quickly taking a hold of Jade's arm and dragging her towards the booth.

"I don't think I liked the sound of that!" Jade commented, allowing the taller girl to pull her throughout the busy restaurant. Kai had finally managed to drag Tyson away from the now half eaten buffet table, throwing him into one of the large booths. 

"Hey!" Tyson yelled, glaring across the table at Kai. "You didn't have to pull so hard Kai!" His face was red with anger as he rubbed his neck with his right hand. Kai's response was a regular glare, indicating to Tyson to 'shut his trap.' The navy haired boy seemed to quiet down after that, as he jammed his hands over his chest and curled his lip up into a pout. 

"Somebody had to stop you Tyson..._before_ you ate the entire restaurant!" Jade declared, pulling her arm away from Mariah as she stood beside the table.

"Yeah...good ol' Kai!" Mariah chirped, nudging Jade playfully on the side. Jade's eyes widened at the sudden gesture made by Mariah, as she whipped her head to face the pink haired teen. 

"What are you doing!" Jade mouthed, trying her best so that neither Tyson nor Kai could make sense of it. Mariah simply giggled and winked her golden eye in response. _'What is she doing?' _Jade moaned at the thought, obviously Mariah could tell that she had some liking towards Kai. 

"So are you two going to stand all day...or are you going to sit!?" Kai demanded, staring curiously back at the two girls unusual behavior. Mariah grit her teeth at the sound of Kai's voice, wanting to lunge herself at the guy for always being so rude. 

"Of course we're going to sit!" Mariah replied with slight rudeness, trying her best to smile at Kai nicely. The slate haired boy rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers impatiently upon the table's surface. "Here, have a seat Jade." Mariah insisted, pushing Jade into the booth next to Kai. Jade didn't even have a chance to struggle as Kai cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. Mariah plopped herself next to Tyson, smiling sweetly back towards Jade. 

_'This is great.' _Jade thought to herself in sarcasm. She rolled her eyes as she leaned her head back against the cushioned seat. _'Why me!?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two blades clashed ruthlessly against each other, trying to knock the other out of balance. A young boy, around the age of ten stood to one side of the dish, as he watched his gray blade starting to slow down in speed. His eyes started to glass over in tears, knowing that his blade wouldn't get out of this match in working condition. The young boy's opponent stood across from him, feet planted firmly upon the hard soil. Silver hair fluttered silently before his face as the light blue streaks reflected in the clear light. Black cargo pants rustled with the small movements that he made, and a navy shirt clung to his upper body; allowing his muscles to clearly be defined. Not a single sign of emotion was present upon the fifteen-year-old boy's face, as his silvery blue eyes cast a shadow upon the younger child. This match could easily be declared his victory, his silver and blue blade ramming against the gray one with no troubles at all. Yet he felt a sense of compassion for the small boy and the amount of determination that he had. 

"Oh...what to do!?"He mused to himself, trying to decide whether he should just end this match quickly, or toy around for a bit. The younger boy tried his best to ignore the small comments that the silver haired teen added, trying to concentrate on how he could win. 

"Go get him!" He shouted, as his gray blade went for a final attack. This didn't even faze the silver blade, easily dodging the oncoming blow. The young boy's eyes watered more at this sight, a small tear sliding down his cheek.

"That's enough Draco," a voice suddenly announced, causing both competitors to glance to their sides. The silver haired teen, finally being addressed by his first name nodded his head; but rolled his eyes slightly at the order. From the sound of the voice he knew exactly who it was, it was Jason King...his team captain. The one who had interrupted the battle took a step forward, his arms relaxed gently across his chest. He looked older then the boy that he had addressed as Draco, appearing to be around the age of sixteen. A black vest was fastened across his chest, yet the color of a red t-shirt was still visible underneath. Dark blue jeans were fastened around his waist, allowing the end cuffs to cover his black runners slightly. Short brown hair rested gently upon his head, while a dark red headband held back any loose bangs from falling on his face. "I think this kid's had enough beyblading for today." He spoke up again, his chestnut eyes taking focus at Draco.

"Yeah...give the kid a break! He doesn't seem to be faring too well!" A second voice broke out, belonging to the boy who was now standing inches behind Jason. Dark brown hair fell unevenly upon his face, allowing his bangs to fall before his eyes quite often. A gray, long-sleeved shirt was hanging loosely upon his body; decorated with a dark maroon stripe along the sleeves. A silver belt held up his baggy black pants, as his fists were jammed into the depths of his pockets. His two-colored eyes- one being green while the other one brown- danced playfully at his tough teammate.

"You're right Dan...the kid isn't _faring _too well!" Draco replied, shooting a look towards his other teammate. "I'm glad you're actually tuned into the battle this time!" Dan smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment. It wasn't his fault that he had problems with remaining focused- besides, daydreaming was a whole lot more exciting! "What brings you here anyway Jason!?" He demanded, eyeing his older captain. "Shouldn't you be looking for Aiyote and Nikki?"

"And why would I need to do that?" Jason questioned, tilting his head slightly to his right. "I think I can trust those two to not cause any trouble...but, I'm not so sure about you."

Draco snorted at the remark, turning back to glance down at his blade. "I'm only having a friendly little beyblade match." He replied, trying to sound as innocent as he possibly could.

"Oh really...this kid is on the verge of breaking out into tears." Jason indicated, pointing at the small boy who had now grown quiet. "This doesn't look like a friendly match if you ask me."

"Well, nobody asked you...did they!" Draco retorted, glaring back at Jason. As much as Draco may have portrayed it, he honestly didn't hate Jason, or his other teammates. He actually got along with them quite well, considering they were his closest friends. Occasionally though, he liked to test out Jason's authority, testing his ability to make a good leader.

"Just end the match Draco," Jason replied calmly, refusing to argue with his younger teammate. "Or I will." Dan glanced back and forth at his two conflicting teammates as he smiled...oh the drama! 

"Fine!" Draco announced, as he summoned back his silver and blue blade. "So much for practicing." He muttered; stuffing his blade into one of his pockets as he headed over to wear Dan was standing. The young boy quickly grabbed his gray blade, glancing over the damages that were inflicted upon it. Jason smiled at the young boy as he kneeled gently beside him, holding his hand out so that he could see the blade. The boy placed it softly in Jason's hand, sniffling a little.

"Hmmm, I'd say your blade had a pretty good run in today." Jason replied, earning himself a nod from the child. "I think it's going to be all right...all you need is a new defence ring." With that, Jason pulled out a yellow blade from his pocket as he began to take it apart. "Here ya go...Its my spare blade so I really don't need it." He carefully placed the new defence ring back into the boys hand- along with his blade- as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Th...thank you!" The kid replied, eyes lighting up with fascination. Before Jason could even reply with a 'you're welcome' the kid took off, rambling on about how he was going to win all his matches with his new defence ring.

"Figures...always gotta be the caring soul don't ya!" Draco spoke, looking rather unpleased about not being able to finish his match.

"You bet!" Jason replied, turning around to face his two teammates. "Now if you don't mind, I suggest we go and find Aiyote and Nikki." He began walking briskly away from the dish, while Dan quickly followed from behind. Draco sighed and shook his head, before finally following after his stoic leader.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh...just look at this one!" Mariah exclaimed as she carefully held up a shiny silver locket. The Bladebreakers and the White Tigers finally managed to drag Tyson and Gary away from the buffet table, leaving hardly anything besides a few crumbs here and there. Of course they got their fair share of reprimanding, the chefs personally coming out to yell at the two boys. But they didn't appear too bothered by it; in fact Tyson wasn't bothered at all- probably due to the fact that he couldn't understand a word they were saying! Now the two teams had made their way down to a street market, rummaging through the endless amounts of stands and displays. These mile long markets were well known throughout Mexico- supposedly having the cheapest merchandise. The largest market that Mariah and the others had found themselves at was the 'Sombrero Lane.' Naturally Mariah was drawn to the jewelry table, her golden eyes glazing over with extreme delight. Jade stayed close beside her-as did Rei- knowing that she had to stick close to her pink haired friend; just in case she went crazy and decided to spend all of her money. All the others were scattered all over the place: Tyson and Gary using their noses to sniff out any good food, Kevin off trying his luck at snatching a _'free'_ souvenir; while Lee kept an eye on him. Max and Bruce were checking out the entertaining street performers, and Kai had found himself gazing at a small stand filled with beyblade parts. 

"It's really nice Mariah," Jade finally answered, smiling at the excitement in the girl's eyes. She had to admit, she was very thankful that the White Tiger team had been invited to the Beynamite tournament, it was actually nice to have another girl to hang out with. "But check the price out!" Jade suddenly exclaimed, lifting up the small white tag clinging to the necklace. "It's 100 Pesos!" 

"Yeah...so?" Mariah questioned, tilting her head in confusion. Jade shook her head at Mariah's comment then gently took the necklace from her hand and placed it back upon the stand. 

"100 pesos would equal around 80 Yuan." Jade answered, trying to make the thick smoke clear in Mariah's head. "You don't have that kind of money!" Mariah sighed heavily, her eyes focusing back upon the beautiful necklace. Jade felt her own heart sink at the devastated look on Mariah's face as she slowly linked arms with the other girl. "Come on Ria, I'm sure you'll find something else further down the lane." The girl nodded solemnly, allowing Jade to lead her slowly away.

"Oh...young ladies!" Jade and Mariah both glanced back, realizing that the man behind the necklace counter was addressing them. Jade raised an eyebrow in curiosity, knowing all to well what the man was going to do. He quickly shuffled towards them, holding the very same locket within his slightly dirty hands. "You want this necklace...I shall give to you for...90 pesos!" 

"Really!" Mariah exclaimed, quickly turning to look at Jade as she shook her head.

"No thank you sir, we don't have that kind of money." Jade answered back as politely as she could. She started pulling on Mariah again as the man started bargaining yet again.

"You are right, 90 pesos is too much." He paused for a moment, then began shaking the necklace before Mariah. "I give it to you for 85 pesos!" Once again Mariah's face lit up, and once again Jade declined. "Ok, ok...I give for 75 pesos, but no less!" 

"No tha..."

"I'll take it!" Rei interrupted, walking towards the man as he placed the correct amount of cash into his hands.

"Thank you sir...it was a pleasure doing business with you!" The man bowed his head, placed the locket safely in Rei's fingers, and hurried back towards his small booth- waiting for his next customer to come along. 

"Here Mariah." Rei carefully unclasped the delicate chain as motioned for her to turn around. Instantly Mariah's cheeks flushed as she held up her long pink hair, allowing Rei to strap the delicate chain around her neck. Jade couldn't help but smile at the scene, as Mariah turned around to once again face Rei. Her head was tilted downwards so that her blushing face could be hidden from his view.

"Thank-you Rei," she practically whispered, rubbing her hands nervously before her. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," he replied softly, taking Mariah's soft hand and placing it in his own. At that moment her cheeks reddened even more- if that was at all possible! Jade sighed as she turned away from the two, deciding that she would let the two of them be alone for awhile. 

__

"A little depressed are we?" Jade jumped slightly at the sudden voice, tilting her head to the side as she stared back at Kai.

"And why would _I _be depressed?" She questioned back, picking up a small decorative figurine from one of the stands. She carefully surveyed it, hoping that Kai would just forget about the question that she had just asked him.

"Oh...I don't know." Kai replied, slowly taking a few steps closer to her. He took the small figurine from Jade's hand, placing it safely back onto the smooth surface of the counter. He kept his deep maroon eyes directly upon Jade, causing her to flinch slightly. "You just looked a little...oh...dejected."

"Dejected!?" Jade stated rather loudly. "Now why would I feel dejected!?"

Kai simply shrugged, wrapping his arms around his muscular chest. "I don't know Jade...why don't you tell me." Jade didn't even take the time to think up any excuse, instead she simply snorted, indicating that she had no reason to feel dejected. She re-focused her crystal eyes back upon the neatly spread out table, as she suddenly took a liking to something. A black leather choker lay spread out upon the counter, a single purple gem fixated in the middle of it. Slowly she reached over and grasped the small object, bringing it closer to her eyes so she could examine it. Her eyes suddenly widened, noticing a small image reflecting from within the gem. 

"Looks like your bit beast." Kai announced, taking notice to the small gem as well. Jade nodded her head, refusing to take her eyes off the mesmerizing jewel. The image of a wolf head could be seen within it- its head tilting to the sky as if howling at a full moon. 

"Ah, you picked a very lovely item young lady!" Jade glanced up to come face to face with a beaming man. "This is a very unique item...never seen another one like it!" He chattered his voice quite rapid in speech. "The wolf is considered to be a very sacred spirit, some people say she is like a guardian!" Jade carefully listened to the mans wise words, thinking about how much it resembled Dazzler. 

"Would you like to buy it?" The man finally questioned, as Jade sighed. Slowly she shook her head, knowing that the price of it was around 100 pesos, and just like Mariah.. she couldn't afford it. "No, well perhaps your boyfriend would like to buy it for you? Hmmm?"

"WHAT!?" Kai and Jade exclaimed at the same time, taking notice to the word _'boyfriend.'_ Jade could feel her cheeks heat up as she shook her head repeatedly, and gently placed the choker back upon the table.

"Thank-you sir, but I really don't need it at this time!" Jade quickly remarked, before taking off at a rather quick pace. The last thing she wanted was for Kai to see her blush and she decided that she had had enough of this market; she was going back to the hotel! Kai watched as Jade quickly darted away and out of sight, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. 

"Oh dear, did I upset the young lady?" The man question, 'tsking' himself for chasing away a customer.

"No, she's just..a little touchy." Kai answered, not even taking notice to what he was saying. His maroon eyes slowly drew themselves back towards the small choker as he gently grasped it within his hands. His slate bangs wavered slightly before his eyes as he looked back up at the man. "I'll give you 90 pesos for it!"

A/n: There we go..another chappy down the drain! I actually kind of liked this chapter,*shurgz* It was fun to write too! 

Oh and ani05tersr(VIP, Jade's nationality is Chinese. And as for what she sounds like..man, I've never thought about that before, LOL! Thanks again for all the reviews guys, It makes me really happy ^-^ Hope you all enjoyed the chappy!


	28. Mixed Events

A/N: All right, it's about time I got around to updating this! Well, it wasn't exactly my fault...seeing as I _was _suspended for a week!...*Shrugz*...Oh well, I'm updating now! ^-^ Oh, I must also mention one other thing. As for those other beyblade characters that I have chosen...I have to say that I may not be able to use them all. I'm so, so sorry! But I've come to the conclusion that I do not want to write about all those battles, otherwise they just become repetitive...and I don't wanna do that. I'm sorry to all those people who won't see their characters appear, but I do have a back up. I'm already starting a new beyblade ficcy, and if I ever get around to posting it, I will see to it that your characters get placed in it...OK! 

Chapter 26: Mixed Events

A light breeze began to slowly drift throughout the almost unbearably packed sidewalks, as it rustled restlessly through people's hair. It wasn't cold however, it was far from it, and it brought about a sense of warmth and comfort to anybody's soul. Nikki paused, allowing herself to savior the wistful movement of the current breeze. Fluttering her eyes open softly, she glanced up at her taller comrade. Aiyote seemed unusually quiet and she was rather curious as to why, yet she held herself back from asking. Personally, whatever he was thinking- it was none of her business. She watched carefully as numerous colored lanterns were being hung along the streetside, knowing exactly what was going on. Everybody was getting ready for the annual _'Fiesta'_, which was held every year in honor of the Beynamite Tournament. 

"Do you think the Bladebreakers will be there?" Wondered Nikki, still unable to get the images out of her head ever since she saw them. Aiyote shook his head, indicating that the question laid before him was not worthy enough for an answer.

"I believe most teams attend it Nikki, and I believe you knew that." He sent her an annoyed glance, earning himself a roll of her violet eyes. "This is getting boring, we definitely need some action, don't we Bellerophon." His eyes shifted down as he gazed at the small maroon beyblade, which was currently resting in the palm of his hand.

"I agree," Nikki replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Where do you suppose Jason and the others are...they were supposed to meet us here five minutes ago!" Sighing with frustration she began searching the thickening crowds, trying to spot a familiar face.

"Five minutes late?! I'd say you need to re-set your watch _Nik_!" Nikki scrunched her face at the sound of the nickname- not that she hated it or anything, it just bothered her the way that Draco pronounced it. He loved to exaggerate it beyond belief, often times doing it just to bug her. She was after all the only female member of the team, so she was rather like a little sister to all of them. "My watch is just fine, you just can't handle the truth!" She sent a playful wink as Draco sent her a slight smile, taking a position next to her. 

"So, what's up?" Jason asked, turning to face Aiyote who remained motionless. "Did you see them...or not?"

"Of course we saw them!" Aiyote retorted, believing the question he was faced with was rather dumb. A smirk grew upon his lips as he shrugged his broad shoulders casually. "If you ask me, they don't even look like a threat." Nikki nodded in agreement, while Jason paused in thought.

"As much as I believe the two of you, I still can't help but worry about them as worthy competition." Jason finally answered, closing his eyes slowly so as to let his thoughts process. 

"I agree with Jason." Dan spoke up, striding up to stand next to his stoic leader. "I mean, _HE _told us to look out for them...did he not?" The others shot their attention at Dan, the instance they heard the word 'he'. 

"You mean...Voltaire, don't you." Nikki replied, in a hush whisper- making sure that nobody else besides her team could hear the deadly name.

"That's exactly who he means!" Jason answered, clenching his fists in anger. The mere thought of Voltaire caused his veins to burn, wanting more then anything to destroy that man for what he did. Yet he couldn't, there was nothing that he could do...nothing. "We made a deal with him...and if I ever want to see my little brother again, we _must_ destroy the Bladebreakers!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on out Dragoon!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs, his finger pointing outwards with a silent command. His blade immediately responded as a giant blue dragon emerged from within the gray blade- its bright aura sending vibes of power throughout the small dish.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the mighty Dragoon." Mariah replied the sarcasm clearly evident within her voice. She stood firmly across from Tyson, her hands jammed respectively against her hips. Her golden eyes wavered across the four blades currently spinning in the dish, yet she always made sure that the small pink blade was within her sight. The other two participants of the battle were none other than Lee and Max, standing close at hand to their battling partners. The four of them had agreed on a friendly little partner battle, just to get them warmed up for the upcoming matches tomorrow. Of course Tyson was all for it, but the rest of his teammates didn't seem to want to join in- that is, if they even knew about it. 

"All right Dragoon, take her down...Storm Attack!" Without sparing a single second, a large hurricane began to take form, surrounding the gray blade with deadly power. Suddenly the gigantic storm turned abruptly, its massive force sending itself directly at the spinning green blade next to it. "Hey! Dragoon...wrong way!" Tyson practically screamed, jumping around in a panic. "You're not supposed to attack Draciel, he's on your team!" 

"Uh, Tyson...I don't think he's listening!" Max declared, fearing the storm that spun closer and closer. Tyson threw himself into a fit of frustration, tugging repeatedly against his navy hair. 

"How pathetic, you can't even control your bit beast!" Lee yelled out, smirking at the sight of his worthless opponents. "I must admit Tyson, you were the king of beyblading. But, when it comes to partner battles...you haven't a clue of what you're doing!" Tyson merely rolled his eyes at the unnecessary comments, while Lee continued to mock the two boys with laughter.

"Would you like us to show you how it's done?" Mariah questioned, smiling with sheer delight. Without even waiting for a reply, she flicked a small strand of pink hair from her face as she focused upon her blade. "Galux, combine your attack with Galeon...SCRATCH ATTACK!" A beam shot from the small pink beyblade as her familiar mountain cat bit beast emerged, claws extended. The battle didn't last long after that as Galeon and Galux attacked as one, sending both Draciel and Dragoon clean out of the dish- stopping their spin. "That's how you do it!" Mariah replied, giggling at the astonished looks of Tyson and Max.

"Unbelievable! You guys were amazing!" Max exclaimed, kneeling down and gathering up his defeated green blade. 

"Well, as I believe Kai always insisted...practice does make perfect." Lee answered, summoning back his black blade into his palm. Mariah mimicked him, receiving Galux back into her own hand, as they walked over to Max. "Your bit beasts just need to learn to work together...that's all."

"Easy for you to say, no matter what we do...they always try to attack each other!" Max laughed, shrugging his shoulders over the matter. Tyson on the other hand remained silent, his knees resting against the hard concrete as he examined his blade. _'What's the matter with you Dragoon...why did you attack Draciel back there!?'_ He felt his own anger growing- along with frustration at his usually obedient bit beast. Squeezing the blade tighter within his grasp, he shoved it back into the depths of his pocket before coming to a stand.

"Tyson, are you ok?" Mariah questioned, noticing the sudden change come over the usually He felt his own anger growing- along with frustration at his usually obedient bit beast. Squeezing the blade tighter within his grasp, he shoved it back into the depths of his pocket before coming to a stand.

"Tyson, are you ok?" Mariah questioned, noticing the sudden change come over the usually exuberant boy. Tyson nodded his head slowly, yet refused to make any eye contact.

"I'm fine...I...I just need to think for a little while," he answered quietly. Everybody blinked in complete surprise- that was definitely not the answer that they were expecting from him. Normally Tyson would bound back to life again, declaring that one little, friendly match was nothing. Instead he completely ignored the others as he turned slowly on his heel, and began walking away.

"Was it something I said?" Mariah asked, tilting her head curiously to the side. Not that she remembered saying anything against his blading skills; she did however have tendencies to shout things out- not realizing what she was saying.

"You didn't say anything...none of us did." Lee replied, shaking his own head in confusion. "Perhaps he just needs to be alone for awhile, and I suggest we accept his wishes. Besides, I think we've had enough battling for today...perhaps we should find the others." Mariah nodded with agreement, as Lee began heading back towards his hotel room. 

"Max...are you coming?" Max glanced back at the pink haired girl, nodding his head slowly, then following after her...he just hoped that Tyson was all right. Sure they lost the battle, but that couldn't be why he left so depressed...or could it? Max shrugged the worries from his head, trudging slowly behind the two White Tiger members. He was curious to what everybody else was doing, especially Kenny, who never missed a match- whether it was friendly or for real. _'Probably studying some new blading techniques on Dizzi.' _That was the most logical of explanations, but he'd soon find out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All five rooms were positioned next to one another, three being on one side of the hall, while the other two standing opposite. It was actually quite handy, allowing them to skip from room to room in order to hang out. Mariah slipped her key into the locked door as she swiftly swung it open- allowing herself passage into the rather dark room. A rush of cold air brushed over Mariah, causing her pink hair to flutter slightly with the breeze. She had to admit, it felt good- especially after being outside in the blazing sun. Clicking on the lamp nearest to the entrance, she plopped down on her bed, cocking one of her pink eyebrows in curiosity.

"What are you...a mole or something!?" She exclaimed, glancing over at Jade who was currently lying on her side upon the adjacent bed. "And there's no way that you can be cold!?" She stared with amazement at the mass of blankets, tucked tightly up around Jade's chin.

"Easy for you to say...you haven't been stuck in an air conditioned room all afternoon!" Jade retorted, shuffling in the double sized bed as she turned to face Mariah. 

"That's your own fault!" She snorted, refusing to show the girl any sympathy. "You could've stayed out with me...but oh no, you just had to disappear after Rei so generously gave me this pendent." The small silver locket hung loosely around Mariah's neck, shimmering as the small amount of light reflected over it. Turning her head away from Jade, she crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned her back against the bed frame.

"Oh come now Mariah, you didn't honestly expect me to hang around you two love birds...did you?" Jade questioned, propping herself up on her left elbow. Mariah only snorted her reply, as she remained completely stubborn. "Come on, you know you didn't want me there."

"Well, you could've at least told me where you were going!" She exclaimed, her golden eyes softening a little. "I was looking all over for you! If it weren't for Kai, I wouldn't of even known that you were back at the hotel." She tilted her head downwards, glancing solemnly at her clasped hands. Jade couldn't help but smile at the pink haired girl as she brought herself to a sitting position.

"Awww, Ria...you were worried about me!" Jade stated, tilting her head slightly to the side. Mariah nodded slowly in agreement, her hand running casually against the soft comforter. The next gesture came quite fast as Mariah sprang to the opposite bed, tightly wrapping her arms around Jade.

"Of course I was worried about you...you're my best friend!" She declared, her head nuzzled up against Jade's shoulder. Jade could hardly believe herself what was going on. The two of them had only met a few days ago, and already they referred to each other as _'best friends.'_ It did feel good though, and Mariah reminded her so much of Jessie. 

"You didn't actually believe that something happened to me." Jade questioned, glancing down at the clinging pink haired girl. Mariah nodded repeatedly, indicating that that was exactly why she was worried. "What could happen to me, I mean...after all, I was with Kai."

"Do you know how many creeps there are out th...what!? You were with Kai?!" She broke out, finally releasing her hold on Jade as she leaned back. "He never told me that when I asked where you were." She blinked in confusion, before a mischievous smile began to spread over her lips. "I should've known!"

"What...what are you talking about!?" Jade demanded in confusion.

"Come on Jade, it's obvious. You have a thing for him...don't you?" Jade could feel her cheeks flush at the mere thought of it, causing Mariah to smile even more. Shaking her head rapidly she pulled up on one of the covers, allowing it to conceal her face from Mariah's penetrating stare. "You can't fool me Jade Tomei...I knew it all along." Jade could feel the pink haired girl bound up and off the bed, as she made her way over to the medium sized TV. 

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me!" Jade moaned at the chirpy voice of Mariah, wanting to kill herself at that very moment. Her thoughts were soon drowned out however as the sound of excited voices began echoing through her ears. 

"What are you doing?" Jade questioned, finally withdrawing her comforter shield and allowing her crystal eyes to focus on Mariah. She didn't even need to hear an answer as she noticed the colorful images being portrayed upon the TV set. "What's going on?"

"It's a fiesta!" Mariah replied, her pretty face instantly lighting up- she was ecstatic. "Ohhh Jade, can you imagine how fun that's going to be!" A twinkle dashed through her golden eyes as she clasped her hands together with excitement. 

"Oh please...let me guess, you just can't wait until you get to be all snugly close with Rei." Jade laughed as she sent Mariah a wink- it was now her turn to wink, and did she ever. Instantly her face began blushing furiously, as she threw her hands up and placed them against her burning cheeks. "Ha! Looks like the mocking can be sent either way...wouldn't you say Ria!"

"Oh can it!" Mariah shot back, whipping a large pillow over her shoulder- smacking Jade directly in the face. The blushing was soon swept aside after that as Mariah burst into a fit of giggles, her hands clasping over her sides.

"Ha, ha...you're such a riot!" Jade mumbled in sarcasm, tossing the pillow back over at Mariah. "Speaking of this _Fiesta_, when is it anyway?" Mariah paused her laughing, reverting her attention back towards the blaring television.

"Two days from now," Mariah confirmed, listening to the TV announcer. A mass of brilliant colors was flashing across the screen as it reflected crowds of people eagerly setting up all sorts of decorations and displays. A smile lit across Mariah's face soon after, her small fangs sliding mischievously over her bottom lip. "You know what that means don't you?" 

"Mariah...No!" Jade declared, shaking her head feverishly as she waved her hands desperately before her. She knew exactly what was going through that pink haired girls mind, and she swore that she wouldn't be apart of it.

"Yes!" Mariah nodded, leaning against her elbows as she winked at Jade. 

"We're going SHOPPING!"

Credit once again goes to: Top Duelist, Awesomeanimebabe, Psycho-Kitty-Purra, The_7th_Toraphim, and Triple.

A/N: Ok, just so ya know...this chapter really had no purpose, at all! I just needed to write a simple chapter before the tournament started, and I figured I should sort of explain what's up with the new characters. So anyway, next chappy the tournament will be starting...so, stay tuned! ^-^


	29. Beyblade battles and Shopping!

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry about the long wait, I've been getting sort of bored with writing beyblade stories...so I've been working on my new Yugioh ficcy. But don't worry, I'm still going to complete Beynamite, and I think I'm almost near the end too! Anyway, enjoy the chappy! 

Aiyote, Draco, Jason and Nikki do not belong to me! They belong to their rightful creators, and I give them complete credit(their names are mentioned in the last chappy, I'm just too lazy to re-type it again!)

Chapter 27: Beyblade battles and Shopping!

            "Ohhhhh, what about this one!" Mariah exclaimed, whipping a light blue dress from off the rack as she held it up before her. A smile was spread across her lips- reaching from ear to ear, as her golden eyes twinkled with excitement. After about 30 minutes of struggling with Jade, she was finally able to drag her along- much to her disapproval. Jade was standing near one of the tall racks, her arms jammed across her face while a scowl presented itself upon her lips. She hated shopping! No matter what kind of shopping it was, especially clothes. I mean, she had clothes...why did she need to buy a whole new outfit?

            "Remind me again why we are here." Jade stated, shaking her head to indicate that the blue dress wasn't right for her. Shifting a couple hangers on the rack, she glanced at a couple dresses...ugly...too revealing...they were awful!

            "Jade! Must I remind you every 12 seconds!" Mariah laughed, shaking her head at the red haired girl. "In case you forgot- which might I add, I wouldn't be surprised...the Fiesta is tonight!" 

            "Right...the Fiesta." Jade mumbled, remembering the whole display that they had seen outside on the street. Mariah was in absolute heaven; whipping dresses from ever corner and crevice as she displayed them to Jade. 

            "You know Ria, don't you think we should go watch the first beyblade match...with our teams?" Jade suggested, praying that Mariah would agree with her, even though she knew that would never happen.

            "Bah! Who needs to watch a beyblade match...they're all the same!" Mariah called back, losing herself within a curtained dressing room. About twenty dresses were clinging to her arms and Jade just knew that she would be witnessing a fashion show.

            "Yeah, but who knows. Maybe we can find some weaknesses in our opponents." Jade replied, taking a seat in one of the blue cushioned chairs. A small table sat next to her as she picked up a magazine, scanning it over with her eyes.

            "You got a point there." Mariah shouted out, causing Jade to nearly jump out of her seat. Was it true? Did Mariah actually agree that they should watch beyblade matches...instead of dress shopping? "But that's what our teammates are for...right!" 

Jade sighed; she knew it was too good to be true. "Right." She mumbled, slouching further into the chair. Why did she ever agree to go shopping with Mariah? She really wanted to see the matches today, especially the team known as the 'Shadow Spirits.' Their name gave out an intimidating impression, and she wanted to see how strong they really were. After all, the 'Shadow Spirits' were known to be the number one team in partner battles.

            "Look at this one!" Mariah burst out of the dressing room, displaying a soft pink dress. It was rather nice, and it looked absolutely beautiful on Mariah- matching perfectly with her bright pink hair. Jade nodded her approval, smiling at the enlightened face of her friend.

            "You mean it?! You think this is the one?" Jade simply nodded again, as Mariah squealed with delight- throwing her arms around Jade's neck. "You're the best...I'm so excited!!"

            "Really?" Jade coughed, her voice scratchy underneath the choking hug. "I couldn't tell!" Mariah giggled, releasing her death grip on Jade- who was now gasping for breath.

            "Great, now all we need to do is find you a dress!" Mariah replied, winking as she disappeared back into the dressing room.

            "You know Ria, I was thinking...maybe I'll just stay at the hotel." Jade answered, walking over to a different rack. None of these dresses appealed to her, they were just far too...loud. 

            "Jade Tomei! Don't you even think about doing that!" Mariah yelled back, popping her head out from behind the curtain. Her eyebrows were furrowed over her golden eyes and she glared over at Jade. "You're coming to that Fiesta with me!"

Jade rolled her eyes, walking over to the dressing room as she pushed against Mariah's forehead- shoving her back in. "I thought you wanted to go with Rei!?" Jade giggled, knowing all to well what Mariah's expression would look like if she could see her.

            "Yes...well, ohhh! You know what I mean!" 

Jade shrugged, heading back over to the vibrant rack- filled with dresses painted in bright orange and green. Jade cringed at the sight of them, who on earth would dare wear such a hideous thing?! For the fun of it she began scanning through them, laughing at the various styles and cuts. Pushing back a neon yellow dress she paused, noticing a small dress wedged in the middle of the poofy dresses. Cocking her eyebrow in amusement, she pulled it out, laying it carefully on top of the dress covered rack. It was...well...beautiful. A short, Chinese silver dress shone before her, the light purple swirls glistening from the store lights. It was simple, very simple...but that's what Jade liked. Who knew she'd actually find something that she liked. Attached to the hanger as well was a pair of long black sashes-, which Jade concluded were meant to wrap around a person's wrists. Taking a hold of the dress she turned around, facing the dress rooms- Mariah wasn't out yet. Sighing she walked towards one, holding the dress tightly within her hand. __

_'I suppose it doesn't hurt anything to try it on.'_ She convinced herself, stepping into the dressing room, and pulling the curtain closed behind her.

The four blades clashed into each other, screeching as they dug into the hard dish. Neither of them appeared to give up, and they continued to ram mercilessly against the other- hoping to claim the victory. Two people stood upon either side of the dish, their eyes focused within the dish, shouting orders back and forth at their beyblades- which followed obediently. The crowd attending was huge and the dome was completely full as people began shouting things out in all their excitement. The Bladebreakers and White Tigers- minus Jade and Mariah sat near the front, all of them staring in disbelief at the battle. It wasn't necessarily this round that made them appear so shock, but the outcome of the last one. The match was between the ever-famous 'Shadow Spirits' and their opponents, 'Battle Bey.' The first round was over rather quickly, the Shadow Spirits easily taking the victory. The victory was no surprise, but what happened after the victory was what really got the attention of the crowds. Aiyote and Draco- the two first competitors from the Shadow Spirits completely destroyed the two opposing blades. Shattering them into millions of pieces, even the bit chip.

            "As much as I hate to admit this, we really have no competition here!" Jason shot out, shaking his head at the opposing blades that were slowly losing their spin power. "Draco, I suggest we end this right now! Use Dragon Claw!" He called out, addressing his blade along with his bit beast inside. Instantly the red and black blade responded, glowing with a bright red aura as a gigantic dragon emerged from within. Long claws stretched forth from his hands and feet, while a pair of long wings reached up into the endless sky.

            "Wow! Just look at his bit beast!" Tyson suddenly exclaimed, practically falling out of his seat. He stared at it with complete awe, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. "Is it just me guys, or does Jason's bit beast look a whole lot like Dragoon?!"

            "I'd agree with you on that one Tyson." Rei confirmed, nodding his head, his own eyes plastered upon the impressing bit beast.

            "Mind if I join you on that attack?!" Nikki questioned, winking at Jason as he nodded his head. The two of them always participated in a partner battle together, and they could only be described as the best. Their bit beasts seemed to co-operate well with each other and the power that they controlled was incredible. "OK Diablos lets finish this match...Dark Messenger!" The black and silver blade suddenly began to pick up speed as the bit chip glowed with unknown power. Before long the bit beast emerged, a dark aura consuming the dish in darkness. It was a demon, a giant demon at that and his deep, yellow eyes narrowed in anger. A pair of black wings grew from out of his shoulders, while red markings could be seen across his body- clearly defining his muscles. As soon as Diablos emerged, he joined with Draco, the two of them launching themselves at the defenseless yellow and pink blades. It was over. In a matter of seconds the two opposing blades were destroyed, millions of shards flying in all directions across the dome. The bit chips disintegrated into thin air, while the spirit of a hawk and fox shot off into the sky. Jason watched as the two girls across from them broke into tears, yelling out their bit beast's names in an attempt to call them back. 

            "I hate this," Jason muttered, before summoning back his blade and heading back towards his bench. Nikki nodded, knowing exactly how Jason felt. This wasn't the way they were supposed to blade, their team wasn't like this...they were true competitors, and they would never destroy someone else's beyblade. Yet they had no choice, they needed to do this...otherwise Jason would never see his brother again. Sighing, Nikki quickly took off after her teammates, clasping her Diablos blade tightly in her hand.

The match was over, completely over...the Shadow Spirits took the victory and moved on to second place.

            "I can't believe that! How can they be so ruthless?" Max questioned, his voice soft and confused. He couldn't understand why someone would want to destroy such a wonderful sport like beyblading, and he felt his heart sink at the loss of the two girls' bit beasts.

            "Who knows, all I can say...is that they have no respect for other peoples blades." Lee answered, his voice full of grimace. Everybody nodded in agreement, wondering why the Shadow Spirits would do such a thing. 

            "If you ask me, they remind me of the Demolition boys!" Tyson shot out, his fists clenched tightly.

            "I would have to agree, though not even the Demolition boys had the heart to actually destroy a person's blade and bit beast." Kenny informed, leaning back slightly in his chair as he tilted his head to the side. "What do you think Kai?"

The only answer that came from him was a simple shrug, indicating that he wasn't too sure what to think. Yet he knew what was going on, he'd seen this all before, back in Russia...back in the abbey. He knew this was the doing of his grandfather, which didn't surprise him in the least. There was obviously something that he wanted...but what? Kai felt his head racing with a thousand ideas, trying to figure out what was going on. He was the only one who could solve this, he did after all grow up with his grandfather, and he knew his mind better than anybody else. Sighing in confusion and anger he paused, a thought suddenly forming in his head. _'Carlos and Jose...why were they in Hong Kong to begin with?'_ He wondered, remembering the disastrous incident that occurred but a week ago. _'And why did they purposely seek out Jade and hurt her?' _The thoughts raced faster and faster in his head, before a light clicked on, his eyes widening in realization. 

            "Grandfather." He muttered, light enough so that no one could hear him. It all became clear. He remembered that Jade said there was a third person involved in her injuries, yet she didn't have the heart to tell them. And he remembered so clearly that she paused saying the name when she met up with his eyes, as if she didn't want him to know. _'It was him…'_ Kai clenched his fists, gritting his teeth as he narrowed his eyes slowly. _'It was my grandfather...Voltaire was the one who told Carlos and Jose to attack Jade. And its my grandfather who's controlling this Shadow Spirit team.'_

Suddenly Kai stood up, his eyes scanning the large dome for any signs of Voltaire. "I know what's going on now!" He shouted angrily, his teammates and the white tigers glancing up at the sudden gesture. "It's my grandfather, he wants something, and I know what it is!"

            "What!? Hey Kai...are you feeling ok buddy?" Tyson questioned, his eyes full of confusion. Kai threw a quick look down at Tyson before bringing his eyes back up, and slowly parting his lips.

            "He...he wants Jade."

A/N: Ok, I realize that this chapter is incredibly short...especially compared to some of my other ones! But I liked how it ended, kind of like a cliffhanger (well, to me it is anyway!) LoL! Anyway, I will promise that the next chapter will be longer, and you'll finally be seeing some Kai/Jade romance and probably some Rei/Mariah as well! Everybody cheer...YAY! ^-^

Oh yeah, and sorry about the huge spaces in between the paragraphs! I have a new computer and it won't let me save in HTML format anymore...so this is what happens! Leina, I'm now having the same problem that u were having a couple weeks ago! Lol!


	30. A Moment Like This Pt1

A/N: Greetings and Salutations! LoL! Ignore that...I dunno where it came from. I sometimes say strange things when I'm sick! Anyway, here is the next chapter for ya...chapter 28...whew! This is one long story, and it's nice to know that you peoples are enjoying it! 300+ reviews! O.O I can't believe it! And it's all thanks to you faithful readers/reviewers out there...*gives everybody a big hug*...that's my gift to you! (Not much eh!) Anyway, I labeled this chapter as Pt.1, cause it's only the first half of the Fiesta. The second half will be in Chapter 29, so you're just gonna have to be patient! 

Oh, and once again I must apologize for the HUGE spaces! Stupid new computer!!! Well, until I figure it out this is the way the chapters are gonna look...*shrugz*...oh well, I figure it's better to have a new chapter with giganto spaces than to wait a month or so till I figure it out, right? Anyway, thanks Leina for the help...but sadly I don't have Word Processor installed...yet! ^-^

Chapter 28: A Moment Like This- Pt.1

The sun slowly began to set within the sky, its bright orange and yellow rays streaking it's final light across the earth. The sunset was absolutely stunning in Mexico, and even though the bright orb vanished from the sky, the warmth that came with it during the day was still around. Small lanterns suddenly began to illuminate in all sorts of colors- reds, blues, greens, and yellows as they danced across the darkening sky. Booths were beginning to open up, selling all sorts of unique merchandise and souvenirs; while a large area was sectioned off for dancing. The much-anticipated Fiesta was getting under way, and people of all ages began filing towards the entertainment.

            "Wow! Just look at all the people down there!" Mariah exclaimed, her face plastered against the glass pane as her golden eyes scanned across the crowds of people below. "This is going to be soooooo much fun! Don't you think so Jade?" She paused, waiting for an answer from her red haired friend, but turned around instantly when she didn't receive one. "Jade...helloooo?" Bringing her voice up into a sing-song voice she skipped over to the bathroom, pressing her ear against the white oak door.

            "Jade? Are you alive in there?!" Mariah asked, rolling her hand into a fist as she began pounding on the door. 

            "Would you cut it out...I'm fine!" Jade suddenly shot back, her voice slightly muffled from behind the door. Mariah giggled and began knocking in rhythematic patterns, enjoying the fact that she was bugging the girl inside. "Stop it Ria!"

            "Awww, come on Jade! Have a little fun!" Mariah called back, stopping the pestering knocking as she instead began jiggling the doorknob. "Come on out already...you've been in there for 30 minutes!?" Cocking an eyebrow in curiosity, she tilted her head to the side. "I thought you didn't care about how you looked for the Fiesta."

            "You're absolutely right...I don't care!" Jade yelled back, her tone full of irritation. "I was done changing 28 minutes ago, I just decided to stay in here for the rest of the night!" 

            "WHAT!? Jade, you can't do that!" Mariah practically screamed, resuming her pounding against the door. "You promised me at the store that you would come along no matter what. After all, isn't that why you bought that new dress?" 

            "First of all, you bought the dress for me..." Mariah blinked, and smiled sheepishly. She had completely forgotten about that small detail, she _did_ buy the dress for Jade. "And second of all, I _will_ stay in this bathroom all night...you just watch me!"

Mariah clenched her teeth in annoyance...why did Jade have to be so un-cooperative? "Listen Jade Tomei, you may be stubborn. But let me assure you, I am far more stubborn than you can even imagine! I will win this fight!" Mariah nodded, reassuring herself about the statement as she walked over to her bag- tipping it over as all the contents rushed out. Scanning over everything carefully she finally found what she was looking for, a bobby pin. Grasping it within her fingers she carefully pried it apart, making sure that it was one, long wire. Jumping from off the carpet, she dashed over to the bathroom door and shoved the small pin into the doorknob hole. 

            "This...should...do the..." With one final turn she heard a small 'click.' "Trick!" Turning the handle quickly she flung open the door, to a very surprised Jade. "Told you I would win!" Mariah laughed, sending a playful wink towards the red haired girl. "Jade...oh my god you look amazing!" 

            "I hate this." Jade muttered, her arms hanging with defeat upon either side of her body. The one dress that she actually had some liking to was now clinging tightly to her body, the silvery swirls flashing brilliantly in the bathroom light. The two black sashes were tied tightly around her wrists, and they flowed lightly to just above her ankles. She had her normal hairstyle of two buns pulled up on the back of her head, as she hung her chin down against her chest. "I don't like." She stated simply, shaking her head in disapproval. 

            "Are you crazy!? It's so adorable...I'd wear it!"

            "It's all yours!" Jade exclaimed, earning herself a stern look from Mariah. "Look at it Ria...its, well...short! Too short!" Jade glanced down at the dress, its bottom ending at about her mid-thigh. 

            "It's not too short, its perfect!" Mariah's face drew up into a wide smile, her small fangs glistening with anticipation and excitement. "You'll be the star of the Fiesta!" 

            "Oh great, just what I've always wanted to be." Jade replied, her tone full of sarcasm as she finally walked out of the compact bathroom. Plopping herself down on the double sized bed, she closed her eyes lightly. _'I wonder if the guys are having as much fun as I am!'_

Kai scrunched his nose at the sight of the outfit hanging before him. "Forget it!" He finally answered, shaking his head vigorously in distaste. "I am not wearing that!" Rei and Max sighed in defeat, glancing at each other for ideas on what to do next.

            "Aw, come on Kai...it's not that bad." Max insisted, looking over the outfit with his own eyes. "I mean, there's nothing to it." 

            "Exactly! There isn't anything to it...I think they ran out of material when they were making it!" Kai shot back, jamming his arms across his chest. Rei smiled a bit, knowing exactly what Kai was getting at. The outfit was simple, consisting of a dark red vest and a pair of slightly baggy black pants. The part about it that Kai didn't seem too thrilled about was the fact that the vest had no way to fasten up.

            "I think it was made to look like that." Max informed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 

            "No shit Sherlock!" Kai snapped, shaking his head with annoyance at the two boys. Rei blinked in surprise, while Max chuckled a little- finding it to be of no offence at all.

            "Well Kai, you need to wear something...that fits in with the Fiesta decor." Rei declared, taking the outfit from Max as he held it back out towards Kai. "This is your only option...take it or leave it."

            "Well you already know my answer then don't you...I'm leaving it!"

The hot, humid air swept over the three teens as they pushed their way through the lobby doors onto the street. It was now pitch black outside, while the only light available was the decorative lanterns, hanging from the street lamps. Everybody turned around at the sound of the swinging door as Max, Rei, and Kai stood before them.

            "Quarter after seven," Lee declared, shaking his head in disapproval. "I believe we agreed to meet out here at seven o'clock...on the dot! I'm ashamed." Everybody laughed at Lee's choice of words, knowing all to well that he was simply being sarcastic.

            "For once I wasn't the late one!" Tyson declared, holding his head high as though he felt proud of himself or accomplished something important.

            "Don't flatter yourself Tyson, the only reason you weren't late is because room service wouldn't allow you to order anymore food." Kenny stated, looking over at his food attic friend as Tyson hung his head down dejectedly. 

            "Gee, you sure know how to make a guy feel bad." He muttered, his dark navy bangs shadowing out his facial features. It didn't last long however as he caught sight of Kai, a snicker suddenly forming upon his lips. "Hey Kai...that's a pretty nice outfit you got there!" Obviously Max and Rei had done something, for Kai was now standing, wearing the black pants and the red vest. The vest fit around his upper body in close comfort, while it flapped open in the front- allowing his chest to remain bare. His usual arm guards were taken off, and were instead placed with two black bands, wrapped tightly around his elbows.

            "Ummm, Tyson...I think you should talk about something else. Like, oh...say, the Fiesta." Bruce suggested, noticing the anger sweeping across Kai's body as he narrowed his eyes.

            "That is a good idea Bruce!" Mariah exclaimed, shouting overtop of everybody as she jammed her hands against her hips. "I say we forget about the outfits, cause I don't know about you...but I _would _like to get to the Fiesta, before it's over!" The boys quickly nodded in agreement, while Jade giggled- oh the power of being female.

            "Yeah, let's go...my stomach is calling out for food." Tyson declared, earning himself a nod of agreement from Gary as the two of them suddenly took off down the street- as though they were racing for a million dollars. Which, in their case...they were. 

            "Perhaps we should warn somebody," Kenny declared, scratching the back of his head in thought. "Before those two eat the entire food supply of Mexico." Everybody else either nodded in agreement or laughed- knowing that there wouldn't be any food left once Gary and Tyson got a hold of it. 

            "So...Mariah..." Rei began, his cheeks beginning to flush as the large group began heading down the street. He kept a slower pace next to Mariah, the two of them dragging along at the back of the group. 

            "Yes Rei?" She questioned, tilting her head softly up as she met his eyes. They faltered slightly, while a few of his loose bangs fluttered gently before them. "Is everything Ok?" 

            "Yeah, everything's fine...I just ummm, well..." Scratching the back of his head nervously he paused, gently taking a hold of Mariah's arm as she came to a stop next to him. The rest of the group didn't even seem to acknowledge the two teens, or at least they appeared as though they didn't. Rei's eyes shifted across Mariah's body, looking her slowly up and down- careful so that he didn't miss a single detail on her body. She looked absolutely amazing, her light pink hair fluttering gently in the calm breeze as it framed her beautiful face. The clothing upon her body only added to the beauty, the baby pink dress clinging tightly to her every curve. The material from which it was made caused it to shimmer endlessly in the light, while the silver locket still hung from her neck. "Y-yo-you look...beautiful." He finally whispered, running a finger across Mariah's soft cheek.

            "Oh, why thank you Rei." Mariah whispered back, her cheeks blushing furiously. Her heart beat intensely, almost as though she was in the middle of a race as she noticed Rei moving closer into her. She didn't know what to do, her mind coming up completely blank. This is what she had dreamed of for the longest time, being held tightly in Rei's arms...forever. The next thing she felt was Rei's lips, pressed gently up against her own, his hand cupped gently underneath her left cheek. The world around her completely disappeared and all she could think about was Rei.

The music grew louder and louder as the large group- now consisting of eight, entered the main entertainment area. Everything looked absolutely stunning and the waft of fresh cooking food could be smelled, roasting on the grill. There was loads of entertainment around every corner- from street magicians to live musicians! Lee stepped off the sidewalk curb as a group of young children rushed past him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

            "Warning: Stay clear of the bambino's!" Jade laughed, sending Lee a playful wink as he quickly jumped back upon the sidewalk next to her. He sighed in disbelief, while his eyes trailed off after the kids. "Are you traumatized for life now?"

Lee smiled, glancing over at her as he nodded his head. "They should really put up some signs around here. 'Look for young children before crossing' would be an essential one." Jade giggled, noticing another group of kids rushing by.

            "Their just kids!" Kevin stated, shrugging at the mere thought of it. "They can't do anything, all you have to do is push them and they'll go crying home to their _'mommies!'_" He snickered, just thinking about how great it would be to see some kid break out in tears.

            "Good luck with that shorty." Kai shot out, glancing down at Kevin- who glared back up at him. "Half those kids are taller than you...they'll probably push _you_ over!" Kevin snorted, rolling his eyes at the taller blue haired boy as he resumed his walk on the street.

            "Just watch me, I'll show them a thing or two!" Kevin insisted, planting himself on the ground as he waited for the next batch of eager children. Rubbing his hands together with eagerness, he smiled mischievously, noticing two young boys running towards him. "AHA! My first victims!"

            "Kevin, maybe you shouldn't d..."

            "Can it, I don't need any advice from you guys!" He yelled, cutting off Kenny in the middle of his sentence. "Really, what can they do? Bite me?" His tone was full of sarcasm as he approached the two oncoming boys, yelling something out at them- trying to look and act tough.

            "That's exactly what they can do!" Bruce laughed as one of the boys dug his teeth into Kevin's bare skin arm. "Ouch...that has got to hurt!" Everybody else broke into a fit of laughter- while Kai allowed a small smirk to appear across his lips. One of the boys yelled out something about 'strangers', before kicking Kevin in the leg and taking off after his other friend.

            "I'm afraid I must give the victory point to those poor, defenseless kids!" Lee laughed, earning himself a glare from Kevin. He grumbled a few words then began trudging down the street, hands jammed into his pockets.

            "Hey, come on Kev...don't be such a poor loser!" Bruce called after him, resuming his pace- along with Max, after the angry green haired boy. Lee, Kenny, and Jade soon followed in pursuit, still laughing at the whole event.

            "That...was priceless!" Jade smiled, her crystal eyes shimmering slightly in the dim light. Lee nodded, kicking a small stone as he caught a glimpse of a street magician- about to begin his 'spectacular' magic show.

            "Hey, why don't we check the guy out." Lee suggested, motioning his head for the others to look. 

            "A magician! Hey...that sounds like fun!" Max exclaimed, his blue eyes lighting up with amusement. "Maybe he'll even use me as his _special helper_!" Without saying another word he dashed off towards the crowd of people, weaving his way in and out so as to get the best view.

            "Perhaps a magic show is a good idea." Kenny nodded, soon following after Max as Lee took a small step forward. Turning his head he noticed Jade had turned her back on him, and was now facing the opposite direction.

            "Jade, you coming?" Lee questioned, cocking one of his dark eyebrows in curiosity. She slowly glanced over her shoulder, shaking her head as she met up with Lee's dark eyes.

            "Not right now. I'll uh, meet you later...at the dance festivities, k?" Lee nodded, before heading over to the magician as he took a position next to Kenny. Max had obviously made it to the front of the crowd, as he was now waving excitedly from the stage, while the magician handed him a set of cards. Jade smiled at the amused blonde, then turned her head back around and began walking towards the direction in which they came. Everybody had followed after the unimpressed Kevin, everybody except for Kai that is. The others didn't seem all too bothered when they didn't see him following, deciding that he probably wanted to be left alone anyway. Jade on the other hand was curious as to why the blue haired teen didn't follow, and she kept telling herself to go talk to him. Shifting her eyes back and forth she found that she couldn't find Kai anywhere, it was like he disappeared. 

            _"That's funny, this is the last place that we stopped."_ Jade thought, remembering the last location where Kevin got attacked. Hanging her head a bit in disappointment, her ears suddenly picked up the sound of music. It was actually a nice beat and Jade felt herself being comforted by it, as she headed towards the large square. A group of five men were playing a variety of instruments, allowing the music to sound very Mexican in its beat. There were tons of people dancing within the massive square, each one enjoying the music to the fullest. Around the square were millions of small tables, seating four people at the most, while food stands were squeezed in between. She couldn't help but laugh, figuring that Gary and Tyson had probably already put most of them out of business by now. Lanterns were lit all around, while the ocean could be seen, flowing gently upon the sand.

            "Looking for someone?" A voice cut through Jade's ear, causing her to snap out of her awe. Turning her head abruptly she noticed Kai, standing but a few inches behind her, his dark maroon eyes staring down at her.

            "No!" She quickly answered, shaking her head at the obviousness of her sudden reply. "I mean, who would I be looking for?" Kai shrugged, taking a step forwards as he stood near her side.

            "I'm not sure, you just looked like you were...searching." He stated, his eyes focused upon the ocean in the background. Jade glanced up at him slowly, while she clasped her hands together. "So you weren't looking for anyone then?" Kai suddenly re-focused his attention back on Jade as she quickly whipped her gaze away, feeling her cheeks burn slightly. The music died down, while the crowds began clapping with their approval and gratitude.

            "Nope, no one." She answered, tilting her head down so that her chin rested lightly against her chest. Kai watched as she fiddled with her fingers, almost as though she was contemplating something. The music picked up again, this time playing a slower, softer tune. Gently fluttering her eyes closed she absorbed the music, smiling at how wonderful it sounded. It reminded her of a song that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. Kai watched the sudden change of emotion play across Jade's face, his own curiosity taking over- wondering what she was thinking about. He watched as the light from the lanterns streaked across Jade's body, causing her soft flesh to almost glow with a soothing aura. A piece of hair fell lightly against Jade's cheeks, and Kai could feel himself reaching up his hand to wipe it away. 

            "Do you like the music?" Jade asked, opening up her eyes as Kai whipped back his hand and shrugged.

            "I could really care less about the music." 

            "Oh...that's too bad." Jade replied, her voice trailing off as she sighed heavily. She couldn't believe how bored she was just standing around, doing absolutely nothing. Why had she gone looking for Kai in the first place? She knew he wouldn't be doing anything fun, and yet she couldn't leave him. As much as she wanted to go out and look for the others, she found that her feet wouldn't move. They stayed firmly planted, right next to Kai. The crowds broke out into another round of applause, while one of the musicians announced that they were going to take a short break.

            "You know, you really shouldn't be wandering around here alone." Kai announced, finally breaking the silence that had crept up between the two. Jade was quite startled at the remark, realizing that Kai sounded somewhat...well, worried about her.

            "I'm fine aren't I? Besides, nothing's going to happen to me. I mean, Kevin is out there wandering on his own...and if I were you, I'd be more worried about him." Jade suggested, smiling a bit at the thought of the green haired boy. "Some five year olds might want to pick a fight with him." She watched as a slight smile drew from the corner of Kai's lips, his dark eyes lightening up for a few seconds. 

            "You may be right, but a person can never tell." Kai stated, his mind wandering off slightly. Ever since things became clear about his grandfather, he found himself worrying over Jade's protection. 

            "You're right, a person never can tell." Jade agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. "So tell me Kai, why are you out wandering the streets on your own?" 

            "I think I know how to take care of myself." Kai answered, smirking at the expression that was forming over Jade's face.

            "Oh, and you don't think I can take care of myself?!" The question shot from her mouth with slight anger, while her crystal eyes took direct focus upon him. Kai simply ignored her penetrating stare as he ran his hand down his side, resting it against his right pocket. He could feel an object protruding from it and he knew exactly what it was. It was the black choker that he had bought down at the market, and he could feel his mind trying to decide whether or not he should give it to her.

            "Now we're not talking." Jade sighed, shaking her head at the sudden silence brought forth by Kai. "All right then, I'm going to look for the others...your welcome to come if you'd like." Jade suggested, turning to the side as she took a small step. Immediately she could feel a firm handgrip tightly around her arm, holding her back from taking any further steps. 

            "Come with me," Kai stated simply, tightening his grip. Jade tilted her head in confusion, while red streaks began taking form upon her cheeks yet again.

            "Go with you...where?" She questioned, not to sure on what to think about this awkward situation. Even though Kai's hand was tightly clenched to her arm, she could feel no pain coming from it. He wasn't trying to be intimidating or demanding, he was more or less asking her to follow him.

            "Just come." Kai insisted, while Jade nodded her head slowly- indicating that she would follow. Jade could feel his hand sliding further down her arm as a shiver shot down her spine. He finally settled it against her own hand, weaving his fingers into a mesh with hers. Jade instinctively did the same, allowing their fingers to lock into a tighter grip. Before she had a change to say anything else, she felt her feet moving forward again as Kai led her away from the Fiesta...towards the sandy shores of the ocean.

A/N: Well...what do you think? Yes, I know that there wasn't a great deal of romance...but it's the start! And the good news is, the little Kai/Jade romance will be continued in the next chapter. At least you got your fill of romance...*winkz*...Rei and Mariah! Anyway, I haven't decided whether or not I should post the next chapter soon, or make you guys wait! Mwuahahahahah! LoL! I'm such a tease! ^-^


	31. A Moment Like This Pt2

A/N: All right...time to post part 2 of the much anticipated (I think), romance scenes! This chapter is a little iffy in my books, cause I found it quite hard to write cute scenes while keeping Kai in character. Well, I suppose I'll let you guys be the judge on how well it turned out. 

Chapter 29: A Moment Like This- Pt.2

The sand shifted restlessly across the vast beach, while the odd waves washed gently up upon the shore. It was now completely black, except for the dim illumination that the full moon gave off, it's light rays dancing across the surface of the sand. Surprisingly though the drifting air came off as being quite warm, while humidity still clung to the mass of bodies at the festival. Jade sighed lightly, feeling her heart racing with both anticipation and nervousness. She was still following obediently behind Kai, her fingers still tightly interwoven within his. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder she noticed that they were now a good five or so minutes from the rest of civilization, and her head began pounding with millions of questions. Kai remained silent however, still dragging her forward across the smooth sand, his eyes scanning across the black ocean as if he was looking for something.

            "Um, Kai..." Jade began, before being shut down with a quick hushing noise from Kai. As much as she enjoyed the thought of going on a private escapade with Kai, she still felt slightly uneasy, still unsure of what to think of these sudden gestures. This was definitely not like the Kai that she remembered, especially the part of the two of them holding hands. Jade could easily remember the first time they met, and how much they appeared to hate each other. Kai had distinctly said something about girls being weak and unable to blade, and Jade being the girl she was, instantly had her problems with him. But things obviously changed, as he was the one who saved her from Voltaire...and now this. Bringing her attention back to the situation at hand, she realized that they were now making their way towards a dock. 

            "Here," Kai stated simply, absolutely no emotion present in his voice. Jade blinked a couple times in confusion as she let her eyes wander across the shabby, wooden ramp. Quickly releasing his hold on Jade, Kai stepped up onto the wooden surface, taking in a deep breath as he did so. "Are you coming?" He questioned, noticing the strange look passing over Jade's face.

            "Am I coming where...in case you haven't noticed Kai, this is an old boat ramp." Jade commented, shaking her head at how bad the scenario looked. "It looks as though it could fall apart any minute now."

            "It's not going to fall apart. I think I have a little more sense than to stand on a dock that's about to collapse." He retorted, jerking a hand out towards the puzzled red haired girl. "Now come on." Jade shrugged, allowing her hand to rest within Kai's palm once more as he pulled her up. The dock creaked slightly with the new weight addition, causing Jade to glance down at it with suspicion. Walking to the very end of the platform, she found herself staring down at the crystal water, while small insects skimmed across the surface of it. 

_'So this is what Kai wanted me to see...the ocean.'_ Jade thought to herself, rolling her eyes a little. What exactly was he thinking? This wasn't exactly what Jade would call a fun night, standing on a broken dock, staring into the shadowy depths of the water. "You wanted to show me this?" Jade questioned, her eyes wandering across the horizon as they focused upon the aura of the moon.

A faint smile drew across Kai's lips, listening to the sound of irritation and sarcasm that was present in Jade's voice. "Partly, but I think you'll find it a little more interesting once you take a look at this." Kai indicated, withdrawing his hand from his pocket as he held it before Jade. Immediately Jade's eyes drew apart, shock crossing over her face as she reached her hand towards the small token. It was the black choker, the very same one at the market. The purple gem in the middle suddenly began to glow as Jade shook her head at the sudden phenomena. The faint picture of the wolf head could be seen in the middle, while the moon at which it was howling at, glowed brilliantly in the background.

            "I-It's almost as if it's reacting to the moon." Jade whispered, watching as the light reflected off the gem and shifted across her face. Kai nodded, taking a gentle hold of Jade's hand as he placed the choker within her palm.

            "That's not the strangest part about it," he continued, nodding his head as an indication for her to look down. "Take a look at it now." Jade shifted her crystal eyes upon her palm, as the entire jewel suddenly began to glow in a strange purple aura. "It's reacting to you as well."

            "But...what...how..."

            "I saw it glow faintly when we were in the market that day." Kai described, shoving his hands into his pockets as he shrugged. "I thought it was strange, so I bought it."

            "Kai, I-I don't know what to say." Jade could feel her cheeks flush at the token, while her heart beat rapidly against her chest. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was, even more so than we she first laid eyes upon it at the market. "Thank you." She whispered, her mind still unable to process any other words besides the obvious.

            "It was nothing," Kai insisted, shaking his head as an attempt to blow off the present. He now felt himself regretting the fact that he gave it to her, but he knew he had to. There was something special about that gem, something that he could've sworn he encountered before.

            "Well I appreciate it none the less." Jade replied, before reaching her hands up behind her neck. Wrapping the choker around her neck she found herself struggling to clip it, noticing her fingers slipping every time she came close. 

            "Let me guess, you need help." Kai declared, watching Jade's every move as she smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Leave it to girls." Kai mumbled, shaking his head at how pathetically helpless she looked trying to fasten it. Taking a small step towards her he took a hold of the two ends, his muscular arms resting upon either of Jade's shoulders. Leaning in closer he felt his cheek brush against Jade's as he fumbled slightly with the small clip. Small strands of her hair drifted gently across the side of his face as he slowly pulled back, only far enough so that the two of them were face to face. Jade's cheeks were completely red by now, and she could practically feel herself dying from embarrassment. Kai's arms were still resting around her neck and he stared directly at her, his face completely bare of any expression or emotion. A small breeze blew across the two teens, causing Kai's slate bangs to rustle roughly across his forehead- shielding his eyes slightly in shadow. Jade couldn't help but stare up at him, his soft face glowing faintly within the light of the moon. Kai noticed the same thing upon Jade, her crystal eyes shimmering with millions of emotions. Moving his hands slowly across Jade's body he could feel her shiver beneath, as he finally settled them gently upon her waist.

            "Kai, I think it's getting late...maybe we should...ummm...go find th..." Jade paused, noticing the repetitive shaking motion of Kai's head. His eyes were still shielded from his bangs as she could feel his body lean in closer to her. 

            "Do you always stutter this bad?" He questioned, noticing the sudden change pass over the red haired girl.

            "Only when I'm...nervous." She answered, kicking herself in the head for telling him that. "When I'm nervous...I, well...I seem to talk with non important words. And people find it hard to shut...me...up." Jade's voice trailed off as she felt Kai's lips press up against her own, quite rough actually. She felt like smiling at the abrupt kiss, realizing that Kai was just as nervous as she was. Closing her eyes slowly she felt herself calming down, as Kai caressed her lips more smoothly now. Just as the initial shock grew off, the kiss was over and Kai pulled back rather quickly, his head clueing in to what just happened. He didn't however move his arms away, and they only drew tighter and tighter around Jade's waist- pulling her closer into his embrace. Jade could feel Kai's heavy breathing as she relaxed her head against his chest, her eyes still tightly fastened...as if she was in the middle of a dream. 

            "Where do you suppose they are?" Rei questioned, his golden eyes surveying the Fiesta grounds as people continued to brush past them. He had his right arm wrapped loosely around Mariah's waist, as he held her quite tightly against his side.

            "Don't worry so much Rei, I'm sure they're fine." Mariah smiled, winking at the black haired boy as her mind began to drift off in imagination. She didn't know why but she just knew that Jade was off somewhere with Kai. Her heart leapt at the mere thought of it, knowing that she would be the first to hear about all the juicy details when they arrived back at the hotel. Besides, she had her own stories to tell Jade. Taking a seat on one of the wooden benches she rested her head against Rei's shoulder, sighing deeply as she listened to the entertaining music.

            "You want to dance?" Rei asked, running a hand across Mariah's soft cheek. She quickly shook her head in response, before nuzzling further against Rei's body. What they were doing now was absolutely perfect, just so long as she was within Rei's arms. 

            "Looks like Max is enjoying the Fiesta." Mariah giggled, pointing at the blonde boy who was now in the middle of the dance floor, taking part in the ever famous Limbo, as people began clapping and shouting _'How low can you go!!' _ Rei laughed at the sight of his teammate, watching as he easily made his way under the pole. The rest of his teammates as well as the White Tigers were all just hanging around, though they were all in close proximity. Lee, Bruce, and Kenny were sitting off to one table, presumably talking to Dizzi about the upcoming matches tomorrow. Tyson was still hopping from one food stand to the next, desperately trying to stuff himself with as much food as he could. Gary was no longer with him however, and he was now tagging along with Kevin- who brought him as a bodyguard in order to intimidate the two kids who had bit him earlier. The only people who were still missing were Kai and Jade, and Rei was still curious as to where the two teenagers ran off too. He was used to Kai going off on his own, but going off with Jade somewhere? That was just not like him. He smiled at the thought of Kai being with a girl, he knew that guy wasn't as tough as he portrayed himself to be. Rei's thoughts were soon interrupted as he felt someone collapse next to him, moaning as he did so.

            "Tyson?" Rei questioned, glancing down at the navy haired boy as Mariah sat up. "What's wrong with you?"

            "Let me guess, the food patrons kicked you out of the grounds." Mariah suggested, shaking her head at how pathetic the boy looked. The only reply they got was another loud moan as he placed both of his hands against his rounded stomach.

            "Guys...I don't think all this spicy food is agreeing with me!" Rei rolled his eyes at Tyson's comment while Mariah simply laughed, enjoying the fact the idea that Tyson was sick due to food.

            "Serves you right!" She replied, earning herself an un-intimidating glare. Mariah stuck her tongue back out at him, her golden eyes laughing at his pain.

            "Tyson, you know your stomach can't handle spicy food." Rei announced, sighing at the sight of his pathetic looking teammate. "So why did you still insist on stuffing yourself full of it?"

            "I was hungry!" Tyson yelled back, letting another giant moan escape from his lips. 

            "Forget it Rei, talking to him is like talking to a brick wall!" All three teens shot their gaze upwards at the sudden voice, noticing Kai standing firmly behind them- arms crossed over his chest in the usual manner. 

            "Can it Kai...I'd much prefer if I didn't hear your voice right now." Tyson mumbled back, before keeling over onto the dirty ground. "Somebody...call 911, I think I got food poisoning!" Kai rolled his maroon eyes in annoyance, before taking a firm grip on Tyson's arm and pulling him to his feet. Rei immediately helped Kai out, allowing Tyson to lean himself up against him.

            "As much as I hate to help him, I suppose we _should_ get him to a hospital." Kai indicated, shaking his head. 

            "Or at least get him some Pepto-Bismol!" Rei declared, laughing at Tyson's face as it slowly began changing into a funny shade of green. "Mariah...you coming?" Mariah shook her head, before turning to Kai, a huge smile lighting up her face.

            "I think I'll find Jade. If Kai would be so kind as to tell me where she is." She winked, noticing a faint shade of red beginning to take form upon Kai's cheeks. He closed his eyes slowly and gave a casual shrug.

            "Last time I saw her, she was heading back to the hotel." 

            "Right." Mariah smiled, winking at Kai once again as he blushed even more. "Ok then, I'll see you guys later!" With that she quickly spun around on her heel, before taking off down the busy street.

A/N: Well another chapter bites the dust! I realize that this chappy was pretty short as well...at least compared to the last one it is! ^-^ Oh well, it's still 5 pages which isn't too bad. I honestly think that I'm almost done this ficcy, I'm guessing around 3 or 4 chapters left, depending on how long I make them. It's all planned out in my head, so I hope to finish it by the end of March...at the latest! 

            AnimeFan: Your idea with Kevin getting Gary to tag along with him was so cute...you have a mind full of awesome ideas dude! I didn't exactly elaborate on it, but I added a little sentence about it in there...cause it was too cute! Thanks for that! ^-^

And thanks again to all my faithful reviewers...you guys rock!!!


	32. A Mystery Revealed

A/N: All right...next chappy is ready! I must be thankful for triple spares at school, otherwise I probably wouldn't have this chapter completed...in fact, I **know** that I wouldn't have this chapter completed! Oh well, its now here for your reading pleasure...so enjoy!  
  


Chapter 30: A Mystery Revealed

Jade could feel her head spinning in a variety of directions, while millions of thoughts raced through her mind. What stuck with her the most however was definitely the kiss...the kiss in which she had shared with Kai but mere minutes ago. Finally their true feelings for one another were expressed and it brought a sense of peace to Jade, knowing that she wouldn't have to hide it anymore. Well, that was partly true. She still had a feeling that neither Kai nor herself would have the guts to tell their teammates- not just yet anyway. Placing a finger against her soft lips she sighed heavily, her body still tingling from the moonlight kiss. The feeling of being held within Kai's arms soothed her, a slight smile drifting across her face. Making her way towards the small, compact bathroom she flicked on the switch, allowing the lights to illuminate the room in a dim veil. Immediately her eyes took focus to the black choker as it reflected brilliantly back at her through the large mirror. The beautiful purple gem was still shining with all its glory, allowing the wolf head to appear as if it were alive.

            "I still think this is strange." Jade spoke to herself, rubbing a finger across the chocker, which was still tightly fastened around her neck. "This gem looks exactly like Dazzler...yet I suppose its just coincidence." Shrugging she turned around on her heel, deciding that she'd think no further into the issue. It was a gift from Kai, and that was all that mattered.

            _'There is far more to me than a simple coincidence!'_

Immediately Jade paused, a strange voice echoing throughout her head. The voice was soft and comforting, yet Jade could still feel her heart racing furiously. It wasn't exactly everyday that you hear voices in your head, at least in her case it wasn't! Slowly turning back around she stared directly into the mirror, waiting for the voice to speak again.

            "Hello?" Jade questioned, her voice quivering with hints of fear. "Is someone there?" Cocking an eyebrow she studied her reflection curiously, almost as if she was expecting it to speak back to her.

            _'Your reflection is not talking to you silly girl.'_

The voice called out again, this time louder and more confident. Jade felt like screaming right then and there, but really, what good would that do? Besides drawing tons of attention to her room!

            "I must be losing it!" Jade declared, shaking her head, hoping that it would make the voice disappear.

            _'You are not losing it Jade, you are simply hearing my voice.'_

            "Exactly!" Jade shouted as she quickly burst out of the bathroom and plopped down onto her bed. "Hearing voices in your head isn't exactly what people would consider normal!" Grabbing a hold of one of the pillows she buried her face into it, allowing the soft cushion to form around her neck and cover her ears. "I don't know how you know my name, or how you got into my head. But please...please, just go away!"

            _'Very well.'_ The voice replied calmly, yet clearly full of hurt. _'My heart grieves to see you so afraid of me, especially after all the battles that we have been through. Yet I will abide by your wishes.'_

Jade felt her breathing quicken at the final words, mostly due to the reference of the word 'battles.' Why did this voice mention such a word? Jade didn't fight battles, unless of course you referred to beyblade matches as battles.

            "Beyblade matches..."Jade whispered, quickly pulling back the pillow from her face. "It can't be...Dazzler?" Instantly her eyes began searching, searching desperately for the voice. "Dazzler?!" She questioned again, noticing that the voice hadn't yet returned. Worry suddenly swept across Jade, fearing that she had driven off her bit beast. Quickly scrambling her fingers across the bed stand she found what she was looking for; her fingers tightening around a beyblade. Bringing the purple blade closer to her face, she found herself frowning. The warmth that Jade normally felt seeping from the bit was no longer there...it was gone.

            "Dazzler no...you can't leave me!" Jade pleaded, her stomach churning with fear. She noticed the small bit image fading slightly as her heart raced in terror. "You can't!"

_            'Do not worry, I am here.' _The voice suddenly spoke up again, this time causing Jade to smile at the sound of it. She no longer feared the awkward voice, in fact, it was now very comforting.

            "So it is you...Dazzler." Suddenly the gem of the choker burst into a flash of purple light, instantly causing the small bit chip to react in very much the same way. Jades mouth drew apart in awe as a small image of Dazzler began to take form, mere inches above the blade- almost as if it were a hologram. Jade swallowed the lump in her throat as Dazzler rustled her twilight wings, before resting them against her sides. Her small, golden eyes gazed upward at Jade as she sat back upon her haunches.

            "Th-this is amazing." Jade muttered, clearly unsure of what to say. She was after all talking to her bit beast, something that she would never have thought possible. "How is it...what it...why now? Why haven't you spoken to me before?"

            _'I have always spoken to you Jade, though my words were not clear to you then.'_ Dazzler explained, her furry purple head bowing slightly. _'But now you can understand me perfectly, thanks to the shadow gem.'_

            "You mean, my choker?"

            _'Precisely, the shadow gem allows my words to be translated into your regular human language. That's why it was of great importance that you found it.'_

Jade blinked in confusion, still unsure about everything that had suddenly happened. When she had first witnessed Dazzler as a child, she knew that the two of them shared some kind of a special bond. But she never imagined it to be this strong.

            "So I was meant to find this shadow gem...maybe..." Jade paused, remembering back to the day when she had first laid eyes upon it. "Maybe that's what the old man was talking about. Something about wolves being ancient mythical spirits...guardians of the people and their lands."

            _'He was very much right then. Wolves are sacred spirits, and in ancient times we were called upon to protect villages from evil forces. But I'm afraid there is far more to this shadow gem than meets the eye.'_ Dazzler answered, the small hologram shifting slightly. _'Though there were many great wolven spirits, the two that were must talked about were the wolves of light and shadow.'_

            "Light and shadow...that would mean...you're one of them." Jade piped up, listening intently to her wise bit beast. "You were the wolf spirit of shadows."

            _'You understand things quickly, yet there is far more to me than what I have told you. Because I possess the power of the shadows, my spirit is easily corrupted, and my will can easily be used for destruction.' _

            "That's it then, you're the reason why Voltaire took me in Hong Kong." Jade muttered, finally beginning to understand things as Dazzler simply nodded.

            'Voltaire wants to use me as a weapon of war; he figures if he holds my power, he will be unstoppable. But his dreams are not so reachable, for he cannot simply take me away from you.'

            "I think I'm beginning to see things clearer now." Jade nodded, a thousand visions racing past her eyes. "But why did you choose me as a blader? I was a six year old kid, I had no skills at all."

            _'I was drawn to you...drawn to you because you had a pure heart.'_ Dazzlers voice spoke softly. _'A pure heart that could not easily be corrupted by power and darkness. But I'm afraid your pureness will not be able to resist the power that will eventually be presented to you. That is why we must find the wolf spirit of light, for she is the only one who can neutralize me.'_

            "You mean, I too will become corrupted by your power?" Jade questioned, her head suddenly throbbing with pain. "That won't happen, you know power means nothing to me!" She could feel tears beginning to take form in her crystal eyes, while she watched Dazzler tilt her head with sadness. "All right, I believe you." Jade whispered, realizing that all of this had to be true. "Then we need to find the light spirit...where is she?"

            _'I'm afraid I can't answer that question. All I know is that she too is sealed within a child's blade.'_

            "Fine then, we'll just have to keep our eyes open. We'll bound to come up against her eventually, I mean...with all the tournaments that we can enter and all." Jade suggested, as the image of Dazzler slowly began to grow fainter and fainter. "Dazzler wait...you can't..."

The sound of the opening door caused Jade to silence what she was going to say, as she watched the hologram quickly disappear. Closing her eyes gently she leaned back against the wall, anticipating everything that was about to happen next. She knew that the person opening the door was none other than her pink haired friend Mariah, and she just knew that she would be swarmed upon with a million questions. Right now Jade didn't want to talk about anything, and she could only think about her conversation with Dazzler. All she ever wanted was to be a great beyblader...she never imagined that things would become so complicated!

            "Hellooooo?" A voice suddenly broke through the silence as Jade groaned aloud, falling back onto the bed as she buried her face within the mass of pillows. How obvious could Mariah be in her entrance? It didn't take long for the pink haired girl to fully enter the room, as Jade felt her leapt wildly onto the bed. "Jade, my bestest of best friends...there you are!" Jade felt like breaking out into laughter at Mariah's comments, knowing all to well that the pink haired teen was simply trying to suck up.

            "Hi Ria." Jade mumbled from under the pillows, still refusing to look up at the girl. She could feel Mariah shift uncomfortably upon the bed, before resting her head against the flat of Jade's back.

            "So, tell me...how did you enjoy the festival?" Mariah asked, her voice chirpy and full of interest. She was desperate to know every little detail about Jade's night, while her golden eyes flashed with excitement.

            "It was ok." Jade stated simply, not daring to say anything about her moment with Kai.

            "You're lying!" Mariah exclaimed in a sort of sing-song voice. "I know you are!" She began gently banging her head against Jade's back- just light enough so that it would annoy the red haired girl. 

            "Would you stop that!" Jade finally yelled, pulling her face from out of her cushiony shield as she turned to face Mariah- a mischievous grin across her face. "Do you live to torment me?"

            "Of course not, I just live to bug you!" She replied, as Jade shook her head. "Wait, that's the same thing isn't it." Jade simply nodded while Mariah shrugged it off, not really caring that she made a fool of herself- it was after all, only Jade. "Come on Jade, please...tell me what happened!"

            "What makes you think anything happened?" Jade questioned, lifting an eyebrow in curiosity.

            "Oh I dunno." Mariah teased as she pretended to act oblivious. "Maybe because of that!" She exclaimed, her finger pointing directly to the black choker wrapped tightly around Jade's neck. "I **know** you didn't have that when we last saw each other."

            "So, I...umm, bought it."

            "Sure ya did," Mariah replied, obviously not the least bit convinced. "Come on Jade, I may be gullible...but I am not **that** gullible! You didn't buy that choker, but I bet somebody else bought it for you." Immediately Jade's face turned into a full out blush as Mariah giggled at the sight, sending out a playful wink in Jade's direction. 

            "So maybe I did, but that doesn't matter!" Jade retorted, once again burying herself into the bed as her cheeks began to heat up even more. Blushing...why did she always have to be so obvious? Surprisingly enough Mariah didn't say anything after that, instead she felt the girl laying her head yet again upon her back. Even though she would never admit it, it did feel somewhat good to know that she had someone to talk with, and she had a feeling that Mariah would keep her secrets...which she was definitely thankful for!

The team room was completely covered in shadows as the Bladebreakers sat evenly dispersed across the benches. A large TV sat back near one of the corners, while a variety of images danced across the screen.

            "Come on Gary!" Tyson cheered, pumping his fists wildly in the air. "Take those chumps down!"

Max smiled at his friend's enthusiasm, while his blue eyes continued to remain plastered upon the TV. They were in fact watching the beyblade match between the 'White Tigers' and the 'Destructo Kids,' cheering madly as the blades collided into one another. Normally they would've been sitting in the stands, but this time they found themselves in the rather small team room- which actually enabled them to see the action in closer range. The play by play was just as detailed on screen and the voices of AJ Topper and Brad Best was just as clear as ever.

            "YEAH!!!" Tyson suddenly exclaimed, flying up from his seated position as he plastered his face against the screen. "They did it, they won!"

The sound of immense clapping suddenly erupted from off the TV, while people began hollering words of excitement. The White Tigers could be seen giving a variety of hugs and high-fives to one another, as the Destructo Kids left the arena discouraged.

            "I must say, the White Tigers did an incredible job." Kenny informed, stretching his arms above his head. Shifting his glasses further onto his head he opened up his laptop, as the screen immediately lit up. "Ok Dizzi, time to show us the current standings."

            "Yeah, yeah...I'm working on it!" She shot back, the typical sarcasm present in her voice. Max shifted further down the bench in order to get a clearer view of the computer ad they both waited patiently for the information to load. Rei sat further back against the wall, while he continued to watch the celebration scene upon the TV- or more importantly, Mariah. Kai and Jade had disappeared a few minutes ago, declaring that they wanted to catch up on the other beyblade match- Shadow Spirits vs. Demon Seekers.

            "They're still not back yet!" Tyson complained, slumping back down onto the wooden bench. "Where are they? The match must be over by now!"

            "If you're so worried about them Tyson, why don't you go look for them." Rei suggested, smiling at the frantic navy-haired boy.

            "You know Rei, that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Tyson declared, jumping back to his feet as he raced towards the door. "Besides, I **am** getting rather hungry!" 

            "And we all know that the cafeteria is just down the hallway," Max chimed in.

A large smile drew across Tyson's lips as he dashed through the door, "Exactly!!"

Jade took a small sip from her pop, watching as the black liquid flowed gracefully through the straw. She shifted uneasily upon the hard, metal chair while her elbows rested gently upon the tabletop. Kai sat across from her, arms folded neatly over his chest, his eyes studying her with curiosity and concern. Ever since they got up this morning he noticed the peculiar change in her attitude, how quiet she appeared to be around everybody.

            "Looks like the White Tigers claimed the victory." Kai stated, noticing the new statistics running across the TV screens in the cafeteria. The two of them had made their way over here after witnessing the Shadow Spirits battle. Naturally they won, which meant that they destroyed four other peoples blades and bits. Now the Shadow Spirits moved on to the semi-finals, which meant that they would now be up against the White Tigers. 

            "Ok, what's wrong?" Kai finally questioned- or rather demanded-realizing that Jade wasn't about to say something anytime soon. He still didn't receive any hopes of an answer and Jade appeared as though she was off in her own dream world. His eyes softened slightly in concern as he ran a finger across Jade's hand. The sudden gesture didn't startle Jade at all, as she reverted her attention upon Kai- allowing their eyes to meet.

            "Jade?" Kai questioned again, noticing the dull expression playing across the red heads face. "What's the matter with you?" His questions were sharp and to the point, his voice practically demanding her to answer.

            "I-I heard things yesterday." Jade slowly began, the memory of the night before replaying in her mind. "It was Dazzler, she...she was speaking to me." Kai didn't say anything; instead he raised an eyebrow in confusion as she continued. "She said that she was able to speak to me, because of this." Jade paused, reaching her hand up as she wrapped her fingers around the choker.

            "Your bit beast was talking to you?" Jade nodded as Kai stared back at her with suspicion. He knew that there was something peculiar about that choker, or Jade's bit beast for that matter. And now, now things were slowly starting to uncover themselves.

            "She spoke of some incredible power that she possesses, saying that if she was held in the wrong hands, it could cause massive destruction." Her voice quieted a little, as she rested her chin against her chest. "She said I'd be corrupted by power...that I won't be able to resist it. Then after that I began having these dreams, these strange dreams."

            "And this all started with that choker." Kai confirmed, earning a simple nod of Jade's head. "I guess it wasn't such a great gift after all." Jade smiled slowly as she felt Kai's fingers tighten around her hand.

            "No, I'm glad you gave it to me." Jade replied, her crystal eyes twinkling within the lights. "Besides, Dazzler said I was meant to find it. So I'm sure it would've made its way to me eventually, even if you didn't give it to me."

Kai nodded his head with understanding, yet he still wasn't completely satisfied. Something told him that his grandfather was apart of this, and he had a feeling that this simple bit beast was the reason for Jade's torture back in Hong Kong.

            "ALOHA!" A voice suddenly exclaimed as a familiar navy haired boy plopped himself down in one of the empty seats. Immediately Kai whipped his hand away from Jade's as he glared at the newest addition to the table. Jade couldn't help but smile at Kai's sudden reaction, knowing all to well that he still wasn't comfortable in letting the others know about them.

            "Tyson, Aloha means 'hello' in Hawaii." Jade commented, laughing at the teen as he pondered over the statement. "And last time I checked, we were in Mexico!"

            "Ehn, close enough!" Tyson replied with a heavy shrug of his shoulders. Kai rolled his eyes at his immature teammate...he would never change.

            "Did you hear the White Tigers won their match!" Tyson announced, grabbing a hold of Jade's pop as he shook it rapidly- making sure that there was some left. In the next second that followed, Kai had snatched the container from Tyson's hand, as he placed it back in front of Jade. She mouthed a simple 'thank-you,' as Kai nodded his head, trying his best to not show any other emotions. Tyson on the other hand glanced back and forth between the two teens, eyeing them rather suspiciously. Before he could even think about saying something, the voice of Brad Best and AJ Topper interrupted him, as their images appeared upon the TV screen.

            "If you ask me Brad, this is one of the strangest happenings to ever come across in the sport of beyblading." AJ Topper announced, shaking his head at the mere thought of it. "I would've never imagined a beyblading team to forfeit their position in a tournament; especially the White Tigers."

Jade nearly choked on her gulp of pop, spinning around in her chair in order to face the television set. Both Kai and Tyson were struck with surprise, neither of them saying anything.

            "I agree completely AJ." Brad Best began, nodding his own head in agreement. "But from what I've heard, the White Tigers forfeited because they couldn't stand to see their bit beasts lost in the battle against the Shadow Spirits."

            "No," Jade muttered, hardly believing what she was hearing. "They can't just give up like that, they could still win!"

            "I understand why they're doing this." Kai spoke up, his eyes narrowing at the memories that were racing through his head. "They've already had a bad experience with losing their bit beasts, and they just can't stand to see it happen again." Kai dropped his head with guilt at the mentioning of the White Tigers, knowing that he had stolen their blades back in Russia at the World championships.

            "That means...that means that the Shadow Spirits automatically move to the finals. Making them our competitors in the final match!" Tyson announced, still deeply into the broadcastings. "Well that's fine by me, cause we'll definitely beat them, and show them that it's not right to destroy anybody's blade!" Jade nodded in agreement, though her mind kept telling her how hard of a challenge it would be.

            _'We have to win,'_ Kai thought, refusing to say anything else to his two teammates. _'Cause if we don't, the power of Jade's bit beast will be held in someone else's hands...Voltaire.'_

A/N: Done...whew! That was pretty long, 8 pages if I'm not mistaken! Anywho, I'm hoping that I'll be able to conclude everything in the next chapter, meaning that Beynamite will finally be complete in a matter of oh...4 days! YAY, I'm rather happy about that. This story is very long, and I'd like to see it come to an end.   
Well, its not done yet, so you peoples can look forward to one more chapter...until then, see ya later!


	33. Is this really the End?

A/N: Well...are you ready...the final chapter...here it is...ENJOY!

Once again: Aiyote, Jason, Nikki, Dan, and Draco are NOT my characters. They belong to their respectful owners, and I thank them so very much for letting me use them in my ficcy!

Chapter 31: Is this really the End?

Jade cringed as the four blades made contact in the center of the dish, causing small sparks to fly into the air- resembling that of fireworks. The match had been going on for 10 minutes already, yet still no one could come out as the victors. The crowds were going wild with enthusiasm, thankful to see such an exciting match, while Kenny had his own frustrating time, pulling on his hair and trying to find winning strategies on Dizzi.

            "Come on Tyson...Max..." Rei muttered, his eyes closed as if he was praying for a sort of miracle to happen. In fact, the Bladebreakers **did** need a miracle, once they found out how strong the Shadow Spirits team actually was.

Everybody was nervous, watching carefully as a large flume of smoke and dust surrounded the dish and blades. It was obvious then that Tyson had summoned Dragoon to use 'Storm Attack', and by the looks of things, it was a pretty healthy move.

            "That's it." Kai stated, standing up from the bench. His eyes squinted narrowly as he tried to get a better focus on the match. "Tyson found their weakness." Jade, Rei, and Kenny all shot their focus towards Kai, curious as to what he was getting at. "Don't you get it. Both Draco and Aiyote have bit beasts that can fly, but if Dragoon creates a strong enough storm, it'll suck them right out of the sky!"

            "Of course." Jade muttered thoughtfully, smiling at the simple yet logical strategy.

The clouds of smoke soon began to dissipate, clearing the vision for everybody in the stadium. This was it, this would determine the winners of the first round match.

            "Lets see who came out as the winner!" AJ announced, his voice ringing out over the intercom. All bodies leaned forward, each one mimicking the next as the smoke disappeared completely. The entire stadium suddenly went quiet, as they took notice to two blades still spinning wildly in the center of the dish, while two blades lay defeated on the sides. "And its final...the Bladebreakers win the first match!"  
  


Cheering erupted in masses around the building, as Tyson and Max threw their arms around each other. Quickly sweeping up their blades they ran off to the rest of their teammates, jumping and throwing their arms around everybody.

            "We did it Chief!" Tyson yelled, shaking Kenny uncontrollably with excitement. "I told you not worry about us, I knew we'd come through!!" Kenny simply sighed in relief as he fell back down onto the bench, thankful that the stressful event had passed.

            "Can you believe it, we actually beat the Shadow Spirits!" Max chimed in as well, his arms looped respectively over Jade and Rei's shoulders.

            "You guys were awesome out there." Rei smiled, nodding his head as he glanced off towards the opponent's bench. Aiyote and Draco had now taken a seat next to their other teammates, and they didn't look too impressed. "I guess that means it's our turn." Rei declared, his tone becoming more serious now as he looked at Jade- who nodded in return.

            "Don't worry, you guys will be fine out there!" Tyson cheered, patting the two nervous teens on the back. "Sure the Shadow Spirits may look tough, but they got nothing on us!"

            "Thanks for the pep talk Tyson." Rei laughed a little, his mind still unsure of what to think. This was the final match, and his whole team was counting on Jade and himself to win. But what happened if they didn't? Rei shook his head as he took a small step forward, "let's do this."

Jade paused for a moment, her body shaken with fear and nervousness. She knew this would be her greatest match yet, and she was ecstatic for it, but at the same time terrified.

            _"You'll be fine, for I am right here beside you."_

Jade smiled at the comforting voice, as she felt her purple blade heat up within her clenched palm. Dazzler was there, and Jade got a sense of determination from her inspiring bit beast. "Ok, I'm ready."

            "Wait." Kai suddenly broke out, his hand quickly latching around Jade's arm. She looked at him stunned; unsure of what he was doing as Rei turned back towards them. "I want to battle."

            "What?" Jade questioned, her eyes wavering over him with confusion. "But Kai, you haven't practiced battling with a partner. Dranzer won't know how to..."

            "Dranzer will listen to me," Kai shot out, cutting off Jade in the middle of her sentence. Glancing down at his right hand, he rubbed a thumb across his blue blade, the bit chip glistening as if it was ready to fight. "Rei?"

Rei smiled as he slowly nodded his head, tucking his Drigger carefully back into his pocket. "There all yours!"

            "What?" Jade broke out, blinking her eyes in shock as she watched Rei take a seat with the others. "You mean, you're going to battle with me?!"

            "Yes." Kai stated simply, briskly walking towards the dish as he pulled Jade firmly behind him.

            "But...Kai...I..."

            "Look!" He declared, pulling her up to his side as he pointed off towards the crowd. Jade followed Kai's outstretched arm with her eyes, squinting as she tried to find what he was pointing at. "He's here."

            "Who?" Jade murmured, as her eyes suddenly drew open. "Voltaire."

            "He's waiting for us to lose." Kai sneered, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared up at his dominating grandfather. Jade could feel his grip on her arm growing tighter, indicating that he was upset.

            "Don't worry," Jade whispered softly, placing a consoling hand upon Kai's. She noticed his cheeks flushing a little as she smiled gently. "We'll beat the Shadow Spirits, Voltaire won't get a hold of Dazzler...or me."

Kai nodded, releasing his grip on Jade as he turned to face the dish, and their opponents. Standing firmly on the other side of the dish were Jason and Nikki, both of them staring off with complete determination.

_'Diablo...and Draco.'_ Kai thought to himself, taking notice to the two blades fixated within their master's hands. He remembered those bit beasts, having seen them before in previous matches. As much as he hated to admit it, they were strong, and he knew that this would be a challenging battle. But Dranzer was stronger, and he knew his faithful phoenix wouldn't let him down.

            "Well, it looks like our final four competitors are ready to rumble!" AJ Topper shouted out over the crowd, his voice full of enthusiasm at this final match.

            "That's right AJ, and lets see who's taking the podium in this much anticipated battle." Brad Best chimed in, as he began reading off the stats of the four bladers. 

            "All right then, bladers ready?!" DJ Jazzman yelled out, as Nikki, Jason, Jade, and Kai all positioned their blades upon their launchers. "Then let's get down to business!"

            "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "This is it!" Voltaire smiled to himself, watching intently as all four blades collided roughly into one another. "Once Nikki and Jason win this battle, I'll be able to get my hands on that powerful bit."

His eyes stayed focus upon the dark purple blade, spinning rapidly around the dish with great momentum. Dazzler would soon be in his greedy palms, then not even his grandson and his filthy team could get in his way.

            "Then I'll be able to go back with my brother Jason." A small voice chirped up from behind, as Voltaire cringed at the sound.

            "Don't pull my strings boy!" Voltaire snapped, glaring at the small child who sat inches from him on the floor. "I'll decide whether Jason deserves to have you back or not!" And eerie laughter echoed from within his chest, his eyes gleaming with supreme authority.

            "Come on, we're going down to the floor!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Take her out Diablos!" Nikki shouted, pointing towards the small purple blade spinning before her. Her demon bit beast nodded in understanding, flexing his muscles as he prepared to attack.

            "Don't let him get near you Dazzler, conceal yourself...use Twilight Zone!" Jade announced, as black mist suddenly surrounded her blade. The entire dish grew darker and darker, as shadows consumed it, completely concealing Dazzler from any vision.

Jason grumbled at the sudden defense shield, yet a smirk managed to spread over his lips. "So we can't see your blade, big deal." He replied, shrugging his shoulders casually. "There's still one other blade that we can attack, and it'll be completely defenseless once we double team it!"

Jade's eyes drew apart, realizing what they were going to do. Within seconds both Jason and Nikki targeted their bit beasts to attack Dranzer, as they took off after him with incredible speed.

            "Dranzer, steady yourself and counter it!" Kai quickly yelled, trying to protect his blade before the oncoming attack hit. His attempt was useless however, and Dranzer just couldn't stand up to the two powerful bit beasts on his own. A loud clash echoed through the stadium, as the blue blade whirled out in defeat, landing inches before Kai's feet.

            "Consider yourself lucky Kai." Jason replied calmly, watching as Kai scooped up his blade. "You're lucky that our bit beasts didn't completely destroy your blade...and your Dranzer."

Kai sneered at the two teens, before shoving Dranzer back into his pocket and turning to face Jade. Her face was covered in worry, and the determination had completely left her body.

            "Forfeit." Kai muttered, tilting his head down so that his bangs shadowed out his eyes.

            "What?" Jade questioned, hardly believing what she was hearing from the blue haired boy.

            "I said forfeit." Kai shot back, shaking his head with anger and disappointment at himself.  "Their bit beasts are too strong, they'll completely demolish Dazzler and your blade if you give them the chance. You need to forfeit."

            "No!" Jade declared, shaking her head rapidly as she turned to face the dish. "Dazzler withdraw yourself from the shadows!"

            "What are you doing!?" Kai demanded, spinning her around to face him. "You'll lose her!"

Jade shook her head silently, as a small smile spread across her pale lips. "I know how to beat them Kai...I know how to win." Still unsure of what the red head was talking about, Kai let her go, allowing her to proceed with her idea.

_'It's time Dazzler.'_ Jade thought to herself as the purple blade emerged from the safety of the shadows. _'I know I'm not very strong, but we need to use this attack...we can't let Voltaire win.'_

The purple blade began to glow faintly, as Jade closed her eyes. "Take my energy Dazz...and use...Call of the Wild!!" Suddenly a large burst of black light erupted from within the small purple blade, instantly taking form into a large black wolf. Dazzler had appeared yet again, and she looked happy to be set free, her large phoenix wings rustling with determination.

There were a variety of oooooo's and ahhhhhh's ringing out from the crowd, yet Jade could hear her friends the loudest, shouting out over the others, cheering her on. She could hear Tyson and Mariah the most, and she knew they were all behind her.

A strange aura began to swirl around Jade, the same aura that was surrounding Dazzler. They appeared to be connected somehow, and with every second that Jade appeared to grow weaker, Dazzler appeared to grow stronger.

            "Wh-what's going on?" Tyson stuttered, his eyes wide in amusement. "What's up with them Chief?" He was leaning curiously over Kenny as Max and Rei did the same, all eagerly awaiting an answer.

            "Just give me a minute." Kenny replied, typing furiously on his laptop. "That's it! Dazzler and Jade share an energy bond!"

            "A what?" Max questioned.

            "An energy bond. You see, in order for Dazzler to initiate any strong attacks, she needs to absorb some of Jade's energy." Kenny informed, smiling at his recent discovery, as they all turned back to face the interesting battle.

The light continued to sweep around Jade, as energy withdrew itself from her body and entered into Dazzler. She could feel herself growing weaker, her bones collapsing beneath her own body weight. Slowly she collapsed to her knees, trying desperately to keep her head up as she noticed Dazzler's gentle eyes fixate upon her. Her deep, yellow wolf eyes showed concern for her young master, while a small tear took form in the corner of her eye. The entire stadium appeared to grow dead in silence, all eyes focused on the strange events happening in the battle.

            "I can't do it." Jade muttered, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "I-I'm not strong enough..." Her words were suddenly cut off as she felt hands grip gently, yet firmly around her waist. Just from the touch she knew exactly who it was, as she allowed herself to lean back against the firm body behind her.

            "You're not giving up now are you?" Kai replied firmly, securing his hold upon the weakened girl. Jade shook her head slowly, indicating that she wasn't ready to lose this battle...she wasn't ready to lose Dazzler. "That's what I like to hear." His cheek rubbed against soft red hair as he glanced up at the concerned bit beast, his eyes filled with certitude. "I know I'm not your master, but Jade's too weak...I want you to take my energy!"

Kai's voice shot through the air, as Dazzler simply nodded her large purple head, closing her eyes as she started to absorb Kai's energy. The aura suddenly swept over the entire dish, while Dazzler tilted her head to the sky, her mouth wide open as a low, drawled out howl escaped from her lips. Jade smiled at the sight of her beautiful bit beast...this was it, Dazzler was now strong enough to attack...they would win now! 

This was the last thought that processed through Jade's mind, her eyes fluttering closed as she allowed her entire body to fall limp...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai felt his stomach churn, his eyes steadily falling upon Jade- who was now stating her farewells as she hugged their other teammates. Both teams- the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers- were now standing in the crowded airport, tears flooding their eyes as they stood near their respectful departure gates. The tournament was over, and the Bladebreakers had won, thanks to the final attempt made by Dazzler, Jade and Kai. Voltaire had his own nasty surprise; hardly believing that another one of his 'master plans' had blown up in his face. Everything turned out for the best however, and they soon realized that it was actually Voltaire who had forced the Shadow Spirits into playing such ruthless battles. Jason was reunited with his brother, while the BBA took care of the evil doing Voltaire. Jade soon felt better as well, the doctors stating that she simply fainted due to lack of sufficient energy.

Now the two teams were ready to head back home, back where they could take their minds off beyblading and just relax, or in Tyson's case...EAT! The only dilemma was the simple fact that Jade would not be going back with the Bladebreakers to Japan. Instead she decided to head back to Hong Kong, back to her grandparents while she improved her strength and skills. 

            "You can't go back Jade!" Tyson whined, desperately clinging onto Jade's arm like a small child. "Your with the Bladebreakers now...you can't just leave!!" 

            "I'm not leaving you guys Tyson," Jade replied, smiling at how helpless Tyson looked. In fact, she now noticed that Max, Rei, and Kenny all had similar expressions plastered upon their face. She felt her heart drop at the sight of them, suddenly feeling awful for leaving them, and with such short notice. "I need to go back to my family though, my grandfather is probably already waiting for me at the airport!"

            "But it's not fair!" Tyson yelled out again, "just when we started to become good friends, you have to leave!"

            "Come on Tyson, don't take it so hard!" Rei comforted, taking a hold of the frantic navy haired boy as he pulled him off of Jade. "It's not like she's going for good, she'll be back...right?"

Jade smiled, nodding her head as a twinkle ran through her eye. "Of course I'll be back, you guys are my teammates! I'd never abandon you guys!" One by one she threw her arms around each of the remaining bladebreakers, making sure that she gave Tyson an extra hug! Rei soon made his way over to Mariah and the other White Tigers, saying his farewell to them as well, declaring that he would visit them soon enough. Giving a final hug to Max, Jade turned around, her eyes searching for a certain someone. A smile drew across her lips, her blue eyes taking notice to a blue haired boy- standing off in the distance.

Without saying any other words to the others, she made her way over to Kai, pausing as she stood before him. "Still the unsociable one I see." 

            "It's not like I have anything to say." Kai stated back, shrugging his shoulders calmly.

            "Well, a good-bye would be nice." Jade answered, her voice slightly hurt at the dull emotions presented back at her from Kai. She could feel his finger run gently beneath her chin, as he slowly tilted it upwards, allowing their eyes to lock with one another. His lips pressed down upon her own, while a soothing sensation tingled across her body. She was actually surprised at the sudden kiss, hardly believing that Kai would dare show such emotion with their teammates close by. As quick as the kiss came, it was gone, and Jade felt her body falling in bleakness. The reality of everything was slowly sweeping over her...the reality of leaving Kai.

            "I prefer to _show _my goodbyes, instead of speaking them." A slight smile formed near the corner of his lips, while he brushed a strand of loose hair behind Jade's ear. He watched as her eyes suddenly glazed over, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. "Your not going to cry are you?" He questioned, scrunching up his nose as he looked at her oddly.

             "Kai!" She laughed, "you haven't changed at all!" Her arms suddenly swept around Kai's neck, her body lifting up on the tips of her toes. She pressed her body tightly against his, while she buried her face into his shoulder- half laughing, half crying. Just when things were starting to grow between the two, they had to be separated, and Jade honestly didn't know when she'd see him again. She heard many stories about long term relationships...but, it wasn't exactly a comforting thought. What was the point of being with someone, if you couldn't even hold them?

            "Flight 203 for Hong Kong, now boarding!" The voice cackled over the intercom, instantly grabbing the attention of the two teens.

            "I'm guessing that's your flight." Kai stated, while Jade simply nodded, a tear streaking down her cheek. "Then I guess I should give you this now." Reaching into his pocket he slowly pulled out a small object, tightly clasping it within his palm as he held it out to Jade. "I want you to keep him."

            "Dranzer..." Jade whispered, as she shakily took hold of the blue blade. The image of the red phoenix reflected in her eye, her thumb rubbing against the small bit. "Kai...I-I can't. I can't take Dranzer away from you...how will you battle?"

            "I trust him in your hands." Kai answered, curling up Jade's fingers so that they cupped the blade. "You see, if you have Dranzer...then, eventually I'll come looking for him."  

Jade smiled, nodding her head, understanding Kai completely. She now knew that it wouldn't be so bad, for Kai **would** come to find Dranzer...bringing the two of them back together. Tears began flowing endlessly down her cheeks now, her vision completely hazy.

She ran her lips one final time against Kai's cheek, then abruptly turned away from him, gripping Dranzer tightly in her hand. Without saying any final words she took off towards the gate, refusing to even glance back at Kai or her other teammates. It was easier to leave this way, easier to make the good-byes quick. She paused for a moment before the gate, then took a final step forward...as she headed back to Hong Kong!

A/N: TA DA!!!! Can you believe it...I'm done, I'm finally done! Beynamite has now been completed! First of all I would like to THANK everybody for being such awesome fans, and for sticking by me as this story progressed! You guys were the best, and your reviews were my inspiration to write more! Of course I must send my gratitude to Crystal_of_Psyche once again, because if it wasn't for her inspiring review, I would've never completed this story! 

I know very well that I left some loose ends untied, like the whole 'light and dark' wolf thing, but I did that on purpose. I do have an idea for a sequel, and that's why I left that idea so open. The thing is, I may not ever get around to writing a sequel...I guess it depends on what you guys think ^-^! I promise though that I will write another beyblade story, whether it's a sequel or not...so be sure to keep an eye out for me kk!  
  
So thanks again everybody...*hugz all reviewers*...and I hope to talk to all you guys soon!!!!


End file.
